La Vida es Risa, la Armonía es Guerra
by FHix
Summary: Nunca sabemos cuánto puede cambiar nuestra vida por causa de un error... Pinkie Pie descubrirá que no siempre la vida es reír y hacer reír a los demás. Al haber caído en esclavitud, será vendida para servir a la hija del gobernante de un país lejano, mientras se aferra a la esperanza de que sus amigas vendrán a rescatarla. Pero todo ocurre por algo: el primer paso a un gran cambio.
1. I: La captura

Este en realidad, sería un one-shot, pero decidí que haría una vista previa, a ver si enganchaba la historia, y si tiene éxito, actualizarla por parte, pero siempre en el mismo formato. Si bien Pinkie Pie no está entre mis preferidas, y como soy una escritora un poco macabra, me planteé imaginarme a la poni más alegre de todas en un ambiente hostil, donde nadie está interesado en ser su amigo. ¿Podrá ella hallar un refugio en esa tempestad, y mantener vivo su elemento?

Narrado por Pinkie Pie.

Estando tan lejos de casa,

Recordamos el amor, aquel deseo…

Un nativo de ese barrio padre,

Que también nos vio crecer…

El silencio de la noche,

cómplice de gratos novios y melancolías,

le da nombre a una tristeza…

que mi era y despiadada lame un dolor,

late un amor…

Resuena en mi pensamiento

Que sea ese recuerdo, aquella risa amiga

Contagiándome la comisura…

Pareciendo verte ahora…

Enseñándome que el sentimiento...

Rompe las fronteras, vence la distancia…

Desbaratando angustias

Por extrañar mi gente…

Sus ruidos, sus colores, sus veredas

Que mi caminar representan,

Dando forma a esta canción…

Lejos de casa – A.N.I.M.A.L.

_Recuerdo mi canción llamada "¡Smile, smile, smile!", todo lo que significó en su momento, porque no era solamente una canción más, era una manifestación de mi espíritu, del Elemento de la risa que yo porto. Toda mi vida mi único objetivo ha sido hacer sonreír a los demás, hacerles olvidar sus problemas y divertirse, ver ponis alegres disfrutando de una fiesta… Observo la luna sobre el cielo, desde una ventana muy pequeña, donde apenas cabe mi cabeza, y me consuela pensar que mis amigas también la están mirando, y que por eso no estoy sola. A veces me pregunto si algún día vendrán por mí, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, me fuerzo a recordarlas cada mañana y cada noche, porque temo perderlas, temo que sus recuerdos se caigan al piso y se rompan como vajilla de porcelana. Me niego a creer que me han abandonado, ellas no harían eso, sé que no lo harían, por mucho que resuenen en mi mente las palabras del chacal._

_¿Dónde está ahora la siempre jovial y sonriente Pinkie Pie? ¿Dónde está esa poni rosada que hacía tonterías todo el día, y cantaba y bailaba y reía? ¿Dónde está esa amiga inseparable, que horneaba cupcakes y que trabajaba en Sugar Cube Corner, vendiendo pasteles o cuidando a los bebés cake? ¿Dónde ha quedado mi pasado? Me pregunto todas las noches, a las estrellas, esos destellantes puntitos en el cielo de la princesa Luna. ¿Qué pensaría ella ahora de mí, de esa poni disfrazada de gallina que en Nightmare Night era la responsable de crear pánico entre los potrillos? Si viera cuánto he… cambiado. A duras penas me vi obligada a cambiar, a contener mis impulsos, a reprimirme, en pocas palabras. Pero no porque yo quise._

_En esta fría noche, me he puesto a recordar cómo empezó esto, desde el momento en que salía de la granja de mis padres, a la que había ido de visita por el motivo del compromiso de una de mis hermanas, Inkie Pie. Pareciera que fue ayer, pero sé que no es así. Ese día, conocí a una pegaso muy intrépida, y yo como a todo el mundo, le ofrecí mi amistad. La acompañé, y la ayudé a escapar de unos malosos, sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo. Nos fuimos internando en un bosque, yo empecé a preocuparme cuando oscureció, y ya no podía ubicar el camino de regreso a mi casa. Quise convencer a mi supuesta nueva amiga de quedarse en la granja de rocas, pero ella fue lo suficientemente terca como para seguir su camino, y yo lo suficientemente tonta como para ir detrás de ella. _

_Mi sentido Pinkie me había alertado del peligro, pero yo no sé por qué, no le hice caso. Nos habíamos quedado atrapadas entre unos matorrales oscuros, necesitábamos ayuda, y yo no sabía quiénes eran los que nos perseguían. Quizá, de haberlo sabido, no estaría aquí, de sirvienta en la mansión de un gobernante de otro país, muy lejos de Equestria. Ni ella ni yo podíamos ver nada, y cuando vi unas luces a los lejos, los llamé, creyendo por un instante que eran mi familia o conocidos buscándonos. La otra poni me tapó la boca, pero fue muy lenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Nos emboscaron, salieron de la nada como fantasmas, y de cierto que no eran nada amistosos. Se veían muy rudos, feos y venían armados. La pegaso luchó como pudo por su vida, mientras yo hacía la tonta, hasta que recibí un golpe en la cabeza, y de allí no recuerdo más. _

_Cuando desperté, me sentía muy mareada y cansada. Todo a mi alrededor se estremecía, olía mal, y estaba cubierto en penumbras. Me paré, un poco asfixiada por la hacinación que había dentro de lo que parecía una enorme jaula sin barrotes, por algunos agujeros entraban delgados rayos de luz. Cuando quise caminar hacia adelante, me choqué con alguien, y al oír un sonido como de cadenas y algo tirándome del cuello, me encontré con que me habían encadenado a unas argollas en la pared del gran contenedor, que se balanceaba como si corriera por un sendero pedregoso. Yo no estaba sola en ese contenedor, había muchas otras criaturas allí, además de ponis: grifos, cebras, mulas, alguno que otro animal bípedo. Todos iban encadenados, igual que yo, y además comprobé que tenía cadenas en los tobillos. _

_A quien choqué sin querer era la misma pegaso que había conocido el día anterior, que me empujó violentamente contra la pared, con un grito de rabia, insultándome. No entendí por qué era tan agresiva, después ella me dejó en claro las cosas. Sí, ahora comprendo que se hubiera enfadado conmigo de esa forma, era mi culpa que nos hubieran capturado los esclavistas. No pude jamás hacerla cambiar de parecer sobre mí, es la primera poni a la que no convenzo de ser mi amiga, ni siquiera cuando conocí a Cronky. También vi burros, y pensé que tal vez hallara allí a algún pariente suyo. _

_Me puse a preguntar, alzando la voz a quien quisiera escucharme, qué hacíamos ahí, a dónde nos llevaban, y cosas por estilo, con mi particular ingenuidad espontánea. Nadie me hacía caso, ni siquiera me miraban. Adentro reinaban la tristeza y la desolación, y yo trataba de alegrar ese ambiente, el problema es que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer si los demás se rehúsan a disfrutar de mis payasadas. Las cadenas me limitaban mucho, no podía casi moverme, pero hice me mejor esfuerzo. Hasta ensayé una canción, pero entonces, lo que fuera que tiraba de la gran caja donde nos habían metido, se detuvo, y todos nos fuimos hacia adelante, y oí a muchos gemir y quejarse. _

_Yo no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Todavía no caía en la cuenta de que me habían atrapado una banda de comerciantes de esclavos, que capturan pobres infortunados en los bosques y baldíos para llevarlos lejos de sus tierras y venderlos a señores de otros lugares. Claro que yo no lo sabía, para mí todo era un juego, una cosa sin importancia. Desde afuera se oyeron los ruidos de los candados y cerrojos de la puerta del contenedor, y la luz del día me molestó un poco los ojos, tan acostumbrados a la penumbra del vagón. Escuché una voz ronca, muy vulgar, y gruñona, y cuando estiré el cuello para ver, la sombra de un can que caminaba sobre dos patas se recortó sobre el rectángulo de luz que se proyectó cuando se abrió la puerta. _

_-__**¡Muy bien, escorias, espero que el vagón de primera clase les haya sido de buen gusto! ¡Todavía nos falta un laaaargo trecho para llegar al puerto, y si todo sale bien, cruzaremos el Océano hacia el oeste! **__– gritó._

_-De hecho, para mí no fue muy agradable, las cadenas aprietan mucho, debería haber más ventilación, y por supuesto unos asientos… - dije yo, y en el interín que yo pronunciaba esta frase, el chacal se abrió paso hasta mí, con una velocidad que rivalizaría con la de Rainbow Dash. Sin mediar palabra, me dio una cachetada que me dio vuelta la cabeza. _

_-__**¿Así que te crees graciosa, eh, enana? **_

_-Bueno, yo… - vacilé, sin perder mi personalidad de siempre, aunque me confundió ese golpe – ¿Por qué golpeaste, perrito malo? Así no se trata a los ami…_

_Su garra me tomó del cuello y me levantó del suelo, y sentí cómo se me cortaba la respiración._

_-__**A ver si nos entendemos potranca: aquí nadie se puede venir a hacer el tonto con sus chistes, y lo que no entiendas por las buenas, lo entenderás por las malas. **__– sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en mí, y me gruñó en la cara, echándome a la nariz su aliento fétido y oliente a tabaco o esa cosa que fumaba mi abuelo._

_-No… puedo… respirar…_

_Ahí me soltó, y caí pesadamente contra el suelo, jadeando y empezando a sudar. Aún no sentía miedo, pero me di cuenta de que ese chacal no tenía buenas intenciones. Luego me tomó de la crin, de tal forma que me lastimaba el cuero cabelludo, y mostrando lo que después descubriría que era un látigo trenzado, me dijo:_

_-__**Nosotros hablaremos seriamente del asunto, enana, así que más te vale quedarte quieta y calladita, o tu castigo será proporcional al barullo que provoques. **_

_Cuando salió, por primera vez, el resto de los cautivos fijó sus ojos en mí. Algunas lágrimas asomaban por mi rostro, yo no comprendía nada, y en ese momento sólo podía pensar en que mis amigas pronto vendrían a rescatarme, que me sacarían de allí, y que Rainbow o Applejack, cualquiera de las dos, le patearía la cola a ese chacal grosero. Pensé en la que posibilidad de que nos salvaran a todos, y volver a Poniville con una gran cantidad de amigos nuevos, y hacer entonces aquello en lo que soy mejor: organizar fiestas. Así se los dije, en un apasionado y esperanzador discurso, por lo menos eso creí, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta, nadie demostró entusiasmo, unos me miraron con una cara rara, otros ladearon la mirada, otros me ignoraron. Yo traté de convencerlos de que nos rescatarían, comentándoles que yo era una de las seis Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, y que las demás de seguro estarían viniendo tras nosotros… pero nadie me escuchaba. Al final me senté, rendida, y el dolor del maltrato del chacal se hizo presente. _

_-¿Por qué… por qué nadie me hace caso? – pregunté, mi melena se volvió un poco más lacia, pero sin perder su esponjosidad. _

_La pegaso, algo conmovida por lo ocurrido, se acercó a mí. Yo la vi a los ojos, percibí lo que sentía, su tristeza, su angustia, y entendí el error que yo había cometido. Nos había condenado a las dos a un terrible destino, y sentí una culpa como nunca había sentido en mi vida. Quise disculparme, aunque sabía, en el fondo, que una disculpa no arreglaría lo sucedido, que "Lo siento", no nos sacaría automáticamente de ahí._

_-Yo… lo… lo siento… - balbuceé, bajando los ojos. _

_Ella permaneció en silencio, mirándome por un espacio de tiempo que me pareció muy largo aunque en realidad no fueron más que unos segundos. _

_-Entiendes por qué yo insistía tanto en que volvieras a tu casa, y que me dejaras en paz. – me dijo, afirmándolo más que preguntándolo – Debiste hacerme caso, debiste regresar cuando pudiste. _

_-¿Por qué ellos hacen eso? ¿Por qué son tan crueles? Nosotras no les hicimos nada. _

_Ella suspiró. Por cierto, recuerdo que se llamaba Flyrush. Entonces, Flyrush se mojó los labios, yo por estar inconsciente, no tenía idea de que llevábamos viajando más de tres días, sin haber tenido más que un almuerzo frugal. Me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta cuando oí rugir mi estómago. _

_-Porque son cazadores de esclavos – susurró – y su trabajo es capturarlos y venderlos. Y mejor será que tomes el consejo que te dio el chacal, no querrás saber lo que son sus castigos. Es uno de los tres peores. _

_-Pero… mis amigas vendrán y los…_

_Flyrush soltó una risita, más de compasión hacia mi ingenuidad que porque le causara gracia que yo fuera tan inocente._

_-Créeme, ellas ni siquiera sospecharán. Cuando ellos atrapan a alguien, es como si muriera para el resto. Nadie jamás se entera de lo que les ocurre a los pobres desgraciados que caen en sus redes. Y te digo, a ti te atraparon porque les convenía tenerte aquí, para que no hablaras._

_-¿Para que no… hablara? – pregunté, sin entender todavía nada._

_-Lo mismo que yo. Vi cómo se llevaban a unos vagabundos en Manehattan, uno de esos cretinos me vio, y me han perseguido desde ese día. No tenía más familia que mi madre, que había muerto pocos días atrás, y tuve que abandonas mi ciudad para salvar mi vida. _

_-¿Y por qué no le dijiste a nadie?_

_-Son como sombras, niña, desaparecen a la menor muestra de peligro. Son intocables…_

_-Pero mi amiga Twilight es la alumna de la princesa Celestia. Si conseguimos salir de aquí, podremos ir con ella, y ella le escribirá una carta a la princesa, se la enviará por medio del fuego de Spike, y entonces ¡ella enviará a su ejército a rescatarlos a todos!_

_-Qué ideas tienes, Pinkie. Dudo que podamos escapar, y aun si lo consiguiéramos, tarde o temprano, ellos nos alcanzarían… ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los fugitivos? Yo lo sé por el boca a boca, y realmente no quisiera que me pase. _

_-Pero tal vez no estemos tan lejos de Poniville…_

_-Escucha, ahora mismo estamos viajando a uno de los puertos que ellos manejan. Nos hacen pasar por una carga de cualquier otra cosa, sobornan a los de la aduana, y se salen con la suya. No creo que logremos pisar ninguna ciudad sin que nos caigan encima…_

_-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que eso llamará su atención. – dije, sonriendo, confiada – Se armará suficiente alboroto para que ellas nos vengan a ayudar._

_-¿Ignoras que no sabes para qué lado está tu pueblo, y que lo más probable es que, si te sales del campamento, termines en cualquier sitio? Ya deja de soñar, y despierta. Eres una esclava ahora, somos esclavas ahora, y lo único que nos queda para salvar nuestro pellejo, y que no nos lo desgarren a latigazos, es obedecer, y ser sumisas. Para colmo, he oído que uno de los celadores tiene preferencia por las ponis… no, espero que nunca me toque… - a este punto, Flyrush empezó a hablar más para sí misma. _

_Entre los muchos pensamientos que tuve, aparecieron mi familia y mis amigas, todo lo que ellas podrían estar sintiendo. Cultivé la esperanza de que mis padres avisaran a Poniville de lo sucedido, pero lo más seguro era que fueran ellos a buscarme de principio. Pobres papá y mamá, se deben haber preocupado muchisisisimo. Lo segundo que habrían hecho después, sería avisar a las autoridades, y creo que en la última instancia de una extensa de acciones, habrían dado aviso a Twilight y a las demás. Si tan sólo pudiera decirles que estoy bien, pensé, si pudiera darles por lo menos una pista de dónde me encuentro, y a dónde me llevan. Pero por desgracia no poseo comunicación telepática, como para contactar a alguna de ellas, y ponerlas al corriente. También pensé en Gummy, y en los bebés Pumpkin y Puddin Cake, en sus padres, que ahora tendrían que atender Sugar Cube Corner por sí solos. Sin embargo, por más motivos que tuviera para ponerme triste, mi optimismo no cedió. _

_Por la noche, nos detuvimos otra vez. La puerta se abrió, y subieron tres esclavistas a desengancharnos y sacarnos a tomar un poco de aire, además de entregarnos una cena muy pobre: apenas un trago de agua con un poco de pasto o de hierbas. Yo bebí el agua, ya para esa hora me mataba la sed, pero me negué a comer los yuyos que me dejaron entre los cascos. El chacal fue el que me soltó, y parecía que ya me tenía de punto, como si yo fuera la "favorita"._

_-__**Será mejor que comas, niña. O mañana te desmayarás de hambre. **__– me ladró, malhumorado. _

_-¿Pero esto es todo lo que hay?_

_-__**¿Quién te crees que eres que eres? ¿Una princesa de Canterlot? Te conviene tragarte eso ahora, no creas que me olvidé que tienes una cita con el látigo…**_

_No insistió demasiado. Cuando sobrepasé su delgada línea de paciencia, tomó el puñado de alimento y se lo lanzó a un viejo asno, quien hizo lo que yo no. No lo culpo, el asno ya debía conocer al señor látigo. El chacal volvió a agarrarme del cuello, casi estrangulándome otra vez, y me llevó hasta una plataforma, que era en la que se daban los latigazos. Y frente a todos, para que tu vergüenza y humillación fuera mayor. Enganchó las cadenas en argollas soldadas a la base de metal. Opuse toda la resistencia que pude, y hasta hice una tentativa de escapar, usando mis pinkie habilidades, creyendo que no me sería difícil dejar a los esclavistas atrás, y correr lo más rápido posible a Poniville para pedir ayuda. _

_Por un momento creí conseguirlo, pero estos tipos no eran nada con lo que yo me hubiera enfrentado antes. Aún sin tener magia como los enemigos que hemos enfrentado mis amigas y yo, estaban muy bien organizados. Yo tampoco tenía muchas ventajas que digamos, tan solo si tuviera las alas de Rainbow, la fuerza de Applejack, o la magia de Twilight, pero allí no era una portadora de la armonía, no era una de las seis ponis que salvaron Equestria de la oscuridad eterna o el caos, sino una simple poni terrenal. Eran demasiados contra mí, y en el último segundo, apareció un unicornio, pero no como las ponis que había conocido. Era un corcel de gran tamaño, creo que mayor que la princesa Celestia, y tenía un nivel de magia tan alto como el de Twilight, siendo alicornio y todo. La cuestión es que choqué con un campo de fuerza, y entendí por qué me habían dejado ir: la partida la ganaban ellos, aunque pareciera lo contrario. _

_-Eehhh… - vacilé cuando tuve al chacal y al unicornio frente a mí - ¿podemos arreglar esto con unos pastelillos? _

_No había olvidado mi habilidad para hacer aparecer cosas de la nada. Pero el unicornio levitó la bandeja con su magia, y la hizo arder. Me ataron con una soga gruesa, pesada y sucia, y pensé en lo mucho que le habría disgustado a Rarity tenerla encima. _

_-__**¿Ciclo siete, señores? **__– consultó el unicornio con los demás jefes, que asintieron sin quitarme los ojos de encima, uno que otro sonreía perversamente – __**Kass, ¿harás los honores?**_

_-__**Tan claro como que mi madre me parió. **_

_Ciclo Siete era el nombre que le ponían al castigo para los fugitivos, del que hablaba Flyrush. La vi, entre la multitud de esclavos, meneando la cabeza con una expresión que lo decía todo. Kass me agarró de la cola y me arrastró, como si fuera una bolsa de papas, hasta la plataforma. _

_¿Cómo resumir tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento en unos pocos párrafos? Es inenarrable todo lo que pasé, me duele todavía recordar la tortura que me aplicaron cada una de las siete noches que implicaba mi castigo. Me hice las más terribles preguntas en aquellos momentos, cuestionando cosas que nunca se me habría ocurrido cuestionar, descendiendo a pozos depresivos muy profundos, y transformándome en una poni muy distinta a la que era. Pero aún así, todavía seguía guardando fe de que ellas vendrían por mí, a pesar de que me dijeran lo contrario. No fueron el chacal y sus improperios los que socavaron los principales pilares que sostenían mi existencia, sino un conjunto de desgraciadas circunstancias. _

_Me dieron de latigazos, una y otra vez, me sumergían la cabeza en una batea con agua de dudosa sanidad, me pusieron en una máquina que me estiraba cada una de mis cuatro patas hasta sentir que me las iban a arrancar, me quemaron con hierros calientes… lo peor fue lo que hicieron con mis pelaje, pues una de las últimas noches, la sexta, Kass apareció con unos extraños instrumentos, y una botella de un líquido transparente, pero que quemaba la nariz. Me vertió ese bálsamo en toda la piel, quemándola y decolorándola, para luego volverse más oscura, hasta un tono más fucsia, como el de mi crin, que no se salvó tampoco. No, no puedo describir completamente cómo fue ese proceso, para esos instantes, mi mente se bloqueaba, de modo que aunque podía percibir los estímulos del mundo real, los olvidaba en mi memoria. A medida que transcurría cada noche, iba perdiendo cada vez más un parte de mí, ya desistía de amenazar con que mis amigas aparecerían y que los llevarían ante la justicia de las princesas, por cometer crímenes tan atroces en una tierra pacífica como lo es Equestria. Imploré, grité, lloré, clamé por mi vida, pero parecía que yo hubiera sido dejada del casco de Celestia. Hasta llegué a maldecir a viva voz a cada una de ellas, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash, mientras derramaba lágrimas a raudales, maldije a sus familia, a Applebloom, a Scootaloo, y a Sweetie Belle, incluso despotriqué contra la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna… oh, no, se me estruja el corazón al recordar todo lo que dije, y peor cuando oigo la risa del chacal, riéndose mientras el látigo azotaba el aire para ir a golpearme. _

_Me arrepentí mucho, sí. Mi autoestima bajó, lo mismo que mi melena, la cual después me recortaron hasta lo mínimo. Ya no tenía mi cutie mark, ahora la cubría una marca roja, con el símbolo que representaba a la agrupación de esclavistas. Es increíble cómo en una semana, tu vida puede pasar de ser una alegre y rimbombante aventura, a una espantosa experiencia en el más sórdido círculo del Tártaro. Pasé los peores siete días de mi vida, con hambre, sed, debilitamiento físico y moral… No sé qué era lo peor, si el abuso físico o moral, pues nadie se salvaba de ser tratado como una basura sin valor. Durante esa semana en la que mi ser fue abatido, aunque sin ceder del todo, porque un poquito de conciencia me sobraba, durante el día, para reparar en mis compañeros de viaje, fijarme en su aspecto, en lo que ellos sufrían, y entonces renacía mi espíritu armónico, tratando de hacerlos sentir mejor. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo que cuando lo hacía diez días antes, definitivamente no era lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Había perdido mucha conexión con mi elemento, y yo tampoco me sentía precisamente feliz. Si yo no me sentía feliz, ¿cómo podía hacer feliz a otros? Si yo me encontraba desmoralizada, no tenía sentido intentar animar a los demás._

_Después de esa terrible semana, en la que conocí a flor de piel los horrores del látigo, de las diversas torturas físicas, del olor y el color de la sangre, del desgarramiento de la carne, y de tantas cosas que no puedo siquiera nombrar… y la más horrible fue la séptima. Una vez le oí a Twilight hablar sobre algo llamado "violación", pero ella no quiso darme detalles, por mucho que la asedié con mis preguntas, antes de hallar otro tema en que interesarme. Lo que le escuché decir, me sirvió para reconocer lo que uno de los esclavistas me hizo esa última noche, y todavía debo agradecer que fuera de la especie equina, y no ese asqueroso y malnacido chacal. Agradezco no haber sufrido un efecto colateral de aquel daño. Lo que Twilight no me dijo, esa noche lo aprendí, y me di cuenta de por qué la había consternado tanto eso, y de por qué prefirió quedarse para sí misma esa información. Perdí la conciencia esa noche, y quise bajar los cascos, y entregarme al dulce y frío abrazo de la muerte… un deseo que afortunadamente no he vuelto a tener. _

_He sentido asco, miedo, rabia, confusión, paranoia, he pasado por distintos estados mentales. Al día siguiente, no quería que nadie me tocara, la neurosis me había trastornado al punto de convertirme en una bestia, de morder, espumar por la boca, prorrumpir en gritos estremecedores, totalmente fuera de cualquier sonido que haga un poni. Lo curioso es que luego retorné a mi yo natural. Vi el reflejo de la luna en un cristal partido, y pude contemplar lo que me había ocurrido, a lo que yo misma me había llevado, de alguna forma, por mi inmadurez. Enfrentarme a mi propio rostro demacrado, fue una experiencia que selló la transformación de mi corazón. Fue muy duro, yo que siempre me había visto sonriente, y sonreí, como para no perder la costumbre. Entonces pensé: "Soy una poni fuerte, si todavía soy capaz de sonreír a pesar de las desgracias que me han tocado". Pero había algo en esa sonrisa que difería bastante de las miles anteriores, y era el amargo sabor de perder aquello que es tan sagrado. Sentí que había perdido la felicidad, y entonces fue cuando alcé mis ojos a la luna, y al imaginarme que por lo menos una de mis amigas la estaría mirando, al imaginarme lo mucho que cada de ellas estaría pensando en mí, me envolvió una calidez que hacía días me había abandonado. _

_-__**¡Ah, te amansaste ahora! ¿Eh, enana? Ya me parecía que se te iba a quitar lo fanfarrona una vez que recibieras la educación adecuada. Y ahora más te vale que no grites cuando te ponga alcohol para que se sanen las carnes rotas, no nos sirve una mercancía dañada, los clientes son exigentes, y siempre piden piezas enteras.**_

_Milagrosamente, sobreviví a la devastación de mi persona, y de alguna manera he logrado resistir a los improperios de Kass. De los jefes, era el que más detestaba, tal vez porque era casi el único al que debía soportar. No dudo que quizá los otros sean peores, y ese enorme unicornio no dejaba de darme mala espina. Por otro lado, el haber salido con un pedacito de dignidad del Ciclo Siete hizo que mis "compañeros" de viaje se empezaran a acercar a mí, a verme de otra forma, por lo menos como podían. La pegaso ahora era un poco más amable conmigo, pero eso no significaba que quisiera ser mi amiga, entendí que lo hacía sólo por compasión. No me importó eso, sino que me escuchara, que me prestara oídos para descargarme de aquello que oprimía mi corazón. Volví a cantar, pero en susurros. Bailar me era técnicamente imposible, salvo cuando podía seguir el ritmo de una buena tonada con uno de mis cascos, mi cabeza, lo que pudiera mover con un poco más de libertad que el resto del cuerpo. Y no me dejé morir, haciendo gala de ese incansable espíritu de la armonía que yo poseo en mi interior._

_Aprendí mucho en ese mohoso vagón, y hallé nuevos métodos para tocar los corazones de los demás. Por ejemplo, una tarde, empecé a cantar "Winter wrap up", en un tono casi audible, y fue tal el éxito de la canción, que varios se sumaron al coro, modulando la voz para no llamar la atención de los esclavistas que venían afuera. No nos apetecía que ellos se sumaran a cantar. A medida que avanzaba el viaje, pude charlar y conocerlos más a fondo, además de compartir mis experiencias, que más o menos captaron el interés de los oyentes. Hablábamos bajo, en murmullos, y nos entendíamos perfectamente. Pude encontrar momentos para bromear, y observar satisfecha que nacían sonrisas en uno que otro rostro, y me embargaba esa plenitud de conseguir mi objetivo. Tal vez no logré conocerlos tan profundamente como hubiera querido, pero en una mínima proporción, hice algo. Eso me regaló un poquito de felicidad, mientras me convencía de que mis amigas estaban cada vez más cerca de mí. O por lo menos eso intentaba pensar. _

_Contemplé escenas que me produjeron emociones incontrolables, inclusive una impotencia enorme, pues no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Las chicas nunca me creerían si les contara lo que vi, sólo puedo imaginarme que alguien que haya pasado por esto sí podría. He intentado contactar a la princesa Luna en mis sueños, con la esperanza de pedir ayuda, pero desde que el unicornio esclavista me lanzó ese hechizo, se me ha dificultado mucho. Es probable que de algún modo se hubiera enterado de que la princesa Luna puede entrar en los sueños de los ponis, por eso es como que nos pone un bloqueo. De seguro ella estará intentando hacer lo propio, y ojalá sea capaz de vencer la magia del hechizo. _

_Hasta que llegó el día en el que arribamos al puerto. Nos subieron clandestinamente, de modo que no pude ver cómo era el puerto, ni nada que me ayudase a identificar el sitio. Una parte de mí ya empezaba a dudar de que vendrían a rescatarme. En dos semanas no recibí noticias, ni signos concretos de una posible salvación. Pero yo ya estaba curada de espanto, me había acostumbrado, aunque no totalmente, a esta vida de esclavitud clandestina. Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre cómo era posible que se demoraran tanto en localizarme, me imaginaba que a estas alturas debería estar de vuelta en Poniville, organizando una súper mega fiesta por mi regreso. Por otra parte, tendría sentido que no les fuera tan fácil ubicarme, considerando todo lo que ahora sé de estos esclavistas, que desde hace años trafican esclavos, pasando con una completa impunidad por los territorios de Equestria, especialmente si hay un unicornio entre ellos que domina la magia. _

_Sin embargo, últimamente me había dado la sensación de que tengo un rol que cumplir aquí. Hacía más llevadera la estancia para los demás, por unos minutos alcanzaba a hacerles olvidar las cadenas, y sonreír, o cantar, o efectuar una charada a modo de baile. Si el azar me puso aquí, fue porque debía hacer algo, ¿no? O quizá todo esto no sean más que fantasías mías, no sé, en dos semanas he madurado lo que en toda una vida, y aunque sé que siempre podré ser Pinkie Pie, a partir de este momento, sobre mí pesará esa conciencia forjada durante dos semanas de tortura y maltrato constante. Mi carácter se ha templado, de a ratos me parezco a Twilight con mis deducciones, o desarrollo actitudes que serían más propias de ella o de mis otras amigas. Cómo las extraño…_

_Por una ventana, vi que se extendía más allá del barco una gran extensión azul, y la vi con nostalgia y con temor, pues sabía lo que era, sabía que al entrar al Océano, me alejaría más y más de Poniville y de Equestria, de tierra firme._

_-__**Awwww… la enana se quedó ilusionada esperando que vinieran sus amigas a despedirla al puerto, con pañuelitos blancos y todo eso… Qué triste, niña, pero mírale el lado positivo: habrá muchas cosas nuevas a donde vamos, y quién no dice que a lo mejor encuentras nuevas amigas…**_

_Kass se había puesto a mi lado, y hablaba con un insoportable y engreído humor negro, alzándome como si fuera un perro, y palmeándome en la cabeza. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus burlas, pero era más preferible así, enojado era mucho peor. Ni hablar con el látigo. Ya una vez le había dado una patada en la mandíbula, harta por su mierda, y a pesar de que me valió toda una noche boca abajo por los azotes, me la pasé de rositas por darle su merecido. _

_-__**¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada, las ratas te comieron la lengua o te agarraste una gripe en la garganta? No importa, ¡ahora avancen!**_

_Me alivió continuar el paso. _

_Encontrar algo que no me guste, en el pasado era muy poco común en mí. En otras circunstancias, me habría encantado viajar en barco, cruzar el océano, respirar el aire marítimo y ver las gaviotas en el cielo. Me habría emocionado como sólo yo puedo emocionarme con aquellas cosas que hacen de la vida una maravilla. Pero la verdad es que no, en este momento no disfruto para nada de viajar en barco, sobretodo en esta bóveda hacinada, sin más ventilación que unas ventanas muy altas. El aire de a ratos es irrespirable, el estado en el que viajamos todos los esclavos es deplorable, y aunque no puedo ver a las gaviotas, sé que si las viera, sentiría la más negra envidia, pues ellas tienen algo que yo no: libertad._

_Nunca antes había deseado tanto ser libre, ir a cualquier lugar que no fuera aquél en el que estoy. Me mareo, tengo náuseas, y en ocasiones vomito, pero no sé qué vomito: no es que nos den de comer como para decir que son alimentos procesados lo que sube de mi estómago por mi garganta. Es horrible, los ácidos gástricos, además de dejarme irritada la faringe y un amargo sabor, me dejan también un muy mal aliento. Lo que más deseo es beber agua, sin embargo, si la pido es peor: me dan agua del mar, y aunque en parte sirve para quitarse ese resabio de perder las calorías del cuerpo, es muy salada no sólo para calmar, sino agravar la sed. Para colmo, debo agradecer que no nos llevan en la cubierta, quienes viajan "arriba" se quejan del sol abrasador. _

_Había momentos en los que me desmayaba, por el calor, la inanición, el cansancio físico y mental, y por la falta de sueño. Pegar un ojo no es nada fácil en mi condición, encima esas cadenas… La única pregunta que me hacía todo el tiempo era cuánto faltaba para arribar a tierra firme. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera saltar de este maldito buque, y huir, aunque fuera nadando sin fuerzas o cargada en la espalda de algún monstruo marino… o asimismo, si alguna criatura marina se dignaba a darle un destino final a mi malgastado cuerpo, era mucho más confortable que estar flotando sobre este bote gigante. O si me tragara una ballena, y tuviera la oportunidad de sobrevivir dentro de sus fauces, estoy segura de que hallaría la manera de volver a tierra. Por mi mente desfilaron las ideas más locas y se produjeron las fantasías más disparatadas, que contribuyeron a amenizar esta tortuosa travesía oceánica. _

_Si llego a salir de esta, posibilidad que veo cada vez más lejos, creo que aunque fuera con mis amigas en un crucero con un aspecto mil veces mejor, con todas las comodidades, yo dudaría en subirme. Nada te quita lo sufrido, y por mucho que te ofrezcan algo que no se compara a lo que en un principio viviste, el sentimiento es más poderoso. _

_No sé hasta qué punto lograrán averiguar mis amigas, no sé hasta dónde alcanzarán a saber. Me oprime pensar que me busquen por toda Equestria, y que el puerto sea su última parada. Me aterroriza pensar que quizá nunca se den cuenta de que me encuentro fuera del reino, yendo hacia un destino incierto, hacia una nación de la que nada conozco, y que me seguirán ocurriendo cosas malas sin que nadie jamás levante un casco para defenderme. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas al imaginarme de cuántas fiestas me estoy perdiendo de hacer, cuántos ponis en Poniville o en cualquier sitio en el que yo podría estar, ya no sonreirán, no tendrán siquiera un globo o una canción que los anime. Y esto me lleva a pensar, yo, que en toda mi vida he alegrado a los demás ponis, ¿ahora quién me alegra a mí? ¿Quién estará aquí conmigo, para hacerme sonreír, y olvidar la parte más cruel de la vida? Yo, que necesito de alguien que me dé alegría, ahora me hallo sola, sorbiendo mis propias lágrimas porque no hay cosa con la que pueda calmar mi sed. _

_Pienso en Cronky, en los años que vagó solo, en los años que se volvió amargado y gruñón, a falta de un amigo que le diera una vuelta de tuerca a su vida. Creo que alcanzo a comprender algunas de sus actitudes, sobre todo ese sentimiento de que aquellos a quienes amas te han abandonado, o que por diversas razones, no han podido encontrarte, o comunicarse contigo, por lo menos para decirte cómo están. Nunca me había sentido tan, tan triste y abatida, ni siquiera cuando creí que mis amigas me dejaban de lado, siendo que en realidad me preparaban una fiesta sorpresa._

_El momento de más felicidad que tuve en estas semanas fue cuando bajó el chacal a anunciar que pronto desembarcaríamos en una país del que no me acuerdo el nombre, pues ni bien entendí que bajaríamos del barco, no presté atención a lo demás. Di un grito de júbilo que se confundió con los gritos de Kass haciéndose entender para con los otros esclavos. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, temí que viniera a castigarme otra vez, pero al parecer, al chacal tampoco le gustaban mucho los viajes en barco, porque solamente me echó una mirada desaprobatoria, y dándose la vuelta se marchó, sin pronunciar palabra. A lo mejor, también se descomponía a babor. Pude tomarme un respiro, y, a pesar de saber que no sabía lo que me esperaba abajo, en el puerto de ese lugar extraño en el que, según nos explicaron rudimentariamente, serviré como esclava, pude dormir el sueño más placentero que haya tenido en días._

_Antes de desembarcar, nos encadenaron todos juntos, cosa de que el que avanzaba adelante obligara, con sus pasos, a caminar al de atrás. No sé qué clase de puerto era éste, probablemente uno perteneciente a los esclavistas, por las rústicas construcciones y el muelle destartalado. Además, de que aquí no tuvieron ningún miramiento ni inconveniente en bajarnos encadenados por una rampa, como si no existiera el más mínimo riesgo de que alguien viera lo que ocurría, e inmediatamente diera la alerta a las autoridades. Se notaba que era otro país, porque hasta el cielo se veía distinto. _

_La luz del sol me quemó los ojos, y me los cubrí para protegerme de ese brillo tan dañino, que casi un mes atrás habría hasta festejado su salida. _

_Pasamos una noche en lo que parecía un enorme establecimiento con rejas, alambradas, perros, la mayoría de las ventanas tapiadas, y un aspecto de mala muerte. Por primera vez nos dieran una cena decente, y separando hembras de machos, nos hicieron entrar en salones con azulejos totalmente sucios y llenos de hongos, al punto de que estoy segura de que Rarity se desmayaría con sólo verlos, y bajo unas cadena de duchas, nos hicieron lavar la mugre acumulada en días. Nos dijeron que debíamos estar presentables, que mañana seríamos llevados a los mercados, y por eso, si queríamos que alguien nos comprara, debíamos prepararnos para exhibir lo mejor de nosotros, dígase una breve, brevísima reseña de nuestras habilidades, y una "muestra corporal" de que seremos sirvientes leales, sumisos y no problemáticos. _

_Yo me decidí a resistir, hasta el último segundo, lo que me quedara para sufrir con los esclavistas, y consideré que la opción de ser comprada como esclava, cosa que jamás me había pasado por la cabeza que me podía suceder, haría que la espera, en todos los casos, fuera más llevadera mientras aguardaba que mis amigas vinieran a rescatarme, si algún día lo lograban._

_Y fui una de las que tuvo suerte, pues fui una de los primeros en ser vendidos…_


	2. II: El viaje al Capitolio

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews. Lamento la demora, temo que para no perder la continuidad de la historia deberé dividirla en capítulos. Aún así, no pienso hacer una historia muy larga, por los menos de tres o cuatro capítulos. Eso me ayuda mucho a planificar las historias que escribo.

Los dejo con Pinkie Pie conociendo su nueva estadía.

-0-

**II: El viaje al Capitolio**

_Este debía ser un lugar donde estuviera completamente aprobada la venta de esclavos, sino ¿cómo se explicaría que existiera un asentamiento comercial donde se exhiben pura y exclusivamente esclavos? Había criaturas de todos los tipos, ponis éramos muy pocos, yo y la pegaso éramos casi las únicas "yeguas pequeñas", y llamábamos mucho la atención por eso. Un enorme jabalí, ataviado con unas ropas que no podría describir, dijo en un acento muy extraño que "cómo era posible que tuvieran niñas", pero Kass, el chacal, que mientras yo les perteneciera a ellos, no me perdía nunca de vista, le dijo que éramos ponis adultas, y el voluminoso jabalí se tocó la barbilla, creyendo entender. _

_La forma en que me miraban los clientes me ponía muy nerviosa. Últimamente, he aprendido que cuando alguien te mira de cierta forma, no puedes estar seguro de que no piensa cosas desagradables. Por lo demás, la "feria", era muy incómoda, te obligaban a estar parado horas y horas, y no me alcanzaron las pocas horas de sueño de la noche como para reponerme de toda la miseria que había pasado. Siempre debía mantener la cabeza gacha cuando hablaban los señores, y levantarla sólo cuando se me lo exigía. Hacía mucho calor, y traté de usar cualquier recurso mental para no pensar que tenía hambre, cansancio, sed. _

_No podría negar que en ocasiones, durante el tortuoso viaje, salía lo más oscuro de mí. Pinkamena les puede dar miedo a los ponis, a los esclavistas no. _

_Ya pasado el mediodía, casi todos los que se detenían a examinarme, no se convencían lo suficiente, y continuaban su camino. Llegó un punto en el que tuve que repetir tantas veces el mismo discurso, en el que describía mis habilidades y capacidades, que ya les había hallado la música a mis palabras, y de no ser por la seriedad que implicaba la situación, y porque no me sentía realmente de ánimos para cantar, que reprimí el impulso de hacer de mi discurso una canción. _

_El chacal en persona se encargó de prepararme para la venta. Me peinó la melena lisa, en un rodete tan apretado que me dio dolor de cabeza. En algunas partes del cuero, me puso pintura para disimular el maltrato, es decir, disfrazó mi apariencia lo mejor que pudo para asegurarse de que alguien me compraría. Tuve mucho miedo cuando me dijo que me podía tocar una señora indulgente como un amo despiadado, y sobre esto último, hizo un par de aclaraciones que me helaron la sangre. Porque dependiendo del dueño que me tocase, podría pasar mil veces y una más lo del Ciclo Siete. Y yo no estaba segura de poder soportarlo más._

_Afortunadamente, cuando mi humor fue bajando a tal modo de que comenzaría a portarme de mala gana con los clientes, llegó, escoltado por un sirviente que a la vez hacía de secretario o algo así, un caballo enorme, sería más grande que la princesa Celestia. Se paró de manera instantánea delante de la plataforma donde permanecía yo de pie desde el alba. De todos los que yo había visto deambular, éste era el mejor ataviado de todos. No era como los corceles de Saddle Arabia, era como más fornido pero con el refinamiento de un noble. Le hizo a Kass, que había comenzado a cabecear de sueño, las mismas preguntas que les oí decir a los anteriores compradores, y a diferencia de ellos, éste sí se convenció. _

_Murmuró algo con su secretario, y luego de una larga entrevista que nos hizo tanto a mí como a la pegaso, con quien compartí la sensación trémula de hablar con tal gigante vestido elegante, "estrechó" la mano de Kass y cerraron el trato. Se presentó el que, creo, era la cabeza de ese grupo de esclavistas, y se fueron a un sitio reservado entretanto Kass se quedaba a vigilarnos a mí y a mi compañera, hablándonos con su típico tono hiriente y despreciativo. En mi fuero interno me dije que, de estar mis amigas aquí, ellas de seguro lo habrían apaleado de lo lindo por tratarme así, y asimismo yo le deseé la peor de las suertes, aunque sé que no es mi estilo._

_-__**Miren nada más, enanas, ¡a dónde van a ir a trabajar! ¡Muchas otras matarían por ir a donde ustedes irán! **__– nos dijo secamente Kass. _

_El funcionario (porque tenía todo el porte de uno) apareció unos minutos después, y allí comenzó el "pase de manos". Nos habló directamente, para preguntarnos otras cosas además de lo que estipulaba el protocolo. Desconozco qué fue lo que le llamó la atención de mí, o de la otra poni, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya nos subían a un carro muy lujoso, y no tomé verdadera conciencia de que ya era libre de las garras de los esclavistas hasta que el corcel comenzó a hablar. Curiosamente, compartíamos la cabina del carro con él y su secretario, pero ocupábamos lados diferentes, pues los asientos se encontraban enfrentados, de manera que debíamos enfrentar todo el tiempo su mirada severa y rigurosa. Junto con nosotras, venía una yegua muy delicadamente vestida que nos hacía de traductora, porque del idioma del país sólo conocíamos una parte muy paupérrima, la suficiente para hacernos entender con los señores en el mercado. _

_-__**Señoritas**__ – comenzó, una voz grave y autoritaria que me hizo erizar – __**paso a informarlas de que ahora servirán en la residencia del Sumo Minister, lo cual no es honor de cualquiera, así que me gustaría oírles su gratitud, pues yo las he sacado del mercado, dada la pena de su estado. Pues si bien se me ha informado que son yeguas adultas, de una especie equina inferior, en apariencia son unas niñas. Y con motivo del cumpleaños de la hija del Sumo Minister, la joven Amalthea, de quien me fue otorgado el padrinazgo, resolví hacerle un regalo especial, que a ustedes compete. Ustedes serán sus doncellas, su misión consistirá en que nada le falte, y que cualquier cosa que ella pida, ustedes la efectuarán sin chistar, ¿entendieron? **__– hizo una pausa para esperar a que nosotras asintiéramos con la cabeza – __**De acuerdo, mi nombre es Nikolai Ulster, y se dirigirán a mí como Herr Ulster, pero de eso ya se encargará Gloria, de instruirlas en todo lo que corresponde saber a una sirvienta. Desde ya, les aviso que no deberán preocuparse de sufrir abusos, o de pasar malas condiciones de vida, sin embargo, mientras no cumplan con lo que de ustedes se espera, se tomarán las medidas necesarias para asegurar su reencauzamiento. Así que espero de ustedes su mejor esfuerzo por servir a lady Amalthea, y de ninguna manera se les ocurra levantarse en rebelión, eso no les traerá nada bueno. **_

_Bueno, Herr Ulster continuó con su discurso, explicándonos en líneas generales en qué consistiría nuestro "trabajo", a dúo con la traductora. A mí de momento, no me importó ninguna palabra de lo que nos explicó, cualquier oportunidad de verme libre del látigo de los esclavistas ya era una bendición para mí. Presté atención, obligada a sostenerle la mirada a Herr Ulster para que éste se diera por enterado de que yo le oía, aunque prestara interferencia la voz de la traductora. En otra ocasión podría haberme reído de esta interpolación del rostro del caballo hablando, y la voz de la otra yegua como si fuera la suya, si me entienden. Pero ahora era distinto. Casi no había nada que me inspirara a sonreír como antes. Una vez acabada la verborragia informativa, todo permaneció en silencio, y me vi libre de torcer la cabeza para admirar por el vidrio todas las cosas y seres que caminaban en libertad afuera. _

_En el camino, pude apreciar por la ventanilla el paisaje campestre de ese lugar. Íbamos a la ciudad Capitolio, donde se hallaba enquistado el poder político._

_Cualquier imagen previa que yo tenía de los distintos tipos de paisajes, de los fenómenos del cielo o de la misma naturaleza, no me sirven para describir con exactitud el relieve del nuevo país en el que me hallaba. Hasta el sol se veía diferente aquí. Me pareció extraño no ver pegasos controlando el clima; la tentación de abrir la boca para preguntar el por qué no era más fuerte que mi instinto de conservación. Por donde quiera que pasáramos, no pude captar a ningún pegaso, casi se diría que no existían ponis allí, a excepción de unos equinos de menor tamaño, en algunos de cuyos flancos creí ver marcas de colores, quizá estaban cruzados con los nativos. Como ya dije antes, era muy fluido el tránsito de especies de cuadrúpedos, más que nada corceles, cebras, venados. _

_En una parada, tuve un encuentro increíble. La carreta se detuvo en una posta, que por la estructura de su edificio, debía estar allí desde hace centurias. Incluso conservaba un grabado o algo así de un estandarte de monarquía. Me pregunté qué clase de gobernantes habría aquí. Herr Ulster no había mencionado ni a un príncipe, ni a una princesa, ni nada, sólo a un "Sumo Minister". ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? No nos dejaron entrar a la posada, pero el secretario de Ulster tuvo la seca amabilidad de preguntarnos, y me pareció que al dirigirse a nosotras nos incluía a mí, a la pegaso, y a la secretaria en un mismo rango, si queríamos algo. Advertí en la secretaria una contrariedad que ya había en su comportamiento mientras veníamos, y ella respondió de mala gana que no, que no quería beber ni comer nada hasta llegar, para no verse "atosigada por las necesidades fisiológicas en el resto del viaje". Yo no respondí, no me apetecía nada en particular más que un pequeño trago de agua, del que podía prescindir. Wind, como llamaré a mi no-amiga pegaso, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. _

_-Hm – fue toda la respuesta del secretario. _

_Wind se alejó un poco, hacia un barandal cercano, que daba a una barranca más abajo. Yo la seguí porque quería grabarme una imagen pacífica, un lugar desahitado en el que pensar para distraerme en lo que llegábamos al capitolio. Al cabo de unos minutos, Wind masculló:_

_-No hay un solo maldito pegaso aquí. ¿Con qué rayos controlan el clima?_

_Una puerta se cerró abruptamente a un lado de nosotras. Miré instintivamente, como llamada por una fuerza del destino. Una voz ronca increpaba al ser que había caído hacia afuera, y a pesar de que no comprendí una sola palabra, deduje que era un vocabulario más vulgar que el utilizado por Herr Ulster y compañía. Traía una capa de mugre bastante gruesa como para divisar una cutie mark en su flanco, pero yo no me separaba de la idea de que era un poni terrenal. Sin embargo, noté unas finas diferencias con los de mi raza original. Era probable que fuera uno nacido aquí, y uno de sus padres debía ser nativo. _

_Miró hacia nosotras, y quedó prendado de Wind, quizá por sus alas. Tenía una tarea por hacer, pero eso quedó en segundo plano. Yo miré que nadie estuviera subiendo a nuestro carro, más por temor a una reprimenda por alejarnos demasiado que por otra cosa. Sus ojos se agradaron, cierto brillo en ellos delataba sus raíces. _

_-¿Ustedes…. son… de… de Equestria? – preguntó, entre balbuceos. Me sorprendió que conociera nuestra lengua, lo que me dio a pensar que debía haber inmigrantes equestrianos aquí. _

_-Emm… sí… nos capturaron… - asentí. Una llama de débil alegría nació en mi corazón al pensar que tal vez el nombre de la patria perdida no era totalmente desconocido en este lugar. _

_-¿A ti también, verdad? _

_Sorprendentemente, la pregunta vino de Wind. El empleado se animó a dar unos pasos más, y le pidió con cierto respeto si podía abrir por lo menos una de sus alas, para comprobar que realmente existen los ponis con alas. Nos tomó un poco por sorpresa, y Wind pudo disfrutar momentáneamente de un instante de vanidad. Extendió su ala izquierda, o más bien, lo que de ella quedaba, lógicamente le cortaron las plumas. El poni observó, sin valor para decir más. Alargó su pata, para darle a la extraordinaria experiencia un toque más sensitivo, pero entonces, retumbó una voz desde dentro de la posada, y muerto de miedo, se voló de nuestro lado. _

_No todo era suciedad en su cuerpo: algunas marcas moradas decían mucho del trato que recibía. _

_Wind y yo nos apresuramos a volver a la carreta. Los ojos de la secretaria se nos clavaban como dos aguijones, pero comprobé que peores habrían sido los de Ulster y el secretario renegado si nos descubrían. Ella no dijo nada de lo ocurrido. Mediante un murmullo sutil nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado. _

_Yo le agradecí su gesto de silencio. Luego comprendí que nos cubrió sólo para cubrirse ella misma, pues le habían encargado nuestra vigilancia. No quería que la regañaran. _

_El camino se componía de adoquines muy prolijos, vi campiñas y chacras con una abundante actividad productiva, pero lo que más me gustó fueron las hileras de campos de naranjos, manzanos, y la secretaria nos dijo que transitábamos la "Ruta de las Frutas", la cual cruzaba por el medio la región frutera. Confieso que los manzanos me recordaron a Applejack, y por ende, a mis amigas, y volvió a mí una nostalgia que creía perdida. _

_Recorrimos muchos kilómetros, pues la ciudad Capitolio se encontraba del otro lado de la república, a la orilla del mar. En Equestria conocí desde pequeña todo tipo de cosas increíbles, como aquella reimplosión sónica efectuada por Rainbow Dash años atrás, la que permitió aflorar mi verdadero talento. Cuando me mudé a Poniville, ya de un poco mayor, porque conseguí trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner, y porque ya en mi pueblo natal no conseguían tenerme suficiente paciencia, una de las primeras ponis que conocí fue Derpy. Recuerdo que me pareció muy genial lo de sus ojos, y a ella le alegró porque en esa época todos se burlaban de ella por la misma razón que por la que yo la admiraba. A quien conocía luego fue a Rarity, que al poco tiempo quiso diseñarme un vestido, y la verdad es que me quedó precioso. _

_No olvidaré la tristeza que embargaba a Applejack por la tragedia acaecida unos días antes de mi mudanza a Poniville. Me hice primero amiga oficial de ella, y supo reconocer mis gestos amistosos. Había perdido a sus padres, y ahora su abuela estaba a cargo de ella y del resto de sus hermanos. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró el corazón para contarme cómo fue que ellos murieron, y a mí me conmocionó tanto su historia, puesto que todavía no me había formado un escudo contra las angustias para estar siempre sonriente, solamente la abracé. Sólo eso necesitaba. Sólo un abrazo. Y pienso que eso es lo que me está faltando más que nunca ahora. _

_Rainbow se nos unió unos años más tarde, y yo descubrí que ella era genial por donde quiera que la miraras. Recuerdo los rumores que corrían sobre ella entre los habitantes, que aún no conocían todo el potencial que ella traía. Yo era la única que no creía en esos rumores, salvo Derpy. Ella siempre fue tan pura, siempre tuvo esa inocencia sana, que otros confunden con idiotez. _

_Ni qué hablar de todas las aventuras maravillosas transcurridas desde que llegó Twilight a Poniville. _

_Traté de llevar a mi mente por otros derroteros, para no acordarme del episodio en la posada._

_Canterlot era una ciudad hecha para el lujo, la ostentación, la demostración de la grandeza de Equestria. Era una marca de lo que las princesas, bueno, especialmente la princesa Celestia, había logrado en todo un milenio. Ella supo dirigir Equestria a la paz y a la gloria, un reino íntegro y sin cicatrices._

_¿Qué era El Capitolio? Muchas cosas, la mayoría todas antítesis de lo mencionado con respecto a Canterlot. Por la historia que refirió, meses después, Miss Amalthea, sobre esta tierra, pude comprender los signos que traía esta ciudad, de fondo la tercera más antigua del país: guerras, traiciones, luchas por el poder. En la entrada, se erguía un soberbio monumento que resumía los íconos históricos de la República Federal de Alquirión, anunciando la entrada a su capital. Vi en lo más alto de la ciudad, lo que primero creí era el castillo donde vivían los "reyes", pero claro que ya no era un castillo. Ahora era el Palacio de Gobierno, donde tenían su sede los tres poderes principales de gobierno Poder Ejecutivo, Parlamento, y Corte Suprema de Justicia. La residencia del Sumo Minister era apenas un anexo de esta construcción, eso nos dijeron. Inmediatamente, calculé otro viaje por la ciudad, hasta llegar finalmente a mi destino. _

_Vi suburbios, a lo lejos, donde se apretujaban casas, de las cuales apenas vi que salían ponis y otros seres que indudablemente pertenecían a las clases bajas. Pensé en cuántos pequeños, adultos y jóvenes habría allí para hacer felices, recordando uno de mis rasgos distintivos. _

_El carruaje, al que mal estoy llamando carruaje, porque más bien era un vehículo motorizado que echaba humo, conducido por un corcel más menudo, tomó enseguida por un atajo. Lo llamaban "el camino oficial", por donde desfilaban las tropas. Entramos enseguida a un barrio que superaba totalmente en arquitectura a lo más recatado de Canterlot. Las casas y los edificios eran alucinantes, algunos demostraban una antigüedad impresionante, otros parecían transgredir toda norma arquitectónica. Había instituciones que ya conocía en Equestria, como bancos, hospitales, academias, y otros que no tanto. Había ruinas conservadas con esmero, a las que venían grupos de turistas todo el tiempo, para tomar fotografías y escuchar las referencias históricas de esos lugares. _

_Por todos lados, carteles publicitarios ofreciendo diversos productos y servicios se alzaban queriendo captar los ojos de ávidos consumidores, como compitiendo entre ellos. Recordé todas las locuras que Twiligth hablaba sobre las máquinas, y me disculpé con ella mentalmente por no poder contarle que todo lo que ella decía, en base a planos y cosas por ese estilo, era puramente verdadero en la realidad de otra nación. _

_La ciudad era interminable. Me llamaban mucho la atención las columnas de humo que ascendían hacia el Oeste, donde estaba asentado el sector industrial. El secretario renegado explicó la concatenación de las industrias y el sistema ferroviario con el puerto, la principal coyuntura del comercio con otras naciones. A Equestria la mencionó una sola vez, hablando de la economía, y la pronunció como quien nombra un basural. Me estaba desagradando este tipo. _

_Por fin, arribamos al predio del Palacio de Gobierno, desviándonos por uno de los tantos caminos internos. Todo lo que era el Palacio, sus parques, daba muestra de una riqueza y de un poderío inimaginable. Quedé anonadada por tal majestuosidad, nunca creí ver algo más imponente que el castillo de Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal juntos. Torres, ventanales, cornisas, acabados arquitectónicos que daban cuenta de la historia muerta de una dinastía…_

_Es muy tedioso contar absolutamente todo desde que pusimos un pie fuera del carro, pisando la calle de granito de la residencia del Sumo Minister. Por primera vez, me vi inmersa en el ajetreado mundo de la servidumbre. No hay mucho para destacar de la actitud de Herr Ulster o del secretario renegado. Ellos simplemente dijeron una o dos sandeces, Ulster le dirigió algunas palabras personales a la traductora, la cual mantuvo la compostura y la sonrisa mientras se hallaba la presencia del funcionario en el sitio. Bufó y maldijo para sí una vez que ellos desaparecieron con una escolta soldados, que vestían muy distinto a los de la Guardia Solar en Equestria. Pensé que por alguna razón ella odiaba a quien parecía ser su jefe. Es más, parecía expresar un odio intenso hacia todos los caballos que la cruzaban. Lo vi en todos los lugares a los que fuimos con ella, y lo comprendí mucho después. _

_Debo empezar nombrando a la Oma, una yegua alquiriana bastante vieja que era la cabeza de la jerarquía de la servidumbre. Ella se encargó personalmente de instruirnos, una vez que fuimos lavadas y preparadas para servir. Me obligó a adoptar el nombre de Pinkamena, al cual debería responder cada vez que lady Amalthea me llamara. Me tuve que aprender protocolos increíblemente aburridos, y hasta absurdos, por otro lado. La ropa que debía vestir habría hecho espantar a Rarity, pero era ropa de sirvienta, y yo no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. _

_En fin, pasé todo un proceso lleno de disgustos, de sometimiento y de denigración verbal para estar presentable como el "regalo" de la señorita. Claro que yo no estaba sola en esto, pero a la pegaso la iban a retener un tiempo más en el entrenamiento, porque querían sacarle provecho a sus alas, siempre con el fin de que Lady Amalthea reciba el mejor trato posible. Así que, de cierto modo, yo estaba sola cuando llegó el momento en el que me presentarían, o más bien dicho, en el que yo sería presentada a ella. _

_Primero, debí padecer el examen ritual de otros equinos antes que de la agasajada, me pregunté por qué, si yo le "pertenecería" a ella. Pero según lo que me dijo la Oma, la severa jefa de las sirvientas, yo le pertenecía al Sumo Minister tanto o más que a su hija, sólo que ella poseía el derecho absoluto sobre mí. Sin embargo, en determinadas situaciones, yo estaba ajustada a la opinión y demanda del padre. Y me dijo muchas cosas más que me hicieron sentir cada vez peor, porque con ello se me revelaban las características principales de la sociedad de la que formaría parte, aunque fuera en un eslabón muy bajo. _

_Herr Ulster expresó su satisfacción a la Oma por el trabajo que había hecho conmigo. Casi me largo a llorar, yo no tenía voz en ese grupo de equinos, era espantoso. Me sentí un objeto en la máxima acepción de la palabra, y me dije que era casi lo mismo que estar en manos de los esclavistas, con la ausencia del maltrato físico, sí, mas ya me figuraba que no escaparía del degradante maltrato psicológico. _

_Y cuando nadie me prestaba la más mínima atención, el secretario renegado se me acercó, me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, cuidando de no desarreglar el ajustado peinado, y asintió para sí. Me miró una vez por sobre el hombro al retirarse, fugaz y sigiloso, y en su semblante se dibujaba algo que yo ya había visto en uno de los esclavistas. Algo realmente muy desagradable. Yo le gustaba, pero en el peor sentido de la frase._

Contemplar el quiebre en un rostro que jamás había demostrado la más superflua de las emociones indicó el grado de afección que la noticia le trajo a su portadora. Maud Pie abandonó inmediatamente su rectorado ni bien supo de lo ocurrido con su hermana, regresando a la granja de rocas, donde reinaba la depresión más grande en la familia Pie. Los serios padres cargados de culpa, Inkie y Blinkie con la desesperación a flor de piel. Ellos amaban a Pinkie Pie más de lo que le habían demostrado en toda su vida, y les carcomía la angustia de no saber nada sobre el paradero de la alegre poni rosa.

Las otras portadoras de la armonía contemplaron la congoja de la familia, sus ojos llorosos, pero sobre todo el desmoronamiento de Maud, sus labios contraídos, intentando retener con sus párpados el borbotón de lágrimas, y sus hermanas la abrazaban y lloraban sin vergüenza. Su madre les hubiera regañado que no lo hicieran, pero su corazón compartía ese llanto. Su padre se había encerrado en el cuarto, luchando con sus propias emociones.

Fluttershy fue la primera de las cinco amigas en unirse al coro de lágrimas. Ella había intentado ser fuerte, creía en las esperanzas y en la firme convicción de sus amigas de Poniville de que encontrarían rápidamente a Pinkie Pie, de que no había de qué preocuparse, diablos, que ella aparecería enseguida, sin la necesidad de realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva. Pero el tiempo pasó, ni un solo rastro de ella por ningún lado, las rutas e hipótesis posibles se agotaban, cada día que pasaba aumentaba la preocupación y la tristeza en Poniville por la ausencia de una de las residentes más ilustres, y esa falta se empezaba a notar.

Se notaba en las fiestas.

Se notaba en las calles.

Se notaba en la producción de la dulcería de los señores Cake.

Se notaba en los juegos de los pequeños mellizos Cake.

Se notaba en la escuela.

Se notaba hasta en el cocodrilo Gummy, sentado quieto en un rincón.

Se notaba hasta en la biblioteca de Twilight.

Incluso Cheese estuvo enterado de la desaparición de Pinkie Pie, por eso viajó a Poniville, dejando las fiestas a un lado para ayudar en la búsqueda.

Pero nadie se arriesgó a perder la esperanza de que Pinkie Pie había abandonado la tierra de Equestria, porque algunos, sabían de la existencia de una red de cazadores de esclavos, o más bien, desde hacía años que se había convertido en una fábula de control, para asustar a potrillos y potrancas jóvenes, para que no salieran a horas indebidas, o que simplemente respondía a un rumor que contaban las ancianas.

Y nadie se dio cuenta de la verdad de estos relatos, hasta que efectivamente desapareció una poni lo suficientemente querida como para replantear la veracidad de éstos.


	3. Especial: Una canción solitaria

**Especial: Una canción solitaria**

Durante la primera noche después de la tortura del Ciclo Siete, Pinkie Pie sentía que su cordura se desvanecía. Se sentía desesperanzada, pensando que aunque la rescataran en ese momento mismo, para volver a Poniville, ella ya no sería igual. Esa noche no tenía sueño, pero cerró los ojos al tiempo que reproducía en su mente una versión bastardeada de una de los mejores canciones que ella había interpretado en su querido pueblo….

_Mi-mi nombre es… es Pinkie Pie… (¿todavía lo soy?)_

_Y alguna vez me gustó decir… (¡__¿Cómo estás?!... pues yo nada bien)_

_Yo te hacía sonreír…_

_Y un día ya lo dejé de hacer…. *sniff* (¿acaso me queda una sonrisa para mí?)_

_No importa en realidad… (__no, ya de veras no importa…*sniff*)_

_Si triste… o feliz estás… (no lo podré yo saber…)_

_Ella alentaba a todos *sniff* (y lo hacía… incondicionalmente…)_

_¿Pero a ella quién la alentará? (ahora está sola… y rehúsan de su amistad)_

_A mí me gustaba hacer reír, reír…. (aquí no hay sonrisas…)_

_Sí…._

_A mi corazón no llega el sol…_

_No…_

_Ni una risa he podido oír… (no, todos han perdido su voz…)_

_De los otros que hay aquí…_

_Me gustaba sonreír… (__hace mucho tiempo…__)_

_Y también verte feliz… (te extraño…)_

_Tan sólo una gran sonrisa_

_Podría hacerme… vivir *sniff*… (abrázame…)_

_Yo he sido masacrada…_

_Y mi cara mal se ve… (oh, sí, muy muy mal se ve…)_

_¿Alguien hará lo imposible_

_Para ayudarme a volver?... (¿es que hay alguien que se acuerde de mí?)_

_Ya no puedo… no puedo sonreír…_

_Ya no…_

_De oreja a oreja se ve mi sufrir… (y más allá de mis orejas…)_

_¡Ya no quiero verme sufrir!... (no quiero más dolor…)_

_¡Yo sólo quiero escapar y dormir!... *sniff*_

_Estos días son muy solitarios… (por mucho que acompañada esté…)_

_Y me siento más que triste…_

_¿Quién está al lado de Pinkie_

_para ayudarla?... (nadie….nadie…)_

_Antes era otra…_

_Con una vida feliz… *sniff*_

_¡Con mis amigas YA NO estoy… (y ellas dónde están?)_

_Ya no las veo reír!_

_¡Realmente soy infeliz!_

_¡Nada puede hacerme sonreír! _

_Ya no sonrío… *sniff* …y nadie me sonríe… (es eso lo peor?)_

_Esto me hace sufrir… (y cómo duele!)_

_Antes me gustaba reír… reír… (podré volver a reír?)_

_Me duele mucho más… *sniff*_

_Dime cómo me ves… (¿realmente estoy muy mal?)_

_¿Y esto es… esto es…_

_es verdad?... (todo esto pasa de verdad?)_

_Me hacía tan feliz verte sonreír… (me hacía feliz tan sólo verte…)_

_Yo quiero volver a ser feliz… *sniff* (¿podrá ser posible?)_

_¡Debo volver a ser feliz…! *sniff*_

_Mi corazón ya no brilla… se ha oscurecido…_

_¡Dame una risa por lo menos… (oh, luna del manto estrellado…sol del día…_

_Aunque no provenga de aquí! (…qué hice para que me abandonen así?)_

_Todo poni… debe reír…_

_¿Aún brilla la risa en mi corazón?... (en dónde ha quedado mi elemento?)_

_Una risa es todo lo que pido…_

_¡ay, Armonía, ven y tómame con tus brazos de arcoíris!_

_Todos… deberían reír…._

_¡Mi corazón te lo suplica!... (mi mente te lo implora)_

_¡Ven y sácame de aquí! *sniff* (por favor no te demores…)_

_Yo quiero… ¡salir!_

_¡salir, salir, salir, salir, salir!_

_Quiero reír… en tus brazos…_

_Quiero dormir… en tu abrazo…_


	4. III: La princesa Amalthea

Primero que nada, quiero enviar mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que siguen y apoyan este fic con sus reviews. Es un gran honor para mí. Por fin tengo listo este capítulo, que hace mucho quería subir, pero por determinados razones nunca llegaba.

Sin más que decir por el momento, comencemos.

**Capítulo 3: La "princesa" Amalthea**

_Lo primero que noté en ella fue tristeza. Una tristeza contenida… pero mejor será que hable de eso luego. En efecto, cuando al fin pude conocer a quien sería mi "ama", aquella potranca a quien serviría incondicionalmente, en mi cabeza rondaban pensamientos de todo tipo. No me habían especificado la edad de ella, por lo que podía ser bien una niña mimada que sacase de quicio a cualquiera con sus berrinches y sus caprichos, como una potranca más madura o no, pero con todas las pretensiones que todo miembro de los altos estratos de una sociedad trae. Esos son algunos ejemplos de todo lo que me figuré sobre ella, sobre su perfil personal. Podrán notar cierta connotación negativa en ello, porque la verdad es que he perdido mi capacidad de pensar siempre lo mejor de aquellos a quienes conozco por primera vez._

_Por su estatura y contextura, se asemejaba un poco en lo físico a la princesa Celestia. Un poco me hizo recordar a ella, pero quise reprimir su imagen en mi mente para no recordar automáticamente a mis amigas, y no hacer un burdo espectáculo melancólico frente a los presentes, llámese, Herr Ulster y su secretario renegado, el Sumo Minister: Braiesdorf, la Oma. Me pregunté qué habría pasado con la esposa del alto ministro, es decir, la madre de lady Amalthea, que no se hallaba presente. Por desgracia, no tenía a quién preguntarle, ni creo que aceptaran responderle a una criada una pregunta tan personal de la familia del Sumo Minister. Volviendo a ella, traía un vestido muy fino y delicado, que quedaba perfectamente a tono con su blanco pelaje. Sobre sus hombros caía una trenza complicada y frondosa, conteniendo su crin de color del trigo, que una vez más me trajo reminiscencias del sol. Traía unas preciosas florecillas enjaezadas a la trenza, dándole vida y color. Unos cortos mechones hacían de velo a su rostro, detrás de los cuales se insinuaban sus ojos color café. Ése me pareció un detalle sorprendente, pues ella traía el candor de una diosa, de una ninfa, y me había esperado que tuviera los ojos azules, pero éstos eran café. Por último, una sombra de ojos fucsia resaltaba con el delineado y las pestañas. _

_Sólo una corona le faltaba para definirla completamente como una princesa. No hacía ruido con sus cascos al caminar, éstos hacían bailar sus faldas, sobresaliendo de ellas a través de cortes perfectamente trazados, de modo que agregaran más elegancia al paso de su portadora. Toda esa exquisitez era digna de una diseñadora con buen gusto, que supo captar sin dudas el encanto natural de lady Amalthea para confeccionar le un vestido a su entera medida. Era como el trabajo que Rarity se había tomado al hacernos nuestros vestidos para la Gran Gala del Galope. Oh, hace tanto ha sido eso… ¡Cuánto he aprendido, sin saber, de Rarity sobre modas! Estoy segura de que quedaría deslumbrada con ese diseño._

_Sin olvidar la joyería, traía unos aros enjaezados en oro y diamante, el reflejo de uno de ellos me cegó al pasar ella cerca de una ventana. Un collar que valdría aproximadamente las ganancias de Sugar Cube Corner y Sweet Apple Acres de por lo menos un año adornaba su cuello, sobreponiéndose un poco al escote del vestido. También traía una especie de herraduras como las que he visto que usan las princesas y algunas otras ponis de la elite de Canterlot. _

_Permanecí todo lo inmóvil, tensa y seria que pude mientras ella me observaba, con sus penetrantes ojos cafés en los que veía reflejada una inexplicable tristeza. Me resultaba absolutamente curioso esto, si bien conozco ese poder en mí que me advierte de la tristeza de otros, creo yo como habilidad del elemento al que represento, lo que me extrañaba era que lady Amalthea estuviera triste. ¿Qué podía faltar en su vida como para no sentirse completamente feliz? ¿Qué más deseaba ella tener para alcanzar finalmente ese estado de algarabía y jovialidad que trae la alegría? Obvio que no lo comprendí a la primera. Ella podía tener todo lo que pudiera desear una potranca joven y rica, en términos materiales, pero su deseo se expresaba en algo impalpable, invisible, inmaterial, y sólo pude descubrirlo al interactuar más con ella y descubrir la otra cara escondida en esa cándida sonrisa y en su brillante mirada. _

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Pinkamena, señorita Amalthea._

_Esperé algún comentario sobre mi estatura y que parezco una potrilla, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de los de su raza. La infranqueable vigilancia de los presentes también parecía afectarla, aunque no tanto como a mí. Temía cometer un error, de hecho me he vuelto temerosa de casi todo desde que me capturaron los esclavistas. _

_-Eres bonita… Muchas gracias. – dijo, dirigiéndose a Ulster. Éste asintió sin pronunciar palabra. _

_En cuestión de unos minutos, terminó la presentación mientras lady Amalthea agradecía y conversaba con los demás. Yo me mantuve al margen, esperando cualquier orden. Necesitaba que me ordenaran hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de poder alejarme de allí, tomarme unos minutos para respirar, para descansar… ¿para auto infundirme ánimos, quizá? Sí, eso también puede ser. _

_Fijé la vista en el techo cuando capté por el rabillo del ojo que el secretario renegado me observaba. Eso aumentó mis ganas de que me enviaran a la cocina a prepararle un té a mi ama. _

_Por fin nos dejaron solas; los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron. Tenía el vago presentimiento de que todo iría bien. Lady Amalthea me indicó con un gesto que la siguiera, y cruzamos el pasillo hacia un vestíbulo que daba al patio a través de unas puertas dobles corredizas de cristal. Antes de salir, tomó un libro de lomo grueso, y en apariencia muy antiguo, y me indicó que tomara de una mesita la bandeja con un té humeante y unas masitas pequeñas y ligeras. "Bueno, aquí empieza mi servicio" me dije, tomando la bandeja y disponiéndome a llevarla. Al parecer las otras criadas habían dejado todo listo para que la señorita tomara su merienda. No tuve mucho tiempo de reparar en el aspecto de cada salón que había conocido de la residencia, no sé técnicamente nada de arquitectura o diseño de interiores, pero sí me daba cuenta de que el estilo arquitectónico del interior parecía no coincidir con el exterior, especialmente los muebles y su disposición. Imaginé que tal vez le habrían hecho algunas modificaciones a lo largo del tiempo. _

_El sector del patio al que ingresamos estaba lleno de cerezos y otros árboles de hojas y flores de tonos rosas y rojos. Un rosal lo dividía de otra sección, lleno de capullos rebosantes de pétalos extendidos. Pensé en lo mucho que le encantarían a Roseluck, una de las floristas de Poniville. La gramilla verde y suave daba la impresión de estar caminando sobre una alfombra muy tersa. Oía aves de diversos plumajes y colores cantando en las ramas, y una multiplicidad de objetos decorativos le daban al parque una imagen muy vivificante. En el centro se hallaba una pequeña y modesta isla rodeada de un agua cristalina, cruzada por dos puentes de madera barnizada. Detrás de nosotras se alzaba el ala norte de la residencia, con varias y simétricas ventanas en la parte inferior y balcones intercalados en los pisos superiores. Por la posición del sol, asumí que las mejores horas para estar allí eran desde antes del mediodía hasta pasada la tarde, cuando la imponente figura interceptaba al sol en su descenso. Probablemente no la pasen muy bien en la parte frontal durante el atardecer. _

_Como ya dije, en el centro del jardín se ubicaba una isla en una laguna artificial. Sobre dicha isla habían hecho una glorieta escoltada por dos sauces llorones, perpendiculares a los dos puentes, cuyas ramas ondulantes acariciaban el agua, mecidas por una agradable brisa de primavera. Al mirarla más de cerca, me di cuenta de que la glorieta estaba tallada en el tronco de lo que debió ser un árbol formidable en su tiempo. Cada detalle, floritura, todo, todo había sido hecho a fuerza de un artesano, y por la forma en que estaba dispuesta en el suelo, imaginé que originalmente el árbol no estaba ahí. Grandes aberturas daban al paisaje de ensueño alrededor, también disponía de una puerta con cerradura, probablemente la cerraran durante la noche. Otro aspecto interesante era el diseño hexagonal de la glorieta, cuyo piso de losa describía un dibujo abstracto pero muy simétrico, de colores muy bien elegidos. Unos cuantos mullidos y blandos almohadones, un despensero y diversos utensilios de pintura, como caballetes y cajones rebosantes de acrílicos, pinceles y demás, sin olvidar una discreta biblioteca, constituían el mobiliario. Pensé que sería un lugar perfecto para una fiesta entre amigas, y no pude evitar exclamar mi asombro._

_-Guau… ¡este sitio es espectacular!_

_Recordé que traía la bandeja un milisegundo después de esto, pero para sorpresa mía no acabó en el piso con la taza hecha trozos, el té desperdigado y arruinando las masitas. ¿Olvidé mencionar que ella poseía un cuerno de unicornio? De seguro que sí. Levitó la bandeja hacia una mesita ratona hecha de mimbre y cubierta por una mandala de tonos amarillos y naranjas._

_-¡Lo siento, señorita, yo no quise…! – empecé, dominada por la vergüenza y el miedo._

_-Está bien, sólo trata de tener más cuidado la próxima vez. – me dijo, su voz no reflejaba decepción o molestia. Hasta sonaba comprensiva. _

_Se sentó en un almohadón de color turquesa con detalle de cachemir, mientras levitaba el libro frente a ella, no sin antes sorber algo de té. Mostró una sonrisa y una finura que nuevamente me hizo recordar a Rarity. Reconocí que era uno de los modales que una vez intentó enseñarme cuando la visité en la Boutique Carrusel. _

_-Muchas gracias, señorita. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted? – pregunté. Con su silencio me daba la impresión de no ser una dama a la que tengan que estar atendiendo todo el tiempo. Ella levantó la vista de su lectura, su vista serena dio un recorrido semicircular como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor. _

_-No, por el momento no. Puedes descansar. _

_Yo me había preparado mentalmente para recibir una, dos o más órdenes al mismo tiempo. Pero todas las estructuras imaginarias que había elaborado sobre lady Amalthea se rompían una tras otra a medida que interactuaba más con ella. Me senté en una punta, tratando de no perturbar su lectura en lo más mínimo. Observé su fruición y concentración en el libro que leía. El sonido de las páginas volteándose, en conjunto con los trinos provenientes del exterior, conformaba una melodía relajante, lo que me recordó a esas tardes en las que encontraba a Twilight leyendo en la biblioteca. Ah, Twilight. Ella siempre ocupada con sus libros y sus estudios… De repente, mi mente realizó una increíble interpolación de la imagen de mi amiga y de lady Amalthea, quiero decir… la forma en que ella (lady Amalthea) leía, daba cuenta de cierto nivel intelectual… Podría estar apresurándome a sacar conclusiones, pero la verdad es que luego fui encontrando, o creyendo encontrar, muchas características de mis amigas en la hija del Sumo Minister. _

_Aquel día permanecimos allí, en completa calma, mientras la potranca mayor leía y terminaba su merienda. En un determinado momento me habló y creí que me daría alguna orden, pero simplemente se disculpó y calló de nuevo. No sucedió nada más emocionante hasta la llegada de Amundsen, un potro más o menos de la misma edad que lady Amalthea, quien desempeñaba un papel de pasante en la Biblioteca Nacional de Alquirión, un portentoso edificio que recogía documentos de todas las ramas del saber desarrolladas en la nación. Amundsen tenía el rostro más amable de todos los alquirianos a los que conocí, debo admitirlo. Y de amable no tenía sólo el rostro: en general era un joven bastante agradable y atento, y se dirigía a lady Amalthea con muchísimo respeto, y algo de timidez. Llevaba un traje siempre bien planchado, la crin color caoba peinada a un estilo un poco ambiguo, que lo hacía aparecer más viejo, y Rarity se habría espantado al ver que el pelaje ocre no resaltaba en contraste con su vestimenta. Su tono tranquilo y locuaz era entretenido, de vez en cuando algunas palabras se le mezclaban o descendían de volumen bruscamente, algo que de hecho me recordaba a una querida amiga pegaso. _

_En los días que siguieron pude conocer más de cerca a lady Amalthea. Noté que tenía un talento nato para la pintura, ya que casi siempre yo la acompañaba mientras pintaba._

_Además de una asidua lectora, concurría a la Biblioteca con cierta frecuencia. Solía traer consigo un cuaderno donde tomaba notas de algunos pasajes, ya fuera para luego reproducirlos en un óleo o tenerlos en cuenta para algún texto que estuviese escribiendo. Ella estudiaba mucho, a hasta el punto al que llegaba Twilight cuando se obsesionaba moderadamente con algo. _

_Según el día, se tomaba su tiempo para elegir la ropa que vestiría, incluso con cierto rigor, como Rarity. _

_Asistía a reuniones civiles, culturales y diplomáticas, donde mi rol se reducía a cargar sus cosas, hacer mandados y tareas por el estilo, y solía sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear cuando algún funcionario, caballo distinguido o intelectual le hablaba o le ofrecía algo. Yo, por supuesto, no recibía más que una que otra mirada, y puedo contar con mis cascos los que preguntaron siquiera algo sobre mí. Por mi parte, yo cerraba los oídos a los demás y me concentraba en lady Amalthea. Las fiestas aquí realmente son muy aburridas, hasta un poco más que las de Canterlot. Pero claro, estoy olvidando el propósito de esos eventos, y que estoy totalmente lejos de Equestria. _

_Practicaba deportes sencillos y livianos, y era muy atlética en general. Si bien no hacía gala de sus destrezas como Rainbow Dash, se daba el gusto de tener sus instantes de gloria. _

_Siempre había honestidad en sus palabras, todo lo que decía era de forma directa y sin vueltas, como Applejack. _

_Estar al lado de lady Amalthea en cierta forma me hacía sentir bien. Me ayudaba a olvidar el tortuoso y terrible camino que había recorrido antes de llegar aquí. Claro que no todo es color de rosa, la vida en la residencia tornaba a volverse muy monótona, rigurosa, y predecible. En ocasiones era un total fastidio, pero no por mi ama sino por los estrambóticos personajes que pululaban en los pasillos. La yegua vieja que regenteaba a las criadas era un terror viviente: represiva y muy amargada. Nunca me quejé de un solo poni en mi vida, pero con ella haré una excepción: es peor que si juntaras los peores defectos de Twilight y Rarity. Las otras criadas tampoco la soportan, y habla mal de ella a sus espaldas, las más irreverentes hasta le hacían gestos obscenos. _

_La secretaria que nos acompañó en el viaje anda por aquí más seguido, más que Ulster incluso. Cada vez que la veo o la oigo, noto que algo en su psique no se halla bien. Presiento que está cansada, y jamás se sienta o se detiene. Parece una empleada que en cualquier momento sucumbirá al estrés y acabará haciendo una locura…_

_Sin embargo, el que más me inquieta es el secretario renegado, Lebrero. No era suficiente con mi condición general, no era suficiente que pudiera trabajar para lady Amalthea con total tranquilidad, algo malo tenía que mantenerme en vilo cada jornada. Para colmo, he oído lo que murmuran las otras criadas sobre él, y maldigo mi suerte por estar en su mira. Porque, digo, de seguro debe haber potrancas de su edad y condición mucho más apetecibles. Entonces, ¿por qué yo?_

_La sociedad de los alquirianos sobrepasa a la de Equestria, pero en más aspectos negativos que positivos._

-0-0-0-0-

_Canterlot, aproximadamente doscientos años antes del regreso de Luna _

Un mensajero con el sello real del sol en su pechera surcaba el cielo en dirección a una ciudad asentada en lo alto de una montaña. Imprimía a sus alas la mayor velocidad posible, a pesar de que sus esfuerzos vacilaban. No obstante, él no se detendría por nada. La misiva que traía, no en forma escrita pero sí en palabras, poseía una importancia vital, porque significaba la salvación o destrucción de un reino vecino.

Al llegar, se dirigió hacia una de las cúpulas en las que aterrizaban los heraldos de la princesa del sol. No quiso tomarse mucho tiempo para recuperar el aliento, su majestad aguardaba impacientemente. Pues todo así se hacía: para aquellos directamente relacionados con ella, su deber a cumplir era sagrado, a pesar de que un mensajero no fuera parte del ejército, pero todo lo que ellos pudieran comunicar sería utilizado para sesiones de paz o, por el contrario, conflictos armados. Durante centurias, Celestia había mantenido de forma impecable un equilibrio armónico en Equestria, a cuestas de que ya no disponía de los Elementos de la Armonía, no quería arriesgarse a afrentas insalvables por la vía diplomática. De ahí el papel de los mensajeros, en su mayoría pegasos, para estar al tanto de la situación en todas las regiones geográficas que abarcaban Equestria y aquellas con las que interactuaba. Y en ese momento, existía una en especial, un reino al otro lado del mar, que posiblemente se hallara en una situación de conflicto.

Un té frío yacía en una mesita delicada, diseñada para que la princesa Celestia disfrutase de su té con toda comodidad. Pero su preocupación le había privado del apetito, su único deseo entonces era ver llegar a su emisario para recibir al menos una noticia sobre el estado en el que se hallaba Alquiria. Una doncella entró para anunciarle el arribo del susodicho, por lo que la alicornio abandonó la sala, y el té, saliendo apresurada pero con la gracia correspondiente. Más allá de un pasillo, arribaron a un cuarto sencillo y con pocas ventanas, donde esperaba el emisario.

-¿Has podido recabar alguna información? – le preguntó, luego de los saludos protocolares.

-Temo que es una información insuficiente, majestad. No hay respuestas claras y concisas sobre lo que ocurre allá. Pero he oído rumores de sobrevivientes llegados en barcas que buscaron refugio en las zonas aledañas a los puertos del Este. En la oficina real de mensajería me entregaron un trozo de papel manchado en sangre e ilegible, que llevaba el sello real de Alquiria. Son pocas y sin valor las palabras que alcanzaron a descifrar.

-¿No saben quién la trajo?

-Al parecer era un alquiriano, un heraldo también, pero estaba muy desfigurado, y había muerto cuando abrieron la oficina. No se pudieron rescatar objetos de relevancia… sólo esto.

A continuación, de su alforja sacó un estandarte de plata, rico en grabados, que traía el inconfundible estilo del reino amigo. Un borrón rojizo marcaba el sitio donde se hallaba la sangre que los empleados del correo habían limpiado. Celestia la levitó con su magia para ponerla frente a su rostro y examinarla mejor. Se la quedó mirando, perdida en el dibujo que representaba el escudo de una familia de nobles reyes con la que había entablado una excelente relación desde hacía años. Ella conocía ese estandarte como conocía a los gobernantes del reino al que representaba. Sin querer le dio la espalda al heraldo; una tras otra, diversas emociones nacían y se expandían en el pecho de la princesa. Presentía, adivinaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, y una culpa muy grande resultó de la fusión de todas esas emociones.

-Me dijo hace mucho que temía que se levantase una revolución en Alquiria, me dijo que empezaba a vislumbrar una oscura atmósfera a su alrededor. Pensaba que la sombra de una traición lo acechaba… Ahora Laertes no ha respondido ninguna carta, y esto no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Qué cree, princesa?

Lúgubre, la princesa solar giró para mirar a los ojos a su heraldo, de una forma que lo atemorizó un poco.

-Es probable que sea tarde para salvarlo.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer? Tal vez podamos enviar un comando de la guardia real para que ayuden a combatir a los revolucionarios, quizá no sea muy tarde…

-No puedo hacerlo… Sería muy arriesgado. No tenemos ningún conocimiento de la situación, y no quiero arriesgarme a sacrificar en vano las vidas de mis soldados… Simplemente no sé qué hacer…

¿Con qué coraje podría ella afrontar tal empresa? No sabía con qué armas peleaban los revolucionarios, esa inmensa masa de agua salada los privaba de acciones inmediatas, en sí Equestria no contaba con los medios más adecuados para encarar una batalla más allá de sus fronteras. Sin hablar del costo social que acarrearía el hecho de que enviara una parte de la armada real a pelear una guerra cuyo problema los equestrianos no tenían en cuenta ni lo consideraban realmente asunto de preocupación nacional, ni mencionar el ejército y la alta sociedad.

De modo que, una vez más, se veía obligada a la inacción, mientras la carcomía la culpa por aquella inacción que provocó la caída y destierro de su hermana.

Celestia se forzó a mantener la compostura, a gestionar reuniones con los delegados y todo poni factible de intervenir en la discusión del plan de acción. Lamentablemente, un compromiso inmediato al día siguiente hacía necesario postergar la junta.

Ocurrió en una naciente Manehattan, como ciudad portuaria y aduanera imprescindible para los intercambios comerciales vía acuífera. Allí estaba, por invitación del administrador de la ciudad, para presenciar la inauguración oficial del recién construido puerto, con más capacidad para recibir barcos y buques de todos los tipos. La ceremonia se desarrollaba tranquilamente, Celestia se había olvidado por unos momentos de los temas que la preocupaban la noche anterior, sin permitirle demasiadas horas de sueño.

Un bullicio exacerbado detuvo la marcha del discurso del alcalde. Al parecer, un par de locos mendigos intentaban forzar la barrera de los guardias solares, con la firme intención de acercarse a la princesa. Por su estado, era de esperarse que los corceles los creyeran individuos peligrosos como para interactuar con su protegida. Además, hablaban un idioma distinto, o por lo menos uno de ellos mezclaba un extraño lunfardo que no clarificaba sus intenciones. Un fuerte presentimiento invadió el corazón de Celestia, quien usando sus alas se elevó por sobre el gentío, para observar mejor el panorama. Reconoció que eran dos unicornios, pero bastó con que ella encontrara los ojos del que más desfallecido estaba, para darse cuenta de quiénes eran, y qué buscaban. Ordenó silencio y orden inmediatamente, y bajó justo frente a los recién llegados.

Sus miradas lo decían todo.

Uno era príncipe de Alquiria.

El otro era su padre, Laertes, el rey de Alquiria.

Heridos, flacos y desharrapados, desterrados de su patria, venían, como muchos otros con igual suerte, a pedir ayuda, sin títulos ni posesiones más que su triste presencia.

Era claro el desenlace de la revolución.

-0-0-0-0-

_Canterlot, meses después del regreso de Luna _

Un evento diplomático masivo se llevaba a cabo en una agitada Canterlot. La ciudad brillaba para los representantes de las comunidades equestrianas y representantes y gobernantes de las naciones vecinas. La ciudad se llenaba de color, elegancia y cortesía para ofrecer a los visitantes la mejor cara de la capital más prominente de Equestria.

Una nerviosa princesa Luna acababa de alistarse para asistir al evento de apertura y bienvenida. Luego de un intenso y variado entrenamiento que implicaba una actualización sobre todo lo referido a protocolos, historia, sociedad y muchos más aspectos de la vida de la nobleza en la actualidad, el congreso diplomático sería el broche de oro de su aprendizaje, además de la culminación oficial de su aislamiento. Contaba con todo el apoyo y ánimo de Celestia, quien la instaba a estar tranquila y disfrutar la velada.

A Luna le parecieron chocantes las figuras de los cancilleres de la República Federal de Alquirión. Hasta el momento, desconocía totalmente la forma de gobierno que distinguía a esa nación. Los libros de historia que había leído hablaban de un estado monárquico llamado Alquiria, de la cual asistían con cierta frecuencia sus reyes a visitar Canterlot. Aún no había llegado a las publicaciones más modernas, de ahí su ignorancia sobre el tema.

En un determinado momento de la reunión, cuando se hallaba en la mesa de bocadillos a cierta proximidad de los cancilleres, Luna se acercó tímidamente para saludarlos y responder sus dudas. La canciller, de un tamaño como el de su hermana, se llamaba Roselia, y la trató amablemente en términos diplomáticos.

-Es un honor conocerla, princesa Luna. ¿Qué tal le va resultando su regreso a Equestria? – preguntó la canciller, había algo maternal en ella que cautivaba a Luna, pero a la vez podía sentir una extraña energía en ella, sobre todo cuando habló el canciller.

-Bien, muchas gracias. – respondió Luna, con cortesía. Se sintió bien con la respuesta dada, pues no había tenido suficiente interacción con ponis u otras criaturas como para saber llevar una charla – Em, ¿podría preguntarle algo?

Cerca se hallaba la presencia del canciller Runciman, que mientras que su esposa emanaba un aura confortable y agradable, él con la suya demarcaba austeridad, rigor y un sutil desprecio.

-Por supuesto, querida. ¿Sobre qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué se ha cambiado la denominación de Alquiria a una "república federal"?

Otros dirigentes no habían tenido problema en hablarle a Luna sobre las transformaciones históricas de sus estados, por eso pensó que no habría problemas. El semblante de Roselia cambió abruptamente, y ante su silencio se adelantó Runciman a responder.

-Pareciera que no está usted debidamente informada, señorita. Alquiria ya no existe, ahora es la República Federal de Alquirión, forjada por nuestros antepasados revolucionarios, quienes derrotaron a la nobleza y a la aristocracia que exprimían y maltrataban al pueblo, en una feroz lucha por los derechos universales de todos. Hoy contamos con un desarrollo en diversas ramas casi superior al de otros estados, porque nuestro sistema de gobierno es representativo, republicano y federal, libre ya de las imposiciones de un rey y de estructuras sociales obsoletas. Construimos una nación que elige a quienes quiere que lleven a cabo las tareas de gobierno, un grupo de individuos, no uno solo, que deciden con el consenso del pueblo las decisiones a tomar…

Tal soberbia y prepotencia no pasó desapercibida a las dos yeguas. Roselia, en un acto algo ridículo pero eficaz, volteó una bandeja de canapés sobre el canciller, y con la excusa de ayudarlo a limpiarse, ella se disculpó y se lo llevó lejos de la mesa. La princesa Luna sólo pudo interpretar que el motivo del comportamiento poco profesional de Roselia era la descortesía y los ademanes poco amables usados por Runciman.

Celestia había contemplado la escena en silencio, no la sorprendió el desenlace, pero no supo cómo actuar, más que ir al lado de su hermana menor y acompañarla hacia otro sitio para explicarle la caída del desaparecido reino de Alquiria.


	5. IV: Disparidades

Fe de erratas: cuando, en el capítulo anterior, inicio el segmento histórico en el que Celestia se enfrenta a la caída de Alquiria, decía quise decir "_doscientos__ años antes del regreso de Luna_…". Para ubicarlos más o menos en una línea temporal, ésa es la cantidad de años (casi trescientos), que les toma a los alquirianos convertir al Reino de Alquiria en la República Federal de Alquirión. Sólo para que sepan, por si se quedaron con alguna duda. Por otro lado, gracias a Scrittore Passione, quien cuestionó el hecho de que Alquiria, siendo república, permitiera el tráfico de esclavos. Es un buen cuestionamiento, que sin querer no he tenido en cuenta en el desarrollo de la historia, pero espero que en este capítulo pueda dar una explicación más o menos lógica del por qué. Además, aunque esté declarada, ésta república todavía se encuentra lejos de llegar a ser como las democracias modernas.

En cuanto a la que pegaso que venía con Pinkie, tengo algo especial preparado para ella. Basta decir con que huirá en este capítulo.

No teman comunicar cualquier pregunta, yo las responderé con gusto.

En este capítulo trataré de centrarme en la convivencia de Pinkie Pie dentro de la Residencia del Sumo Minister, especialmente con Lebrero y la otra secretaria renegada, con el fin de darles a conocer un poco más de esta nueva sociedad, mucho más cruda que la de Equestria. También habrá pequeñas probadas de los problemas que Pinkie va ir detectando.

Y en el próximo capítulo, a modo de pequeño spoiler, contaré la historia de Alquirión en contraste con la de Equestria, y con una modalidad especial.

-0-0-0-

**Capítulo IV: Disparidades **

_-Bebe, niña, bebe esto – me dijo Samanta aquella noche._

_Había vuelto a mi cuarto lo más discretamente que pude, como el secretario renegado me ordenó, y aún temblando bajo sus amenazas. Contarles esto puede que no les agrade, pero mejor es que me lo saque de adentro, y me libere de esta pena. Lo hecho, hecho está y sé que no es mi culpa. La servidumbre tiene su propia sección en la residencia, cerca de la cocina y los hornillos. Hay cuartos de almacén y variados que por lo general no se usan, y son muy solitarios luego del atardecer, cuando el personal se retira de a poco. No todos acceden a esos cuartos, y al principio no comprendía cómo era posible que nadie descubriera cómo Lebrero se colaba a este sector más "personal" de la Residencia sin que nadie lo note, ni tampoco a quién sobornaba al fin y al cabo para lograrlo. Lo cierto es que lo conseguía. Usó una mentira muy eficaz la primera vez que me engañó para que nos viéramos allí, y yo como una tonta accedí. Le bastó un primer encuentro para atarme de cascos y de lengua, en el sentido de que tenía libertad de hacer conmigo lo que quisiese una vez caído el sol, sin que yo pudiese atreverme a decir nada. "Sus palabras valen más que las nuestras porque gozan de la impunidad del cargo, son diplomáticos y se engatusan y envenenan entre ellos", eso me dijo también Samanta esa noche. _

_Me aterré cuando en la semipenumbra un casco me tomó del hombro, mientras que otro me silenciaba para que no gritase. Recuerdo que Samanta tenía unos ojos muy maduros para su verdadera edad, sus ocres colores de pelaje daban cuenta de la juventud que le sobraba._

_-Shh, no temas, soy Samanta. Vigilo de noche los pasillos, pero no te preocupes. Seré la tumba de tus secretos, de hecho, soy el cementerio de muchos otros. Ven, te prepararé un té. _

_Algo muy admirable es la solidaridad que tenían las demás criadas conmigo y entre todas. Éramos como una gran cadena de hermanas, que nos sosteníamos las unas a las otras, lo mismo con los otros grupos que subyacían al poder dominante. Yo no me opuse, en aquel momento, su calidez me reconfortó de la pesadilla que había vivido minutos atrás. Aquel brebaje dulce con un regusto a miel me cayó bien, estaba tibio y me alivió el frío que me recorría la médula. _

_-Es duro la primera vez. Todas lo hemos pasado, es como… como un boleto de entrada. _

_-¿Por qué me hizo eso? Yo creía que… que… - las palabras se me fueron de la boca. _

_-Se nota que no eres de aquí, pequeña. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?_

_-Pinkamena. _

_-Hm, dices tu nombre de una forma que no lo pareciera en realidad._

_-…- no respondí, no me sentía con ánimos de revelar mi verdadero nombre. _

_En mi experiencia en contacto corporal con los demás ponis, nunca creí que hubiera una barrera mucho más estrecha en lo que refería al estar "muy cerca". En cierta forma, Lebrero era más "suave" que cuando estaba en manos de los esclavistas. Yo entre sus cascos era como una piedra, o más bien como un peluche que abraza un potro. No peleé ni discutí, ya me lo había olido cuando vi su figura traspasar la puerta. Agradezco a la oscuridad del cuarto y a la de mis párpados cerrados, me concentré en no pensar, no pensar, y dejarlo fluir. Pero no podía evitar la vergüenza, la vergüenza era lo más terrible de todo. _

_-Te preguntarás cómo es posible toda esta mierda… - me dijo Samantha-_

_-¿Qué? – pregunté, ensimismada en mis pensamientos._

_-Esto… ¿sabes lo que somos, verdad?... Está bien, no todas son esclavas, pero hay excepciones… ¿Existe la esclavitud en tu lugar de origen?_

_-No… no. – respondí. Todavía me parecía increíble lo que me había pasado. Recién empecé a preguntarme cómo era posible que esos monstruos deambularan por Equestria raptando ponis, sin que nadie los descubriera. Sin que la princesa Celestia supiera. _

_-Ah… qué hermoso lugar ha de ser… - suspiró Samantha._

_-¿Por qué hay esclavitud aquí? Está prohibida en… en mi hogar…_

_-Es… una historia larga. Lo poco que sé es lo que se rumorea entre los pasillos. Digamos que, legalmente, la esclavitud es ilegal aquí, pero la cláusula que se ocupa de ello tiene las mil y una excepciones. Como lo entiendo yo, algunos no querían perder el negocio._

_-¿El negocio?_

_-Claro. Hay determinadas esferas en esta sociedad en las que aún prevalece el pensamiento esclavista… a pesar de que se está volviendo impopular. _

_-¿Impopular?_

_-Por supuesto. Están emergiendo otras formas de empleo de mano de obra, en las que los individuos son libres de ir y venir a su gusto. Pero no es un sistema justo tampoco. _

_-Eso es muy triste._

_-Lo es. Sobre todo para aquellos que no son dorios, ni alquirianos, ni determinados mestizajes._

_-¿Cómo "mestizajes"?_

_-Hijos o descendientes de dorios y alquirianos que han alcanzado cierto estatus. Yo, por ejemplo, soy hija de una pigmea y de un alquiriano, por eso tengo un cuerno. El problema era el tipo de relación que había entre mis "padres"… y bueno, terminé aquí. Sólo que yo tengo "libertad" de irme de aquí y de buscar otra cosa. – entre la penumbra pude notar con claridad el cuerno que yacía en su frente. Hasta que ella lo dijo, no había prestado atención a ese detalle. _

_-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? – me pareció confuso. Si yo hubiera podido elegir, por mucho que mi ama fuera amable conmigo, ya habría buscado el camino a mi casa._

_-Es por ti… por ellas… por todas…por todas las que se deben quedar y soportar este sistema. Tanto las vendidas como esclavas, las siervas, y las no siervas. _

_-Espera, hay cosas que no entiendo. ¿Quiénes son los alquirianos, los dorios, los pigmeos y las "no-siervas"? – confieso que debí haber preguntado antes, pero la conversación estaba tomando un giro inesperado. _

_-Los dorios son los caballos de sangre pura, creo que habrás notado que varios, como Lebrero, no tienen cuerno. Ésos son los alquirianos, "los que tienen cuerno", eso significa su nombre, y en sus orígenes son dorios por línea paterna. De hecho, los alquirianos nacieron cuando los dorios se unieron a las pigmeas de la raza unicornia, aunque también se consideran alquirianos aquellos nacidos de padre dorio y madre pigmea, de la raza labradora. Y las únicas dos razas de pigmeos que existen en Alquirión son los unicornios y labradores._

_-¿Y pegasos?_

_-¿Pegasos?_

_-Claro, pegasos, los que controlan el clima, y tienen alas… Como la otra poni que venía conmigo._

_-No sé qué son, nunca los he visto. Hay leyendas sobre ellos… Espera, ¿dices que una de esos pegasos venía contigo? No es posible. Yo la hubiera visto._

_-Es que no sé exactamente qué hicieron con ella, supuestamente también pertenecía a lady Amalthea… Además, yo tengo dos amigas pegaso en mi casa…_

_-Hm… ¿Y qué tal es lady Amalthea como señora?_

_-Ella es muy agradable, no tengo nada que decir de ella. _

_-El problema es la basura que hay alrededor, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí… sobre todo Oma, y… y…_

_-Ya está. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto? Debes estar cansada._

_-Pues… gracias._

_-No hay de qué. Ven, he aprendido a hacer luz con mi cuerno, de tal manera que casi no se note y podamos ver el camino. _

_Durante nuestro trayecto silencioso por los pasillos, no pude evitar contener la curiosidad. Samantha había abierto una puerta en mí que hace tiempo estaba cerrada. Quería saber por qué no había pegasos aquí, quién controlaba el clima si no eran ellos, si ella era capaz de hacer magia por ser unicornio… Me había impactado su descripción de las razas predominantes en este país, porque lo eran. _

_-Oye, dos de mis mejores son unicornios también, y una es extremadamente hábil con la magia. Ha sido capaz de lanzar hechizos increíbles, se llama Twilight, y a veces es un poco obsesiva con los estudios. Rarity no es muy experta en magia, pero sabe mucho de costura. ¿Tú estudias magia también? Me haces recordar mucho a Twilight…_

_-No, Pinkamena, no lo hago, y aunque quisiera, cosa que jamás ocurrirá, es un campo bastante innoble y restrictivo para las potrancas. Mi madre se opondría hasta la muerte. Yo sólo sé hacer algunas cosas básicas con mi cuerno, como levantar objetos y llevarlos, ¡pero por las divinas Ninfas, no pienso hacerme pupila de un mago! _

_-Pero… la magia no es mala. Los magos no son malos. Mi amiga Twilight jamás le haría daño a alguien con su magia. De hecho, fue convertida en alicornio por sus proezas y sus estudios…_

_-Pues entonces estás más segura aquí que allá con ella… Los que estudian magia son propensos a enloquecer, a aislarse del resto y a inventar nuevos horrores. _

_Me paré en seco. Una extraña rabia me subía. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para hablar así de mi amiga? Pero al mismo tiempo no podía sentirme enojada con ella, porque la que no sabía cómo eran las cosas aquí era yo. Luego sabría por qué no estaba bien vista la práctica de la magia en este lado del océano._

_Seguí a Samantha sin decir una palabra más. Tampoco ella siguió hablando. _

_Antes de llegar a mi cuarto, nos sobresaltamos por unos ruidos de ventanas rotas y un bullicio de gargantas masculinas, que retumbaba en la noche por los corredores._

_-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – pregunté._

_-Nada. No es asunto nuestro. – me dijo._

_Yo no insistí. Entré a mi cuarto, busqué mi cama en la oscuridad y me eché en ella, tapándome con las sábanas. Era una litera, porque la mayoría de los cuartos de servicio disponían de hasta cuatro o seis literas. Parecía que la de arriba no se había dormido. Me tocó con un casco, creo que era una poni también. _

_-Oye, ¿cómo es tu nombre?_

_-Pinkamena. – respondí con desgano._

_-Ya te han iniciado, ¿verdad?_

_-No quiero hablar de eso – me di la vuelta, no quería conversar._

_-Y conociste a Samantha. Puedes confiar en ella, todas lo hacemos. Es muy generosa y bondadosa. _

_-Lo sé…_

_-Aunque no niego que a veces tiene sus días. Todas los tenemos, y nos comprendemos como hermanas. _

_Decidí que dejaría pasar las últimas palabras que cambiamos. Sentí que era mejor tener a Samantha de amiga más que de enemiga. Y además, si ella no quería saber nada con la magia, estaba bien en realidad. _

_-…-_

_Era otro día más, yo había acompañado a lady Amalthea a la biblioteca, pero primero habíamos pasado por el despacho de su padre. _

_-¿Qué deseas, Amalthea querida? – dijo el Sumo Minister, hojeando un enorme registro, unos anteojos redondos levitaban cerca de su nariz. _

_-Sólo quería saber, si abrirá el Parlamento esta tarde. Me gustaría escuchar su debate sobre las nuevas leyes, creo que son importantes para que crezca nuestra sociedad._

_-Ya te he dicho, Amalthea, que nada tienes que hacer en el Parlamento. Estás lejos de comprender la complejidad del debate sobre las leyes, y sobre su peso en lo jurídico. – replicó el Sumo Minister, sin levantar la vista._

_-Pero padre, yo he leído ya mucho sobre el Derecho, conozco las leyes que figuran en el Estatuto…_

_-De todas formas, puedes emplear mejor tu tiempo en el retrato de tu madre que has comenzado. – y en esto, el gran corcel que llevaba las riendas políticas de Alquirión se dignó a mirar a Amalthea a los ojos – Sé que pondrás tu mejor esfuerzo en ello. Por cierto, ¿cuánto has progresado en tu libro? Lamento si no he tenido tiempo de leer el borrador, pero prometo que lo haré en cuanto tenga unas horas libres. Me ha contado Madame Sturtz que has hecho grandes progresos en piano, y me gustaría mucho oírte tocar la _Moonlight Sonata _de Beethoven. Es una de mis melodías preferidas. _

_-Padre, no me cambies el tema. Yo puedo, y quiero, hacer algo más que pintar cuadros, escribir, leer y tocar el piano. Además, ya no soy una niña, no creas que por ser joven no puedo entender la política y las leyes. _

_-No, Amalthea, en eso te equivocas. – el semblante del Sumo Minister se puso serio – Yo a tu edad no poseía el conocimiento que traigo ahora, ni tampoco lo he aprendido todo en los libros. Ha sido la experiencia, hija mía, que me ha dotado con las facultades necesarias para encaminar a este pueblo al progreso. _

_-Pues bueno, yo jamás adquiriré la experiencia que tú tienes si no me das la oportunidad… Yo puedo llegar a ser una ministra casi tan eficiente como cualquiera de los ministros._

_-He dicho que no, Amalthea. No vería con buenos ojos la sociedad si yo tomara una decisión tan arriesgada al ponerte a cargo de un ministerio, eso sería exponerte a un mundo en el que no mereces estar._

_-¿Y por qué no lo merezco? – lo confrontó Amalthea, dando dos zancadas hacia el escritorio y clavándole los ojos a su padre, quien por su parte ni se inmutó._

_Yo sólo escuchaba, no me atrevía a decir una palabra, ni tampoco a retirarme. Me había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que saliera la joven potranca, quien había dejado la puerta abierta a pesar de que se le había ordenado cerrarla. _

_-Dime, ¿qué tengo, o qué no tengo, para tomar un cargo de gobierno, aunque sea el más bajo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí, no me crees capaz de hacerlo?_

_El Sumo Minister abandonó su silla para ponerse al lado de lady Amalthea y hablarle como un padre le habla a una hija caprichosa (a pesar de que a mí me parecía justo lo que ella pedía). La rodeó con un casco, el primer gesto cariñoso que le vi, pues siempre se mostraba frío e indolente._

_-Hija mía, éste no es momento de discutir. No se trata de qué tienes o qué no tienes. Debes comprender que te estoy protegiendo. Hay enemigos, Amalthea, infiltrados que pretenden desestabilizar la unidad de nuestro sistema. Hay quienes sólo quieren ejercer un poder arbitrario, y no poseen el más mínimo escrúpulo a la hora de lograr sus fines. No puedo dejar que te expongas a eso, habrá quienes quieran chantajearte, influenciarte y hacerte tomar los caminos equivocados. Los buitres se aprovechan de los pájaros menos experimentados, los utilizan como sus marionetas. Y todo eso lleva a la corrupción y al dolor. Entiende que tu parentesco conmigo es lo que los enemigos de la república intentarán usar para dañarme, y así conseguir lo que ellos quieren._

_Rendida por tan lógicos y bien armados argumentos, lady Amalthea agachó la cabeza, para dejarse abrazar por su padre y apoyarse en el amplio pecho de éste. No pude evitar sentir una gran ternura, me recordaba cuando Applejack abrazaba a Applebloom, aunque ellas fueran hermanas. Sin embargo, como si mis instintos Pinkie se hubieran refinado, sentía algo más, algo oculto, como una intención secreta que se resguardaba detrás de ese amor paternal. ¿Qué era?_

_-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero eres lo único más bello que tengo en esta vida. No quiero perderte, ni mucho menos que sufras. Recuerda que todo lo que hago es para protegerte. _

_-Lo sé. _

_-Ahora, ve a continuar con tus tareas. Yo todavía tengo mucho que firmar. – fue muy sorpresivo el cambio que dio el ministro, de repente volvió a adquirir el talante duro y severo que siempre tenía, y cerró la puerta suavemente cuando nosotras nos retiramos. _

_La vi salir bastante decepcionada. Susurraba cosas que sólo ella podía oír, y parecía que en su fuero interno no estaba convencida del todo de las palabras del Sumo Minister. Yo quería decir algo, como siempre lo hacía cuando alguna de mis amigas pasaba una mala situación, pero debía recordarme que no me correspondía. _

_Fuimos a la biblioteca de la residencia, lady Amalthea cambió de humor al decir, como para sí misma, que pronto abriría una nueva exposición histórica en el Museo del Capitolio. Ella estaba ansiosa de visitarlo, fuera de la gran Biblioteca Nacional que existía en la ciudad, era uno de los edificios que ella deseaba visitar más. Dijo que quería ver con sus propios ojos la historia que había leído en los libros, que conocer el pasado servía para explicar el presente y para planificar el futuro. Yo me pregunté si había realmente algo de malo en que ella fuera ministra… digo, en Equestria la princesa Celestia pudo gobernar sola mil años y a pesar de todo, sigue adelante. Y no he sabido de ponis que pensaran mal de que ella fuera la princesa de Equestria, hasta lo celebraban. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió pensar que aquí había un detalle sustancialmente diferente de Equestria, no sólo la forma de gobierno plural, sino el hecho de que no aparecía ninguna yegua entre las figuras con verdadero peso político. Pero yo quería creer sinceramente que el Sumo Minister tenía razón, después de todo, ¿qué padre no quiere el bien de sus hijos? _

_-Pinkamena…_

_Su voz me sobresaltó. Habíamos llegado a una zona muy reservada de la biblioteca, donde los anaqueles hacían a la vez de paredes y donde había más estantes con puertas sólidas que de vidrio, cerrados con candado. Vi un manojo de llaves que aparecía de adentro del vestido color lila decorado con bordados de flores blancas, y percibí el olor de un secreto. _

_-¿Cómo sé cuánto puedo confiar en ti? – me preguntó._

_-Todo cuanto lo desee, señorita. – respondí sinceramente – "Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo" – ejecuté la Pinkie-Promesa sin querer, y lady Amalthea se mostró confundida por eso – Perdón, es como… una especie de juramento que siempre hago cuando le prometo a alguien que guardaré un secreto._

_-De acuerdo, ¿eso significa que por nada del mundo, aún bajo tortura, dirás nada de lo que aquí veas? _

_-Sí, señorita, tenga por seguro que no romperé mi palabra. Nadie rompe jamás una Pinkie-Promesa. _

_-Um, bueno… Realmente necesito que no digas a nadie de esto… _

_Al instante, ella seleccionó una de las llaves y la colocó en la cerradura de un enorme armario. No podía ser otra cosa que un armario, por su forma. Al ver lo que había adentro, me sorprendí, porque además de uno que otro pergamino, había frascos, tubos de ensayo, cosas dentro de éstos… era como un pequeño laboratorio. Me pareció raro, pues no eran el tipo de cosas que merecieran guardarse con tal celo, hasta que vi cómo lady Amalthea retiraba las cosas de una gran mesa que había en el medio, y colocaba en ella una maceta cubierta con un biombo. Al retirar el biombo, éste reveló una increíble flor de un púrpura claro, con pintas azules, negras y rojas entrelazadas. La regó, y dejó reposar mientras desenrollaba un pergamino y se ponía a leerlo atentamente. _

_-Toma asiento, Pinkamena. Siento que tengas que acompañarme a todos lados, sé que no es cómodo para las dos. _

_-No hay problema, para eso estoy. Pero, si me permite preguntarle, ¿para qué es todo esto?_

_-Para hechizos de botánica. Desde que encontré estos manuscritos, no he podido resistirme a probarlos. Ah, la magia es… es un misterio. Está llena de descubrimientos asombrosos. Todos estos papeles que ves aquí encerrados, son escritos sobre magia, están llenos de un conocimiento que no se encuentra en los libros convencionales. En ellos encontrarás geografía, historia, literatura, gramática, semiología. La magia no aparece más que en historias fantásticas, en novelas, donde no es más que un recurso de ataque, pócimas y embrujos insulsos. Desde que descubrí, hace un par de años, que puedo hacer mucho más con mi cuerno que ponerlo a brillar, mover objetos, y otras habilidades banales…_

_No podía creerlo. Parecía una potrilla como hablaba tan entusiasmadamente de sus indagaciones en la magia. No dejaba de sorprenderme todo lo que aprendía aquí… En Poniville es más que sabido que un unicornio es capaz de efectuar los más insólitos trucos y hechizos, si se esfuerza desde pequeño en aprender lo básico. Definitivamente, en Alquirión no existía el mismo consenso sobre la magia que el que había en Equestria. El contraste entre las opiniones de Samantha y de lady Amalthea sobre la magia y todo lo que la rodeaba tocaba casi los extremos, lo que me llevaba a preguntar: ¿por qué Samantha veía el ejercicio avanzado de la magia como algo negativo, que te puede convertir a la locura? ¿Acaso la magia era un tabú como para que cualquiera que quisiese aprenderla debía hacerlo a escondidas, como si fuera un acto vil e innoble? Mientras que la serena que cuidaba los pasillos de la servidumbre se aterraba ante la idea de adquirir nuevas habilidades mágicas, a lady Amalthea le fascinaba. _

_Observé atentamente cómo ella se concentraba, acumulando un brillo en su cuerno, y apuntando a la flor. El brillo la envolvió, las manchas en los pétalos, que yo había juzgado bonitas, no eran parte de la belleza de éstos, sino una enfermedad muy frecuente en ese tipo de flores. Por lo que me explicó mi ama, estaba buscando una especie de cura mágica para varios tipos de flores en el jardín, que padecían de estas manchas también. Yo alabé su intención, aunque le pregunté cómo lograría lanzar el hechizo de curación sobre las flores. _

_-Ya pronto elaboraré la fórmula. _

_Vi otros prodigios comparables a los que para Twilight eran ejercicios muy sencillos. Voltear colores, transmutar cosas, casi nada que no haya visto hacer a mi amiga. Era notable la rapidez con la que lady Amalthea aprendía los hechizos, lo único que ella lamentaba era no poder dedicarse a los más avanzados, los que requerían un sitio más abierto y expuesto para su ejecución. Supongo que no le era factible realizarlos en ese rincón atiborrado, y me apené por ella. _

_-¿Y ha pensado entrar en una escuela de magia, señorita Amalthea? – pregunté, luego de aproximadamente una hora de estar yo en silencio. Sé que a algunos les costaría creerlo, yo que antes dormida hablaba. _

_Ella me miró muy seria. Una mezcla de interés con miedo revelaron sus ojos, como si la posibilidad la atrajera inmensamente pero reconociera más de una dificultad en eso._

_-Lo siento si… Es que, mire, tengo una duda…_

_-No, Pinkamena, no es una mala propuesta, pero si así como mi padre no me permite entrar al Parlamento, por considerarlo un sitio potencialmente peligroso como cualquier lugar que esté fuera de esta residencia, mucho menos me permitiría acercarme siquiera a la Academia Volkerball o al Instituto StraÄssen, las únicas "escuelas de magia" en todo el territorio de Alquirión. Son instituciones muy restrictivas, y tengo tantas oportunidades de entrar en alguna de ella como de levantar la luna que ilumina cada noche. _

_-A menos que se convierta en alicornio… - solté, e inmediatamente me maldije a mí y a mi lengua. ¿Cómo comprendería mi ama lo que era un alicornio si se lo explicaba? Temía las consecuencias que eso podría causar._

_-¿Qué es un alicornio? _

_-Es una criatura mitológica que puede levantar los astros en los cielos. _

_Sé que con eso de "criatura mitológica" estaría degradando no sólo a las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence, sino también a mi propia amiga Twilight. Pero ése concepto podía no ser aceptado aquí, y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría lady Amalthea al saber lo que era. Lo más probable era que me preguntara cómo podía convertirse en alicornio, y de allí vendrían preguntas a las que yo no estaría segura de responder. _

_-Dígame, - la interpelé antes de que ella pudiera decir algo - ¿usted sabe lo que es realmente la magia, realmente le gustaría aprenderla? Perdone mi atrevimiento…_

_-No, está bien, Pinkamena. No me molesta que me lo preguntes tú. Yo… yo no sé… siento que hay algo bueno en la magia, que no es como todos creen…_

_-¿Y cómo creen todos que es? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo? _

_Por fin me di el gusto de preguntar, quizá no era la persona más indicada para preguntárselo o para responderme, pero contra mis expectativas, ella me preguntó:_

_-¿De dónde vienes, Pinkamena?_

_Era claro que se notaba mi falta de conocimiento sobre el paradigma alquiriano como para darse cuenta de que yo no era de aquí. No era la primera vez que me preguntaban, yo siempre respondía "De un lugar muy lejano", sin jamás especificar dónde. No bastaba la confianza que tenía con lady Amalthea como para animarme a revelarle mi procedencia original. Todavía no. Así que traté de responder cuidadosamente._

_-Pues… de un lugar lejano donde no vemos la magia como… como una cosa de locos y de malvados. ¿Por qué tiene que ocultarse para realizar conjuros vegetales, si éstos no le hacen mal a nadie?_

_-Ay, querida Pinkamena, es una larga historia. Todos los libros que he leído, los libros "permitidos", sólo hablan del daño que ha hecho, especialmente los magos y los hechiceros. Creo que son ellos los responsables de la mala fama que tiene la magia. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me topé con un escrito antiguo que hablaba sobre las bondades de la magia cuando era bien usada, y eso me hizo creer que no todo lo que decían sobre su uso era cierto. Lo que sí es seguro es que es un arma muy poderosa, y supongo que hoy se dicen las cosas que se dicen sobre ella para resguardarla, porque no cualquiera puede hacer magia. "No todos los unicornios pueden manejarla de la misma forma, con eficiencia y responsabilidad", eso decía el libro. Y supongo que era de un extranjero, pues no nombraba a los alquirianos. Su nombre estaba relacionado a una barba o a un barbero._

_-Es muy triste que no haya magos buenos aquí, que sepan mostrar el lado bueno de la magia._

_-De todas formas, querida, muchos se niegan a creer en la magia y en los magos._

_-Pero usted, si estudia lo suficiente, podría ser la primera hechicera de buen corazón. Demostraría lo que la buena magia puede hacer… De hecho, una amiga allá donde vivo es muy respetada y muy querida por todos, y sabe usar muy bien su magia. – "algún día me gustaría presentársela, Twilight estaría tan feliz de enseñarle". _

_Ella cerró los ojos por unos instantes, y se volvió de lado. _

_-Supongo que puedo soñar que puedo cambiar eso… - dijo – Supongo que puedo creer que mi madre de verdad usaba magia buena._

_-¿Su… su madre?_

_-Bueno, verás, mi madre también era una alquiriana. Y… varios de los escritos de los que te comenté… los escribió ella…_

-…-

_Eliza._

_Eliza es la secretaria que venía con nosotros en el carro, la que nos cubrió a mí y a Wind cuando nos fuimos hasta el barandal. La encontré media hora antes de comenzar mi servicio, luego de desayunar. Fumaba un cigarrillo delgado en una de las puertas que daba al jardín, en la parte que lindaba con el Palacio de Gobierno. _

_-Buenos días, señora. – la saludé amablemente. – Sólo quería agradecerle por… ya sabe, por cubrirme a mí y a mi amiga en la parada…_

_-Tu amiga se escapó. – me respondió ella, seca, sin voltear a mirarme – Supongo que una buena amiga no te abandonaría. _

_-Creo que… no era tanto mi amiga. No sé dónde estará ahora… tal vez nada bien._

_-Ya lo creo. Pero eso depende de en dónde se meta. Las villas y los guetos no aceptan a cualquiera, aunque sean todos pigmeos. _

_-¿Crees que allí haya ido?_

_-¿Qué duda cabe, niña? Esos lugares son tierra de nadie, pero ay cuando los ministros decidan que sea hora de limpieza. Van a ser como ratas cazando ratones. ¿Qué venías a decirme? ¿Que "Gracias"? Sí, supongo. Era mi trabajo, no te creas que lo hice por ustedes._

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero me pareció adecuado agradecerle. _

_-No te han dicho que eres demasiado ingenua, ¿verdad? Todavía me sorprende que mantengas ese candor aniñado, esa inocencia… ¿Cómo lo haces? Ninguna criada escapa al yugo desvirgador, ¿cómo puede ser que sigas pensando como una niña?_

_-Tengo un espíritu fuerte – respondí. - Sólo una vez alguien logró doblegarlo, pero ahora ya es historia. Soy más resistente de lo que parezco. _

_-Mira, no voy a discutir contigo. Es obvio que no has terminado de adaptarte a esta sociedad. – Eliza apagó su cigarrillo y me miró fijo – Voy a decirte algo: yo también creí tener un espíritu fuerte, que nada podía sobrepasarme, que yo era capaz de todo. Pero ignoraba el significado de ganarme un lugar aquí. Y encima es muy fácil entrar, es como un juego, como un ir y venir, tocar el fuego y poner los cascos sobre lava… para terminar al final deseando clavarles un cuchillo en el hombro, enterrárselos hasta donde anatómicamente se ubica un órgano o músculo llamado estúpidamente "corazón". Ya verás que no es odio malgastado lo que te digo. En ellos no vive otra cosa más que el poder y el deseo, ¿el resto? ¡Ja! Es basura desechable._

_-…-_

_Oh, no. Una nota en la bandeja del té vacío. _

_Esta noche hubo una cena con el padrino y su bicho renegado, y otras yeguas mayores, parientes de la familia ministerial. Yo ayudaba al resto de los sirvientes cuando lady Amalthea no requería de mí. Y ¿saben qué? ¡Sorpresa! A uno de los que me tocó atender era a Lebrero. Me temblaban las rodillas, tenía miedo de cometer alguna tontería. Pero el tipo me ignoró de forma olímpica, y agradecí poder retirarme sin más contratiempos a la cocina. Hasta que encontré el papel. _

_Debo decir que noté a lady Amalthea muy nerviosa cuando una de sus tías le preguntó si ya tenía en vista un pretendiente o pareja. No la culpo, ella está metida en otro mundo como para ponerse a pensar en ello. El Sumo Minister se interesó unos segundos en la charla, pues trataba un tema que también le atañía, descuidando la exposición de Herr Ulster sobre un enredado y complejo asunto gubernamental. La señorita Amalthea evadió la pregunta lo mejor que pudo, dando una respuesta concisa y razonable. Pensé en ese corcel, Amundsen, que había venido la primera tarde que pasé con ella, pero descarté la idea. La romántica siempre fue Rarity, no yo. _

_Sabía lo que me esperaba después de todo eso. La cena no tuvo más acontecimientos importantes, mi ama se veía tan aburrida como yo, aunque no tan atareada. _

_Una vez que llegó la hora de irse a dormir, esperé unos minutos más de lo necesario, y me deslicé hacia el cuarto. No estaba, pero la nota aclaraba que lo esperara. Me quedé parada en el lugar como una boba, pensando por qué mejor no me iba, y lo dejaba plantado allí. ¿Qué podía cambiar lo que dijera un secretario de mí? "Sus palabras son más válidas que las nuestras", recordé. Me sentí una porquería._

_A punto de dormirme, un casco se deslizó por mi lomo, había abrazado la esperanza de zafarme, de que se hubiera olvidado o que algún evento fortuito lo hubiera retenido. Pero nada de eso. Enseguida me atrapó, como una araña, pero parecía distinto de las veces anteriores, aunque esta noche se le ocurrió probar los besos de lengua. Por favor, prefiero meter la cabeza en la tierra y llenarme la boca de gusanos vivos que eso. Espero no experimentarlo nunca más, si algún día logro escapar de esto. Lebrero era joven, una especie de consuelo al pensar que podía ser peor. _

"Y encima es muy fácil entrar, es como un juego, como un ir y venir, tocar el fuego y poner los cascos sobre lava… para terminar al final deseando clavarles un cuchillo en el hombro, enterrárselos hasta donde anatómicamente se ubica un órgano o músculo llamado estúpidamente "corazón"." _Recordé estas palabras de Eliza. ¿A esto se refería? Cada segundo me convenzo de que sí. En un momento, no recuerdo cuándo, un destello de luna me reveló que había un cuchillo bajo una estantería, estaba relativamente a mi alcance y tenía suficiente tamaño como para darle una herida de muerte si asestaba bien el golpe. La conciencia corrupta y asesina de Pinkamena brotó al oler el acero. Estaba cerca, sí, muy cerca de su corazón, bastaba alargar el casco, o tomarlo con mi boca a la oportunidad, y…¡zas! Atravesaría su carne, traspasaría sus tejidos hasta llegar a una zona vital, la sangre manaría, dulce, roja como las manzanas, me mancharía los cascos, pero disfrutaría de ese tórrido asesinato en plena noche, rodeados de oscuridad…_

_No. Yo no soy así. No soy Pinkamena, soy Pinkie Pie. Mi especialidad es hacer fiestas y amigos. Y Pinkie Pie, la siempre alegre, sonriente y jocosa Pinkie Pie, no apuñalaría a Lebrero, no se dejaría llevar por el mismo odio que Eliza. No, para nada. Lo que ella haría es apuñalarlo con un arma más poderosa: la amistad. Ésa sería otra forma de llegar a su corazón. _

_No me dio el tiempo, fue el problema. Lebrero me soltó y se fue, sin mediar palabra. _

_Pero ya para la próxima lo tenía calado. _

-…-

Un grupo de ponis labradores llevaba a una potranca encapuchada hacia un edificio abandonado, que subyacía entre los restos de un incendio devastador. Allí se había comenzado a reunir un grupo en las mismas condiciones, donde reinaba la mayoría poni, y mezcladas con ésta otras especies subyugadas por la esclavitud, como cebras, mulas, carneros, etc. Dispuesto en un semicírculo, alrededor de un cajón donde se paraban los tres principales impulsores de lo que sería una armada de revolución, todo el grupo heterogéneo aguardaba en silencio. No eran demasiados, pero cuidaban en exceso no producir ruidos que llamaran la atención.

Su escapada había salido con éxito, a pesar de las heridas. Ahora Wind no estaba segura de a qué se enfrentaría, pero al mirar las caras y los flancos de los presentes, podía darse cuenta de que estaba del lado correcto. Al principio sólo quería volver a Equestria, más se había resignado a que su destino ya no se encontraba en Equestria, sino más allá, donde ella se encontraba esa noche. Había leído toda la saga de Daring Do, y como todo pegaso, traía el instinto de la aventura en la piel. Había olvidado ya que culpa de una torpe poni de tierra, estaba metida en este embrollo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó uno de los líderes, luego de una serie de saludos.

-Wind.

-¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó el segundo.

-De Equestria.

-¿De Equestria? – se sorprendió el tercero – Eso no es más que una utopía, una leyenda.

-Equestria es real. – replicó Wind – Me trajeron de allí una banda de esclavistas.

-Pocos aquí conocemos lo que es la esclavitud… - dijo el primero -…¡pero todos sabemos lo que es la explotación de los campesinos y los asalariados! ¡No es más que una esclavitud civilizada!

Con sumo respeto, los reunidos ovacionaron simbólicamente las palabras de uno de sus líderes.

-Y bien, dinos, Wind – dijo el segundo, habiendo hecho "silencio" - ¿Dónde queda Equestria? Si es que realmente existe.

-Al otro lado del océano. Es una tierra llena de magia, de amistad, de valores… tal vez un poco más atrasados que aquí, pero con mucha mejor vida.

-Y explícanos, muchacha, qué son esas cosas que cuelgan a tus costados – inquirió el tercero.

-Son mis alas. Soy una pegaso.

-¿Una pegaso, dices? – preguntó el primero.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso van a decir que los pegasos también son una leyenda?

-No. Sabemos que los pegasos existieron, pero que fueron eliminados por los dorios, lo mismo que ellos hicieron con los machos unicornios para apropiarse de sus esposas. Una sola línea de pegasos quedó en pie, mantenida en secreto por siglos.- respondió el segundo.

-Y a los terrestres los dejaron para labrar las tierras. – siguió el tercero – Y aunque los dorios perdieron el poder frente a los alquirianos, los hijos de dorios y unicornias, no han traído la paz y el progreso que prometieron.

-Eso es una historia terrible… - dijo Wind, sorprendida – En Equestria ya no existen las diferencias entre pegasos, terrenales y unicornios. Las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, por ejemplo, son dos de cada raza, representan las tres fuerzas. Ellas protegen Equestria, podríamos tratar de contactarlas, y ellas nos ayudarían a volver.

-¿Volver? ¡A ningún lado nos iremos! Nosotros queremos la igualdad en estas tierras. – replicó el primero.

-¿Quiénes son esas "Portadoras de la Armonía"? – preguntó el segundo.

-Son seis ponis que descubrieron los poderes perdidos de los seis elementos…

-¿Y con qué funcionan? – preguntó el tercero.

-Pues, con magia…

-Entonces, esas portadoras de las que hablas no serán bienvenidas aquí.

-¿Pero qué dicen? ¡Ellas seis son las más poderosas potrancas de Equestria, después de la princesa Celestia! Su magia puede salvarnos…

El público oía con atención la acalorada charla entre la pegaso de tonos grises, y sus tres líderes.

El primero, Dusk Shine, a pesar de ser un unicornio, se había unido a la causa de los labradores, con el deseo interno de tomar Alquirión y ver arder la Academia Volkerball de la cual tan penosa y cruelmente lo habían rechazado, porque a pesar de su buena destreza con la magia, por ser "pigmeo puro", no calificaba para ser pupilo. Sus habilidades de levitación le permitían blandir una espada con fiereza, lo que le había permitido ganar el respeto de los demás, y se ganó su confianza a base de mucho sudor, y sangre en algunas ocasiones.

El segundo, Rainbow Blitz, era un pegaso, descendiente de la única genealogía de pegasos que prevaleció en Alquirión. Su lealtad no era sólo con la memoria de los antepasados desaparecidos, sino también con sus hermanos unicornios, que sufrieron el exterminio de una de sus ramas para que la otra se uniese a la detestable sangre doria, y por sus hermanos terrestres, dejados vivos para servir a la tierra y al látigo de los opresores. Era increíblemente veloz en su vuelo, sutil y sagaz como nadie, de tal forma que todos creían haber sido abordados por una ráfaga de viento.

Y el tercero, Applebuck, cuyo sombrero negro se erguía orgullosamente sobre su cabeza, representaba todos los atributos de fuerza, valentía y honestidad que siempre mostraron los terrestres, era un productor autónomo de manzanas, que junto a su familia sufrían los impuestos y las bajas sobre su producción. Era noble, y jamás mentía, y en caso de que lo hiciera, había jurado imponerse una inmolación física como escarmiento.

El morado, el azul y el rojo, los colores de los tres líderes, aparecían en el primer símbolo que representaría a la Revolución.

Y Wind lo olió.

Era mucho más grande que una aventura en Tenochtitlán.

-…-

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Y sí… no me pude aguantar al poner a las versiones masculinas de las (a primera vista) ponis más fuertes de las mane six: Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Su Revolución, sin embargo, no será objeto de este fic, pero probablemente lo sea en alguno futuro, no tengo nada prometido. En el caso de que alguien se interesara en escribirlo, no dude en contactarme, así le paso los datos.

He visto quienes hacen muy buenos cómics, si por ahí a alguno le interesa convertirla en cómic, tiene mi aprobación. Sólo cíteme.

Dejen sus preguntas o cualquier crítica sobe algo que no les concuerde de la historia.

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. V: La Historia de Alquirión (parte 1)

**Capítulo V: La historia de Alquirión, parte 1**

-0-0-0-0

Cómo fue que he llegado hasta aquí, no lo sé. Es el primer sueño al que no llego de forma voluntaria. Es como si algo me hubiera traído aquí por la imperiosa fuerza del destino. Puedo sentir que el vínculo con el soñador es lejano, se distorsiona, como una señal que va perdiendo frecuencia.

Me encontraba dentro de un edificio exótico, que no había visto antes, o eso creía. Pronto, cuando las paredes y el mobiliario del pasillo que recorría se volvieron más nítidos y detallados, me dio sensación de que ya los había visto en ilustraciones de libros, aunque no podía recordar exactamente qué clase de libros. Mi mente se concentraba en un único objetivo: seguir adelante y descubrir por qué he sido llamada y a quién estoy buscando. Puedo sentir como si se tratara de alguien a quien conozco.

Avancé con resolución, sólo deteniéndome a observar aquello que pudiera darme más pistas sobre el contexto en el que me encuentro inmersa. Tengo que saber bien qué es lo que está ocurriendo para definir una línea de acción. No podía intervenir en el sueño sin saber la causa precisa que lo provocaba. El pasillo era como un laberinto de puertas cerradas y de muebles que se repetían regularmente, reproduciendo un diseño de interiores que no es nada propio de una residencia ecuestriana. Me estuve preguntando en el camino en qué clase de residencia me encontraba, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de encontrar una bandera colgada, en lo que parecía ser una sala nueva del laberinto. El símbolo allí reproducido tenía ciertas semejanzas con otros que ya había visto, también en libros. No podía sacar nada en limpio de éste, más que la confirmación de que se trataba del sueño de un habitante de otra nación totalmente distinta de Equestria, aunque podía notar referencias equinas en el estandarte.

No permanecí detenida allí por mucho tiempo, ya que una serie de desgarradores gritos me arrancaron de mis cavilaciones. Eché a correr inmediatamente, mientras el entorno se enrarecía y ensombrecía. Las paredes comenzaron a rezumar sangre, la cual hasta se escurría de los muebles y brotaba del piso como si de humedad se tratara.

No sé cuánto tiempo corrí, parecía que el zaguán no se acabaría nunca. Podía ver, sin embargo, que al final del pasillo había una puerta abierta. Los alaridos no se repitieron, y tuve el trágico pensamiento de que había llegado demasiado tarde. Un poni, o criatura, con un sueño homicida, era una clara señal de su estado, y yo tenía que estar ahí para descubrir qué le ocurría. Me detuve en seco frente a la puerta, un olor a frutas pasadas venía del interior, y podía oír un jadeo entrecortado también.

Tomé aire, acercándome despacio y con cautela. No sabía a quién o a qué me enfrentaba, podía ser cualquier cosa. Pero de cierto que, entre mis expectativas, no figuraba la poni que resultó ser la autora del crimen. Frente a ella, en el suelo, reconocí el cadáver sangrante de un equino de cierto tamaño, que no poseía ninguna característica de poni. No vi su rostro ya que estaba tendido de espaldas. Vi una cabecita de crin rosa retirando un cuchillo el cuerpo del infortunado. La pequeña poni lo miraba con una rabia y un odio en su mirada que pocas veces he visto. Sus ojos no reflejaban para nada esa expresión tan amistosa que ella solía tener, mientras sus dientes apretaban con fuerza el instrumento de metal manchado de carmesí, al igual que sus ropas… ropas de servicio doméstico, según pude notar.

Era la visión más terrible que hubiera podido tener sobre una de las portadoras de la armonía.

-¿…Pinkie Pie…? – fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios.

Ella se estremeció, levantando los ojos hacia mí y soltando el cuchillo, que cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Con una melena más lacia que la seda, Pinkie Pie me contempló, con unos ojos mucho más abiertos, y con una mezcla de sorpresa, terror y vergüenza.

-¿Pri-pri-princesa Luna…? – balbuceó.

Entonces, todo se fundió a negro.

-o-o-o-o-

Twilight franqueó la novedosa fachada de la recientemente inaugurada "Sociedad Histórica de Equestria", para cumplir un compromiso que no quería rechazar a pesar del estado de las cosas. Su estado emocional había llegado a tal punto que deseaba distraerse por lo menos unas horas. En cierta forma, estaba emocionada por el descubrimiento hecho en el noroeste de Equestria, en un pequeño archipiélago congelado que, según los informes de los investigadores, formaban parte de las tierras que los ponis ocupaban antes de migrar hacia miles de años. La princesa de color lavanda quería aprovechar esta visita para felicitar a su prima Embed por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para fundar la Sociedad Histórica, y por el reconocimiento que se le había dado a su tesis.

Embed estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo, y la saludó muy afectuosamente y con respeto, haciendo hasta una reverencia.

-No necesitas hacer eso, Embed. Soy una princesa pero no dejo de ser Twilight.

-Es un honor que estés aquí, Twilight, muchas gracias… Sé… que no estás pasando un buen momento ahora. Es triste perder a alguien y no saber qué ha sido de ese poni… Digo, bueno, tu amiga debe estar en algún lugar, no puede haberse esfumado en la nada… Oh, lo siento, soy pésima... Lo que quiero decir es… que podemos dejar esto para otro día si no te sientes cómoda…

-Está bien, prima. Realmente quiero estar aquí. Me alegra ver todo lo que has podido lograr, toda la familia está orgullosa de ti.

-Je, igual comparado contigo, esto es algo pequeño. Además, no lo hice sola. La Sociedad Histórica de Equestria es el más grande deseo cumplido de la mayoría de los historiadores del reino, y todos colaboraron como pudieron. Perdón si no te tuve en cuenta para la organización, es que, supuse que estarías muy ocupada con tu nuevo rol de princesa…

-Bueno, es cierto – admitió Twilight – Aunque creo que ya soy parte de demasiadas instituciones como para agregar una más. De todas formas, no dudes de que ustedes cuentan con mi apoyo en todo lo que necesiten.

-Gracias, Twilight. Ven, te mostraré las instalaciones brevemente…

Tras un entretenido itinerario donde Embed le mostró a su prima los tres pisos que conformaban el edificio de la Sociedad, presentándole a cada uno de los empleados que estaban allí, en su horario de trabajo, bajaron al subsuelo, donde estaban los laboratorios y depósitos donde se examinaban, registraban, inventariaban, los materiales arqueológicos descubiertos. Claro que no olvidaron pasar por la biblioteca, y la historiadora aprovechó para consultarle a la princesa de la amistad si de casualidad estaba interesada en hacer alguna donación, a lo que ésta respondió que quizá podría enviar algo.

-Perdona si no es un ambiente muy cálido o iluminado, pero sabes, las exigencias de conservación… - se disculpó Embed.

-Lo entiendo…

-Buenas tardes, Embed, princesa Twilight… - un unicornio apareció de detrás de una puerta para saludar amablemente, traía un extraño uniforme, además de unas gafas gruesas y un barbijo colgando al cuello. – Nos sentimos honrados de contar con su presencia…

-Vamos, Bordet – dijo Twilight con una risilla – hicimos varios trabajos académicos juntos, no necesitas ser tan formal. Y como le dije a Embed, sigo siendo la misma Twilight.

-Ok… ¿cómo has estado, Twilight? Siento mucho que no sea el mejor momento para presentarte la Sociedad Histórica, y espero de corazón que tu amiga aparezca pronto, sobre todo tratándose de una de las ponis más importantes de Equestria.

-Gracias, Bordet, sé que ella aparecerá pronto. Ahora m gustaría ver qué descubrieron en las islas del Noroeste…

-¡Oh… sí! – saltó Bordet con emoción - ¡No te das una idea del valor que tienen estas cosas!

-Es uno de los más importantes hallazgos antiguos de Equestria, Twilight. Es fascinante – secundó Embed, mientras pasaban a los depósitos. - ¿Recuerdas nuestra tesis sobre las ramas perdidas de ponis antes de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos?

-Sí, me dieron una amplia exposición cuando fue a la Biblioteca de Canterlot para buscar información detallada para la obra. ¿Entonces lo que encontraron aporta datos sobre ello?

-Una buena e interesante parte, sí – respondió Bordet – Estoy casi seguro de que en algunos años verás desfilar en las librerías de Equestria el libro que publicaremos con toda la investigación completa: "Nuestros hermanos perdidos del Oeste". ¿No es un título genial?

Embed frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta.

-¡Bordet, se supone que eso todavía está en revisión! Primero hay que terminar la tesis, luego hablaremos de la publicación. Probablemente estemos cada vez más cerca, pero aún falta un trecho por recorrer. – lo regañó la prima de Twilight. – Además, el título no está realmente definido.

-A mí me gusta… - dijo la alicornio.

Twilight se maravilló al ver los materiales recuperados, el ochenta por ciento de todo eran manuscritos, libros y pergaminos. De ese ochenta por ciento, se habían podido restaurar y recuperar la mitad. Rescatarlos de las condiciones climáticas que habían soportado por muchos años no había sido una tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta la preocupación por conservar legibles los textos. Sin embargo, los autores de dichos escritos tuvieron buenos recaudos en su momento, y la buena arquitectura de las ruinas donde fueron hallados fue generosa en cuanto a protegerlos de la erosión natural del paso del tiempo. En los ratos siguientes, la princesa se mantuvo atenta en silencio mientras su prima Embed y su compañero Bordet hacían una improvisada exposición a dúo que sorprendería a un jurado de conferencias.

-Como sabemos, – comenzó Embed, entretanto tomaba fragmentos de los libros para mostrárselos a Twilight – las tres razas de ponis vivían en desarmonía en medio de una era glacial, provocada por los wendigos, pero en primera instancia, por ellos. En la representación de la obra del Día de los Corazones Cálidos se mostraba el viaje que cada delegado hizo con su ayudante, pero lo cierto es que tras ellos venían una gran cantidad de ponis. Lo que no se tiene mucho en cuenta cuando se habla de este período, o lo que no se nombra o se omite sin querer queriendo, es que, ante la necesidad de buscar nuevas tierras o perecer allí mismo, hubo quienes, tanto pegasos, terrestres y unicornios, que no compartían la iniciativa de dejar su "hogar", por muy malas que estuvieran las condiciones del clima. Eso se sumaba a las disputas ya existentes, pero al fin y al cabo, una parte acabó migrando hacia el este, hasta lo que es actualmente Equestria, y la otra se quedó en el oeste, en las originales tierras de los ponis, con la firme resolución de permanecer fieles al sitio que les había dado el nacer. Estos ponis disidentes creían que el prolongado invierno que atravesaban no era más que una condición climática extrañamente fortuita que los pegasos no lograban controlar, por lo que éstos trabajarían incansablemente para solucionarlo.

-Claro que no pudieron quedarse para siempre en su tierra madre. – secundó Bordet, aprovechando el breve silencio de Embed para tomar la palabra – Los estudios recientes sobre el terreno del Noroeste, evidencian que quienes se habían quedado tuvieron que irse de allí igualmente. Pero no nos adelantemos. Resulta que el ambiente empezó a descongelarse cuando, luego de fundarse Equestria, los nuevos ponis unidos regresaron por sus hermanos, para darles las buenas nuevas. Era una nueva esperanza para los que habían quedado atrás, y les fue transmitida la misma unión que se forjara en la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. El hielo todavía cubría el inmenso mar que se abría hacia el oeste, pero ya no había frío en sus corazones. Como ya estaban mejor establecidos, los ponis del oeste no quisieron mudarse al nuevo reino. Ahí más que nunca tenían razones para quedarse. Eso hasta que Discord se apoderó de Equestria. El caos desatado por su magia produjo extraños fenómenos en la geografía del Noroeste, como erupciones volcánicas y un terremoto que alteraron el terreno hasta dejarlo como lo podemos visitar hoy: convertido en un archipiélago de ruinas. Para escapar de la desgracia, resignados a perder su hogar para siempre, demasiados temerosos para enfrentarse al que había esclavizado y enloquecido a sus hermanos, y con pocas esperanzas de que las jóvenes princesas que habían tomado el reino a cargo pudieran llegar a vencerlo, los ponis del Oeste cruzaron el mar. Ya los grandes bloques de hielo se derretían a una velocidad asombrosa…

-Ellos se fueron, pero dejaron muchas cosas atrás. Tuvieron que marcharse apenas con lo básico, con lo que tenían a mano, viendo cómo el helado Ponto se embravecía y los iba separando cada vez más del continente. Sí, parece el acto de cobardía masivo más grande de toda la historia ecuestre, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Algo que es común ver en los pocos registros históricos que nos quedan de aquella época, es que esta vez pegasos, unicornios y terrestres marcharon de conjunto, subieron a los grandes barcos sin hacer distinción y alzaron velas. Estuvimos mucho tiempo investigando y haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que fue de ellos, debieron navegar por días y días hasta que llegaron a tierra. Hay quienes por mucho tiempo han dicho que no hay nada más allá de los mares, que si navegas por ellos llegarás a una cascada que cae hacia un abismo negro e infinito, hacia el fin de todo. Bordet y yo, pensamos que eso son patrañas. Dado el contacto que fuimos ganando con otras naciones a nuestro alrededor, gracias a la pacífica diplomacia de la princesa Celestia, es plausible pensar que aún haya muchas naciones que no conocemos, separadas de nosotros por una gran extensión de agua salada.

-Según los informes reales, que hemos estudiado y analizado hasta el cansancio, hacia el Oeste se encuentra el reino de Alquiria, en el que, como en Saddle Arabia, podemos encontrar habitantes de la especie equina, pero con ciertas diferencias respecto a los ponis… No obstante, entre la raza de los alquirianos se encuentran algunos unicornios, presumiblemente un mestizaje de poni con nativo de esa tierra. Incluso algunos pueden obtener una cutie mark… pero la información que tenemos de ellos es muy vaga, es decir, bueno… Canterlot recibe dos embajadores de allá, pero… hay cosas que no están muy claras…

-Oye, Bordet, recuerda que ya no es Alquiria… es la república de Alquirión. Y no tenemos mucha información facilitada de ellos, no estamos seguros del por qué. A la princesa Celestia no le gusta hablar sobre esa nación. Y es poco y nada lo que se puede encontrar en otras fuentes. Una de las pocas referencias que tenemos, es que se trata de un sitio donde ya no existe ninguna forma de monarquía, sino que tienen un sistema de gobierno plural que es renovado cada cierto tiempo. En todo caso, la relación de esto con la migración de ponis hacia el oeste nos da que pensar sobre lo que ellos encontraron en las nuevas tierras y cómo se desarrollaron sus vínculos con los nativos.

-Ahora, volviendo al tema de los libros, hay notas realmente sorprendentes y esclarecedoras sobre el desarrollo y el progreso que alcanzaron nuestros hermanos del oeste, cómo era su modo de vida, los avances agrícolas, económicos, sociales, etc. que tuvieron, y su contacto con los ponis del resto de Equestria. Es… no hay palabras para describirlo. También hay muchos relatos acerca de la crisis que enfrentaron al aparecer Discord… ¿pero sabes también qué? Al parecer, no todos se habían ido. Algunos se habían quedado a luchar, a hacer algo por el reino al que pertenecían. Hay cuadernos que relatan detalladamente cada batalla, cada intento… Los últimos manuscritos que estuve restaurando y analizando, tienen notas sobre los hechos de la post-guerra contra el caos, y me topé con el inicio de lo que parece una larga anécdota sobre la rebelión de los ponis murciélago luego de la caída de Nightmare Moon. Lamentablemente, muchos de los fragmentos estaban demasiado arruinados, y otros se deshicieron en mis cascos. Lo que dicen, creo, es acerca de que los últimos ponis que vivían aún en el Noroeste habían salido a cruzar el mar para buscar refuerzos contra la rebelión…

-Wow, parece que han encontrado la gallina de los huevos de oro para su tesis… - comentó Twilight – Pero, lo que más me extraña es que, teniendo contacto con la nación en la que probablemente estén los descendientes de esos ponis que migraron al oeste, aún no sepamos bien qué ocurrió con ellos. Créanme, yo personalmente estuve obsesionada con la historia de Alquiria, y busqué información en todos lados, pero no pude llegar a saber más de lo que ustedes saben hasta ahora. Es decir, bueno, había buenas relaciones con Alquiria y sus reyes, según lo que dicen los libros, pero después cambió todo con la revolución que hubo allá. Recuerdo que leí un artículo que cuestionaba a la princesa Celestia por no intervenir para ayudar contra esa revolución. El autor decía que era probable que la princesa le tuviera miedo al mar o algo así. Es un tema interesante, y algún día me gustaría poder cruzar el mar y conocer el Oeste….

Fue entonces cuando Twilight tuvo una extraña impresión, como si la repentina certeza de que… no, no podía ser. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Pinkie estuviera en cualquiera de las naciones vecinas a Equestria, tal vez estuviera un poco más lejos de lo que ellas habían pensado. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo Pinkie siempre encontraba una forma para sorprenderlas, y darle otra vuelta de tuerca a las cosas…

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la irrupción inesperada de un grupo de ponis a las que no se había invitado a la excursión.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Embed, enfrentando a las intrusas.

Una pegaso de pelaje cian y crin arcoíris se adelantó para encarar directamente a la princesa de la amistad. Otra de las ponis se disculpó cortésmente por la brusca interrupción, pero que el asunto por el que venían era de suma urgencia.

-Twi, debes venir rápido… ¡encontramos una pista sobre Pinkie! ¡Y una muy grande!

-0-0-0-0-

_Despertar a la cinco de la mañana no puede ser tan grave si no has tenido el sueño más terrible de tu vida. De hecho, no sé qué ha sido más terrible: si mi sueño en sí, ese horrendo acto, o que la princesa Luna estuviera allí para sorprenderme _in fraganti_, cuchillo en la boca. Podría pensar que sin dudas Lebrero sacaba lo peor de mí, pero no, no quiero pensar eso. No quiero ceder ante mi oscuridad, no voy a dejarme (o terminar de dejarme) corromper del todo. Matar es lo último que haría, y ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la culpa con la que viviría hasta mi muerte si hiciera eso. Comencé el día de una forma bastante amarga, en resumen. ¿Por qué la princesa Luna tenía que aparecer justamente en el peor de mis sueños?_

_Había una débil penumbra en el cuarto. Eso indicaba que ni siquiera era la hora de levantarse para el servicio doméstico. Era claro que no me volvería a dormir. Di una vuelta en mi litera. No había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que llegara la hora de levantarse. Sería inapropiado para una criada estar arriba más temprano de lo normal. Este lugar está impregnado con más reglas de etiqueta que las que hay en todo Canterlot._

_Recordé que iríamos al Museo con lady Amalthea hoy. Me distraje imaginándome cómo sería esa visita. He visitado otros museos en Equestria, aunque luego no han querido permitirme el paso otra vez. Lo más positivo que podría sacar de este día, en el caso de que no hubiera ningún imprevisto, era que saldríamos, que no tendría que cruzarme con las mismas caras amargas. Ustedes entenderán… No quería seguir pensando en mi pesadilla, porque de plano que lo era, pero parecía que inevitablemente todo acababa allí. Sentí una… extraña satisfacción al apuñalar a Lebrero, pero no me ha durado. Yo no soy esa clase de poni, nunca lo fui, y nunca lo seré. Recuperando la forma de pensar que tendría la siempre alegre Pinkie, es probable que ella supiera detectar lo que estaba mal en el otro, esforzándose en conseguir que sonriera y arreglara sus problemas con una increíble fiesta. Yo conozco perfectamente mis armas y mis estrategias, ¿qué me impide aplicarlas aquí? Por mucho que haya escuchado ya, siempre tuve mi propio modo de conducirme con los demás. Y en mi diagnóstico, Lebrero debe tener uno o varios problemas que lo hacen comportarse así. Entonces, decidí decirle no al cuchillo bajo la estantería. Definitivamente no. Probaría algo arriesgado, pero que tenía ciertas posibilidades de funcionar._

_-0-_

_-Buenos días, Pinkamena – me saludó Lady Amalthea. Parecía mucho más emocionada de lo que pensé por ir al Museo. Eso me alegró mucho, se la veía mucho más radiante así de contenta. Tenía un vestido simple, pero que revelaba su finura, y la crin recogida en una trenza muy bien trabajada. Sus doncellas sabían cómo dejarla hecha una princesa. _

_-Buenos días, Lady Amalthea. Usted se ve muy bien, hoy._

_-Je, muchas gracias. Es bueno poder salir de aquí un poco…_

_Me di cuenta enseguida. Estaba feliz por encontrar una buena excusa para salir de ese enclaustramiento. En efecto, el Sumo Minister concentraba esfuerzos en brindarle a ella todo lo que quería puertas para adentro. No aprobaba mucho, al parecer, que ella saliera seguido. Las amigas de Lady Amalthea, bueno, eran dos o tres, y ella demostraba tener dotes de actriz para simular que se aburría bastante en su compañía. Simplemente, no le habían conseguido amigas verdaderamente interesantes, a pesar de que se conocían desde pequeñas, en los eventos de etiqueta que se organizan todos los años. _

_-Su carro ya está listo, señorita. – se presentó un mozo, respetuosamente y como lo mandaban los modales. Me pareció un poco gracioso su traje. _

_-Oh, pues… La mañana está espléndida y fresca, me siento llena de energía como para ir trotando. ¿Existe algún inconveniente si decido prescindir del coche?_

_El mozo se mostró entre sorprendido y nervioso. Nerviosorprendido, o sorprenervioso, o…. _

_-Es que… tenemos órdenes de cuidar de su comodidad y de su seguridad y…_

_Lady Amalthea lo detuvo con un gesto, contrariada. Ella quería ir caminando, ¿por qué tanto problema con eso? ¿Qué era ella como para que la estuvieran llevando como si fuera una cosa que nadie podía ver?_

_-En serio, por mucho que gustaría ir en el carro, también me agradaría poder usar mis cascos. No me importan que se llenen de polvo… ¡No soy una vasija de cristal, demonios….! Oh, lo siento mucho. Me gustaría poder encontrar una manera de no comprometer las órdenes de ustedes con mi capricho…_

_-Podría llevarla un tramo, y luego caminamos el resto… - solté. En presencia de ella no había problema que dijera estas cosas, pero ya con alguien más… Temo un poco a los chismosos. _

_-Hm, es una buena idea, Pinkamena. A esta hora, no hay mucho tránsito en la ciudad, y supongo que nadie notaría nuestra presencia. _

_-¿Está segura, señorita? Sabe que al Sumo Minister le disgusta que usted se mezcle con el gentío…_

_-Hagamos una cosa. En el caso de que surgiera algún problema con mi padre, yo tomaré la responsabilidad, de modo que ustedes quedan totalmente exentos de cargos. No importa lo que pase, soy lo suficientemente madura para enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos. _

_-Muchas gracias, señorita, pero espero que no tengamos incidentes que lamentar. _

_-No los habrá. – dijo Lady Amalthea resueltamente. _

_De modo que mi ama se salió con la suya. Hicimos todo el rito de subir al carro y salir en éste de la Residencia, para tranquilidad del ojo severo del Sumo Minister. Yo esperaba que realmente no tuviéramos ningún problema, en los últimos días, ella estuvo bastante dedicada a llevarle la contraria a su padre en casi todo. Así que, luego de una prudente distancia, nuestro vehículo se detuvo, y a una seña de la señorita, ella y yo bajamos a la vereda pavimentada. A pesar de todo, el chofer quiso mantenerse cerca de nosotras, y marchó tan despacio como pudo para no llenarnos de polvo. Ella aceptó de buena gana esa condición, por lo menos no estaría sofocada todo el viaje. Es que, siendo sinceros, el interior de ese vehículo tenía un cierto olor desagradable, no sé cómo podían considerarlo refinado._

_Si el Museo del Capitolio era impresionante y enorme por fuera, ¡Cuánto más lo era por dentro! Era una estructura inmensa y compleja, de hasta tres pisos, y los constructores habían cuidado cada milímetro de detalle de la arquitectura. Todas esas columnas, esos ribetes, todas esas palabras tan bonitas que designaban cada pieza bonita que se pudiera encontrar en el más sofisticado lenguaje arquitectónico, tenía todo eso. Me imagino el costo de mantenimiento que tendría… Bien, el interior era todo un mosaico finamente articulado… les pido que me perdonen si no soy precisa describiéndolo, es que, saben, mi fuerte es hacer fiestas y pastelillos. Creo que Twilight quiso prestarme un libro sobre eso, pero nada de lo que había escrito allí me quedó. No pasé de la primera página. _

_En el suntuoso mostrador nos esperaba una yegua muy coqueta. Me daba más la impresión de una modelo de Manehattan que una recepcionista, pero no podía dudar de que tenía muy buen estilo. Por un momento pensé que tendría una determinada reacción al ver a Lady Amalthea, es decir, bueno, ella era la hija del Sumo Minister, del caballo más importante del gobierno, y no era poca cosa. Pero la realidad era otra: dado que mi señora no salía muy a menudo, su cara era poco reconocida. Claro que la recepcionista, al saber a quién estaba atendiendo, luego sí, se sonrojó un poco y se puso mucho más seria de cómo se nos había mostrado al llegar. Quería tratar de dar una buena impresión después de todo. _

_-Oh, aquí está… - dijo al revisar en unos pesados y gordos libros – Su visita programada para las ocho… Sí, el señor Van Hayding me había comentado que usted… ustedes, vendrían. ¡Tonta de mí! Discúlpeme por no reconocerla, enseguida, Lady Amalthea._

_-No se preocupe, señorita, está todo bien. No puedo pretender que todos me conozcan, no soy una estrella de la farándula._

_-Buenos días. Esto sí que es puntualidad… - un corcel se acercó rápidamente a nosotras. No lo vi venir, pero lo más seguro era que hubiera aparecido de cualquiera del montón de puertas y pasillos que desembocaban en el vestíbulo. Sus colores de crin y pelaje eran suaves, y daba un aire de tranquilidad y serenidad al moverse, y se notaba su intelectualidad. Era muy bien parecido, a pesar de los pocos rasgos de edad que presentaba. De casualidad miré a Lady Amalthea, y vi que sus ojos brillaban. Y siguieron brillando mientras el señor Van Hayding nos saludaba afectuosamente, incluso a mí. _

_-Es un gusto verle de nuevo. ¿Qué maravillas ha traído al Museo esta vez? – preguntó Lady Amalthea, superando el tono de timidez que había adquirido su voz. _

_-Como curador, una de mis labores es no dejar que decaiga la reputación de la institución y que en lo posible haya algo novedoso que los visitantes puedan encontrar aquí. Hoy en día parece particularmente difícil encontrar gente que se interese un poco más por la historia. El Museo ofrece la oportunidad de estar más cerca de la historia, de poder formarse una representación más sólida y un poco más completa del pasado, mediante las muestras que han ido dejando los protagonistas de nuestra historia. Y además, querida Amalthea – en este punto, el curador bajó un poco la voz – es muy bueno que una poni te acompañe en este recorrido. La mitad de lo que son los alquirianos, la mitad de lo que fue Alquiria y la mitad de lo que es hoy Alquirión, no serían lo mismo sin los ponis. A ellos se les debe mucho más de lo que se admite…_

_Estas palabras dejaron una fuerte impresión en mí. ¿Cómo podía ser que esta nación debiera tanto a los ponis, pero sin embargo no les agradecía como correspondía? Eso es lo más injusto del mundo. Samantha me había explicado que los alquirianos tenían sangre de poni, unicornios y terrestres, ¿cómo podía que ellos olvidaran eso? ¿Cómo podían permitir que los ponis que vivían de este lado del mar fueran tratados de esta forma? Me sentí indignada hasta la punta de mi crin. Todo este orden que los alquirianos habían implantado… merecía ser destruido por Discord. Sé que es algo brutal, pero me imagino lo que pensaría Discord de los alquirianos, si tenemos en cuenta la opinión que le merecen los ponis. No, no quiero pensar más en esto._

_-¿En serio? Bueno, la compañía de Pinkamena siempre fue muy disfrutable… _

_Comprendí la admiración de Lady Amalthea por el señor Van Hayding. Al ver cómo lo escuchaba y se abstraía de hablar, uno podría pensar que… No, no confundamos las cosas. No creo que ella… me gusta más cómo se ve en compañía de Amundsen y… ¡Basta Pinkie Pie!_

_-¿Por dónde les gustaría empezar? O, más bien… ¿qué partes te gustaría visitar primero, Amalthea? _

_-Considerando que traigo una nueva compañía, ¿sería muy exhaustivo iniciar desde la Antigüedad hasta la actualidad? – propuso ella. Me sentía rara siendo tenida en cuenta, aunque pienso que eso se debía a dos razones muy importantes: 1) que la vista fuera extensa para aprovechar ese tiempo fuera de su casa, libre de la observancia y la vigilancia de su padre, 2) ella realmente disfrutaba estar allí, con la presencia del curador. Entiendo por qué ella me trajo… soy como esa potrilla que algunas ponis usan de excusa para comprar un juguete o un postre que en realidad es para ellas y no se animan a decirlo. O quizá son todas divagaciones mías. ¡Hey! Siento que estoy volviendo en mí de a poco. _

_-Bien… - parecía que el señor Van Hayding iba a decir otra cosa, pero cambió de parecer – Acompáñenme por aquí, por favor. _

_Seguimos al educado corcel por el pasillo de la derecha. Luego me enteraría de que habían organizado el museo como para recorrerlo de izquierda a derecha, muy hábilmente. En el primer piso, era todo lo dedicado a la historia antigua y clásica. La sala dedicada a los mitos sobre los orígenes estaba llena de color, por la cantidad de tapices, cuadros, ilustraciones y estatuas que allí había. _

_-Ah, una de mis exposiciones favoritas. Explicar toda la mitología unificada de las tres razas de dorios se siente como hablar de la motivación espiritual de tres caballos distintos… Si bien hay algunas similitudes y diferencias entre la cosmogonía de cada pueblo… - el señor Van Hayding señaló un mural donde aparecían representados seres increíbles, difíciles de describir - …se creía que antes que el tiempo fuera tiempo, en un abismo vacío poblado de estrellas, estaban los primeros dioses: Caos, Erebo, Noche, Gea y Urano. Éstos engendraron a los demás dioses y los dioses contribuyeron a crear todo lo que existe…_

_¿Me disculpan si me salteo toda la larga y complicada y enredada genealogía que desarrolló Van Hayding? No me malinterpreten, fue muy interesante, pero no quiero aburrirlos y casi no me acuerdo de todos los nombres y de quién es padre de quién… Además, ni siquiera sé cómo se escriben esos nombres. Sin embargo, ¿saben qué es lo interesante? Que hay partes de esa mitología que se conectan a la historia de Equestria…_

_-…Solaria y Selena eran dos preciosas diosas que regulaban el curso del día y de la noche, encargadas de hacer descender y ascender los astros que sus padres les habían legado en herencia: Febo le dio el sol a Solaria y Lumis entregó la luna a Selena. La leyenda cuenta que ambas hermanas regían entre los mortales en armonía, pero ocurrió que, ante los celos que Selena tenía por ver que su noche no era apreciada, la menor de las deidades terrestres fue infectada de maldad por Numbra, hijo de Umbra y Nihilumbra, éste era hijo de Caos y Noche, mientras que Umbra fue engendrada por Erebo… - me pregunto qué pensarían las princesas de esto – Convertida entonces por la magia de las sombras, Selena Oscura se proclamó en el deseo de la estirpe de Nihilumba, queriendo echar sobre la tierra una noche eterna que diera por fin libertad a los seres sombríos…_

_Yo no podía dejar de contemplar el mural dedicado a Solaria y Selena… eran muy parecidas a las princesas Celestia y Luna, pero tan… diferentes a la vez: en vez de alas emplumadas, tenían alas de mariposa, bellísimas alas de mariposa, y sus melenas eran amarilla la de Solaria, y azul la de Selena. Pero transmitían ese mismo sentimiento que tenemos todos los ponis de Equestria al verlas… Ellas son reales, más que reales, ¿por qué aquí las dos no son más que una leyenda?_

_-Con gran dolor, Febo y Lumis debieron aprisionar a Selena y a toda su maldad en la luna, quitándola de la tierra para siempre. Y fue tanta la angustia de Solaria, que ella misma se exilió a las montañas del Este, a una tierra perdida donde nadie pudiera encontrarla jamás…_

_Un momento. ¿Quién se supone que escribió esto? _

_Otra parte interesante sobre la exposición de la mitología de los dorios, aparte de que al parecer daban su propia versión sobre cómo surgieron las criaturas de esta tierra (la raza equina fue hecha de barro y maíz, ¿alguien puede entender eso?), fue descubrir que quizá en este lugar hubieran conocido también a Discord. Porque en otra gran pintura, se lo representa junto a otros cinco draconequus como los seis hijos de Caos. Se lo ve más amenazante, pero es él, no cabe duda. Y los demás, a quienes parece divertido llamar sus "hermanos", son todos seres hechos con diferentes partes de animales, y diferentes funciones, con diferentes formas de actuar sobre las fuerzas elementales del universo. _

_A continuación, seguimos a Van Hayding a una sala que, explicaba, en resumidas cuentas, el espectro evolutivo de los dorios y lo que los había diversificado en tres ramas. No pretendan que me acuerde con exactitud cada nombre… pero, ¿saben qué? Me recordó a la línea evolutiva de los humanos que había diseñado Lyra. Si ella supiera que aquí también saben de los humanos, sería capaz de cruzar el mar como fuera. Luego de la sala de la pre-historia, pasamos a una donde estaban representadas las tres razas de dorios, sus herramientas, objetos, y distintas chucherías a partir de las cuales el curador nos explicaba sus costumbres y todo eso. La sala estaba dividida en torno a tres maquetas: en la primera, había una pareja de réplicas de una altura similar a la de la princesa Celestia (de hecho, todos los maniquíes la igualaban y hasta superaban en tamaño y altura). Eran un corcel y una yegua muy robustos, de un marrón terroso, más oscuro en el macho y más claro en la hembra, y poseían cascos enormes y musculosos, cuya tonalidad de pelaje era casi negra, lo mismo que sus crines: eran los pelasgos _(*1)_. Estaban junto a un montón de herramientas de minería, agricultura, como las cosas que harían los ponis de tierra. En la segunda maqueta, eran recreados otra pareja con características similares a los anteriores, pero con un poco de menor masa muscular, y sus colores tanto de pelaje como de crin oscilaban entre el color caoba, como un marrón claro, hasta tonalidades amarillas: eran los jonios _(*2). _Parece que su arte eran la milicia y la diplomacia, porque había muchos objetos referentes a armaduras Y el tercer núcleo era ocupado por una pareja que parecía combinar las características de los anteriores, pero eran más enjutos y de colores más pálidos: eran los helenos _(*3)_, y su mirada parecía ver mucho más allá, tenían un gran aire intelectual y soberano, hasta me hacían recordar a las princesas. Su representación iba acompañada de objetos que demostraban sus habilidades tanto para la guerra, como para la reflexión, la cultura, las artes. Es decir, eran como más evolucionados. _

-[Nota de la autora: (*1) los pelasgos son equivalentes a los caballos de tiro, (*2) los jonios son equivalentes a los alazanes, y (*3) los helenos son equivalentes a los cimarrones. Me basé en tres razas de caballo, y a su vez, pelasgos, jonios y helenos fueron tres pueblos que conformaron la Antigua Grecia.]-

_-Según todas las investigaciones y las evidencias, pudimos recrear réplicas casi exactas de las tres antiguas razas que se unirían para formar un clan único: el dorio. Comenzando con los pelasgos, sus increíbles características físicas, su fortaleza para el trabajo duro y su ingenio los hacían un pueblo, aunque inculto, muy laborioso y progresista, resistiendo las duras condiciones de su entorno por el bien de los suyos. Solían cerrados en su círculo y muy hoscos con los que no eran de su raza o con los extranjeros, y tenían un sentido de la protección mutua no muy frecuente. Algunos alcanzaban cierto nivel de cultura, el suficiente para comerciar con sus vecinos. Los había dedicados a la minería, a la herrería, a los cultivos. El pueblo pelasgo solía colisionar mucho con los otros dos, porque no todas las tribus pelasgas accedían a comerciar siquiera con los jonios o los helenos, y había constantes conflictos territoriales. Los jonios, por su parte, eran de corte más militar, tenían sí, varias industrias propias capaces de producir alimento, pero de una u otra forma siempre terminaban dependiendo de sus fortachones vecinos. La idea de dominarlos políticamente era constante, y ése es el eje de las pugnas con los helenos. La mayor parte de los problemas se basaba en las luchas por el poder y el dominio de las riquezas del otro. Una parte de los jonios peleaba en su ejército, otra parte comerciaba, y otra parte, más diplomática, buscaba alianzas estratégicas, ya fuera con pelasgos de cierto rango o con helenos. Estas alianzas en gran parte se llevaban a cabo a través de acuerdos o de matrimonios, siendo el matrimonio uno de los métodos más efectivos para unir pueblos, aunque no todos accedían de buen acuerdo. Finalmente, estaban los helenos, caballos muy organizados, muy cultos, muy serios, con un fuerte sentir patriótico y un deseo de gobernar hasta donde llegara el límite de la tierra. Su ciudad fundacional, la vieja Romaida, que hoy conocemos más como Capitolio, empezó siendo un pequeño pueblo al que todos amenazaban, saqueaban, por encontrarse en una importante ruta de comercio. A medida que Romaida fue creciendo, fue creciendo también el nivel civilizador de los helenos: los más ilustres helenos eran filósofos, pensadores, matemáticos, portavoces del Derecho, de la Jurisprudencia. Ninguno de los tres pueblos tenía reyes, los pelasgos se dividían en tribus que mantenían la paz como podían, los jonios tenían una clase dominante, y los helenos tenían un César, bajo el cual se ramificaba una compleja jerarquía de mando. _

_Para entender un poco sus explicaciones, me imaginé que los pelasgos eran como los ponis de tierra, los jonios como los pegasos (aunque sin alas, claro), y los helenos como los unicornios (pero sin cuernos ni magia, claro). _

_-Entonces, llegó un tiempo de caos. Condiciones climáticas adversas, el enervamiento de varios jefes entre sí, entre muchas otras causas, rompieron el delicado equilibrio de las relaciones entre los tres pueblos, lo que llevó a una inevitable guerra donde el vencedor tendría el inevitable derecho de mandar sobre los otros. Pero entre la guerra y la crisis que afectaba a los pelasgos, jonios y helenos, en mayor o menor medida, y reducidos por las consecuencias, los últimos exponentes de poder que seguían en pie, decidieron una asamblea, y reconocieron por primera vez, y gracias a la influencia de importantes pensadores y filósofos helenos y jonios, que si no unían esfuerzos para hacer frente a tan trémula y adversa naturaleza y sus embates, sus clanes perecerían sin remedio, desapareciendo como otras antiguas sociedades que alguna vez también poblaron esas tierras. Fue un arduo esfuerzo donde tres mentalidades distintas formaron una coalición, obligadas a dejar atrás sus rencores y diferencias por el bien de todos, en un sentido más abarcativo. Al cabo de varias décadas, nuestros ancestros lograron llegar a construir una nación completamente nueva, mucho más fuerte, mucho más rica, mucho más unida, donde si bien persistieron algunos detalles entre las tres razas fundadoras, también hubo nuevas alianzas. El ideal heleno se manifestaba en la recién creada monarquía, donde los reyes, los primeros dorios, poseían un árbol genealógico con raíces pelasgas, jonias y helenas…_

_Entre las muchas cosas aburridas y no tan aburridas que Van Hayding dijo sobre los helenos, hubo una que me llamó bastante la atención. También tiene que ver con humanos, y si algún día vuelvo a Equestria, quizá le cuente esto a Lyra. Los antiguos helenos, al parecer, habían tenido contacto, en una fecha muy indeterminada en el tiempo, con seres bípedos y lampiños que ellos llamaron "Annunakis" o "Alienígenas", quienes bajaron del cielo en brillantes y extrañas naves, y fueron quienes les dieron todo el conocimiento que, supuestamente, los hacía superiores a los demás caballos. Tengo que decirlo, me impresionaron mucho los dibujos que tenían en el Museo. Esos Alienígenas eran bastante parecidos a los seres humanos de los que tanto hablaba la querida Lyra. Aquí hasta tenían una réplica de una supuesta momia annunaki, ya que la verdadera momia estaba en el Instituto Volkerball, una institución bastante antigua que se encargó históricamente de guardar los mayores secretos de los helenos. Cielos, si esa copia es tan aterradora y perturbadora, no me quiero imaginar lo que será la original. _

_Pasamos a una sala donde en cierta parte me sentí… bastante incómoda. Allí había… réplicas de ponis. Esta parte de la historia de Alquirión fue la que más me disgustó, y paso a contarles el por qué. Van Hayding lo expuso en términos complicados, como si supiera lo mucho que podía afectarme a mí. Digamos, aún existen ponis en este lado del mar, pero los que he visto son casi todos ponis de tierra, y el relato del curador explica las razones. Dado que los dorios habían resuelto sus problemas entre ellos y fundado juntos un reino (como los ponis de Equestria), decidieron en un momento lanzarse a conquistar nuevas tierras y nuevos pueblos, influidos por la idea de que eran los más fuertes y de que todas las otras criaturas debían someterse a su dominio político y económico. Además, según Van Hayding, tenían "el manifiesto deseo de llevar la civilización y la cultura a los pueblos bárbaros e incultos". ¿Y adivinen qué? Entre las varias colonias a las que hicieron frente y vencieron, estaban los ponis, a quienes llamaron desagradablemente "pigmeos"._

_En la guerra contra los dorios, los ponis (pegasos, terrestres y unicornios que por alguna razón vinieron al Oeste a habitar), si bien se mantenían más o menos unidos por las costumbres y no se la pasaban peleándose, tuvieron que dejar un montón de intereses propios de lado y unirse para combatir y resistir al hostigamiento de las tropas dorias, mucho más organizadas, mucho más numerosas, mucho más bien equipadas… en fin, ellos ganaron. Los dorios eran muy buenos estrategas. Su primer objetivo fueron los pegasos: debieron hacer uso más que de la fuerza, de las artes mágicas de los chamanes, para hacerles imposible el manejo del clima; por otro lado, organizaron grandes emboscadas y matanzas de ponis con alas, ya que los pegasos eran el principal nodo militar y defensivo de los ponis. Ya cuando habían reducido a los pegasos, se le fueron con todo a los unicornios, cuyas artes mágicas no eran lo suficientemente evolucionadas para vencer al perverso ingenio de los invasores. Al derrotar a ejércitos enteros de unicornios y también de ponis terrestres, habían diezmado a los machos de los poblados y de los campos, entonces los dorios marcharon puertas adentro, ayudados por sus capacidades, su armamento y sus bien elaborados planes. Como quedaron las yeguas, los potrillos y los ancianos, no tardaron en someter a todos, y quedarse con el fruto de todo el esfuerzo que esos ponis habían puesto en progresar, en construir, quizás, una nueva Equestria…_

_Miren, si me preguntan, esa historia fue una mierda. No por cómo fue contada, sino por los hechos que cuenta. ¿Y saben cómo acaba? Ya que había muchas hembras disponibles, aunque fueran ponis, y a los dorios les escaseaban, hubo un escandaloso mestizaje. Creo que así se dice, mestizaje. Descendientes de helenos, de jonios, y algunos pelasgos también, como trofeo de guerra y como premio por todo el esfuerzo invertido en el éxito de su horrible colonización, reclamaron como esposas a esas ponis que habían quedado solas, ya fueran solteras, casadas o viudas. No puedo seguir hablando de todas las consecuencias, siento que se me revuelve el estómago. Es que, de sólo imaginarme todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese dolor…_

-0-0-0-

_Un par de meses antes del secuestro de Pinkie Pie, en Canterlot…_

-Voy a llevarte a conocer a alguien hoy, Luna. Disculpa que te haya despertado. – se disculpó Celestia.

-No hay de qué, hermana. Si crees que ese alguien puede ayudarte a responder a mi pregunta sobre lo ocurrido con Alquiria, entonces lo considero pertinente. – dijo Luna - ¿Nuestro carro está listo?

-Sí, pero… cuando voy a visitar a este amigo, me gusta usar mis alas. Se encarga muy bien de su granja, y es un gusto verla desde arriba. – respondió Celestia, un reflejo de cierta nostalgia en sus ojos. "Espero que no lo despertemos de la siestas" pensó la alicornio del sol.

-Bien, ¿cómo me dijiste que él se llamaba…?

-Ulises.


	7. VI: La Historia de Alquirión (parte 2)

**Capítulo VI: La historia de Alquirión, parte 2**

-0-0-0-

_Twilight se enloquecería, estoy segura. Cuando Van Hayding empezó a hablar de las lenguas y las costumbres de los pueblos y de cómo éstas evolucionaron, créanme, es un gran matete. El curador era como Twilight multiplicado al cien, por todo lo que sabía. Yo ya no podía concentrarme mucho, y admiraba la capacidad de lady Amalthea para no perderle la pista. A lo que me pregunto, ¿ella recordará luego todo lo que escuchó? Bueno, tiene una gran capacidad de retención, así que no dudo de que pueda hacerlo. _

_Técnicamente la actual sociedad de Alquirión es producto de la fusión de cuatro culturas principales: las de las tres razas de dorios, jonios y pelasgos, más la de los ponis, aunque hubo muchos aspectos que quedaron afuera. Ya habíamos subido al piso siguiente, cuyas muestras se dedicaban a tratar de reconstruir lo que fue el nacimiento de la raza de los alquirianos, que convivió con la de los dorios y la de los ponis lo suficiente como para conocer debilidades y fortalezas de ambos. La "nueva generación" fue mucho más avivada, había heredado los aspectos más fuertes de sus predecesores, y los usaron en su contra siglos después…_

_Uff, esto es demasiado para mí. Llevamos toda la mañana en el Museo, y dudo que podamos recorrerlo entero antes de que sea la hora del almuerzo… bueno, sí, en efecto, se nos hizo la hora del almuerzo. ¿Y adivinen qué? Mi ama se negó a volver a casa para almorzar, lo que fue un pase instantáneo al buffet del Museo. Estaba muy bien armado y ambientado, y la comida fue un poco mejor de lo que se servía en la casa del Sumo Minister. Amalthea se dedicó a tomar notas durante todo ese rato, mientras esperábamos que se reabriera la hora de las visitas. _

_Cuando volvimos a entrar, nos topamos con que Van Hayding estaba con un grupo de unos veinte potros, que llevaban un uniforme un poco estrafalario de color rojo óxido. Tenían más o menos mi tamaño, y probablemente no serían mucho más mayores que yo, y pronto mi ama y yo nos convertimos en el centro de atención de varios de ellos. El curador charlaba con un alquiriano mayor, de rostro bastante amargado y severo, que supongo que sería el maestro del grupo de potros, a juzgar por sus ropas y por su pulcritud. Amalthea y yo nos retiramos un poco, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los escolares, entre los que no había ni una sola potranca. Quizá venían de uno de esos institutos ultra refinados, como los que hay en Equestria. Como fuera, podía escucharlos hacer bromas y señalándose entre sí. Cosas de potros, que se acabaron cuando Van Hayding vino con nosotras y el maestro se dio vuelta para imponer disciplina a sus alumnos. _

_-Lamento mucho decepcionarlas. Había una visita del grupo de menores de la Academia Volkerball que no tuve en cuenta, y no puedo decirles que no. – se disculpó el curador – Temo que no podré continuar con el recorrido previsto, pero ya me encargué de arreglar un reemplazo, si es que quieren continuar…_

_Vi que Amalthea se entristecía un poco. Ella sin dudas apreciaba mucho al curador, y quizá no disfrutara la visita de la misma forma, pero entre su deseo de quedarse y de irse se interponía su deseo de pasar más tiempo fuera de casa. Como éste último era más fuerte, decidió que por lo menos aprovecharía el permiso obtenido cuanto pudiera, y se resignó a seguir recorriendo el Museo aunque fuera con otro guía._

_-Está bien, señor Van Hayding. Lo entendemos – dijo con un suspiro suave. _

_-Perfecto, pueden pasar hasta el punto en donde habíamos quedado, allí las está esperando el señor Doodley._

_Por el nombre, no me imaginé que un guía de museo pudiera llamarse así. Cuando fuimos a encontrarnos con el tal señor Doodley, vimos que se trataba de un alquiriano que no era unicornio, o sea, un descendiente de dorio y poni terrestre. Parecía desencajar allí, pero la verdad no le cuestiono nada porque tiene un poder de síntesis mucho más asombroso que el de Van Hayding. Pude comprender mejor las cosas que explicaba, porque era directo y sin rodeos. _

_-Buenas tardes, señoritas, y espero que disfruten de su estadía en el Museo del Capitolio. Mi colega ya me puso al corriente del estado de su visita, y me alegra mucho que les interese hacer un recorrido completo, y que tengan la suficiente paciencia y atención, además del tiempo. Como habrán visto, luego de la invasión y posterior conquista de los pueblos pigmeos por parte de los dorios, se dio un paulatino proceso de mestizaje. Hay que ser sinceros, al principio los alquirianos no fueron muy bien aceptados, porque al ser híbridos de dos razas distintas, se consideraba que era un atentado a las reglas de la naturaleza. Hoy sabemos que pigmeos, jonios, pelasgos y helenos vienen de una rama común, y que es posible la compatibilidad. Los alquirianos fueron considerados bastardos, por su condición supuestamente "inferior" a las tres grandes razas, por eso su rol histórico estuvo más apegado a los pigmeos, ya que ambos eran víctimas de desprecio e injusticia social, y eso los unió para volverse en contra del antiguo régimen. _

_La vieja sociedad doria se dividía en estamentos fijos. O sea, si pertenecías a un determinado estamento, no te podías mover de allí. Era casi imposible ascender socialmente, a menos que te casaras con alguien de una casta alta, lo cual era como encontrar una mina de oro. A pesar de todo, la raza alquiriana fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose, y un buen día se dio cuenta de que, para llegar a tener el estatus social deseado, necesitaba culturizarse, instruirse, aprender para qué usaban la cabeza sus padres. Fue un proceso bastante lento y arduo. Muchos entraron a institutos y monasterios, otros decidieron que la milicia era una opción más favorable para aspirar a un puesto de influencia. Hubo así grandes personajes en la historia, que destacaron en varias ramas del quehacer equino. Los más aventajados eran los alquirianos que descendían de unicornios, ya que la capacidad de usar magia era una característica muy provechosa…_

_Tengo que hacer un punto y aparte aquí. ¿Recuerdan que Samantha creía que la magia era algo malo? Bueno, parece que aquí la magia goza de mala fama por las cosas que se hicieron con ella en el pasado. Doodley lo explicó muy bien. Resulta que, al principio, había magos nobles y humildes como lo fue, por ejemplo, Starswirl el Barbado en Equestria. Antes sí se tenía un buen concepto de la magia, pero cuando se descubrió el lado oscuro de ella, o más bien, cuando se decidió usarla como arma, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Los alquirianos más resentidos se convertían en brujos o hechiceros que continuamente causaban grandes daños a la sociedad. Fue una era bastante oscura, donde los magos perdieron los valores porque cualquiera podía acceder a conocimientos sobre magia, y eso que les daba poder y lo hacía sentirse superiores a los demás hacía que los de alma miserable se volvieran más miserables, actuando con impunidad y desprecio hacia las vidas de otros equinos. Cuando por fin las fuerzas de la justicia y el orden acabaron de reprimir a los brujos y sus comunidades, los reyes establecieron que la magia, en su sentido menos práctico, no podía ser usada por nadie que no fuera lo suficientemente responsable o instruido para llevar a cabo un uso correcto de ella. _

_Así fue como la magia se convirtió en un lujo de la alta cultura, y muchos unicornios quedaron afuera de la posibilidad de aprender por las mil y una barreras y requisitos que les ponían para entrar a las academias de magia, como el Instituto Volkerball, uno de los que aún sobreviven y continúan funcionando casi con la misma estructura y organización que cuando los crearon. Por eso se explica además que fueron unos pocos alquirianos los que impulsaron las grandes revoluciones, porque con sus conocimientos y sus saberes sobre retórica y oralidad, pudieron convencer a sus hermanos más desfavorecidos de sublevarse. _

_Hubo en la historia de Alquiria tres grandes revoluciones alquirianas, entre las primeras dos hay una diferencia de un siglo y medio, y entre esas y la tercera, unos tres o cinco. No lo sé, Doodley decía unas fechas que a mí se me hacía difícil procesar. La primera revolución alquiriana fue por el acceso a la educación, a la milicia y al estatus civil, de "ser considerados sujetos de derecho", es decir, que pudieran casarse legalmente, comprar cosas legalmente, todo eso. Digamos que los dorios se descuidaron mucho en las libertades que les dieron a los alquirianos, porque cuando tuvieron suficiente cultura y educación, suficientes valores, motivaciones, y especialmente, ambiciones de poder, se apoyaron en la parte de la población que era la más numerosa, es decir, los __pigmeos__ ponis. Para ese entonces, pelasgos, jonios y helenos de sangre pura ya quedaban muy pocos, el resto ya era otro tipo de generación. Lo cierto es que los dos primeros estamentos, la nobleza y la milicia, no llegaban a ser el número total al que llegaba el tercer estamento, la "plebe". Además, los alquirianos y los ponis estaban muy bien organizados, y pronto les demostraron su verdadera fuerza a los aristocráticos._

_La segunda revolución alquiriana se transformó en una guerra que culminó en la fundación del reino de Alquiria, que incluyó por ende a los vencidos dorios, quienes debieron agachar la cabeza y aceptar las condiciones que les impusieron sus vencedores. La sociedad estamental fue destruida y las clases sociales se diversificaron de otra forma, porque empezó otra forma de comerciar y de relacionarse en la sociedad. Alquiria mantuvo un nuevo tipo de régimen monárquico, donde además de rey y reina, había un parlamento que "supuestamente" representaba al pueblo. _

_Lo interesante pero también hipócrita fue que pronto a los alquirianos que tenían el poder se les subieron los humos a la cabeza, y acabaron siendo peores que los dorios. Y en esos cuatro siglos hubo importantes cambios de ideas sobre cómo se tenía que manejar lo político, entre uno que otro régimen de monarquía absoluta, donde ascendían verdaderos locos de remate que fueron causando que la aprobación social sobre la monarquía se fuera debilitando…_

_A ver, Alquiria, lo que hoy es la República de Alquirión, por todo lo que entendí, pasó por algo que en Equestria nunca sucedió: sucesivos conflictos por el poder. A lo largo de mil años existieron un montón de equinos que gobernaron estas tierras como quisieron, como pudieron y como debieron, por eso es una nación tan conflictiva, al contrario de Equestria, que por suerte tuvo y tiene a Celestia (y ahora a la princesa Luna, y también a la princesa Cadence, y a Twilight) para mantener la paz y la armonía. _

_Pero si esto es lo que pasa cuando un reino deja de ser una monarquía para convertirse en un "estado democrático", quisiera que Equestria nunca deje de ser lo que es… creo que se llama "diarquía" o algo así…_

-0-0-0-

Conmoción en las calles, conmoción en la ciudad. En la noche se alzaban las llamas de la furia, las lenguas de fuego de la sublevación. La corona alquiriana había recibido el más duro y mortal golpe. El palacio era un foro de gritos, de luchas, de increpaciones. Se había dado un fuerte combate entre los dos hermanos, y en vano el _paterfamilias _clamaba para intentar calmar la cólera de sus hijos, mientras las terribles emociones ante la traición y el descaro de su hijo mayor comenzaban a nublar su razón.

Como nunca, el rey había sentido ganas de llorar.

Una estocada imprevista y la espada de Ulises se clavó en el amplio retrato familiar, como simbolizando la división de la familia, la destrucción de todo vínculo. Cegado de rabia, el rey reafirmó su autoridad como padre sobre Nereus, en tres trancos llegó hasta aquél y le dio por la cabeza con un busto de piedra, dejándole una marca en el costado izquierdo del rostro. El prepotente príncipe mayor respondió a la agresión con una agresión más violenta, con el resultado de producirle a Laertes una herida grave en el hombro. Ulises no perdió el tiempo y fue a auxiliarlo, sirviéndole de apoyo y escuchando con claridad el grito de impotencia y dolor.

-¡Dónde está tu honor, basura! – le gritó Ulises, sintiendo los tumbos que daba su corazón en el pecho.

La facultad de lenguaje en Nereus estaba bloqueada. Levitó su espada y también la de su hermano, apuntando una a cada uno, con los ojos enrojecidos y fríos. Ulises le sostuvo la mirada sin temor, si moriría lo haría mirando a la cara a la muerte. Con esa misma mirada, reprendió a Nereus por su actitud, invocando el recuerdo de su difunta madre, la reina Ofelia, que yacía en una tumba de mármol bajo el cerezo que la había visto crecer. Ulises lo acusó de no ser digno del amor del vientre materno, y fue tal el impacto de estas palabras en la mente del agresor, que sólo por un segundo se movió su compasión. No mataría a su propia sangre, pero la enviaría lejos de allí, para que no estorbaran al nuevo gobierno y a la nueva sociedad que con sus aliados ayudaría a construir.

Los desterró.

-0-0-0-

[El día de la visita de Celestia y Luna a Ulises, dos meses antes del secuestro de Pinkie Pie]

…-

Una hermosa mañana estaba por nacer con la salida del sol. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, el cómo los campos recibían la caricia de la luz solar, cómo todo se impregnaba de ese brillo y adquiría otros colores agradables a la vista. El viejo príncipe alquiriano se sumergió en ese mar brillante verde-amarillo, para despejarse de aquella pesadilla que recurrentemente perturbaba sus noches y le hacía perder el sueño a la madrugada. Sintió algo frío bajando por su mejilla; había aprendido a aceptar las lágrimas.

Salió al balcón para que el maravilloso aire de esa patria mágica le inundara el alma de buenas energías. Era otro día. Otro día para ser, otro día para vivir. Por lo menos ahora estaba más acostumbrado a esos despertares. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el lecho entre cuyas sábanas descansaba su principal sostén y fortaleza en los últimos años. De no haber sido por ella, quién sabe qué habría sido de él, probablemente habría perdido toda cordura. La llamaba Villuette, como aquellas bellas flores color lavanda que cubrían la tumba de su madre, y por su característica melena color lila, que ahora había adquirido un tono más gris. El viejo Ulises caminó despacio hasta su lado, y la observó dormir tranquilamente, como un eterno enamorado.

Villuette había ayudado al hijo menor de la corona alquiriana a salir de la gran depresión en la que estaba sumido por culpa de los trastornos del pasado, y había contribuido a su adaptación al ambiente ecuestre. Luego de que la princesa Celestia los encontrara en las orillas de aquella ciudad, los años siguientes fueron terribles para los nobles desterrados, y toda la tragedia que traían de la perdida Alquiria hizo estragos en sus caracteres, convirtiéndolos en dos equinos ermitaños, que se mantuvieron harto tiempo encerrados en la finca que la monarca de Equestria les había proporcionado. Laertes, que rengueaba por la herida mal curada en su hombro, se rindió totalmente a la angustia, se fue cerrando a la realidad y dejó de hablar, nunca se recuperó. Apenas intercambiaba unas palabras con Ulises, que intentaba mantenerse fuerte para sostener a su padre, a pesar de que sus esfuerzos fueron todos en vano. El pobre rey destronado había bloqueado su conciencia casi para siempre, pasando por el resto de su vida como un ser completamente nulo, que apenas reaccionaba a estímulos como la música, la lectura o la voz de su propio hijo, con el único con quien mantenía trato.

Celestia los ayudaba cuanto podía, en la medida en que sus deberes reales se lo permitían. Ulises se lo agradecía como podía. Así pasó gran parte de su juventud, ocupándose de su padre y administrando la propiedad dada por cortesía de la princesa equestre. Pero a su vez también padecía ataques de ira, de angustia, arranques de locura signados por la violencia del inconsciente, y entonces los ponis que estaban a su servicio en la finca debían resguardarse y esperar a que se calmara, porque era más arriesgado intervenir. O más bien, era la vehemencia con la que su patrón arremetía con todo lo que los mantenía alejados, por el más puro miedo. Después de todo, la imponencia del tamaño ejercía bastante influencia, lo veían como una figura de autoridad similar a la de Celestia. Cuando pasaba el efecto de los arrebatos, el alquiriano, avergonzado, se encerraba en su cuarto por horas, hasta días, en los que no abría la puerta ni para retirar la bandeja de comida que las criadas le dejaban. Pocas veces podían convencerlo de salir, algunas lo hacía por voluntad propia, otras muy raras se daban cuando era Laertes quien golpeaba la puerta, y le era suficiente decir algunas palabras para llamarle la atención.

A todo esto, aquella joven potranca, estudiante honorífica de la Academia de Canterlot en ciencias y artes, se trasladaba dos o tres veces a la semana a la finca, para dar clases a los dos alquirianos sobre la historia, la literatura y las costumbres de Equestria. Su formación más reciente era sobre acompañamiento terapéutico para ponis que habían pasado grandes traumas, y había aceptado el trabajo como encargo de la princesa Celestia. Villuette pasó a formar parte de la "familia" en unos cuantos meses, luego de pasar momentos bastante incómodos y en los que le parecía que jamás podía progresar. El personal doméstico la mantenía muy al corriente de los estados de ánimo de los señores, y con el tiempo ella había aprendido a amoldarse a las condiciones del ambiente de aquella casa. Pronto se fue quedando cada vez más, cuando al principio no veía las horas de irse. Sentía mucha compasión por esos alquirianos, pues habían sido desterrados de su propio reino, por el casco de su propia sangre, que los había traicionado y había amenazado sus vidas. No les quedaba nada en su patria, habían cruzado un inmenso mar de peligros y estaban en una patria que los recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero en la que no podían sentirse del todo a gusto por muchas y variadas razones, pues eran dos extranjeros con una cultura muy distinta, eran muy diferentes a los ponis.

Villuette tuvo allí un proceso de enseñanza retroactivo, porque además de enseñar, aprendía. Cuando Ulises andaba de buenas y se interesaba de verdad en sus clases, pasaban tardes increíbles hablando de muchos temas, tazas de té con azúcar y pastelillos mediante. Eran días en los que podía respirarse un ambiente más animado, puertas y ventanas permanecían abiertas para recibir los rayos del sol y ventilar todas las malas vibras. Una de las mejores formas que Villuette había encontrado para brindarle contención al ex príncipe alquiriano eran la literatura, especialmente la poesía, y la música, pasiones al parecer compartidas por ambos. Fue un camino con muchos progresos y retrocesos, en los que todo iba bien durante algunas semanas, y otras no tanto. En ocasiones, le tocó lidiar con algunas situaciones en las que ella misma sintió que perdería el control, o en las que sentía mucho terror, como cuando una vez, en un inesperado e inexplicable arranque, uno de los más bravos que había tenido, Ulises casi le hendía la cabeza con un tizón de la chimenea. Fue cuando se le ocurrió la cosa más osada que había hecho en su vida: saltó hacia el alquiriano y le dio un abrazo. Sintió relajarse el corazón acelerado, algo que también la tranquilizó a ella. Lo más sorprendente fue que, cuando estuvo a punto de soltarlo, Ulises le correspondió el abrazo. Así permanecieron un rato largo, mientras en las otras habitaciones el personal de la casa debatía si hacer algo o no. Luego la soltó despacio, y sin mirarla, se retiró a enclaustrarse por voluntad propia.

Pasaron unas tres semanas después de ese incidente. Aunque Villuette no estaba enojada ni mucho menos ofendida por el ataque del alquiriano, éste no quiso que continuara yendo a la finca. Por medio de una carta, él le explicó que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temía hacerle daño, y agradeciéndole de corazón por sus servicios, la animó a seguir su carrera, asegurando que tendría un futuro brillante. Por un tiempo, la poni accedió a los reclamos de su familia y amigos, bastante indignados por lo que le había ocurrido, así que se tomó unas semanas de vacaciones. Ese tiempo de descanso le vino bastante bien, pero algunas noches se quedaba en vela pensando en Ulises, en cómo estaría manejando su situación. Le preocupaba bastante, era cierto, y por mucho que intentaba convencerse de que todo eso no era más que parte de su trabajo, una parte de ella pensaba en cosas más allá del trabajo. No podía alejar sus pensamientos del abrazo, de esa sensación tan cálida que le dio.

Por su parte, el príncipe alquiriano estuvo ocupado con la salud de su padre, que había enfermado gravemente. El doctor dijo que se debía a la poca alimentación y a la falta de movimiento, pero que se recuperaría pronto si suplía lo requerido por las necesidades que su cuerpo le estaba reclamando. Ulises se sintió bastante responsable por eso, ya que admitió que últimamente había descuidado a Laertes por las clases con Villuette, así que no se anduvo con rodeos y puso todo su empeño en lograr que su padre mejorara. Se movió más seguido a la ciudad para conseguir todos los remedios e implementos necesarios, cobró de repente una actividad que hacía mucho no tenía. Se puso de firme, decidido a sacarlo adelante, o por lo menos hacer que interactuara un poco más con el ambiente, lo que le hacía más falta era un cambio de contexto.

Ulises llegó a descuidar un poco de sí mismo por cuidar a su padre, pero por suerte contaba con la ayuda de los criados. Sobre todo el ama de llaves, que pertenecía a aquella casa cuyo dueño al morir, sin tener herederos a quienes legarles la propiedad, la donó a la corona de Equestria. Había dispensado los últimos cuidados del difunto patrón, por eso no ofrecía reparos a hacerse cargo de Laertes en lo que pudiera. Tenía práctica y estaba acostumbrada. El viejo alquiriano se dejaba atender sin espamentos, como un potrillo de muy corta edad. Sólo a veces, se la quedaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, y la yegua mayor comprendía muy bien la tristeza de esos ojos. Después de todo, ella tampoco tenía mucho a lo que aspirar en ese mundo, pues también era viuda y había perdido un hijo. Eran como dos criaturas capaces de entenderse perfectamente bien sin mediar una sola palabra.

Uno de los buenos resultados obtenidos por Ulises, de los que persistieron hasta que Laertes no pudo volver a levantarse, fueron las caminatas por el campo que padre e hijo realizaban dos veces al día, una durante el alba, y otra durante el atardecer. Eran paseos muy silenciosos, tranquilos y lentos, donde cada uno iba con la mente perdida en recuerdos y en añoranzas. No querían pensar mucho en el pasado, pero sólo se enfocaban en los buenos momentos como si algunas cosas jamás hubiesen ocurrido. Fue durante una de esas caminatas, que el ya maduro alquiriano cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Villuette.

El destino fue benevolente, y los volvió a encontrar unos meses después, cuando se realizó la Gran Gala del Galope. Ulises pudo convencer al fin a su padre de asistir a dicho evento, estaba un poco más animado tras la recuperación y hacía mucho tenía curiosidad por asistir a dicho evento. Además, quizá por fin tendrían un buen rato para charlar con su vieja y querida amiga, y volver a agradecerle en persona todo lo que había hecho por ellos. La princesa Celestia estuvo complacida de recibirlos en su mesa, aunque luego tuvo que disculparse por la reprobable actitud de su sobrino Blueblood. Ulises sonrió, como no hacía en mucho tiempo, y dijo que no había problema, pues admitió que cuando potro era casi igual de molesto. Incluso Laertes pareció sonreír, mientras miraba a su alrededor o simplemente se quedaba mirando su vaso. Pocas veces le dirigía la mirada a la alicornio blanca, quien no se privaba de hacerle preguntas como reiterados intentos de sacar un tema de conversación. Celestia no podía dejar de sentir pena por su viejo amigo, y por el remordimiento de su error pasado, decidió despedirse amablemente, aunque no sin darle una sutil muestra de afecto.

Esa noche en la Gran Gala del Galope había sido decisiva. Después de haber pasado un tiempo lejos, el alquiriano y la unicornio reconocieron en su fuero interno los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro. Pero pasarían otro período de tiempo y varios eventos para que finalmente aquello saliera a la luz. Villuette regresó a la finca, con más ánimos que nunca a pesar del desacuerdo de sus padres. Sin embargo, ella iba esta vez no por trabajo, sino porque quería, porque había algo allí que la llamaba constantemente. Eso le trajo algunos inconvenientes con un semental que hasta ese momento pretendía ser su poni especial, ya que había salido algunas veces con Villuette pero ella nunca le confirmó lo que realmente sentía. Ella no quería casarse con un poni al que no amaba, pese a las pretensiones de las dos familias.

Algo curioso que ocurrió dos semanas antes del triste desenlace, fue cuando la poni escuchó hablarle por primera vez al antiguo rey de Alquiria. Hacía varios días que ella venía notando lo mucho que el viejo alquiriano los miraba durante las clases de poesía con Ulises. Eso la ponía un poco nerviosa, porque no sabía lo que podía significar eso. Lo comprendió dos semanas después, durante el funeral, cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá Laertes supiera que iba a marcharse pronto. El hecho en cuestión se dio cuando Ulises había ido a recibir una visita oficial de Canterlot. Villuette estaba organizando unos libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa ratona del living, cuando de pronto el casco tembloroso del anciano detuvo los suyos y ella se enderezó sobresaltada. Hubiera podido pensar cualquier cosa, pero la expresión del viejo no denotaba ninguna mala intención.

-Por favor, cuida bien de Ulises… - dijo Laertes en una voz casi inaudible, con los ojos grises perdidos en cualquier dirección. Ya estaba ciego del todo, una condición que traía heredada de familia.

Una mañana, Celestia, guiada por un presentimiento, fue a visitar a sus amigos alquirianos. Al llegar, se encontró a Ulises en el patio, escribiendo animadamente unos versos. Charlaron durante un rato, y luego fueron a ver a Laertes, quien se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de flores amarillas, callado e imperturbable como siempre, pero con una expresión muy distinta de la que había tenido anteriormente. Apretaba contra su pecho un medallón de oro tallado que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, mientras entonaba un canto que solía dedicarle a Ofelia. Quizá aquél no fuera el mismo árbol de cerezo bajo el cual dormía su reina, pero sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos no habían cambiado. Su hijo y la princesa se mantuvieron a la distancia, no queriendo interrumpirlo, sin embargo el viejo pudo darse cuenta de su presencia, porque la ceguera había hecho que se volvieran más agudos sus otros sentidos.

-¿Ulises? ¿Con quién estás? – preguntó, con una voz achacada por los años.

-Tenemos visita, padre - respondió Ulises, reanudando la marcha – Ha venido la princesa Celestia.

-Ah, bien…

La alicornio del sol vio en esos nobles ojos grises una certeza muy grande, y su corazón comenzó a sentirse angustiado.

-Buenos días, Laertes. Quería ver cómo estabas.

-Buenos días, Celestia. No había estado mejor en años. Sólo… lamento que las cosas no hayan ido tan bien como esperábamos, pero supongo que aquellos conflictos quedarán en cascos de otros para ser resueltos. A nosotros nos toca otra parte en la historia.

-¿Qué quieres decir, padre? – preguntó Ulises.

-Ya deberías saberlo. Una vez dije que no viviría para ver la Alquiria que heredarían mis nietos, y no he estado más seguro de otra cosa que de eso. Es algo que decidí aceptar para irme más tranquilo.

-No, no digas eso, padre – Ulises se sentó a su lado, poniendo un casco en el hombro de su progenitor.

-Ya está, hijo. Yo hice en mi momento lo que pude, no fue suficiente, y supongo que pagué el castigo por mis errores. Siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo, Celestia, por toda la hospitalidad que nos has brindado. Confío en que cuidarás de la última estirpe noble de Alquiria, que Equestria cobijará a sus descendientes como la patria generosa que es. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi reino, pero tristemente se dio de otra manera.

La princesa se sentó frente a Laertes. Ya podía comprender cuál era ese presentimiento, esa necesidad de tener que estar allí, en ese mismo día, en ese mismo momento. Posó su casco sobre el del alquiriano, y éste giró la cabeza en su dirección aunque no podía verla.

-Lo siento mucho, Laertes, realmente lo siento mucho. Sólo espero que puedas encontrar la paz, querido amigo. No te preocupes, porque mientras yo viva, voy a asegurarme de que no le falte nada a Ulises ni a sus hijos. Yo… - las palabras se le atragantaron de golpe, y la princesa del sol ya no podía confiar en el lenguaje. Vio cómo un espasmo hizo retorcer el rostro del viejo rey desterrado, y miró a Ulises que luchaba por contener su desesperación.

El joven alquiriano no estaba preparado para quedarse solo.

-Ulises – Laertes levantó el medallón de Ofelia con su casco – Consérvalo, ahora es tuyo. Eres el nuevo guarda del talismán de la primera casta noble alquiriana.

El mentón del príncipe menor empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Ese medallón siempre había resultado una fuente de conflicto con su hermano, de hecho, en un principio iba a ser propiedad de Nereus. Pero su padre aún lo traía puesto cuando se dio la Revolución. Habría sido una deshonra habérselo dado a aquél quien traicionó a los de su propia sangre por poder. Lo tomó con cascos temblorosos, enfocando la vista en su padre. No podía hacer nada.

Cuando el anciano equino cerró los ojos, su respiración se fue volviendo más lenta, y su expresión se relajaba. Celestia no se contuvo al darle un último abrazo, Ulises se les unió. Una brisa desprendió del árbol muchas flores amarillas, que echaron a volar hacia un punto incierto del cielo.

Ni bien supo de la triste noticia, Villuette dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a acompañar a su amigo. Sabía el golpe que aquella muerte significaría para él, que necesitaría más que nunca contención. Su presencia ayudó mucho a Ulises a superar ese duelo. La poni permaneció en la casa todo el tiempo que duraron los servicios fúnebres, y le sirvió de sostén cuando llegó el momento de dar sepultura a Laertes, bajo el mismo árbol de flores amarillas en el que se había despedido del mundo.

Villuette decidió cumplir con aquello que el anciano le había pedido, como si éste hubiera sabido desde antes el amor que le tenía a su hijo, y se quedó para acompañar a Ulises toda la vida, pues fue en la fecha de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, cuando el alquiriano se sinceró y le confesó finalmente sus sentimientos, apurándose a ofrecerle matrimonio con una humilde ramita de olivo, costumbre que se tenía en la lejana Alquiria. A pesar de las diferencias de edad, de tamaño, y de todo, Villuette no dudó, porque hasta ese momento ella sabía que era la única que podía evitar que él cayera en la total desgracia. La única que podía sostenerlo ahora.

El nuevo enlace no fue muy bien recibido por parte de la familia de Villuette, ni tampoco por la mayoría de los vecinos. Pero bastó la intervención de la princesa Celestia para que las aguas se calmasen. Ella procuró que la nueva pareja pudiera celebrar su boda sin problemas, y que no fuera molestada por nadie, encargándose de que la noticia no fuera difundida. Era un acto algo autoritario, pero lo único que pretendía la alicornio de crin multicolor era cuidar la privacidad de su amigo. Era una cuestión de compromiso.

Así transcurrieron muchos años de amor y de estabilidad para Ulises y Villuette, marcados por el progreso de una sólida relación. Lo único que sí trajo algunas dificultades fue la proyección de tener un hijo, que requería vencer el pudor que tenían los esposos. Les faltaba seguridad, sobre todo al alquiriano, quien temía las consecuencias del resultado de la unión. Que les funcionara a sus razas ancestrales cuando invadieron a los ponis del Oeste, no significaba que ahora tuviera el mismo éxito, por ser alquiriano, era unicornio, lo mismo que Villuette, pero ¿podría haber compatibilidad?

Villuette no tenía dudas, y no cesó de su firmeza, porque era una poni que cuando se decidía a lograr algo, lo intentaba una y otra vez. Contra los pronósticos médicos y el pesimismo de Ulises, llegó el tan esperado día en el que la potranca de crin lila supo que estaba embarazada. Fue un largo año en el cual peligró el buen desarrollo de su bebé, y en el que tuvieron que lidiar con la falta de apoyo de la familia de la esposa y el amarillismo de un periódico local, además de que el alquiriano tuvo importantes bajones de ánimo, los cuales no lo detuvieron sin embargo.

A los tres meses, el doctor le dijo a Villuette que su vida podía correr riesgo por ese embarazo. A los diez, empezó a tener algunas complicaciones que no llegaron a comprometer su salud ni la del bebé. A los once, permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en reposo, y Ulises caminaba por las paredes, esperando la señal del parto. El pequeño potrillo se tardó un mes más en nacer, pero para sorpresa y alegría de sus padres, nació sano y normal, a pesar de la marcada herencia paterna. Lo llamaron Livio, que en la lengua antigua doria designaba a un príncipe fuerte.

Ulises lo tomó entre sus cascos, y bendijo esa pequeña porción de vida, con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando que sus padres estuvieran allí para acompañarlo. Para conocer al "heredero".

-Buenos días, querido – dijo Villuette al despertar, siempre le enternecía esa costumbre de su marido. Era como un potrillo a veces, pero se sentía muy bien que a pesar de la vejez, todavía conservara el mismo cariño.

-Buenos días – sonrió Ulises. Le bastaba ver la sonrisa de Villuette para que toda negrura se desvaneciera.

La pareja tomó el desayuno en el patio, ya que la mañana se prestaba bien para ello. Era un hábito que habían adquirido hacía años, especialmente en las temporadas estivales. A pesar del mal sueño, el señor de la finca estaba de buen humor, y hasta presentía que tendrían visitas ese día, no sabía si durante la mañana o la tarde.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Unas horas más tarde, Ulises miraba por la ventana. Unos grandes anteojos le permitían reconocer el paisaje que se extendía afuera, delante suyo, y fue gracias a ellos que pudo reconocer a la princesa alicornio que se acercaba volando hacia el campo. Vio que otra figura la acompañaba, y dedujo que debía ser aquella princesa desterrada hacia mil años. Dos hermanas.

Las dos Hermanas Reales.

Algo se retorció en el alma del viejo príncipe alquiriano.

-0-

_En el presente, en Canterlot…_

El guardia había ido a buscar a uno de los prisioneros para su interrogatorio. De los tres capturados, iba a ser el primero. El pegaso de dorada armadura creyó que dormía, al verlo tirado en el suelo, pero cuando lo llamó golpeando los barrotes, solicitó a un guardia unicornio que iluminara el recinto. El equino apresado yacía inerte, en un _rigor mortis _retorcido por los efectos del veneno, y bajo la boca abierta había un charco de espuma blanca verdosa.

Soltando una maldición, el soldado pegaso emprendió el vuelo para dar aviso a las princesas del suicidio del reo. El soldado unicornio ordenó que revisaran al chacal y al otro caballo, y que les quitaran todo objeto sospechoso de producir muerte.

La noticia causó bastante conmoción entre las dos hermanas reales y las cinco portadoras de la Armonía. Cada una, a su modo, había tenido un momento de histeria y de ira que no era común en seis amistosas potrancas. Cuando la partida de guardias solares que había emboscado a los esclavistas en uno de sus "operativos", trajo a los tres líderes que había arrestado frente a las princesas alicornio, las amigas de Pinkie Pie estaban allí. Las palabras del chacal condenaron a los tres desgraciados, cuando mencionó a la poni rosada que habían secuestrado. Entonces, al saber que su tan querida Pinkie había caído en manos de tan detestables sujetos, ninguna de ellas respondió de sí mismo. Incluso Fluttershy se puso un poco violenta. Las más encolerizadas eran Rainbow y Applejack, y cualquiera podría jurar que si la pegaso color cian hubiera tenido garras en vez de cascos, le habría destrozado la cara al chacal.

Celestia se vio obligada a frenarlas y a ordenar que encerraran a los esclavistas, mientras se preparaba lo dispuesto para su interrogatorio y posterior enjuiciamiento.

Cuando volvieron en sí, las cinco ponis se dieron cuenta de su lamentable actuación frente a las regentes de Equestria y se mostraron muy apenadas ante éstas, aunque Rainbow Dash tuvo que ser contenida por la magia de Twilight porque su rabia no pasaría tan fácil. Es que habían recibido la noticia de la peor forma.

-Sabemos lo mucho por lo que han pasado – les dijo Luna – y comprendemos su reacción. Pero ahora más que nunca debemos mantener las mentes frías y actuar con cuidado. Todavía no sabemos dónde está la Portadora del Elemento de la Risa, pero sin dudas obtendremos importantes respuestas.

-Descansen un par de minutos, y luego comenzaremos los interrogatorios – dijo Celestia.

Un rato después, mientras todo estaba dispuesto para traer a los esclavistas uno por uno a rendir cuentas, llegó el mismo soldado al que habían enviado por uno de ellos, el que era unicornio. La cólera se encendió en las mejillas de Rainbow nuevamente al escuchar lo que había pasado en los calabozos.

-¡Malditos cobardes, son capaces de matarse para no decirnos nada! – bufó Dash, mientras Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight intentaban contenerse y calmarla.

-Parece que tendremos que ser más rudos con ellos – dijo Applejack.

-Aún nos quedan dos – dijo Twilight – Y nos aseguraremos de que nos digan todo. Sus crímenes contra los ponis de Equestria y las criaturas de países vecinos no van a quedar impunes.

-Mantengan la calma, mis queridas ponis – intervino Celestia – Se hará justicia por todos.


	8. VII: La Historia de Alquirión (parte 3)

**La Historia de Alquirión, parte 3 **

_Años antes de la Segunda Revolución alquiriana_

La brisa fresca se colaba entre las ventanas semi abiertas del club. Era un sitio de esparcimiento accesible sólo a una minoría muy privilegiada, ubicado en el centro del Capitolio y muy cercano al palacio real. Allí, en una solitaria mesa, un alquiriano contemplaba el cielo estrellado, con un vaso a medio vaciar cerca de su casco. Su pelaje pardo oscuro hacía juego con su ánimo. Por sus finas ropas, se deducía que era parte de la realeza, de hecho, era el primogénito del rey Laertes, y se encontraba en una de sus frecuentes "noches de bar". Nunca avisaba a nadie que iba allí, para no ser molestado. Desde hacía tiempo, pensamientos sombríos y especulaciones raras poblaban su mente. Algo lo molestaba, y estaba deliberando la forma de resolver ese conflicto interno.

En su mesa, una muy exclusiva y con ornamentos acorde al cliente que a ella se sentaba, no había nadie más. Se hallaba cerca de la barra pero más reservada del resto del club. A esa hora, se respiraba calma en el salón. Los nobles capitolinos acostumbraban irse a dormir temprano a sus residencias. El joven príncipe se mantenía en silencio, pero monologando intensamente por dentro.

No era que odiara a su hermano. Pero… desde que tenía uso de razón, había notado que todos daban demasiada atención al "pequeño". Estaba casi seguro de que su hermano menor era el favorito de su padre y de casi todos en el castillo. A excepción de su madre. Ella sí confiaba en él… pero había sido llamada al plano superior muy pronto. Eso nunca dejó de dolerle, porque le transmitió una sensación de abandono y desasosiego. Sin ella, probablemente todo sería diferente, y lo habría sido después…

Se oyó el apenas perceptible rechinido de las puertas de entrada, de una madera finamente labrada y mantenida impecablemente. Se trataba de un alquiriano unicornio, vestido muy pulcramente, y ya entrado en años, por lo que se notaba en su crin peinada perfectamente. Se movía con pasos casi sincronizados, cuyo sonido producía un eco suave al caminar. El recién llegado dio las buenas noches al recinto, y se ubicó en la barra. Pidió un trago fuerte, pagó, dejó la propina al mozo, ostentando sin pudor que poseía riqueza, y miró de soslayo hacia la mesa del príncipe. Tras unos sorbos, se acercó a éste.

ㅡBuenas noches, su Alteza. ㅡ saludó el visitante, tomando asiento frente al único ocupante de la mesa ㅡ Es una noche fresca y tranquila, ¿no?

ㅡBuenas noches ㅡ dijo el aludido con indiferencia, sin voltearse a mirar quién se había atrevido a sentarse cerca de él, sin su aprobación. Pero no era como si le importara demasiado.

ㅡCualquiera diría que es una noche como cualquiera. Sin embargo, cada noche para mí tiene un tinte especial. Nunca en dos noches se ve el cielo de la misma manera, o no se ve la luna igual en cada noche. Algunas estrellas brillarán más… otras menos… ¿No es un espectáculo impresionante el cielo nocturno? Es como un crimen que casi nadie lo aprecie como tal, ¿no le parece?

ㅡSí. Pero no es como si alguien fuera a enloquecerse por lograr eso. No todos tienen la libertad de poder mirar las estrellas.

ㅡTiene usted toda la razón, su Alteza.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio entre los equinos. La mirada del príncipe se centraba en la luna, allá en lo alto, y parecía intentar descifrar qué había en la sombra del astro, tan similar a un rostro triste y arrepentido. Su acompañante lo notó. Bebió un poco y luego dijo:

ㅡAlgún día, o alguna noche, sería interesante descubrir el Rostro de la Luna.

ㅡ¿Usted cree que la luna tiene un rostro? ㅡ preguntó el príncipe, esta vez girándose para encarar al inesperado compañero de mesa.

ㅡPuede ser una pareidolia… una mancha que muy convenientemente parezca la silueta de perfil de una yegua, pero no me va negar que es totalmente enigmática. ㅡ respondió el alquiriano, con un tono de intriga y rodeando su vaso con el casco.

ㅡSegún la mitología, allí fue encerrada Selena, la hermana de Solaria. Y se cree que cuando sea liberada por las estrellas, traerá la noche eterna al mundo. ㅡ el príncipe escudriñó el rostro de su invitado, intentando reconocerle.

ㅡ¿Usted cree que eso ocurra algún día? ¿Cree que existe la posibilidad de que haya una antigua y poderosa diosa astral encerrada en la luna?

ㅡNo lo sé. Ni me interesa. Pero los dioses son sabios. Por algo la aprisionaron allí.

ㅡHmmm… hay ocasiones en las que uno puede dudar de la sabiduría de los dioses. Como podrá imaginarse, a la historia la escriben los vencedores. ¿Qué certezas tenemos de que lo que pedía Selena no era justo? Después de todo, ella sólo quería ser admirada también. Y además, permítame decirle que la principal función de la historia es recordarnos por qué ocurren las cosas.

ㅡ¿Usted es historiador?

ㅡNo exactamente, aunque sí he estudiado mucha historia. Y es increíble ver cómo los viejos dramas antiguos… se repiten en la actualidad.

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, el visitante clavó sus ojos en el príncipe. Como si estuviera maquinando algún curioso proceso de influencia psicológica.

ㅡSi de verdad está allí, Selena es un triste recordatorio de que en el poder sólo permanecen los más fuertes.

ㅡOh, interesante concepto, majestad. ¿Conoce algún caso similar en la actualidad?

ㅡSe sorprendería. ㅡ dijo el príncipe, luego de una pausa ㅡ Los alquirianos hemos logrado mucho durante siglos, desde que nos sobrepusimos al poder de los dorios. Hicimos mucho más que ellos: le dimos gloria a estas tierras. No fue gracias a uno solo, a un único guerrero que encarnó imposiblemente sobre su espalda el deber de construir una nación. Esa es nuestra fortaleza como reino.

ㅡYa veo. Alquirión es un pueblo fuerte, y si ha sobrevivido a lo largo de los años, es porque no se ha estancado en el poder de un déspota. Se podrían enumerar, siglo tras siglo, cada uno de los reyes que gobernaron estas tierras, lo que cada uno aportó para la constitución administrativa, jurídica y legal del reino. Cada uno tenía genio propio, y con astucia supo ir introduciendo los cambios, hasta que las reformas estuvieran plenamente consolidadas. Y todo en base a lo que los antiguos maestros nos legaron, como Hatón, Kaesar, Ciquerón, y muchos más. Eran oradores excelentes con alto poder de convencimiento. Y usted podrá imaginarse lo importante que es el dominio de la palabra para coercionar y coaccionar las voluntades individuales por el bien de la comunidad.

ㅡCierto. El cambio no puede ser posible si no se dispone a la mente para aceptarlo. Sin embargo, no bastan las palabras. El otro gran paso es concretar lo discursivo. ㅡ para el príncipe, la charla ya comenzaba a parecerle interesante.

ㅡClaro que sí. ㅡ el visitante tosió un poco ㅡ ¿Se ha dado cuenta usted de la pasión con la que nuestros antepasados defendieron su causa ante sus patriarcas? Cada palabra, cada arenga, cada argumento en defensa de los reclamos de los hijos de la antigua estirpe doria, están registrados en los libros. Ellos acompañaron sus palabras con hechos, a pesar de la resistencia que debieron enfrentar. Y lograron vencer por su determinación, por su convencimiento de la necesidad de modificar los pilares de la sociedad. Pero ya los pilares habían cambiado, y se iban derrumbando como las columnas viejas de un edificio milenario. Para el instante en que los alquirianos fueron a la guerra por el poder, ya el terreno estaba preparado para el caos.

ㅡSí, los registros de la guerra son tan caóticos como lo fueron esos años de incertidumbre. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar. Los dorios creían que si perdían, todo el honor y la gloria de Alquiria desaparecerían bajo una tormenta de libertinaje, es decir, no habría orden, porque sus oponentes lo destruirían.

El supuesto historiador soltó una risa que sorprendió al otro ocupante de la mesa.

ㅡLos dorios decían eso porque no confiaban en sus hijos "híbridos". ㅡ continuó, sacando una caja chata y delgada. La abrió y mostró su contenido al príncipe. ㅡ Con su permiso, Majestad. ㅡ hizo una reverencia.

ㅡConcedido.

ㅡ¿Gusta uno? Es de la mejor calidad de tabaco que se puede conseguir en todo el reino.

El hijo mayor de la corona alquiriana no acostumbraba fumar, por estricta restricción del rey, pero lo hacía en muy frecuentes ocasiones. Ésta era una de ellas. Además, nada de lo que pasara en esa mesa llegaba a oídos del rey Laertes, puesto que su hijo tenía edad suficiente para manejarse solo y no necesitaba (según él) tanta supervisión como su hermano menor.

ㅡGracias. ㅡ dijo cortésmente el príncipe, tomando uno de los cigarros de la caja y sacando un fósforo de su bolsillo para encenderlo. Se tomó un tiempo para inhalar y exhalar el humo, relajándose en el proceso. ㅡ ¿Por qué cree que los dorios no confiaban en los alquirianos para ejercer funciones de mando? Además del hecho de que muchos fueran hijos bastardos y de que no querían perder sus privilegios.

ㅡJe, porque los dorios defendían un _orden_. Su _orden_… ¿Sabe? He estado trabajando en una teoría cósmico-filosófica muy interesante. El nombre del autor se ha perdido con el tiempo y los numerosos aportes de otros filósofos.

ㅡ¿La teoría de los Ciclos del Caos y del Orden? He comenzado a leer el primer tomo, es de verdad alucinante.

ㅡOh, es muy grato saber que usted conoce aquella teoría, al menos en sus principios básicos.

ㅡSí, aunque la introducción es… demasiado densa.

ㅡ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle, Majestad?

ㅡTodavía no he podido comprender del todo lo que se propone esa teoría. El lenguaje es algo complejo porque viene de una traducción del latín.

ㅡEntiendo. Para mí será un honor explicarle lo que no comprenda, si usted me lo permite.

ㅡAdelante. Usted me cae bien, y aún tengo tiempo para estar aquí.

ㅡBien, la piedra angular de la teoría es el Caos, y la explicación de cómo éste permite a las civilizaciones hundirse o evolucionar, prevaleciendo en el tiempo. Para nosotros han pasado muchos años desde la revolución que forjó un nuevo reino para todos, pero en la línea de tiempo histórico, apenas han sido unos instantes. El Caos y el Orden están inscritos en los engranajes del Cosmos y su dilación en el tiempo-espacio. ¿Me sigue?

ㅡSí, continúe, por favor. ㅡ solicitó el príncipe, que había pedido otro trago al mozo para acompañar la conversación.

ㅡEn los vaivenes de los siglos, se han sucedido períodos caóticos y períodos equilibrados, que la Historia se encarga de detallarnos cuidadosamente. Pero en resumen, esta sucesión intercalada de hechos pasados en los que la sociedad cayó y se levantó una y otra vez, puede compararse con dos potros que juegan con bloques de madera. Uno va construyendo una torre, pieza por pieza, hasta que la ha concluido exitosamente; a éste podemos conocerle como Orden. El resultado es un todo cohesionado y perfectamente funcional, dadas las condiciones en que fue ensamblado. El otro es quien se encarga de derrumbar esa torre. Puede hacerlo de un solo golpe, o bien ir retirando alguna que otra pieza, para hacer que la construcción se tambalee y finalmente, se desplome en el piso. Es éste a quien podemos llamar Caos. El Orden, entonces, procederá a reconstruir su torre, con los mismos bloques, pero con diferente disposición, para evitar que el Caos pueda volver a hacer de las suyas.

ㅡHmm, creo que puedo captar la idea. Entonces, los antiguos patriarcas habían construido un determinado orden y pretendían defenderlo de la intrusión de los alquirianos. No concebían otro orden que fuera más allá del suyo, tenían sus propios códigos y principios, lo mismo que los alquirianos, y por eso no confiaban en ellos. Pero los alquirianos destruyeron su orden… para construir otro.

ㅡSu Alteza entiende rápido. Pero no sólo fueron los alquirianos quienes, con sus intromisiones en los estamentos del poder y de la cultura, fueron desestabilizando el orden, sino también las propias condiciones del ambiente, tanto natural como social. Las bases del antiguo régimen se habían ido alterando, hubo problemas a los que los patriarcas no supieron responder. El Caos, para ese momento, ya estaba a punto de hacer caer el viejo sistema.

ㅡClaro. Y al contrario de lo que los ancianos creían, Alquiria no se sumió en el caos… no en el caos eterno. El orden se restableció cuando los alquirianos organizaron el nuevo sistema.

ㅡAsí es, los alquirianos reconstruyeron el Orden, con las mismas piezas y con otras nuevas, pero a su propio modo. Por eso, actualmente se cree que es muy poco probable que pueda existir una o más entidades específicas a las cuales atribuirles algo así como "una magia del caos". El caos no puede ser manipulado por un ser mortal o por un ente inmortal, de ser así, sólo se trataría probablemente de un caos superficial, una magia alterada que puede no responder a las artes oscuras o blancas. Porque si así fuera, si alguien pudiera capturar a esa entidad del caos y encerrarla, prohibirle su libertad de andar por el mundo, entonces éste se estancaría en un único y continuo período de "orden", que podría llegar a sofocar la evolución y el crecimiento de los seres.

ㅡYa veo. Entonces el Caos sería una fuerza amorfa, inaprehensible, difícil de entender en su totalidad. El Caos es necesario para renovar el Orden, y éste es necesario para que se produzca el Caos, eso indica que tienen una estrecha relación recíproca. No sólo es la adaptación del más fuerte a las condiciones más adversas, es una propia que el Universo mismo impone para mover todos sus engranajes y asegurar la evolución de las especies. ㅡ el príncipe sentía que no quería marcharse de allí, sentía que se le estaban abriendo los ojos a una nueva realidad. Le fascinaba el conocimiento y la solidez con el que su interlocutor enunciaba su discurso, y tenía la sensación de que había encontrado una figura admirable.

ㅡEso mismo. Fíjese lo lejos que hemos llegado en materia de ciencia, magia, técnica. No habrían sido posibles todas las mejoras implementadas por los reyes alquirianos si no se hubiera derrocado a los obsoletos jefes dorios. Era lo justo y necesario para avanzar por el engrandecimiento de una nueva raza, que combinara las grandes habilidades de los pigmeos y el conocimiento y sabiduría de los dorios, los jonios y los pelasgos. Ese es el ideal que persiguieron nuestros antepasados, por el cual nosotros ahora trabajamos y peleamos día a día. No obstante, nuestro Orden ha prevalecido pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo podremos jactarnos de eso, hasta que el Caos haya sacado las piezas suficientes para provocar su caída?

Aquella pregunta encendió una luz en la cabeza del príncipe alquiriano. Era una de las conversaciones más significativas que había tenido en su vida. Algo dentro de él le decía que no era casual la presencia de ese tipo en el bar, como si hubiera venido especialmente a revelarle la verdad de su destino.

ㅡTiene razón… ¿usted cree que ya es tiempo de que Alquiria pase a un nuevo orden? No todo está muy bien últimamente, eso podría indicar que el sistema comenzará a desmoronarse.

ㅡNo podría tomarme el atrevimiento de mencionar semejante cosa a un miembro de la familia real. Sería muy imprudente e irrespetuoso, a menos que su Alteza piense que sea distinto. Veo algunos inconvenientes en la gestión, pero no como para insinuar que debería gestarse una revolución…

ㅡSabias palabras, señor. Pero yo creo que no está muy lejos de la verdad. Hay muchas cosas que yo cambiaría en mi accionar como futuro rey… si es que a mí me otorgan la corona.

ㅡNo se preocupe, Majestad, usted tiene derecho a la corona por ser el primogénito.

ㅡSí, aunque no falta mucho para que mi padre y la corte encuentren una excusa para dársela a Ulises.

ㅡOh… ㅡ el rostro del alquiriano desconocido tomó otro cariz, como si hubiera estado esperando un comentario como ése ㅡ ¿y usted cree que su hermano tiene aptitudes para ser rey?

ㅡSinceramente, y con perdón de mi hermano y mi padre, no. ㅡ respondió el príncipe, con una mirada endurecida y una mueca de envidia, volviéndose a la ventana. ㅡ Él es el preferido de todos. A mí sólo me quería mi madre.

Hubo una breve pausa entre ambos. Un viento frío entró por la ventana, afuera algunas nubes cubrían el cielo y la luna de manera parcial.

ㅡPues bien… usted puede cambiar eso, Alteza.

ㅡ¿Cómo? ㅡ preguntó el noble, girándose hacia el otro.

ㅡEso de que el próximo gobernante ascienda por lazos de familia y parentesco ya está un poco…. obsoleto y anacrónico. Usted tanto como yo, que hemos estudiado historia, sabemos que eso ha traído ciertos inconvenientes, porque por muy grandes que fueron algunos reyes de Alquiria, otros fueron completos patanes, y la Historia misma atestigua sobre otros miembros de la nobleza o incluso… de la plebe, que mostraron mayor capacidad de dominio que el propio rey de ese tiempo.

ㅡBueno, sí, hubo otros reyes muy infames. Pero no veo cómo yo pueda cambiar las bases del gobierno de nuestro pueblo.

ㅡImagínese… ㅡ el alquiriano bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia adelante ㅡ ...un sistema más "abierto" que el de la monarquía, más "flexible", donde el que sea verdaderamente más apto para regir al pueblo, sea _elegido _por todos para ejercer el poder. Un sistema innovador, donde toda la responsabilidad no caiga sobre uno solo, sino en varios, pero que el nexo principal sea aquél que fue elegido para gobernar.

El príncipe lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Acaso ese unicornio le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacerse con el poder y cambiar las reglas del juego?

ㅡ¿Qué me está insinuando, señor? ¿Que derroque a mi padre y traicione a mi hermano?

ㅡNo precisamente. ㅡ el misterioso visitante apagó su cigarro en el cenicero que había en la mesa y vació su vaso. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero el príncipe lo detuvo alzando su casco.

ㅡDígame su nombre.

ㅡJulio Varo Armagirus. Puede buscarme en la secretaría del Instituto Volkerball cualquier día, Majestad. O aquí, si usted lo prefiere.

ㅡDe acuerdo. Quiero que me explique su idea sobre ese nuevo sistema.

ㅡMe complace que le interesen mis especulaciones. Dudo que yo viva para ver que se concreten, pero quién sabe.

ㅡUsted tiene aspecto de ser un pensador fresco, señor Armagirus. Puede que sus teorías no sean tan improbables como cree.

Armagirus dio una sonrisa, e hizo otra reverencia antes de retirarse de la mesa.

ㅡHa sido un enorme honor charlar con usted en esta noche, príncipe Nereus.

-.-.-.-.-

ㅡNunca pude entender por qué se volvió contra nosotros. De un día para el otro, lo vi distinto, más callado, más distante, más… simplemente no era el mismo.

Mucho se maravilló Ulises al ver llegar a las Hermanas Reales aquella mañana, con una gran simpleza y sin mucha pompa de soldados. Eso le demostraba claramente la confianza que le dispensaban. Ambas princesas alicornio daban un bellísimo espectáculo aleteando, etéreas, en el aire, y descendieron suavemente en el pavimento de entrada a la casa. Mientras ellas caminaban hacia el pórtico en el que se apoyaba Ulises, el viejo patriarca se inclinó para realizar una modesta reverencia, tanto como su desgastado cuerpo se lo permitió.

Era la primera vez que la princesa Luna veía a un alquiriano, de hecho, no recordaba haber visto nunca un caballo tan grande en su vida. No más que su hermana. Quizá era por estar acostumbrada a andar entre ponis. Por su parte, el anciano príncipe sentía una gran dicha y un asombro inmenso. Imaginaba que Luna, la hermana desterrada de la princesa Celestia, era ya una yegua alta, hermosa y solemne, con un porte severo pero fresco. En ese momento, sólo le impresionó que ella fuera de menor tamaño que la alicornio del sol. Saludó a ambas regentes con respeto y cordialidad, y ellas correspondieron a su gesto. Las invitó a pasar, abriendo de par en par las puertas de doble hoja y moviendo su cansado cuerpo con una presteza difícil de creer para su edad. Al instante, ordenó con una voz amable a la sirvienta que preparase unos bocadillos y refrescos para servir a tan honradas visitas, y a otra pidió que acomodase la sala de estar. Celestia sonrió al ver lo bien que Ulises llevaba las cosas en casa. No podían haber recibido una mejor bienvenida en la casa del alquiriano.

Villuete apareció casi al instante para brindar los mismos saludos respetuosos a las soberanas de Equestria. La princesa Celestia estaba acostumbrada, pero a Luna le asombró la diferencia entre Ulises y su esposa, una poni, tanto en tamaño como en edad. Sin embargo, bastaba verlos para entender que esos detalles no valían nada en comparación al amor que se tenían. Villuete era poseedora de un gran espíritu a pesar de sus años y un carácter muy dulce y bondadoso. El ambiente de la residencia transmitía calma y confianza, y era una de las pocas veces en las que Luna se sintió a gusto en un lugar distinto al palacio. De hecho, en cualquier lugar.

Una vez que estuvo todo dispuesto y las alicornios y sus anfitriones se sentaron, Celestia tomó la palabra para agradecer por la buena recepción y comentar los motivos de su visita.

ㅡNos alegra y maravilla mucho que usted, princesa Luna, haya podido regresar a Equestria y retomar su trono. ㅡ dijo Ulises ㅡ Para nosotros es un gusto tenerla aquí, y le serviremos en lo que podamos.

ㅡMuchas gracias. ㅡ agradeció Luna con una sonrisa ㅡ Debido a mi prolongada ausencia, apenas estoy poniéndome al tanto de todas las transformaciones acaecidas al reino y sus aledaños, y cada día me doy cuenta del loable carácter de mi hermana para tratar con todo ello. Ahora me toca ponerme a la par suya, y apoyarla en lo que sea necesario.

ㅡBueno, muestra usted mucha madurez en sus palabras. ㅡ comentó Ulises ㅡ Sus acciones pasadas corresponden a una etapa de juventud, y es generalmente en los años mozos en los que se forja el carácter y el _leit motiv_. Mas los años de duras experiencias pueden a veces fortalecer o debilitar ese carácter, y dependerá mucho de la personalidad de uno el poder superar eso vivido y pasar a un nuevo nivel.

ㅡExacto, y con la ayuda de las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, y la de mi hermana Celestia, hoy afirmo que soy una mejor versión de mí misma. Aunque hayan pasado mil años de destierro, mi amor y preocupación por Equestria no se han debilitado.

El viejo alquiriano sonrió y bajó la cabeza, pues sentía lo mismo que la princesa de la noche. Pero pronto su expresión se opacó al comprender el significado de ello, y su esposa y las princesas lo notaron.

ㅡ¿Qué ocurre, Ulises? ㅡ preguntó Celestia, aunque en el fondo sabía lo que le ocurría.

ㅡUn milenio es un período casi eterno de tiempo… ㅡ dijo el alquiriano, dirigiendo sus grandes y lánguidos ojos, precedidos por unos lentes a medida, hacia la pared donde colgaban varias pinturas, y en el centro había una urna de cristal que contenía la corona real de Alquiria, la desaparecida Alquiria ㅡ ...para un mortal no puede compararse con nada, para los seres inmortales es otra historia. Y sin embargo, cualquier partida forzosa de la tierra patria multiplica exponencialmente cada minuto, y es como si fuera lo mismo un día, un mes, un año. Para mí, ha pasado un siglo desde que fui desterrado junto a mi padre de nuestro reino. Por nuestra propia sangre, y sin merecerlo… Nunca voy a entender por qué mi hermano Nereus nos traicionó de esa manera, por qué se alió al bando enemigo y propició esa terrible revolución. Si la corona iba a ser suya por derecho, ¿por qué conspirar contra su propia familia?

ㅡTal vez tuviera motivos fundados, pero es difícil de creer. ㅡ comentó Luna ㅡ No sería apropiado que compare mi caso al suyo, pues aunque atenté contra mi hermana por ganar el poder de Equestria, jamás la habría traicionado. Sólo fueron mis celos los que me llevaron a cometer tales actos, y el castigo que recibí por ello ha sido muy duro, tanto para mí como para mi hermana.

Ese breve discurso de Luna sorprendió a Celestia, pues no esperaba oírla hablar tan abiertamente de su caída, aunque lo interpretó como un gesto de solidaridad al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en el semblante de Ulises.

ㅡHe tenido muchos años para pensar, y si bien reconozco la posibilidad de que Nereus me tuviera envidia por alguna razón, en un análisis más profundo, sólo pudo haber allí algo más que celos. Recuerdo que varios meses antes de la tragedia, Nereus se comportaba de forma diferente, era mucho más reservado e indiferente, y prestaba excesiva atención a todo lo que sucedía en el palacio. Mi conjetura es… que alguien debió convencerlo. Alguien que supo ofrecerle mucho más que el poder de la corona, y supo inflar así su ambición. De otra forma no se explica su accionar.

ㅡTiene mucho sentido. Pero, ¿quién habría sido capaz de poner a su hermano en contra de su padre y usted? ㅡ preguntó Luna.

ㅡNo lo sé con exactitud, aunque puedo especular que se trataba de esos grupos secretos, con sede en el Instituto Volkerball o en otras instituciones. Para ser sinceros, Alquiria siempre estuvo al borde de la inestabilidad, y en aquellos años atravesábamos problemas importantes por las sequías, la escasez de alimentos y las continuas sublevaciones de los pigmeos por las condiciones en las que los tenían trabajando. Sin mencionar la envidia de otros sectores de poder, que al menor fallo o equivocación de mi padre no dudaban en poner en tela de juicio su capacidad de gobernar. Sólo ahora, muchos años después de toda esa locura, me doy cuenta de que había alguien entre las sombras esperando el momento para acabar con nosotros. Pero ese germen está en la historia misma de mi reino, y si algo frenaba que cualquier tirano asumiera el poder era de que sólo un miembro de la familia real podía ser coronado, lo cual no quiere decir que entre propios parientes no se clavaran dagas en la espalda para obtener ventaja.

El viejo príncipe extranjero se levantó y, yendo hacia la urna de cristal, la abrió por medio de un sistema de cerrojos especial, retirando así el objeto que salvaguardaba. Luego hizo frente a las princesas, el color de su magia era algo pálido, como su pelaje desteñido de un tono naranja, y sus crines ya grisáceas. Luna contempló la corona real de Alquiria, era sinceramente una maravilla de oro con incrustaciones de joyas, una verdadera y lujosa labor de orfebrería. Las tiaras de ellas eran más sencillas pero no menos solemnes.

ㅡPor ocho generaciones esta corona perteneció a los grandes reyes de Alquiria, ninguna mejor que ella sabe cuán merecedores fueron quienes la portaron. Hubo muchos episodios infames en la historia alquiriana, momentos de avance y momentos de retroceso. Aquella revolución que echó a perder la honra de toda una dinastía, no podía ser más que el fruto de lo que esas antiguas generaciones nos legaron.

ㅡ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ㅡ preguntó Luna, confundida por la última frase.

ㅡSignifica que no siempre fueron perfectos los reyes alquirianos, incluso su sistema en general, y hubo quien se sirvió de esas deficiencias para atacarlos. En estos mil años tuve que enfrentar conflictos con otros pueblos para mantener la paz, y aunque no faltó quien me cuestionara, nunca esos cuestionamientos vinieron de los ponis de Equestria.

ㅡUsted es buena gobernante, princesa. Nadie había traído tanta prosperidad a Equestria, y confiamos que con el retorno de la princesa Luna, habrá aún más. ㅡ comentó Villuette, haciendo una leve reverencia desde su asiento.

ㅡLo que más me ha impresionado de Equestria, majestades, ㅡ continuó Ulises, devolviendo su preciada reliquia familiar al sitio original ㅡ es la gran estabilidad que ha mantenido a lo largo de los siglos, con una única princesa para sostener a todo el reino. Por supuesto que no es una princesa cualquiera, su prolongada longevidad ha sido muy provechosa para mantener la armonía en estas tierras tan hermosas. Ha sido como una Gran Madre que cobijó a todos bajo sus alas, y ha criado espléndidos hijos que la adoran y respetan.

Ulises hizo un pausa para ir a sentarse al lado de Villuette, sus anchos cascos ya no podían sostenerlo demasiado tiempo como antes. Sin mencionar que debía andarse con cuidado por su disminuida vista. Entretanto, Celestia lo miraba con una profunda compasión y con solemne respeto, mientras Luna se fijaba en la imponencia de ese caballo envejecido, de una nobleza notable y a la vez melancólica. Sin dudas, sentía mucha lástima por él.

ㅡLamentablemente, eso no ha ocurrido en Alquiria, pues al mudar siglo tras siglo de gobernante y por ende, de ideas sobre cómo se debe manejar un pueblo, no hay uniformidad. Todos aspiran secretamente a apropiarse de una cuota de poder y riquezas, y temo que esos afanes han sobrepasado los límites. Los alquirianos, a pesar de ser en parte descendientes de ponis, nunca lograron hallar la armonía que éstos consiguieron, ni pudieron construir un reino tan reino tan glorioso y fructífero como Equestria. Eso se debe a que Equestria es pura en su identidad colectiva, en su fortaleza como nación, mas Alquiria… vendría a ser como una hermana impura, una hija bastarda llena de ambiciones y complejos de grandeza. Sé que no debería hablar tan terriblemente de mi patria, pero a raíz de lo que he estudiado sobre ambas no parece haber otra conclusión. Ahora mismo, hay otros alquirianos ocupando el trono, que ya ni siquiera es un trono puesto que, según las noticias que me llegaron, el nuevo gobierno es técnicamente una oligarquía, un gobierno de grupos, pero estoy seguro de que no pasará mucho antes de que a alguien se le ocurra cambiar las reglas del juego otra vez. Ni siquiera han conservado el nombre del reino, hoy lo llaman "República de Alquirión", y no puedo esconder lo vulgar que me suena tan nefasta nomenclatura.

"No sé en qué momento comenzó la conspiración, nunca voy a entender si alguien hechizó a Nereus para que colaborara, pero sí había muchos infiltrados, y eso se notó cuando los rebeldes tomaron el castillo. Fue la noche más oscura de Alquiria. Mi hermano les facilitó la entrada, y cuando mi padre y yo lo descubrimos en plena traición, nos amenazó de muerte, y poco faltó para que derramara nuestra sangre. Fue como si en el último momento, un buen espíritu nos hubiera protegido, como si no fuera intención del destino que se perdiera para siempre la última dinastía reinante de Alquiria."

Las princesas oyeron con atención la historia, y a cada palabra, se iba despertando la compasión de Luna por el viejo príncipe. Si ella alguna vez había pensado que el destino le había sido injusto, ahora a las claras estaba convencida de que, al contrario, le había sido muy benevolente.

Cuando las hermanas alicornio se retiraron, cada una traía en su pecho un gran ardor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_En el presente, Castillo de Canterlot_

ㅡUsted ha de ser la princesa Twilight, ¿verdad? ㅡ preguntó la canciller alquiriana.

Se estaba celebrando otra reunión de cancilleres en el Palacio. Las princesas no habían menguado en sus esfuerzos por la búsqueda de Pinkie Pie, pero no podían desentenderse de los demás asuntos del reino. La guardia real y los investigadores habían recopilado una gran cantidad de información acerca de los grupos esclavistas, gracias a la intervención de la princesa Luna en los sueños de dos de los tres que habían capturado. Llegaron a tiempo para evitar que esos se suicidasen. Las amigas de Pinkie ya habían cesado en su furia, pero la cosa se complicó cuando apareció Maud Pie en compañía de la familia Pie, para reclamar por su aparición. Fue algo que sorprendió a las ponis, sobre todo a Applejack, que conocía la austeridad de esa familia. Eso denotaba que a pesar de todo, amaban a Pinkie. La inexpresividad de Maud se notaba mucho más peligrosa, y conociendo su fuerza, fue un alivio que evitaran que viera a quienes habían capturado a su hermana. Los necesitaban vivos.

ㅡExacto, es un gusto conocerla, canciller Rosalía. Disculpe que la recibamos de forma tan… simple. Mi amiga Pinkie Pie, la portadora del Elemento de la Risa, está desaparecida desde hace tiempo y…

ㅡ¿Pinkie Pie? ㅡ interrumpió la canciller. La mención de ese nombre la llevó a recordar algo puntual ㅡ Oh, disculpe mi atrevimiento princesa Twilight, pero… ¿qué características tiene su amiga perdida?

ㅡElla es… muy alegre, de pelaje rosa, crin abultada y con una cutie mark de globos… descubrimos que fue secuestrada por un grupo de mercaderes de esclavos, y sospechamos que… ha sido llevada a Alquirión. - respondió Twilight, sin saber cómo tomaría la alquiriana esta afirmación.

ㅡHum, sin dudas está en lo cierto, Majestad. Su amiga Pinkamena está al servicio de Lady Amalthea, la hija del Sumo ministro de Alquirión.

No sólo Twilight y sus amigas quedaron impactadas por la respuesta, sino que detrás de ellas, las Hermanas Reales se miraron entre sí.


	9. VIII: Nueva determinación

**VII: Nueva determinación**

"Hay una vieja (o no tan vieja) profecía que dice que la corrupción de los alquirianos llegará a tal punto, que del cielo descenderán dos Erinias furiosas a limpiar la tierra de todo el mal esparcido. Su venida será anunciada, supuestamente, por tres eventos astrales, de los cuales el tercero marcará la hora señalada para los impíos. El primero es la desaparición del Rostro de la Luna, lo cual ha ocurrido hace no mucho, y ha iniciado como consecuencia intensos y avinagrados debates. El segundo, que echó más leña al fuego, fue el día en que también hubo noche, es decir, el Sol y la Luna ocupaban cada uno un hemisferio del cielo. Fueron fenómenos relativamente breves, pero que produjeron mucho pánico y temor, dado que entre uno y otro no ha transcurrido un lapso muy largo de tiempo, por lo que muchos están ahora especulando que se encuentra cerca el tercer evento astral, el Eclipse. Y tanto el Instituto Volkerball como la Academia StrAsser están _preparándose_ para ese momento…"

_A nuestro regreso del Museo, estuve pensando largo y tendido acerca de estas palabras de Doodley, quien se había arriesgado a dar su sincero punto de vista (en un tono de voz muy recatado) sobre cómo iba el gobierno de la República. Sin embargo, lady Amalthea no se veía molesta, o no lo demostró, por la sutil crítica al mando de su padre. Frunció un poco el ceño y negó algunas cosas, pero no profirió ninguna amenaza de acusar al guía de que sería despedido si no se retractaba de lo dicho. No sé, me pareció un poco raro. Doodley se disculpó con ella muy cortésmente, diciendo que su intención no era hablar mal de su familia, sino que se refería a todos los ministerios por igual. Mi ama lo reflexionó por unos segundos, y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Luego estudió los pasillos y salas contiguos, como para asegurarse de que no había nadie que nos hubiera oído._

_¿Revelaría Amalthea esta conversación a su padre? ¿O intentaría convencerlo una vez más de dejarla participar en algo? Mientras nos retirábamos, eché una mirada hacia atrás, hacia Doodley. Yo ardía en ganas de ir a decirle que yo había estado más que presente en los acontecimientos que había mencionado. Hubiera querido decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no podía hacerlo estando ella delante, y en un lugar como ése, donde nuestras palabras producían ecos en los pasillos. Descubrí, sin embargo, que el alquiriano sin cuerno nos miraba con detenimiento, y no se preocupó en disimular cuando yo me giré. Los dos nos guardábamos algo para decir, yo tenía plena certeza de eso._

—_Buenas tardes nuevamente, lady Amalthea. ¿Cómo ha estado la exposición? ¿Ha sido de su agrado? _

_La voz de Van Hayding interrumpió mis pensamientos, y me obligó a concentrar mi atención en mi ama y el curador del museo. Se notaba que ella estaba un poco cansada, pero ni el cansancio de todo un día de escuchar un milenio de historia encarnada en antigüedades y viejos objetos, pinturas y documentos, podía distraerla de su admiración hacia el corcel. Aunque debo decirles que no se engañen: el suyo parecía más un "amor intelectual" que romántico. Amundsen podría tener esperanzas… ¡Rarity, sal de mi cabeza!_

—_Oh… sí — farfulló la señorita, como despertando de repente —. Ha estado todo muy claro, aunque lamento mucho que no pudiera acompañarnos. Quizá en otra ocasión tengamos la oportunidad de reunirnos y charlar más animadamente sobre los hechos. Es decir… — las mejillas blancas se sonrosaron —, cuando usted tenga un tiempo… _

_La sonrisa del curador tenía esa mezcla de galanura y de sobriedad característica de esos profesores por los que suspiran alumnas, profesoras y directoras por igual. La timidez de Amalthea me tomó un poco por sorpresa, y reforzó mi teoría del "amor intelectual"._

—_No hay inconvenientes en ello. Sólo escríbame con tiempo, y veré si puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda. Por lo menos, si no le molesta que la reunión sea aquí._

_Yo entendía hasta cierto punto la situación de mi señora como para comprender el mensaje velado en las palabras y los claros ojos del semental. Probablemente el Museo del Capitolio fuera el único punto de encuentro "seguro" para los dos, tal vez porque de lo contrario, el Sumo Minister no consentiría que su hija saliera. Sólo espero que no haya nada más allá, no quisiera imaginarme que lady Amalthea no fuera tan honrada como me había parecido._

_Aunque, siendo sincera, no soy la poni más indicada para hablar del asunto._

—_Bueno, veré las posibilidades. Pero desde ya, muchas gracias por recibirnos, ha sido un día muy grato y placentero. Me ha servido de mucho. Por el momento, debemos retirarnos, ya que pronto atardecerá y estarán esperándome en la residencia. _

—_El placer es mío, señorita Amalthea. Muchas gracias a usted por habernos honrado con su visita. Le deseo muy buenas noches, y envíe saludos a su padre de mi parte._

_Tras una despedida medio sosa, nos encaminamos a la salida. El horizonte comenzaba a teñirse de un rosa pálido mientras el sol se encaminaba lentamente a su reposo. Pensé en las princesas, pensé en Equestria, y pensé en el espíritu noble de lady Amalthea, digno de una buena regente. Me sentía bien, de alguna forma, a pesar de la nostalgia por pensar en mi querida Ponyville y en todos los amigos que tengo allí, en los grandes momentos que hemos pasado juntos. También pienso en mi familia, y en lo que ellos deben estar pasando por mi desaparición. _

_De a poco estoy entendiendo la historia de esta sociedad, y a los alquirianos que la conforman. No voy a negar que mi cerebro está sobrecargado por tanta información recibida en un solo día, y que lo que quisiera más que nada ahora es pegarme un descanso; pero… a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que pasé antes de llegar aquí, y estar, sin embargo, casi en una pieza, siento que soy más fuerte y madura que antes. Y es como si… como si yo fuera necesaria aquí. Como ese día en que Twilight llegó a Ponyville por primera vez, enviada por la princesa Celestia. ¿Quién iba a saber que justo esa noche, la milésima más larga del verano, ella nos conocería nosotras, y cambiaría su vida para siempre? Eso es lo que siento ahora: de otra forma, no habría terminado al lado de la hija del regente más poderoso de una nación lejana (pero hermana) a Equestria. Es más que obvio que aquí no hay armonía ni amistad, ¿y si esto fuera un llamado de atención para traer los Elementos de la Armonía a Alquirión?_

_El transporte nos esperaba en la puerta. El chofer nos preguntó, muy tímida y respetuosamente, si deseábamos caminar, como al principio del día, pero Amalthea negó suavemente, y a una indicación suya ocupamos los asientos. No dejé de agradecerle, tanto recorrido histórico se hacía sentir en mis cascos. Ninguna dijo una palabra en todo el trayecto de regreso a la Residencia. _

_Yo no sé si esa Oma será bruja o adivina, pero al rato que llegamos y nos topamos, por desgracia, con ella, le hizo todo un cuestionario a la potranca, y hasta se tomó el atrevimiento de hacer ciertos comentarios referentes a su cercanía con el curador del Museo. Como si la vieja malandrina intuyera lo mismo que yo, y tirara hilos como pretendiendo forzar una relación que acabara luego en un enlace de bodas. Para mí, nadie debe ser obligado a elegir pareja, y mucho menos a casarse por fuerza. En Equestria los matrimonios son sinceros: Si dos ponis se casan, lo hacen de mutuo acuerdo y porque de verdad se aman. A menos, claro, que pertenezcas a ciertas familias de la nobleza. _

_Fue un alivio poder librarnos pronto de la anciana ama de llaves._

_Acompañé a mi lady a su habitación. Me dio un rato libre mientras ella se aseaba y acondicionaba para la cena. Decidí usar ese descanso para darme un rápido baño y visitar a Samantha. La mayoría de las criadas se hallaba ocupada en los preparativos de la cena, y no pude hallar a la celadora. _

_Salí al patio de servicio para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sentía mis fuerzas totalmente renovadas, como si nada de lo que me sucediera esa noche pudiera quitarme la sonrisa del rostro. Ese sentimiento de renuevo y bienestar me vino bien, ya que mi paseo solitario estaba por finalizar. Como por capricho del azar, llegué hasta los cobertizos, que se encontraban desiertos a esa hora, o eso creía. Oí unos ruidos dentro de uno de ellos, y como me sentía más curiosa que otros días, fui a investigar. _

_Me asusté cuando un par de cascos me arrastraron hacia la penumbra, al traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Al reconocer el olor de la colonia del secretario renegado, dejé de forcejear. Debía tener un problema serio como para seguirme y esconderse en un cobertizo sucio y oscuro sólo para… Ah, rayos, qué va… Hacía dos días que no nos encontrábamos, seguro le andaba urgiendo. _

_Pero mejor así, porque yo había decidido hacerle frente. Si pude antes vencer dragones, monstruos y tener el valor de reírme en la cara de árboles tenebrosos, ¿por qué no iba a poder pararle el casco a Lebrero? Estaba con los ánimos óptimos para ello, y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Pinkamena aprovechara para obligarme a hacer algo desagradable… aún tengo problemas con ella. Me atormenta en mis pesadillas. Pero será allí donde se quedará. Además, he visto a la princesa Luna, aunque no fuera en el mejor sueño, pero eso también me da esperanzas._

_Así que no, lo siento Pinkamena, pero no habrá cuchillos ni sangre para ti. _

_Antes de permitirle hacer nada, pegué un salto y me liberé de Lebrero. Puse la mirada más enérgica y reprobadora que he puesto en mi vida. _

—_¿Qué haces? — masculló el secretario, enfadado como un potrillo al que le quitan su pastel sin casi haberlo mordido. _

—_Estoy cansada de ésto. Así no es como se hacen las cosas: Si uno quiere algo bien, no debe tomarlo por la fuerza. — le dije. El valor crecía en mi pecho. No tenía más miedo, ni vergüenza, pero tampoco rencor, porque iba a hacer lo que era correcto. O por lo menos, lo que me parecía correcto._

—_Cállate, y ven aquí, golfilla. _

—_No._

—_¿Cómo dices?_

_Lebrero se levantó, con el ceño fruncido. Eso no me intimidó. No iba a ser más fuerte que yo, pues no era más fuerte que los villanos de Equestria a los que mis amigas y yo vencimos. Sólo era alguien a quien no le enseñaron cómo tratar a una potranca. _

—_Dije que "no" — repuse, mi rostro le hacía competencia en ferocidad —. Ya me cansé de ésto. Si tanto te gusto, ¿por qué no puedes encararme como un poni normal? ¿Qué tan diferente soy de las demás como para obligarme a verte a escondidas? _

—_Cierra la boca. Las cosas se hacen como yo digo, estúpida pigmea. _

—_¿Qué, te da vergüenza haberte enamorado de una criada? — lo corté, con un tono mordaz. Creo que, inconscientemente, Pinkamena empezaba a emerger detrás de mi voz — ¿O las de tu condición te han rechazado por feo y fracasado?_

_Definitivamente, Pinkie no diría eso. Pero cuando un casco polvoriento por el suelo del cobertizo voló hacia mi cara, mi propio casco acudió en defensa, bloqueando el golpe. No tuve tiempo de sorprenderme por mi reflejo, porque el secretario pasó a la violencia verbal y las amenazas y de ahí otra vez a la violencia física. Su segunda ofensiva llegó a darme en la nariz, pero ignorando mi dolor me mantuve firme, con mi mirada ceñuda, y detuve su tercer golpe, dejando nuestros cascos en el aire. Eso lo paró instantáneamente, porque no se esperaba que yo demostrara tener más fuerza que él._

—_Tengo muchos buenos amigos y amigas. He pasado por horrores que ni te imaginas; sin embargo, no estoy tratando a todos como si tuvieran la culpa de lo que me ocurrió. Yo he intentado ser buena amiga con todos, y me he planteado como misión sonreír y hacer felices a todos. Si realmente quieres a alguien, no tienes necesidad de arrastrarlo a un asqueroso escondite en mitad de la noche para hacer lo que te venga en gana. _

_Oía claramente su respiración entrecortada, saliendo por entre sus dientes apretados. Bajó su casco bruscamente, impotente por no lograr someterme. Una mueca medio trocada en sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos daban una impresión como si mi acto de rebeldía le gustara, aunque a mí me había parecido de que le gustaban más las "sumisas"._

—_No sabes nada de mí, no puedes hablarme así. ¡No eres mi madre, no eres nadie! ¿Quién te crees que eres, poni? Te daré una sola oportunidad de retractarte y de portarte como una niña buena, ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo. De lo contrario, cuando yo pase esa puerta, de nada valdrá la protección de lady Amalthea, y esa actitud inadecuada te costará muy caro. _

—_La verdad, me importa un bledo lo que hagan conmigo, porque no puede perjudicarme a mí más que a usted, "señor secretario lamebotas de Ulster"._

_Se puede sentir el veneno en mis palabras, ¿no? _

—_¿Cómo te atreves…? — masculló Lebrero entre dientes. Debía tener la presión a mil, porque se le veía una vena saltada en la frente. _

_Presentí que Pinkamena me estaba llevando para un lado que yo no quería. Por eso, traté de aliviar mi expresión, pues yo en realidad no quería dañarlo. No creo poder ganarme su amistad, pero siquiera me gustaría hacer las paces con él. En lo poco que pude observar de su trabajo, no lo pasaba muy bien que digamos, y se notaba su fastidio y su hastío por estar siempre detrás de Herr Ulster cargando pilas y pilas de papeles y sin tiempo siquiera de respirar. Se veía que despreciaba a su superior y a la mayoría de los altos cargos, deseaba no ser mandado sino mandar. Y entendí a último instante que, de alguna forma, proyectaba esa frustración en el mal hábito que tenía conmigo. Sin embargo, no iba a retractarme de mis palabras, porque de alguna forma tenía que vencer su prepotencia. _

—_Escucha, los dos somos víctimas de un sistema cruel, en diferentes niveles. Nos dan órdenes y todo eso, pero somos casi invisibles para el mundo. Tienes razón, no sé cómo es tu vida, pero, ¿es un buen modo de vida abusar de alguien que está en menor escala? ¿Se siente tan bien hacerlo? ¿Realmente? ¿No es mejor sentirse bien por algo bien hecho? _

_Lebrero me miraba como si le hablara en otro idioma. Me adelanté unos pasos, con cautela. Su cara era como un enigma abstracto. Le temblaban los labios, parecía estar entre resistirse a mi plática de conciliación o tratar de entender su derrota. Porque yo no dudaba de que eso lo tomaba como una derrota, específicamente, a su orgullo varonil. Desde fuera se colaba una brisa fresca, un aire de ocaso, y pronto habría que volver a entrar al palacio de gobierno de manera sutil, sin que nadie sospechase de nuestra ausencia._

—_Tú no puedes juzgarme. _

—_No lo hago, de verdad. Tampoco me corresponde, ni me interesa. Sé que tu vida es triste, puedo sentirlo, porque ya lo he detectado en otros. Necesitas un amigo, alguien que te dé su confianza y te preste un oído de vez en cuando. Alguien con quien no sentirte tan solo. _

"_Eso es", pensé, al ver cómo pasaba de la confusión a algo que parecía arrepentimiento o vergüenza. Así que esto debía sentir Fluttershy cuando echaba _la mirada _a sus animales: el placer de contemplar cómo ceden y empiezan a escucharnos. Lebrero apartó el rostro, respiraba más normal. Yo me acerqué y, por primera vez desde que llegué, puse mi casco en el hombro de un alquiriano, en plan de amistad._

—_No me toques. — dijo, quitando mi casco de un hombrazo. La típica actitud de "No quiero tu amistad", pero eso no es problema para Pinkie Pie, la poni más alegre, fiestera y amistosa de Equestria._

—_Yo no creo que seas malo, sólo incomprendido. He conocido a muchos como tú, aunque sé que eres diferente. Por ahora no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad, pero si de verdad quieres amor, hay un camino mejor para obtenerlo. Hoy puedo decir que he madurado mucho y veo la vida de otra manera, y quizá es lo que necesitas: alguien que pueda mostrarte el otro lado de la vida. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, aunque sea difícil… bueno, es muy difícil superar lo que ha pasado, pero veré quién eres realmente según lo que decidas hacer ahora. _

_Otra vez coloqué mi pata en su hombro. Aquello no produjo ninguna reacción en Lebrero, pero no importaba. Yo quería probar qué tan miserable podía ser al mostrarle compasión, porque seguramente ninguna otra criada le hablaría así, teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho en el pasado. Claro que una parte de mí le tenía cierto desprecio, porque me hizo mucho más daño del que me hubiera hecho, por ejemplo, Gilda la grifo. Eran cosas diferentes, sí, pero yo lo tomaba diferente. No por nada soy, al fin y al cabo, un Elemento de la Armonía, ya que a través de mi elemento debo ser capaz de darle armonía a quien lo necesite. _

—_Eres rara. — dijo el secretario, que se había sentado y ahora me miraba recto, pero se veía que mi comportamiento lo había afectado. Estaba menos… estructurado._

—_¿Y qué? Me han dicho eso muchas veces. Venga, podemos ser amigos. Sólo necesitas un… gran… ¡ABRAZO!_

_Esa era mi alta final, el _Crescendo _que sellaba mi indiscutida victoria. Por mucha aversión que le tuviera, para mí era cien veces mejor un abrazo que un golpe bajo. Y siempre funcionaba. _

_El alquiriano se apartó bruscamente de mí, viéndome como si fuera un animal apestado. Salió, presuroso y asustado, a una noche ya caída, meneando la cabeza y susurrando cosas inentendibles. Yo lo vi alejarse hacia el portón de servicio, con pasos muy nerviosos…_

_Oh, vamos, y eso que tuvo suerte de no conocer a la verdadera Pinkamena..._

-.-.-.-

"_Muy bien hecho, Pinkie, le fundiste el cerebro. Ahora sólo queda esperar la catástrofe" me decía burlonamente Pinkamena, "y déjame decirte, estuviste realmente patética hace un rato. ¿En serio le ofreciste amistad a ese estropajo de oficina? Lamentable, muy lamentable…"_

—_No me importa lo que tú digas. Yo sé que hice bien. _

"_Más bien parece que desarrollaste el síndrome de Estocolmo. Ese tiempo con los esclavistas te ha dejado la cabeza trastornada, ¿eh? Yo que tú le habría dado una buena patada en los…"_

—_¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ya no me molestes, yo sé lo que hago. _

"_Quiero verte cuando ese cobarde hable y deje en evidencia su 'romance'" se burló Pinkamena, soltando una risa macabra y procediendo a cantar de manera muy desagradable. _

_Yo la ignoré, me sentía muy ufana por haber enfrentado a Lebrero, y mucho más tranquila que si lo hubiera apuñalado con un cuchillo. La certeza de que mañana se portaría más frío que el hielo rondaba en mi mente. Sinceramente, no estaba tan interesada en ser su amiga, sólo quería que me dejara en paz. No obstante, si venía a pedirme disculpas y mejoraba su actitud conmigo, lo consideraría. _

_Esa noche, luego de la cena, acompañé a lady Amalthea a su glorieta en el patio. Habíamos salido casi a escondidas, pero vi que afuera rondaban varios centinelas. Ella no podía dormir y se hallaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algo la preocupaba, ya que no se concentraba mucho pintando o leyendo. A veces ponía los ojos en mí y me examinaba como si yo tuviera un enigma que ella quisiera resolver. Me inquietaba bastante, debo admitirlo. No me preguntó por qué llegué tan tarde, luego de la batalla que yo había librado en los cobertizos (pero sí me gané muchas reprimendas de Oma por mi tardanza). _

—_¿Señorita? — pregunté, preocupada por su inusual comportamiento — ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? _

_Las dos perlas color café se enfocaron en mí. Un vientecillo que entraba por la ventana mecía los rizados cabellos, sueltos sin problemas. Bajo el vestido sencillo de tonos floreados, y una capa fina para protegerse del frío, latía el cuerpo de una alquiriana inquieta, siempre curiosa y dispuesta a aprender. _

—_No, Pinkamena, estoy bien. Muchas gracias. — respondió, sin mucha gana._

—_Bueno… ¿puedo pedirle algo? _

—_Sí, adelante. _

—_¿Podría llamarme simplemente… "Pinkie"? Es… un nombre más agradable. _

—_De acuerdo… Pinkie. La verdad es que, también quisiera hacerte una pregunta. He estado pensando mucho… me ha intrigado saber sobre los pigmeos. Y como tú eres una de ellos, y… pareces muy diferente de los que he visto, simplemente quería preguntar sobre ti. Especialmente sobre el lugar del que vienes, si no te incomoda._

_Así que eso era lo que la ponía tan inquieta. No sé muy bien cuánto se sabe de los ponis aquí, o cuánto sabe Amalthea de los ponis, o pigmeos, como los llama. Recordé que, cuando el carro iba por el borde de una barranca desde la que podían verse los barrios ocupados por los ponis, ella los observaba con fruición. Y, tal vez, con todo lo que oyó en el Museo, más lo que yo comenté ese día que realizó sus experimentos de botánica, se haya encendido la chispa de la curiosidad en su mente. ¿Qué debía hacer yo? _

—_Entiendo si no tienes mucha confianza en mí para hablar de eso. — dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

—_¡Espere! — la detuve. Si era verdadero mi presentimiento de que yo estaba ahí para cambiar Alquirión, lady Amalthea era un pilar más que importante para poner en marcha mi misión — En realidad… no hay problema. No sé si usted vaya a creerme, pero si quiere saber, se lo contaré. Tome asiento, si quiere. _

_Así fue como me vi envuelta en una interesante conversación con la hija del Sumo Minister acerca de Equestria. El sitio era diáfano y reservado, pero hablábamos bajo para no ser molestadas por nadie. _

—_¿Cómo es tu hogar? ¿Qué tan lejos queda de aquí?_

—_Uhm, bueno… Equestria está hacia el este, al otro lado del mar. _

_Los ojos de la joven yegua se iluminaron con la mención de ese nombre, pues era como la puerta abierta a un nuevo mundo._

—_¿Equestria? ¿Así se llama tu pueblo?_

—_Más que pueblo, es un reino. Un gran reino, debo decir. _

—_Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Quiénes son sus reyes? Tendría que haber leído de los reyes de Equestria en algún lado… — dijo Amalthea, poniendo su casco frente a su boca, como siempre hacía ante algo de lo que no tenía mucha información. — Sólo sé de un lugar llamado "Etruria", ¿es lo mismo?_

_¿Cómo es que ella ni siquiera había leído algo acerca de Equestria? No puedo aceptar que no sepan nada, es imposible que ningún reino en el planeta sepa sobre Equestria. A menos que… alguien lo ocultara deliberadamente. _

—_No lo creo. Pero no hay reyes allí, sino dos princesas. _

_La respuesta provocó que ella se enderezara repentinamente. De todas las formas posibles en las que podría empezar a hablarle de las princesas alicornio, esta no era la más indicada. _

—_¿Sólo dos princesas? ¿y no están casadas, ni nada? ¿cómo puede ser?_

—_Verá, la historia de Solaria y Selena… es en parte verdadera. _

—_¿En serio? Eso es… extraño. Pensé que eran una mera leyenda. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? _

—_Porque yo… bueno, tendré que empezar desde el principio... _

_Relaté todo desde la caída de Nightmare Moon hasta la Fiesta de la Celebración del Verano, aportando detalles concretos que dejaron admirada a mi ama. Comenzó a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas sobre Equestria, sobre las princesas Celestia y Luna, sobre los alicornios en general. Ella estaba fascinada, a pesar de que le costaba creer algunas cosas. Especialmente, que el sol y la luna no se movían por voluntad propia. _

—_Vaya… Selena mil años desterrada en la luna... y Solaria no fue encerrada en las montañas. Y Urano no tuvo nada que ver. Es curioso que todo eso estuviera disfrazado como un cuento para niños. _

—_Pues, para los ponis de Equestria también era un mito. Pobre princesa Luna, le costó tanto adaptarse… sobre todo en la Nightmare Night._

—_¿La Nightmare Night?_

—_Sí, es la noche en que la princesa Luna se transformó en Nightmare Moon, donde tenemos que darle todos nuestros dulces y nos disfrazamos para que ella no venga a comernos. Es como una tradición._

—_Cielos, curiosa tradición. _

—_¿Aquí tienen alguna noche parecida a la Nightmare Night? _

_Lady Amalthea no pudo responderme enseguida._

—_Pues… hay una celebración pagana que algunos alquirianos celebran el 2 de noviembre. No está relacionada a un monstruo en concreto ni se fomenta el miedo y la obligación de dar ofrendas para no ser comido, sino que tiene que ver con el recuerdo y el respeto a los muertos. Consiste básicamente en que, durante la noche se haga una vigilia y se dejen las puertas abiertas y las chimeneas encendidas, para que los muertos de la familia pudieran visitar la casa. _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo._

—_Entonces, ¿es como una celebración del día… o más bien noche, de los muertos? Me parece bastante espeluznante. _

—_No es tan aterrador como parece. Se celebra el honor de la familia y de sus miembros. Se comparten recuerdos y anécdotas con los difuntos. Aunque ha decaído como tradición obligatoria, ya que muchos lo consideran una superchería, una superstición. _

—_¿Y eso no se celebra aquí en el palacio?_

—_No, la verdad que no. Sin embargo, yo… lo hago en secreto. _

—_¿Y no tiene miedo de que la descubran?_

—_Sí, pero no dejaría de hacerlo - dijo Amalthea, bajando la cabeza, en sus ojos nació el brillo de la nostalgia -. Alguien debe honrar la memoria de mi madre. Ella murió el primero de noviembre, un día antes de la Celebración del Honor de los Muertos. No llegué a conocerla tanto como hubiera querido, yo era muy pequeña cuando enfermó. No me separé de su cama… ella era tan dulce y sabia, y le prometí que cuando creciera, sería como ella. Siempre que veo su retrato, me inspira a buscar más, a salir y descubrir el mundo que me rodea… pero ya ves que me la paso entre estos muros, encerrada. Cuando mi madre vivía, tenía cierta influencia en mi padre y en sus decisiones de gobierno. Lo sé porque yo estaba ahí, la mayoría de las veces, y he retenido muchos de sus consejos. Pero mi padre no quiere que me mezcle en esos asuntos… ¿y en qué me diferencio yo de mi madre? _

"_Mi madre no fue un adorno real como lo fueron las reinas de antaño. Ella hubiera sido una excelente sub-ministra, porque era justa y sobria. Era muy culta, y me enseñó a ver las bondades de la magia, aunque fuera a escondidas. Los ministros y las comisiones, y toda esa jerarquía, eran más bien un obstáculo para el gobierno. Porque para tomar medidas que beneficiaran a todos, pigmeos y bajos alquirianos incluidos, no se ponían de acuerdo, pero para hacer la vista gorda en las cuestiones que realmente ameritaban su intervención, eran una sola mente. Sin mencionar que hay muchos que sólo están por el cargo, y nada más. _

"_Sospecho que su enfermedad… no fue del todo natural. Ella era la dama aclamada por los más desposeídos. No se amedrentaba por poner sus cascos en las entradas de los barrios bajos, y tenía cierta amistad con dirigentes de sindicatos. Cuando me hablabas de tu princesa Celestia, era como si me hablaras de mi madre… _

"_Siento que su muerte debió ser cosa de los ministros, o de grupos de poder que están íntimamente ligados a varios de ellos. Mi padre no sabe que yo sé de los negocios que traen. Nunca quiso creer que la muerte de su esposa fuera una treta de esos enemigos invisibles de los que tanto habla. Pero no es eso lo que más me duele, sino que parece tan insensible a su falta… Yo la extraño tanto, y tal vez sólo era la única en el Palacio de Gobierno que entendía su valor."_

_Su monólogo, lleno de angustia y de melancolía, me hizo lagrimear. No de esa forma exagerada en la que yo lloraba, pero era un llanto sincero y respetuoso. Me senté a su lado y toqué su hombro. Cuando se volvió hacia mí, vi que también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La tristeza agrandaba y embellecía sus ojos aún más. Yo entendía lo que le pasaba: me ocurrió con mi abuelita Pie. Cómo la extraño… amor de abuelita no encuentras en cualquier parte. Y amor de madre, eso depende. _

—_¿Cómo se llamaba su madre?_

—_Evelia — contestó, en un hilo de voz —. Su nombre era Evelia. — repitió, para sus adentros. _

—_Es un hermoso nombre. _

—_Sí, lo es. _

_Amalthea cerró sus ojos, de éstos cayeron lágrimas como gotas de cristal. Fui a la mesa y busqué una caja de pañuelos, lo cual ella agradeció muy amablemente. Pronto pudo serenarse para continuar su interrogatorio. _

—_La princesa Luna… ¿Cómo pudo ella resistir un destierro tan largo, y al volver, encontrarse con que era una mera figura del folklore? Sin dudas recibió un castigo severo, y debió ser casi desesperante soportarlo. _

—_Sí, pero ahora es una princesa mucho mejor. Ella cuida de los sueños de los ponis, y los ayuda cuando tienen pesadillas, para que enfrenten sus miedos. _

—_Entiendo. Pero ella no puede entrar en los sueños de todas las criaturas, ¿o sí?_

—_No estoy segura…_

—_Ya veo. Supongamos que ella sólo entra en los sueños de los ponis de Equestria._

—_Claro. A pesar de lo que ella hizo en el pasado, nosotros la perdonamos, al igual que su hermana. Y sé que la princesa Luna nos perdonó a mí y a mis amigas, porque aunque no pudo esparcir la noche eterna, al menos puede estar de vuelta en el trono. _

—_Su historia ha tenido un final feliz, sin dudas. Lástima que los conflictos entre príncipes no se hayan resuelto de la misma manera en los reinos alquirianos. Nunca he tenido una hermana o un hermano, pero me sería muy difícil aceptar ser traicionada por alguien de mi misma sangre, sólo para acceder al poder. Los últimos príncipes de Alquiria… Nereus y Ulises, no puedo decir que sean iguales a las princesas de Equestria. Hasta el día de hoy, las corrientes historiográficas críticas no comprenden por qué el hijo mayor se rebelaría de esa forma contra la familia real._

—_Y ellos jamás se reconciliaron… ¿Cree que Ulises o el rey Laertes pudieron volver aquí alguna vez?_

—_Lo dudo mucho, Pinkie. Cuando alguien te destierra de Alquirión, es para siempre. Temo que han muerto en otras tierras, probablemente en la miseria. No se sabe adónde fueron, sólo que cruzaron el mar… y quizá el mar es su sepulcro._

—_Qué forma tan terrible de morir… Me pregunto si habrán llegado a Equestria. Tendría que preguntarle a Twilight._

—_¿Ella tiene hermanos? _

—_Sí, ella tiene un hermano mayor llamado Shining Armor, que se casó con la princesa Cadance, y ahora tienen su propio reino. Además es Capitán de la Guardia Real._

—_Espera, ¿hay otra princesa en Equestria? ¿Y ella qué astro mueve? ¿Cuál es su reino? No creí que las princesas alicornio sí pudieran casarse..._

—_Oh, no, ella no mueve ningún astro. Es la princesa del Amor, y es muy, muy joven. _

—_Ya veo. ¿Y cómo es su reino? Supongo que tampoco es conocido aquí…_

—_La princesa Cadence gobierna el Imperio de Cristal, que está hecho todo de cristal, ¡incluso los ponis! Pero estuvo desaparecido por más de mil años, ya que cayó en cascos de un unicornio oscuro, el rey Sombra, que maldijo el imperio y lo hizo desaparecer. Y cuando regresó, recuperamos el Corazón de Cristal, la reliquia más preciada de esos ponis, y lo derrotamos. _

—_Hmmm… Sombra. No lo reconozco por ese nombre, pero creo que leí algo sobre él en unas crónicas de historia antigua en la Biblioteca. Se lo consideraba un mito, pero se conservan en el Museo cristales que bien pudieron provenir de ese lugar, ya que no son nada que se haya encontrado aquí antes. _

—_¡Genial, algo que usted conoce! _

—_Así que la princesa Cadance con el hermano de tu amiga, que tiene un alto cargo militar. Suena a un enlace muy conveniente…_

—_Sí, jeje. Pero ellos se casaron por amor verdadero. ¡No se imagina lo que fue el día de su boda! Canterlot casi cae en el control de la reina Chrysalis, que suplantó a Cadence y..._

—_¿La quién? - preguntó lady Amalthea, incrédula. Cuesta creer cómo su ánimo había cambiado, cuando instantes atrás estaba muy triste por recordar a su madre. _

—_La reina Chrysalis, la reina de los changelings, que son criaturas que pueden cambiar de forma para alimentarse del amor de los ponis. Parecen un híbrido entre poni y mosca, y se mueven en enjambre._

—_¿Sólo tienen una reina? Bueno… eso es común entre los enjambres de insectos. Pero, ¿cómo procrea?_

—_No tengo ni la menor idea. Tampoco sé si han estado antes._

—_No lo sé, pero recuerdo que en el inventario criptozoológico del famoso investigador antiguo Deruder se describen unas criaturas negras, con alas de libélula y ojos sin pupilas. Son llamados de otra manera, pero según Deruder, tienen el hábito de secuestrar a otras criaturas para su alimento. _

—_¡Increíble, parece que Equestria y Alquirión están conectados, después de todo!_

—_Sí, pero el pobre fue denostado y desmentido con los siglos, porque nadie ha visto ninguna de las criaturas de las que él habla. Y se cree poco en el itinerario de sus viajes. _

—_¿Y por qué nadie ha salido a corroborarlos?_

—_No lo sé. Pero cuéntame más sobre la princesa Cadance, ¿quiénes son sus padres?_

—_No los tiene, pero la princesa Celestia la tomó como su sobrina. Además, ella se ganó sus alas de alicornio…_

—_¿De verdad? ¿Ser alicornio es algo que se hace, y no se nace?_

—_Técnicamente, sí. La princesa Cadence realizó una gran hazaña, y como recompensa, fue convertida en alicornio. Como mi amiga Twilight, ella es una princesa de Equestria también._

_La cara de lady Amalthea no tenía precio. Después de escuchar todo el día sobre la genealogía de los reyes alquirianos y todas las intrigas palaciegas que se fueron dando mientras Alquiria era un reino, ahora enterarse de que había otro reino llamado Equestria y escuchar sobre quienes lo gobiernan, temo que le vaya a dar algo y yo tenga que salir corriendo a buscar ayuda. ¿Recordará todo lo que le dije cuando despierte mañana por la mañana? _

—_¿Y las princesas Twilight y Cadence son inmortales como los son las princesas mayores?_

_Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida. No me sentía en posición de responder, y Amalthea entendió mi silencio. _

—_Es sorprendente, Pinkie. No puedo creer que no haya sabido de esto antes._

—_¿En serio no cree que estoy mintiendo?_

—_¿Por qué mentirías? _

—_Bueno, no sé… esperaba que usted no quisiera creerme. _

—_Pues, sí, hay muchas cosas casi inverosímiles en esto que me cuentas. Pero la desaparición de la sombra de la luna y el evento en que hubo día y noche al mismo tiempo tienen sentido ahora…_ _entre muchas cosas_.

_Lady Amalthea calló de repente. Aún no le había hablado de Discord, por eso pensé que me preguntaría a continuación sobre el día en el que tuvimos que devolver los Elementos de la Armonía al Árbol en el bosque Everfree. Personalmente, todavía no entiendo cómo haría para procesar toda esa información, ya que hacía no muchas horas que volvimos del Museo. ¿Cómo podía retener tanta información sin que se le mezclara? _

—_Pinkie — me dijo, muy seria —, ¿cómo llegaste aquí, entonces? _

_Tragué saliva antes de responder:_

—_Me vendieron como esclava. _

_Eso la dejó muy chocada. Me sorprendió que no supiera que existía la esclavitud, o quizá la conversación que había tenido conmigo la hizo cambiar de parecer sobre ello. Se paró y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando al oscuro y desierto patio. Cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente, había una nueva expresión en su rostro. Una nueva determinación._

_-Ulster me dijo que te había contratado… Se suponía que el veto a la esclavitud sería aprobado por mi padre…. Pues ya no más. Tú serás libre mañana, Pinkie. No mereces ser esclava de nadie. _

-.-.-.-

A lo largo de este fic he dicho cosas que ahora me gustaría quitar, por ser irrelevantes. Los lectores podrán recordar que dije, hace como tres o cuatro capítulos, que la revolución de los ponis en Alquirion no iba a ser objeto de este fanfic, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso es una total estupidez, porque hay mucho potencial para ello en esta historia. Y porque tengo pensado cómo continuará. Sí pienso hacer algunos cambios cuando supere el primer punto de inflexión, relacionado a Pinkie y lady Amalthea, y luego entrarán en acción el resto de sus amigas y la propia princesa Celestia. No puedo decir mucho por ahora, sólo que este mes me he propuesto tratar de continuar y/o finalizar "La Vida es Risa". Por lo menos, para que sea el primer fic largo que culmino en dos años de estar en FanFiction.


	10. IX: Inquietudes y repercusiones

**IX - Inquietudes y repercusiones**

_Ahora que me había sacado un fuerte peso de encima, dormí de la manera más plácida aquella noche. A pesar de que fueron aproximadamente un par de horas, dado que mi charla con lady Amalthea se había extendido más de lo normal, no había descansado tan relajadamente desde antes que me capturasen los comerciantes de esclavos en Equestria. Y, hablando de ello, soñé con Ponyville, con mis amigas, con los Cake, e incluso hasta con mi familia. Soñé que me recibían con una gran fiesta en el pueblo, en la que también estaba Cheese Sandwich: había confeti, ponche, música, cupcakes, pasteles, y mucha, pero mucha alegría. Lo sorprendente es que al despertar, no me sentí triste por darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, sino que me sentía satisfecha porque entendí que era un triunfo sobre Pinkamena, quien había estado llenando mis sueños de sangre, de cuchillos y de horror. _

_Amanecí con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por mis compañeras. Sobre todo Samantha, que se me acercó y me saludó amablemente en los vestidores de las sirvientas, donde otras tantas ponis o alquirianas se preparaban para iniciar otra jornada de trabajo. Nuestro uniforme era un vestido gris con solapas, y siempre íbamos peinadas con rodetes. Además, debíamos tener siempre un paño blanco para emergencias, y procurar una pulcra higiene durante todo el día. Yo estaba en mi casillero, como casi todas las demás, sacando mi ropa y peines y broches, cuando escuché la voz de la serena. _

—_Buenos días, Pinkamena. Te noto de muy buen humor hoy. _

—_Buenos días, Samantha. De hecho, sí, esta mañana me levanté con toda la energía._

_Sam levantó una ceja, intrigada, pero luego torció los ojos y pareció recordar algo de repente. _

—_Ayer alguien me comentó que te vio salir de los cobertizos, ya de noche. Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera, ¿no?_

—_Ah… sí. —Tuve un acceso de tos y miré hacia un costado. No sabía si contarle o no lo ocurrido con Lebrero._

—_¿Tiene que ver con el… — la serena bajó la voz — …"secretario renegado"?_

—_Sí — respondí con firmeza —. Le planté cara._

_Los ojos de Sam se agrandaron por la sorpresa. La había pillado totalmente desprevenida. _

—_¿En serio? Wow… pero ¿cómo? ¿No tienes miedo de que…? _

—_Sinceramente, no. Ya no me importa lo que hagan conmigo, sólo quiero sacarme… eso de la cabeza. Yo no soy así, y la verdad es que si no le ponía un freno, habría ocurrido algo peor. Además, si él habla no puede perjudicarme más a mí que a él. _

—_Vaya, Pinkamena, sí que tienes agallas. ¿Y cómo es que no los pillaron? ¿Qué le dijiste? _

—_Bueno, la cosa es que… me di cuenta de que era un pobre infeliz que descargaba sus frustraciones abusando de alguien "inferior"..._

—_¡JAJA! —mi comentario le produjo tal gracia a Samantha que ella no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, breve pero sonora, que llamó la atención de todas en el vestidor —Lo siento… lo siento. — Dijo entre risitas. Sin embargo, las demás pescaron el anzuelo, y se acercaron para escuchar qué tan gracioso era lo que yo estaba contando para hacer reír a la serena. _

—_No fue la gran cosa. Digo, sólo tuve que regañarlo y echarle un sermón, porque si tú quieres a alguien, no lo obligas a quererte, ¿o sí? Y cuando trató de golpearme, simplemente me defendí. _

—_Hubiera deseado ser mosca para ver su cara de pelele derrotado. ¡Es increíble, Pinkamena! Te has ganado todo mi respeto, porque ni yo tendría el valor de hacer semejante proeza. _

—_Oh, vamos... — repliqué modestamente — Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Estoy segura de que sólo hay que tener valor y confianza en ti misma para vencer a tus propios miedos. Es un consejo que le di a una amiga hace tiempo. _

_A este punto, detrás de Samantha se había formado un corro de sirvientas que oían con mucha atención nuestra charla, soltando pequeños chillidos de admiración y comentando por lo bajo. Parecía como si estuvieran a punto de fundar mi club de fans. Comenzaron a hacer una pregunta detrás de otra, y yo no sabía a quién responder primero, pero para mi suerte, a Sam no le gustó que acapararan a la poni que más respetaba ahora, y las hizo callar con un chistido._

—_¡A ver, señoritas! Escucha, Pinkamena…_

—_Puedes decirme "Pinkie", si no hay problema. _

—_Bien… Pinkie, es una genialidad lo que nos cuentas, pero si se diera el caso de que el secretario suelte la lengua y te echan de aquí, ten por seguro que ya te has convertido en heroína para nosotras. Ya eres como una leyenda, y la mantendremos viva de aquí en adelante._

—_¿En serio? Awww, gracias chicas._

_¿Tan acobardadas las tenían para que me idolatraran de esa forma por haberme puesto los puntos a Lebrero? Me cuesta creer que nadie haya intentado ya hacerse oír o defenderse, es decir, en Equestria las ponis nos defendemos todo el tiempo. No dejamos que nadie nos lleve por delante… a menos que seas Fluttershy. Oh, lo siento, Fluttershy, no quise ofenderte. _

_Nos faltó el abrazo grupal, como lo haría con mis amigas de Equestria, pero una voz áspera y rígida irrumpió en el vestidor, inundando el ambiente de disciplina._

—_¿Qué es toda esta reunión subversiva, señoritas? ¡Les recuerdo que cada una tiene un puesto al que atender, y el desayuno no se va servir solo!_

_Todas se dispersaron velozmente y se apresuraron a darse los últimos retoques. Sam se desvaneció como por arte de magia, y la vieja Oma apresuró su esqueleto hasta mí. _

"_Ahí viene doña Sermones" pensé, tratando de poner mi mejor cara y de sonar los más cortés posible. _

—_Señorita Pinkamena, espero no tener que estar todos los días recordándole que usted debe ir al lado de lady Amalthea hasta antes de que ella se levante. Recuerde que usted es su doncella exclusiva, por lo cual no es una simple criada y tiene más responsabilidades que cumplir. _

_La poderosa ama de llaves me miraba desde sus ojos rosa apagado, y la piel que le colgaba del cuello se balanceaba suavemente a cada palabra que decía. A pesar de estar entrada en años, conservaba una voz firme y potente, que sabía mandar con claridad e imponer respeto casi como lo haría el Sumo Minister. Ella llevaba un rústico traje negro con una insignia como la de un prefecto, y una cofia en la cabeza que cubría lo que debían ser blancuzcas crines que habrán sido amarillas en tiempos mejores. Su pelaje, de un blanco hueso, acompañaba todo el conjunto en la apariencia de una señora con autoridad, como una "reina" o "jefa superiora" de las criadas. Su traje holgado, apenas ceñido, no requería de mucha imaginación para darse cuenta de que cubría un cuerpo delgado, casi huesudo, pero con la elasticidad suficiente para andar como un fantasma, apareciendo y desapareciendo por los pasillos a voluntad. Sería curioso pensar que, si ella se muriera, no se daría cuenta. Seguiría ejerciendo su mando como si nada. _

_Me dio un escalofrío. _

—_¿Y bien? — solicitó, al ver que yo me quedaba en blanco._

_Reaccioné de repente, y dije "Sí, señora" para salir casi corriendo de allí. De repente me dieron unas ganas enormes de ir a ver a lady Amalthea._

_-.-.-_

_Llegué al comedor de la residencia privada cuando ya estaba servida la mesa, un rectángulo alargado y cubierto por un finísimo mantel blanco con florituras en los bordes, que habría hecho enloquecer a Rarity. Veinticuatro sillas, incluidas las de las cabeceras, rodeaban la mesa, todo hecho a base de la mejor madera que se pudiera conseguir en estas tierras. Además de un soberbio pulido, los respaldares y asientos de las sillas eran mullidos y tapizados en un terciopelo que hacía juego no sólo con el mantel sino con el decorado del salón, con tonos cálidos y alegres. Altas columnas se elevaban hacia un regio techo, cruzado por el medio por una fila de tres soberbias y lujosas arañas de cristal, que sostenían, por lo menos, cincuenta velas cada una, repartidas en distintos niveles. No quiero imaginarme el estrés de quien enciende todas esas velas…_

_Claro que no había ninguna encendida, ya que por los altos ventanales rectangulares, propios de una arquitectura con siglos de antigüedad, ingresaba la luz del glorioso astro del día. _

_Sólo había dos de las veinticuatro sillas ocupadas, y los platos no llegaban a cubrir ni la cuarta parte de la mesa. Había dos jarras de metal, tan lustradas que podía ver mi reflejo en ellas; una contenía leche caliente, la otra, café listo para ser servido. No muy lejos había un recipiente con tapa que contenía el azúcar más blanco que he visto en mi vida, estaba sobre una bandeja de plata, acompañado de una cucharilla para servirse. La porcelana de las tazas era de un trabajo exquisito, como lo que encontrarías en las casas de té más caté de Canterlot. Luego vienen los platos con tostadas, bollos dulces, frutos secos, frascos con mermelada de frutas de temporada, y una casi completa platería, algo exagerado si mencionamos que sólo había dos individuos desayunando. _

_El "Buenos días" de mi ama salió como un bostezo convertido en palabras. Traía un vestido simple, con lazos turquesa, y su cabello recogido un poco a las apuradas. Era probable que se hubiera dormido y hubiera llegado tarde al desayuno, porque recién estaba preparándose su café cortado con leche y endulzado con tres cucharadas de azúcar, mientras que su padre iba más avanzado con lo suyo. No hubo maquillaje que pudiera cubrir las incipientes ojeras bajo los ojos de Amalthea, lo que me dio que pensar si ella se retiró realmente a dormir cuando regresamos de la caseta, o permaneció toda la noche en vigilia, supongo que por todo lo que le conté de Equestria. Ella lo disimulaba con un esfuerzo técnicamente olímpico, pero ni sus dotes de disimulo consiguieron engañar al Sumo Minister. _

—_Amalthea, querida, veo que estás más cansada de lo normal esta mañana. ¿A qué se debe que estés dando tan largos suspiros? — inquirió él, mientras una taza de café negro y humeante flotaba delante de su rostro. _

_Me temblaron los cascos de pensar que, por estar distraída y medio adormilada, se le escapara lo que habíamos estado hablando la noche anterior. O que tuviera uno de esos civilizados "impulsos rebeldes" y le exigiera a su padre explicaciones acerca de por qué no se sabía nada de Equestria, o que intentara convencerlo de que me liberaran, o… no sé, ella puede ser impredecible en esos casos. No estoy segura de haber hecho bien al disipar todas sus dudas sobre un reino que, al fin y al cabo, está al otro lado del mar y del que no hay verdaderas pruebas de su localización. _

_Pero ella no era conformista. El hecho de que no intentara refutar la existencia de los alicornios o que me negara que fuera posible que el sol y la luna fueran movidos por seres casi divinos; que ella fuera más proclive a creer en lo que no se ajustaba a los estándares de lo que le habían enseñado, en vez de rechazarlos; y sobre todo su convicción a favor de la magia, demostraban que era diferente. Ya he dicho que le interesaba aprender de todo, y cuesta creerlo viendo que su estilo de vida es más propio de producir una niña consentida e ignorante de la crueldad del mundo que le rodea. _

_Puedo sentirlo: ella traerá un cambio a Alquirión. Podrán pensar que no soy la poni más indicada para las adivinaciones… De hecho, creí que mi Pinkie sentido se había desvanecido para siempre después de lo que pasé con los mercaderes de esclavos. Pero ahora es como si volviera paulatinamente a mí. _

—_Estuve… muy ocupada con un libro. — Respondió lady Amalthea, sorbiendo sin cuidado un gran sorbo de su café con leche. Se puso un casco a la boca en un gesto que indicaba claramente que se había quemado la garganta por la imprudencia, y a continuación le siguió un ataque de tos. _

—_¿Y qué libro es ése para que te hayas quedado hasta tan tarde? Por favor, hija, ve despacio, que el café está caliente. _

—_Estoy bien, estoy bien — farfulló la joven. Algunos rulos aprovecharon para escapar de su peinado, dada la fuerza con la que había tosido —. Era una novela muy larga, y su trama era tan interesante que no pude cerrarla hasta que la terminé. _

—_Ya veo. ¿De qué trataba? _

—_Era de suspenso, con partes históricas. _

_Lady Amalthea se concentró en su desayuno para no decir más. El gran ministro me miró de soslayo, como si fuera a preguntarme a mí lo que su hija no le respondía. Pero al final me juzgó insignificante como para hacerlo, considerando que tenía a la primera fuente a su lado. ¿Sospecharía que la potranca se había quedado hasta tarde enredada en un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con la lectura, la pintura o la música? _

_El inquisidor alquiriano no iba a detenerse hasta averiguar qué había leído Amalthea, y yo traté de transmitirle psicológicamente fuerzas para que ella inventara algo que lo convenciera. _

—_Una novela histórica, entonces. No creí que hubiera una tan extensa ni tan excelsa como para mantener a alguien dentro de sus páginas. — Comentó, como al pasar._

—_Cuenta la historia de la Princesa Degradada, Mirabela de Armagirus, que convirtió a sus tres hermanos en perros para apoderarse de la Corona. — Reforzó Amalthea, con la voz cada vez más segura. Si le había respondido eso a su padre, es porque la novela en cuestión existía. _

—_Ah… la Princesa Degradada… Recuerdo cuando ese libro fue publicado. Sí, me parece que era un tomo bastante ancho. Ya me dirás luego sobre las exactitudes de la obra con la crónica histórica de la que fue tomada la historia. _

—_Por supuesto, padre._

"_¡A salvo!" grité para mis adentros. _

_El desayuno estaba por concluir de la manera más tranquila y, en caso de mi lady y yo, victoriosa, pero unos golpes en la puerta dieron anuncio al mayordomo, el cual informó al Sumo Minister que le traían un mensaje. Y, ¡sorpresa! El misterioso mensajero no tan misterioso era Lebrero. Sin embargo, el secretario renegado no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en mí, ya que trotó hasta el gran ministro y le extendió una carta, la cual ya había pasado por los cascos de Ulster. Después de una veloz lectura, se paró bruscamente, casi volcando su taza de café, y dejando todo como estaba salió corriendo a paso largo seguido del secretario. Amalthea le preguntó a dónde iba, pero él sólo dijo algo de una reunión urgente, y desapareció del comedor por la puerta principal. _

_Las dos nos miramos sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Era usual que su padre tuviera que retirarse de improviso por cuestiones de la república, pero casi nunca se daban tan temprano en la mañana. Además, se veía mucho más preocupado que de costumbre. _

—_Vamos, Pinkie, tenemos cosas que hacer. _

_Nos retiramos sin mucha ceremonia del salón comedor. Yo me lamenté internamente, porque algunos de esos bollos se veían realmente apetitosos. _

_Del comedor pasamos a un modesto antecomedor, que conectaba a un ancho pasillo. Lo seguimos y luego tomamos un recodo que conducía al despacho del Sumo Minister por la parte de atrás. No entramos directamente al despacho, sino a una pequeña oficina con una puerta (cerrada con llave) que daba acceso a la biblioteca personal del más alto ministro, que en su tiempo era la biblioteca privada del rey, y ahora pertenecía al mayor de los ministros. Lady Amalthea registró los cajones de un escritorio repleto de carpetas y papeles, luego las estanterías, y finalmente, se coló al despacho, sin lograr encontrar la llave. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba parada como lela mirándola hacer, por lo que decidí hablar._

—_Em, disculpe, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? _

—_Tal parece que mi padre tiene bien escondida la llave de la biblioteca personal… — se lamentó ella._

—_¿Por qué necesita entrar ahí?_

—_Verás… ya no quiero que seas mi sirvienta. Pero no me lo tomes a mal: no es que seas mala sirvienta, sólo que… quiero que seas libre. Y para eso, sabiendo qué política manejan los ministros respecto de la esclavitud, debo averiguar cuáles son mis posibilidades de ponerte en libertad._

_Recordé el primer día en que yo había llegado aquí: me dijeron que era propiedad de lady Amalthea, pero a medias. Su padre tenía el derecho a hacer intervenciones cuando se lo requiriera, y no era difícil imaginar por qué lady Amalthea quería estar informada sobre las disposiciones legales acerca de los esclavos. Seguramente, la información que ella necesitaba estaba en un libro, y ese libro no debía ser de fácil acceso en una biblioteca pública. Lo cual me parecía un poco extraño, ya que en Equestria puedes consultar los libros de leyes sin problema. Quizá era porque Alquirión se hacía llamar "República" pero no había llegado a ser verdaderamente una. _

—_Entonces, ¿usted busca un libro que le diga cómo liberarme?_

—_Por supuesto. No es tan sencillo decir: "Yo libero a mi esclavo", por lo que he leído. _

—_¿Y sabe qué libro estamos buscando? _

—_Más o menos. Sé que es uno de los libros de Derecho que se guardan en la biblioteca privada. Lo conozco porque vi que lo tenía sobre su escritorio la semana pasada. _

—_Y supongo que no podemos conseguirlo en una biblioteca cualquiera. _

—_Exacto. Sólo en la Biblioteca del Parlamento, pero allí sólo accedes si eres notario, juez, pretor… _

—_Entiendo. ¿Y no hay ninguna forma de que usted pueda conseguir un permiso de su padre para ir allí?_

—_No creo que le haga gracia. Si ni siquiera me deja ir a escuchar las sesiones del Parlamento, imagina que me deje ir a consultar un libro así a la Biblioteca del edificio. El problema es que no podemos hacer mucho aquí si no encuentro la llave de esta puerta…_

—_Podríamos utilizar esto… — dije, y quité uno de los pasadores de mi crin._

_Lady Amalthea negó con la cabeza._

—_La cerradura de esta puerta está hecha a prueba de ganzúas. La han cambiado muchas veces en el transcurso de los años. _

—_¿Pero por qué se molestarían en protegerla tanto?_

—_Se estima que los incunables guardados allí poseen un valor incalculable, y la mayoría contienen información que sólo los ministros, en última instancia, pueden consultar. Hay secretos allí que no deben ser revelados a nadie que no fuera debido. _

—_¿Qué hacemos, entonces? _

_Ella se lo estuvo pensando un buen rato. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo teníamos, y la posibilidad de que el alto ministro o cualquiera de los otros pudiera entrar de improviso y descubrirnos era un riesgo muy alto. Quién sabe cuánto tardaríamos en encontrar la llave de la biblioteca privada o en vencer la seguridad de la entrada a la misma, y Amalthea sabía que no podía estar en el despacho de su padre, como esos lugares prohibidos que los padres les ponen a sus hijos. Al final, soltó un suspiro._

—_Vamos, ya se me ocurrirá algo. _

_Y abandonamos la estancia tan pronto como pudimos. _

-.-.-.-.-

_Salimos a los jardines, recorriendo en silencio y observando detenidamente las flores. Varias de ellas presentaban esas manchas oscuras para las que Amalthea buscaba una cura en su rincón secreto en la biblioteca de palacio. La afectaba mucho no poder hacer nada, pero me dijo que durante la tarde continuaría su investigación de botánica, y que no me desesperara, que en los próximos días me estaría embarcando de regreso a Equestria._

—_Usted… ¿realmente quiere liberarme? Eso podría traerle problemas con su padre…_

—_Lo sé, Pinkie. Pero es como encerrar a un colibrí en una jaula: tienes una energía y una vitalidad que no pueden ser desperdiciadas por el egoísmo de otra criatura. Esta vida no es para ti, en tu hogar has logrado grandes cosas, y no es justo que tu honra quede opacada en un lugar donde ni siquiera saben quién eres. _

_Nos miramos fijo y creo haber entendido algo en sus ojos color café: quería ser ejemplar a través de mí. Es como si ella entendiera la analogía entre nosotras, presas de un sistema que no nos deja hablar ni pensar por nosotras mismas. En su mirada resplandecía la ambición, pero una ambición sana, deseosa de libertad y conocimiento. Y eso era algo que no le podía brindar nadie, no mientras viviera bajo un patriarcado que no admitía que una yegua pudiera hacer cosas más allá del Arte, las Letras o lo que sea. Ella pretendía realizar su deseo de libertad, dándomela a mí._

_Es un poco complejo de entender, pero yo no lo habría entendido si tuviera la misma mente que cuando vivía en Ponyville. _

—_Lo siento, lady Amalthea — me disculpé, bajando la cabeza —. Debe pensar que soy una desagradecida…_

—_Nada de eso, Pinkie — respondió ella, dando un suspiro —. Sé que soy extraña y difícil de entender. A veces pienso si no habré nacido en el lugar y tiempo equivocados. _

—_No lo creo, si me disculpa. Usted puede hacer mucho desde su posición, sólo necesita que su padre confíe en usted._

_La alquiriana me dirigió un gran sonrisa compasiva. _

—_Se requiere más que la confianza de mi padre, pero muchas gracias, Pinkie. Eres una poni maravillosa._

—_Gracias a usted._

"_¡La hice sonreír! ¡Estoy volviendo a mi Elemento!" pensé, muy emocionada. _

_Con los ánimos bien arriba, echamos a andar hacia la glorieta en medio de lago. Allí, lady Amalthea se dedicó a despejarse un poco con una pintura, y yo la observaba mientras sentía unas ganas irreprimibles de retornar a mi yo natural. Es decir, tenía ganas de hacer una fiesta. _

—_¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños, lady Amalthea? _

—_¿Hmm? — la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, dejando en vilo por un segundo el pincel cargado de acrílico — Oh, ¿mi cumpleaños? Ya ha pasado, fue en marzo…_

—_Qué lástima… yo podría haberle organizado una excelente fiesta de cumpleaños. _

—_¿Haces fiestas de cumpleaños, Pinkie? ¿Ése era tu trabajo en Equestria?_

—_Sip, entre otras cosas. _

—_Entonces, sí es una lástima… — sonrió ella. _

_La mañana transcurrió de manera apacible y sin muchos sobresaltos. Cuando dejamos la glorieta y regresábamos al palacio, un corcel se nos acercó al trote. Era Amundsen, con su siempre agradable semblante, y me pareció el mejor momento para volver a verlo. Era de los únicos alquirianos que me caían realmente bien. _

—_Buenos días, Amundsen. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

—_Bue-buenos días, Amalthea. Yo… yo quería… preguntarle si podía… — jadeaba él, su tartamudeo me recordaba tiernamente a Fluttershy. O a Spike cuando trataba de hablarle a Rarity para invitarla a un día de picnic._

—_Tranquilo, tranquilo, respira. No hay apuro. _

—_Pues… sé que ya es un poco tarde, pero… me preguntaba si… si podría acompañarla a almorzar. Por lo menos, si no tiene otros planes. _

_Les aseguro que si Amundsen hubiera tenido una melena como la de Fluttershy, estaría escondiéndose debajo de ella en este momento. Pero lo que hacía era más propio: fijaba la vista a un costado, le temblaban los cascos delanteros o los traseros, o todos a la vez, o se acomodaba las solapas del traje. No lo culpo: cualquiera se pondría nervioso ante tal deidad. _

—_No hay problema. Puedo pedir que instalen una mesa en el jardín, aunque primero iré a avisar a mi padre. _

_La cara de Amundsen no tenía precio. Estaba claro que se esperaba el "No" seguido de una razonable excusa, y nunca habría creído que ella accedería tan fácilmente. Lo sé, es un poco cliché, pero siempre funciona. _

_Cuando preguntamos en la residencia, nos avisaron que el Sumo Minister no se presentaría a almorzar, dado que la reunión no había concluido y probablemente se extendiera un poco más. Eso dejó un poco extrañada a lady Amalthea, pero no insistió mucho, y se le notaba satisfecha por la posibilidad de almorzar con Amundsen sin estar bajo la vigilancia paterna. _

_Habíamos dejado al muchacho en la entrada a los jardines. El pobre habría pensado que no volveríamos, por la expresión de su cara y por su inquietud. La amabilidad de Amalthea no conseguía tranquilizarlo. Ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos a comer, en la parte más reservada del jardín, dejó de hablar entrecortadamente. _

—_Es un día espléndido para comer afuera, ¿verdad? —comentó Amalthea, que había insistido en incluirme a la mesa. _

—_Lo es. Y… y con una compañía espléndida, también. _

_A pesar de su nerviosismo, me di cuenta de que Amundsen era el más feliz de todos los alquirianos. Comía despacio y con la mayor demostración de modales que he visto en alguien. Hasta Rarity estaría impresionada. _

—_Te noto muy entusiasmado. ¿Qué novedades hay en la Biblioteca Nacional?_

—_Oh, pues, yo… eh… Conseguí un permiso para realizar prácticas en la Biblioteca del Parlamento, por mi buen desempeño. Será por una semana, pero… ya es un gran honor. _

—_¿En serio? Es una gran noticia, felicidades._

—_Mu-muchas gracias, Amalthea. _

_Reprimí una risita al ver que Amundsen se puso rojo hasta casi las orejas._

—_¿Puedes pedir libros allí? — soltó la joven, y yo comprendí enseguida su intención. _

—_¿Pedir libros? Pues… el acuerdo no decía nada de eso, pero… sólo puedo verlos allí. ¿Te… te interesa alguno? _

—_Estuve buscando Derecho, pero no pude hallar mucho. Especialmente en lo que refiere a… em… la _servidumbre.

—_Oh, eso… eso es fácil. No te aseguro que pueda traer el libro, pero… puedo tomar notas en un papel. _

—_¿Harías eso por mí? No quisiera meterte en problemas…_

—_No… no es ningún problema para mí. Muchos de esos tomos están viejos o rotos o gastados, y necesitan un casco para restaurarlos. Como… yo hice… un curso de restauración… me admitieron… Los libros de Derecho, me dijo el director, siempre los están usando, y se gastan… ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?_

—_No hay apuro, querido. _

"_Eureka" pensé. Nos salía todo a pedir de boca, aunque no pude evitar sentir lástima por Amundsen…_

_-.-.-_

Gracias a todos mis lectores por el apoyo, espero que esto compense el tiempo que dejé colgada esta historia. Como pequeño aviso, quisiera decir que este arco, mas no la historia, está por finalizar, pero no daré muchos detalles por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. X: La ira del Sol y la Luna

**X: La ira del Sol y la Luna**

_Castillo de Canterlot, reunión de cancilleres y embajadores _

Un día diáfano y cálido se extendía sobre Canterlot. El cielo, límpido y celeste como el techo de un gran domo de cristal, era coronado una vez más por el astro rey, cernido casi al mediodía. La ciudad capital del reino ecuestre ostentaba su característico brillo y su opulencia recibía de manera admirable a quienes habían viajado de tierras lejanas para participar de una nueva jornada de negociaciones con las Hermanas Reales. El comunicado de aquella convocatoria añadía que ellas tenían un importante anuncio que dar respecto a ciertos reclamos por desapariciones súbitas dentro de sus fronteras.

El gran salón de reuniones había sido acondicionado una vez más para recibir a representantes de todos los territorios vecinos de Equestria. Dispuestas en semicírculo, las acaudaladas mesas, sobre las que se exponían platos de las naciones originarias para agasajar a los invitados venidos de lejos, eran ocupadas por cebras, grifos, corceles de Saddle Arabia, minotauros, entre otros. Y más cercanas a la princesa Celestia, se hallaban a la izquierda la princesa Cadance, con Shining Armor a su lado, en representación del Imperio de Cristal, y a la derecha, la princesa Twilight, acompañada de Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Applejack, que lucían vestidos acorde al evento, diseñados por la modista de Ponyville. Sus diseños llamaron la atención de varias de las hembras extranjeras, incluida la canciller Roselia de Alquirión, quien, sin embargo, se mostraba más nerviosa que su compañero, el canciller Runciman, siempre serio y agrio, imperturbable.

La princesa del sol se levantó de su asiento, efectuó los saludos y agradecimientos protocolares, y pasó, sin dilaciones ni discursos previos, al asunto más urgente de la reunión:

—En reiteradas ocasiones nos habéis puesto al corriente sobre miembros de vuestras comunidades que desaparecían sin dejar rastros en Equestria. Y aunque por mucho tiempo, nuestras fuerzas no lograban dar con los extraviados, en las semanas recientes, tras la desaparición de una de las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, las investigaciones se intensificaron, para finalmente hallar a los responsables de los secuestros.

Las puertas principales de la fastuosa sala se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que todos, menos la regia yegua blanca, saltaran en sus asientos. La princesa Luna, con su característico porte rígido, entró con las alas extendidas, escoltada por soldados de las guardias diurna y nocturna. Detrás de ellos venían encadenados dos individuos con muy mal aspecto, que murmuraban cosas inentendibles entre quejidos y ruido de cadenas. Uno de ellos era un chacal al que sólo un ojo le quedaba sano, y el otro era claramente un equino. Pero no un unicornio ecuestriano, ya que en forma y talante presentaba importantes diferencias con los ponis. Se detuvieron cuando les fue ordenado por los guardias, y no levantaron la cabeza ni tampoco dijeron palabra.

—Estos que vosotros veis son miembros de una organización esclavista — declaró la alicornio de la noche, su voz retumbó por toda la estancia y arrancó exclamaciones de sorpresa en la mayoría de los presentes —_._ Durante años, disfrazados de nuestra vigilancia, han estado secuestrando a pobres víctimas y llevándolas contra su voluntad al otro lado del mar — los ceñudos ojos de Luna recorrían las mesas de punta a punta, y se detenían por unos pocos segundos de más en la pareja alquiriana, fijándose en sus expresiones —_._ Sin embargo, esa terrible red de esclavitud ha tocado a su fin, ya que todas las fuerzas de Equestria, ya sea del día o de la noche, se han unido para dar caza a tan desalmados criminales, con excelentes resultados e importantes descubrimientos.

Los pasos de la yegua lunar, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el centro conforme sus palabras salían, producían una reverberación que exacerbaba la gravedad de lo que éstas transmitían. Los murmullos iniciaban con cada silencio de la alicornio, y se interrumpían ni bien ella volvía a hablar, hasta que le cedió la palabra a su hermana.

—Tal y como lo dice mi querida hermana, hemos conseguido capturar a muchos miembros de esta asociación ilícita que comerciaba con las vidas de miles de inocentes. Nuestro ejército se encargó de explorar las cuatro puntas de Equestria tras los interrogatorios de estos cautivos, en los que no dudamos de usar los recursos más drásticos ante la no cooperación de los reos, y la Guardia Solar, la Guardia Lunar y la Guardia del Imperio de Cristal no escatimaron esfuerzos en las emboscadas contra estos secuestradores clandestinos.

La voz de Celestia había adquirido un tono de gravedad y solemnidad como pocas veces se le había oído. Y no era para menos, ya que internamente estaba muy indignada y muy molesta por descubrir que tales criminales había en su reino. El relato de las pesquisas para atrapar a todos los esclavistas y devolverles la libertad a los cautivos continuó en un dúo entre las dos hermanas alicornio. En cuanto una callaba, la otra dirigía casi sutiles miradas a Runciman y Roselia, pero sólo la acompañante del canciller se daba cuenta, mientras que el alquiriano fijaba más la vista en los presos, y parecía hasta desesperado por hablarles con la mirada.

-.-.-.-

El atardecer del día en el que capturaron al chacal y a los alquirianos, de los cuales uno se había envenenado, Celestia, Luna y Cadence reunieron a sus ejércitos para anunciarles el inicio de la persecución contra los esclavistas.

Todos los guardias solares, con el capitán Shining Armor a la cabeza, se encontraban formados al pie de la montaña que sostenía a Canterlot. Traían no sólo sus armaduras completas sino equipamientos necesarios como para la más cruenta de las guerras. En tiempo récord, los especialistas de la capital habían estudiado todas las posibilidades de defensa del enemigo, basándose en la información que la princesa Luna había obtenido al entrar en las mentes de los presos. Su conocimiento sobre las armas de los esclavistas no era completo pero sí el necesario para poner al corriente a los soldados, y que éstos tuviesen las suficientes precauciones al momento de entrar en batalla con aquéllos.

Los valientes corceles (y yeguas) estaban agrupados y divididos de acuerdo a sus zonas de procedencia, a fin de que peinaran cada palmo de suelo y de aire con presteza y explícitas indicaciones de cómo rodear a las huestes villanas y someterlas lo más pronto posible. Hubo incluso ponis voluntarios que se ofrecieron a ayudar en lo que sea, pero se prefirió dejar a los civiles al margen. En cuestión de horas, cientos de cartas fueron enviadas a los gobernantes de la ciudades con expresos avisos de aplicar un toque de queda casi instantáneo, para velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

Ninguna de la princesas se demoró en arengas al ejército. Estaba más que claro que aquélla era una carrera contra el tiempo, dado que, con la captura de tres de sus más importantes líderes, los esclavistas estarían ahora abandonando Equestria para salir impunes de la airosa persecución de la armada ecuestriana, cuyos cuerpos militares, esparcidos como una plaga por todo el mapa, se componían de guardias de la noche y del día. Esto se dio así para que los batponis complementaran a pegasos, unicornios y terrestres con sus habilidades nocturnas. Cualquier anterior diferencia o rivalidad entre los dos ejércitos quedaba eclipsada por el fervor del deber, y porque muchos sabían lo que era perder a un familiar y no saber nada de su paradero. Era una cuestión de honor, de demostrar a sus diosas que nada podía intimidar al espíritu de aquellos que juraron protegerlas tanto a ellas como a sus súbditos. También, demostrar que Equestria no era una nación dormida y distraída, sino que cuando detectaba un problema, lo atacaba desde su seno. Gritar a los cuatro vientos el poderío de un reino con más de mil años de estabilidad inquebrantable, y que nadie que infrinja las reglas podrá pavonearse bajo su cielo por mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, desde el Imperio de Cristal se recorrió de punta a punta la zona montañosa y los eriales helados a una velocidad de vértigo. Era prácticamente la primera gran misión de relevancia para la Guardia de Cristal, y de capitanes a cabos, todos los corceles cristalinos estaban ansiosos y emocionados por obedecer las órdenes de su princesa y demostrar el eficiente entrenamiento que habían recibido desde la reorganización de las defensas del Imperio.

Durante las horas más álgidas de la noche no hubo rincón en la vasta extensión de Equestria que no fuera exhaustivamente registrado. Los principales focos de redadas y feroces enfrentamientos se dieron sobre todo en las costas del oeste, tanto al Norte como al Sur. Los esclavistas, abandonando a las pocas presas que habían atrapado, huyeron como ratas al ser sorprendidos por semejante despliegue de ponis armados. Se reservaron la utilización de sus armas y de su fuerza bruta para cuando fueron acorralados en sus puertos marítimos, donde descubrieron con horror y desesperación que allí ya no había ningún "puerto seguro".

Búhos y halcones sobrevolaban continuamente el estrellado cielo llevando cartas de aquí para allá, y la blanca luna era testigo de las miríadas de pelotones en constante migración. Para la madrugada la orden principal ya era enviar refuerzos a la Costa Oeste, donde se desplegaba la batalla más sangrienta que se hubiera dado en el reino poni desde hacía años.

En el bando de los esclavistas había alquirianos, chacales y miembros de otras especies, pero sin dudas los puestos de más relevancia los tenían los alquirianos, especialmente los unicornios. Entre lanzas, machetes, cuchillos, arcos, los combates cuerpo a cuerpo los tenían casi en ventaja. En el dominio de la magia, en cambio, los unicornios de la Guardia Solar superaban a los unicornios híbridos, especialmente en sus tácticas de grupo. Una gran ayuda venía por parte de los pegasos y sus infalibles habilidades para la manipulación del viento y de las nubes.

La pelea era sañuda, y había grandes bajas entre los contrincantes. Fue lamentable que los principales cabecillas esclavistas, viendo que no habría forma de vencer a los soldados de la Gran Matrona (como llamaban simbólicamente a Celestia), y que a pesar de los que caían, otros nuevos llegaban al campo, recurrieron al suicidio. Echando casco de unas pepitas venenosas que siempre traían consigo para ese tipo de situaciones, y para proteger la información de sus contactos y sus clientes en Alquirión, aceptaban morir por los retortijones del veneno. Entre ellos y los principales clanes alquirianos, como los Iscariotes o los Brietones, existía un acuerdo de honor, el cual se extendía a todos los cazadores, de no delatar jamás a sus aliados, y en caso de que fueran apremiados a hablar, sin otra posibilidad de escapatoria, debían suicidarse.

Sin embargo, no contaban con que ya los ponis sabían eso.

Flet-Flejes, el único líder que quedaba en pie, fue a resguardarse cobardemente en la proa de uno de los pocos barcos que quedaban ilesos. Ya estaba herido, y más de la mitad del contenido de sus alforjas se había diseminado en su batalla contra un poni terrestre de armadura dorada y un poni vampiro de armadura atemorizante. No recordaba que hubiera ponis tan monstruosos en las filas de la Gran Matrona, pero quizá debía tener que ver con esos rumores del regreso de la Yegua en la Luna. Se escondió en uno de los camarotes, dejando un lastimero rastro de sangre y deseando que sus hostigadores no pudieran encontrarlo. Su linaje de Iscariote lo comprometía severamente con los negocios que se mantenían del otro lado mar, y aunque era muy cobarde y orgulloso para quitarse la vida, su cordura estaba por colapsar. Rebuscó como pudo en su alforja sana alguna de las pepitas que le permitiera escapar de esa melee tan bochornosa para los de su especie, pero por sus nervios y por la penumbra del recinto no hallaba nada. Ni siquiera había a su alcance algo lo suficientemente afilado como para cortarse el cuello, y el tiempo apremiaba. Aunque tardara en desangrarse, se aseguraría de hallar el modo de no salir vivo de allí.

No lamentó tanto las pérdidas en el puerto como el perder a su familia: a sus hermanos, a su amada Graviola, y la truncada posibilidad de regresar a Alquirión con una fortuna grande, que le permitiera desposarla y darle una vida tranquila y llena de bienestar. Lamentó profundamente morir joven, y en una cámara sucia y maloliente dentro de un barco que pronto sería abordado por pigmeos mejor preparados que él para afrontar el lado grotesco y salvaje de la vida. Por fin halló lo que parecía una bolita pequeña y pegajosa, y en un rápido y patético mantra, se despidió de sus padres, de sus hermanos y del amor de su vida, deseando de corazón que la Fortuna fuera benevolente con ellos, y la noticia de su deceso no les llegara en el peor de los momentos.

Pero, de no haberse demorado tanto pensando en vez de actuar rápido, habría logrado tragarse el veneno antes de que la puerta fuera derribada por uno de esos asquerosos ponis murciélago, y otro que era un unicornio con armadura plateada pero de una asombrosa piel cristalina. Recibió dos golpes al mismo tiempo, uno que le quitó del casco el grano de su mortal salvación, y otro en la cara que lo dejó aturdido.

—Patético… — dijo uno de ellos — … simplemente patético.

Muerta su última esperanza, Flet-Flejes fue presa del llanto. No obstante, a último minuto resolvió que moriría peleando, y plantó frente a los ponis. Dio una fuerte coz al vampiro cuando éste trató de retenerlo, y al otro le propinó una trompada que lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes laterales. El impulso de valentía se le esfumó al salir, viéndose rodeado de una veintena de corceles que le cortaba el paso.

—¡Ríndete! — exclamó el que tenía más próximo.

—¡Aprésenlo! — dijo otro, y en un pestañear, Flet-Flejes había sido rodeado por cadenas.

Cuatro sementales lo condujeron fuera de la embarcación. El alquiriano maldecía su mala suerte, y en todo el trayecto permaneció cabizbajo.

La arena se había teñido de rojo, y las riñas finales culminaban, con una aplastante victoria para los ejércitos poni. Casi toda la playa estaba cubierta de cuerpos de alquirianos, unicornios, pegasos, ponis terrestres, chacales, cebras. A lo largo y ancho del puerto clandestino había un sembradío de armas ensangrentadas, cascos, escudos, trozos de armaduras, y casi todos los edificios y barcos anclados habían sufrido graves daños a causas de las peleas sin tregua. En algunos sitios incluso se alzaban altas lenguas de fuego a causa de las antorchas que los esclavistas traían para iluminarse en la noche, y que fueron arrojadas para hacer retroceder a sus enemigos. Los heridos estaban siendo transportados a las poblaciones cercanas, y se tenía mayor ojo puesto en aquellos que pertenecían al bando contrario. Los necesitaban vivos.

Los ejércitos poni no se dejaron nada que pudiera ser de utilidad para rastrear el paradero de todos aquellos que hubieran caído víctimas de esos infames. Cuando se rindieron los últimos infelices y las tropas se reorganizaron, se procedió al registro exhaustivo de las pertenencias y las instalaciones.

Para el alba estaban listas las primeras grandes noticias del éxito de las embocadas masivas.

-.-.-.-

—En este momento se está procesando toda la evidencia y se están tomando los testimonios, luego todo será recogido en digestos que nos encargaremos de replicar para poner copias a disposición de ustedes. Mi hermana y yo estamos seguras de que será información valiosa para sus gobernantes. Por eso, queremos ponerlos sobre aviso de que cualquier movimiento o individuo sospechoso que haya en sus tierras, no dudéis en tomar medidas. Trabajaremos en conjunto para incrementar la seguridad de nuestros súbditos y no permitir que esto vuelva a suceder. — finalizó Celestia, y los aplausos y las ovas de los embajadores no tardaron en hacerse sentir. De todos menos de los cancilleres alquirianos.

—Pero eso no es todo — continuó Luna, cuando los vítores cesaron —_._ Lamentablemente, los jefes de los esclavistas se suicidaron para no tener que decirnos nada. Un gesto muy cobarde, realmente. Sin embargo, logramos capturar al único que quedó con vida. ¡Guardias, háganlo entrar!

Allí venía el plato fuerte. Dos fornidos corceles cruzaron la gran puerta doble arrastrando a un tercero, más alto que ellos y con una presentación lamentable. Estaba casi todo cubierto de vendas, daba la impresión de no haberse bañado en más de una semana. La crin revuelta le caía sobre los ojos y el cuello, sus ropas eran casi harapos. Se movía pasmosamente y con dificultad. Además estaba muy débil, no había dormido ni comido desde que había sido aprehendido, pero a diferencia del chacal y el otro alquiriano, con esfuerzo alzó la mirada, y sus ojos fueron a posarse casi inmediatamente en los que estaban sentados hacia la derecha. Un terror profundo casi lo hizo gritar al contemplar el rostro decepcionado y espantado de Roselia, que lo martirizaba mucho más que la furia velada en el de Runciman. Sintó caérsele encima el peso de una montaña, sus cascos temblaron violentamente y estuvo a punto de desmoronarse, si no fuera porque los soldados lo obligaron a permanecer de pie. En su fuero interior rogaba morir fulminado por un rayo antes de enfrentar el juicio y la desaprobación de las alicornios equestres, pero más que nada… de los cancilleres de su nación.

—Éste que veis aquí — comenzó la princesa Luna —, es Conradio Flet-Flejes, perteneciente a una de las familias más influyentes de los clanes de Alquirión. Y nos ha confesado, bajo pena de tortura y encierro, sobre la relación sostenida no sólo entre las altas castas y comerciantes de tal República con los esclavistas… _sino de la propia complicidad de su canciller para llevar a cabo sus negocios en los puertos de Equestria y Alquirión. _

Esta declaración desató la cólera de los representantes, que a un salto estuvieron parados y ya empezaban a clamar justicia y castigo para los acusados, increpando de manera casi soez a Runciman y Roselia. Celestia debió intervenir para evitar incidentes, y hablando en un tono más alto de lo normal, llamó a la calma.

—No os preocupéis, que no quedará ninguno impune por sus crímenes. Cancilleres de Alquirión, ¿qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

—Ésas son viles mentiras. — respondió entre dientes Runciman — Nosotros somos equinos honrados y no nos metemos en malos negocios. Lo que _éste_ dijo — señaló a Flet-Flejes con un despectivo movimiento de cabeza —_, _es sólo para cubrirse e incriminarnos…

—_Éso — _espetó la alicornio de crin multicolor, haciendo aparecer unos pliegos y abriéndolos a la vista de todos — _no es lo que dicen sus cartas, señor Runciman. _Sabemos perfectamente cómo proporcionaba información a los comerciantes de esclavos para que pudieran entrar y salir de Equestria como quisieran. Ya no es sólo su palabra contra la de Flet-Flejes, tenemos documentos de su casco y letra.

—¡Yo no escribí esas cartas! — bramó el canciller, dejando la mesa de forma tan abrupta que casi la vuelca — ¡Y tú, no eres más que un imbécil mentiroso! ¿Te crees que acusándome _a mí _vas a ganar algo? — se dirigió al joven noble con paso apresurado, pero una barrera mágica de azul cobalto le impidió acercarse más allá de donde Luna estaba. Instantáneamente fue rodeado por soldados de la yegua lunar.

—Las cartas que tenemos, señor Runciman — dijo la alicornio de melena azul — son recientes, pero según la confesión de la señora Roselia, sus colaboraciones datan desde el mismo tiempo en que usted fue nombrado canciller.

—De hecho, fue ella misma quien voluntariamente nos entregó estas epístolas — agregó Celestia —_._ Y nos facilitó información sobre la poni que fue secuestrada y vendida como sirvienta en Alquirión.

La yegua había dejado también su lugar en la mesa, y ahora se hallaba parada detrás del alquiriano, el cual se encontraba al borde de perder los estribos por completo.

—¿¡Qué hiciste, Roselia!? ¡NOS HAS CONDENADO, FIERA TRAIDORA!

Por primera vez, ante tan heterónomo público, se vio a dos alquirianos hacer magia. El cuerno de Runciman brilló de un verde jade, pero Roselia reaccionó de modo instantáneo y conjuró un escudo de rebote, así que el rayo fue a parar al mismo que lo lanzó. Sin tiempo de esquivarlo, el semental cayó aturdido delante de Luna, pero en cuanto volvió en sí se arrastró lejos de ella cual cucaracha. Se levantó con dificultad, tomándose de la cabeza, e insultando a Roselia en su idioma.

—Me cansé de mentir, Runciman — declaró Roselia, mientras la energía color carmesí se desvanecía de su cuerno —_._ Estoy harta de esta presión… ¡aún no sé cómo he dormido por las noches, cargando con la culpa de no poder hacer nada por todos esas pobres criaturas privadas de su libertad y arrastradas muy lejos de su hogar! Ya no más, ya no más… — meneó frenéticamente sus rizos rojos, consternada — No fue justo para ella… su vida aquí era hermosa… era una de las heroínas de Equestria, y una de las mejores ponis con las que se podía contar… Pero cuando la vi, allá, en el Capitolio, ¡se veía como la poni más infeliz del mundo!

Echó una mirada arrepentida a la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, pero se volvió al reparar en las expresiones de éstas. Finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho, Roselia — le replicó Runciman —_._ ¿Te imaginas lo que será tu vida a partir de ahora?

—¡Sí, sí lo sé! — le contestó agriamente la alquiriana — ¡Y no me importa pasar el resto de mi vida en una mazmorra, no me importa ser castigada ni torturada, porque no merezco menos al ser cómplice del sufrimiento de tantas gentes! _La muerte es ocultar la verdad_, y ya demasiada muerte he ganado para mí. No hay disculpas ni resarcimientos que valgan… ¡la justicia no mira género, clase ni alcurnia!

Un silencio denso reinaba en la sala, mientras Roselia efectuaba su descargo. Muchas de sus emociones ya las había vertido al hablar en privado con las Hermanas Reales, y aquello no era más que el broche de oro de la gran valentía que había tenido al delatar a Runciman y a todo el coloso corrupto de alquirianos que habían forzado su silencio.

—¡Conradio! — espetó, indignada, a Flet-Flejes — ¿Éste era el famoso negocio con el que habías prometido regresar enriquecido? _¿Era ésto en lo que pensabas cuando te embarcaste a buscar un porvenir?_

—_Lo-lo siento, tía Roselia…_ — contestó el joven alquiriano, como un potrillo regañado. No se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada. No podía imaginarse el dolor de su madre, allá en su tierra natal, al enterarse que su hermana y su hijo habían sido arrestados en Equestria por tan deshonroso hecho. Y lo que él más deseaba que su tía no dijera, le tocó oírlo igual.

—_¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando lo sepan? _

Como toda respuesta, Flet-Flejes se echó al suelo y lloró. Su tía le dio la espalda, tratando de contener también su propio llanto. Las princesas se reunieron delante de ellos, e indicaron sus guardias que flanquearan a los alquirianos, para así hablar frente a frente.

Roselia hiperventilaba mientras Runciman se fijaba en el suelo, aún con una tremenda jaqueca por el ataque reciente.

—Cancilleres, como soberanas y protectoras de Equestria… — empezó Celestia.

—_..._Y como aliadas de Griffonstone, de Zebrania, de Minotauria, y de todos los feudos vecinos… — secundó Luna.

—En vista de la complicidad y colaboración con mercaderes de esclavos clandestinos, hemos decidido en primer término cortar todo lazo con Alquirión, y exigir la repatriación de todos los ponis esclavizados hasta la fecha.

—Vosotros estáis arrestados en nombre de la corona de Equestria, y seréis llevados a juicio en nuestro Alto Tribunal para decidir la condena que os compete. Os juzgaremos con igual talante que a todos aquellos que han participado en la red de negocios ilícitos. — sentenció Celestia, y parecía que cualquier palabra pronunciada después de ello estaría de más.

—Guardias, llevadlos a las mazmorras. — ordenó Luna — Procesadlos según el protocolo.

Los corceles armados obedecieron.

Antes de abandonar el gran salón de conferencias del Castillo de Canterlot, el canciller Runciman se paró en seco, y dijo con un tono lleno de odio y reproche, en una sonrisa medio sardónica:

—_Ved a la Gran Matrona Ecuestriana, cuando dos siglos antes no movió un casco para salvar el honor de su enamorado el rey de Alquiria, ni repatrió su Corona con laureles… y ahora por perder a una plebeya, declara la guerra a los herederos de Alquirión. _

De haber tenido rayos láser, los ojos turquesa de la alicornio blanca habrían calcinado al insolente alquiriano. Los soldados no esperaron a que se les repitiera la orden de sacar de allí a los prisioneros. Nadie realizó ningún comentario sobre las venenosas palabras de Runciman, por respeto a la princesa y por considerar que sólo era algo para molestarla.

Celestia fue la primera en abandonar el salón. No podía dejar que ni su hermana viera lo afectada que estaba, no por lo que dijera el canciller, sino por todo el asunto en general.

-.-.-.-

¡Agárrense de sus asientos, porque la cosa se viene muy brava!

Habrá grandes cambios en este fic a partir del capítulo siguiente. No puedo adelantarles mucho, sólo que las dos tramas principales se fundirán en una sola, pues a partir de la captura de los mercaderes de esclavos, por un lado, y de la liberación de Pinkie, por el otro, es cuando se dará el principio del fin para esta historia.

Y trataré -trataré- de publicar un capítulo por semana (no me tomen demasiado en serio)


	12. XI: Manumissio

**XI - **_**Manumissio**_

Capitolio, una semana después de la captura de los mercaderes

_Amundsen se tomó muy en serio la petición de Amalthea. Todavía no me imagino cómo logró tomar apuntes de un libro tan viejo mientras reparaba, cosía y encolaba el lomo. He visto a Twilight restaurar algunos de los viejos incunables de la biblioteca, y puedo decirles que es el procedimiento más complicado que he conocido en mi vida, con sus mil y un requisitos para el tratamiento del libro. Pero eso es lo que menos preocupa: la cuestión es cómo hizo para que no lo descubrieran. A menos que no tomara las notas en su espacio de trabajo, sino luego. Me explico: él podría leer los capítulos necesarios, memorizando lo más importante, y después pasarlo a un papel una vez lejos de la mirada del superior. O puede que incluso le preguntara directamente al bibliotecario… digamos que ésos son los métodos que utilizaría Twilight. Tener una amiga cerebrito es muy útil incluso cuando ella no está, ¿verdad?_

_A los cinco o seis días, cuando lady Amalthea y yo fuimos a la Biblioteca Nacional, el joven alquiriano pasó por allí a dejar unos volúmenes, y de casualidad nos vio en la sala de lectura. Esta vez no temblaba ni tartamudeaba tanto mientras hablaba, tal vez por la felicidad de haber cumplido eficazmente con un pedido de la hija del Sumo Minister. Al sacar de sus alforjas tres pliegos prolijamente escritos, Amundsen dijo que estaba disponible por si ella quería saber de alguna otra cosa, y deslizó una propuesta de salir a comer más seguido. Pero se arrepintió rápido de sus palabras, y se despidió de nosotras casi instantáneamente después de que Amalthea le diera las gracias._

_Se retiró a paso apresurado de la biblioteca, y su galopar hizo eco en toda la sala. _

_Pobre Amundsen._

—_Bien — dijo lady Amalthea, guardando los escritos dentro de su vestido. _

_Casi pensé que lo leería allí. Pero vi que ella estaba casi tan emocionada como yo por ver qué información había recabado Amundsen, porque apenas diez minutos después cerró el libro, lo devolvió en el mostrador, y salimos apresuradamente al aire fresco de la tarde. _

—_...es una situación extraña, y no sólo los ministros están avispados, sino los principales clanes. En mi opinión, yo creo que ya nos llega la hora..._

_El chofer del carro se sorprendió de nuestro pronto regreso a la residencia, y se tuvo que despedir apresuradamente de un transeúnte con el que había estado hablando… el cual era ni más ni menos que Doodley, quien nos había guiado en nuestra visita al Museo Nacional hace unos días. Él estuvo a punto de empezar a subir por las escalinatas de la biblioteca, mientras el chofer se acomodaba en su asiento y se preparaba a partir; sin embargo, sus últimas frases habían llamado la atención de lady Amalthea._

—_Disculpe, ¿qué pasó con los ministros? ¿Por qué dice eso de que nos llegó la hora?_

_Doodley no tardó en reconocer a la yegua que tenía adelante y se quedó tieso y pálido como si hubiese mirado a la Gorgona. Seguramente había hablado de más sobre algo que al parecer no podía nombrarse delante de la familia de un alto ministro. _"Yo creo que ya nos llega la hora…"_. Recordé la profecía sobre la corrupción de los alquirianos y la venida de las Erinias, y un fuerte escozor me recorrió la espina, como si fuese el presentimiento de un hecho cataclísmico. _

—_Eh… bueno… no me haga caso, son exageraciones… — el guía sonrió patéticamente e intentó escabullirse, pero nada podía vencer la curiosidad de mi lady._

—_No, por favor, yo no creo que esté exagerando. Si está ocurriendo algo con el gobierno, no tenga problema en decírmelo. ¿O es algo que yo no debo saber? _

—_Bueno… si no se ha enterado en las noticias… — Doodley carraspeó y se pasó un casco por la mejilla, buscando la forma más adecuada de hablar — Lo que pasa es que… los cancilleres Runciman y Roselia fueron arrestados en el extranjero porque se denunció una red de corrupción que afecta a altos estratos y eso ha desatado preocupaciones ¡y si no devuelvo este libro a la biblioteca me matan!_

_Todo fue dicho en un solo aliento, y en otro aliento el guía saltó los escalones de tres en tres para meterse precipitadamente al edificio, sin que siquiera Amalthea o yo pudiéramos parpadear. ¿Por qué lo puso tan nervioso hablar de eso? ¿Cómo es posible que dos diplomáticos alquirianos fueran aprehendidos en el exterior por corrupción?_

"_Esto tiene que ver con Equestria" pensé. Algunas noches antes pasé varios temblores, y sentí que algo pasaba en mi hogar ahora más que nunca. "Entonces… ¿eso significa que vendrán a rescatarme?" Eso me puso más contenta de lo que ya estaba, y mi crin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo un intento por volverse esponjosa, tal cual como era antes. Con el resultado de que mi peinado y cola se desajustaron un poco, y probablemente no llegaría a arreglarlos antes de recibir un regaño de la Oma. _

_Por su parte, lady Amalthea quedó perpleja por la noticia. No dijo nada, sólo indicó que nos subiéramos al coche y permaneció pensativa en todo el viaje de vuelta. De hecho, la euforia por el manuscrito que habíamos estado esperando no se dio hasta que estuvimos seguras en la Glorieta del jardín, pero antes que eso, hubo otro episodio "extraño" cuando llegamos al Palacio de Gobierno y Herr Ulster y su secretaria nos esperaban en la puerta. _

_No vi a Lebrero en todo el día, y se sintió extraño, no sé por qué. Hasta ayer se había mostrado mucho más reticente a hablarme o dirigirme la mirada, y me di cuenta de que estaba embargado por la vergüenza. O algún sentimiento parecido. Quizá se hubiera corrido la voz sobre nuestro enfrentamiento en los cobertizos… sabía que no debía confiar en las demás criadas. Lo cierto es que, a veces, parecía querer acercarse, como queriendo decir algo, más nunca le daba el coraje o la oportunidad de hacerlo, y se metía automáticamente bajo una pila de formularios e iniciaba una carrera a un despacho al otro lado del edificio. Por mi lado, yo ya no siento nada negativo hacia él. Es como si me hubiera purificado a mí misma al ponerlo en su lugar._

—_Señorita Amalthea, necesitamos que nos acompañe. — dijo Ulster con voz grave. Ni siquiera nos dijo "Hola" — Su padre solicita verla en su despacho, en este momento. _

—_¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella, con el ceño semi fruncido y a la vez preocupado, como si presintiera que eso tenía que ver con lo que se había enterado por boca de Doodley. _

—_No podemos decirlo aquí, señorita. Es un asunto de extrema urgencia. Por aquí, por favor._

_Y sin decir nada más, se echó a caminar, casi más bien galopar, hacia la entrada, tomando el camino hacia el despacho del Sumo Minister. No nos dio de otra que seguirlo, tratando de seguirle el paso. Yo miré a Eliza, la secretaria, que no había pronunciado palabra desde que nosotras llegamos. Iba con un rostro que más que serio expresaba el vacío, reflejaba la nada. Sentí mucha pena por ella, pues había tenido peores experiencias que yo y lamentablemente no había podido superarlas. Y ya no quedaban posibilidades de que pudiera limpiarse de su odio y su rencor, ¿o sí?_

_Atravesamos pasillos viciados de nerviosismo y personal galopando de aquí para allá. Daba la impresión de que se iba a acabar el mundo y ellos tenían que tener todas sus cuentas pendientes ese mismo día. Al menos nos abrían paso, previo ladrido de Ulster. _

_No tardamos mucho en llegar al despacho del alto ministro. Los documentos, firmas y sellos lo tenían tan capturado que no nos oyó al primer llamado. Cuando abrió la puerta, un viento de diplomacia le había sacudido el traje. La falta de sueño por asistir a todo tipo de reuniones y amparos legales había hecho mella en su rostro; bajo sus ojos se dibujaban las ojeras. Exhalaba un aire cansado al hablar, aromatizado con mezcla de tufo a cigarro y café probablemente aditivado con algo más. _

—_Esto será breve. Pasen. — Sentenció, señalando únicamente a su hija y a Ulster, quien con una mirada nos dejó claro a Eliza y a mí que esperáramos afuera. _

_Sentí un nudo subir en mi garganta y el frío de la preocupación se extendía por mi estómago. Malos presentimientos inundaban mi cabeza. Presagios de que cosas terribles podrían suceder. Intenté tranquilizarme y no pensar en esas cosas, no pensar en nada más que en el manuscrito que le diría a lady Amalthea cómo liberarme. Evité pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera descubierto. Me forcé a imaginarme que pronto sería libre y volvería a Equestria para reunirme con mis amigas. _

_El hilo de mis cavilaciones fue cortado por la irrupción de una voz a mi lado. Me había olvidado completamente de la secretaria._

—_Oye, Pinkamena, buen escarmiento le diste al imbécil ése, ¿eh? — dijo, con voz modulada para pasar desapercibida entre el barullo. _

_Me había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que en el primer segundo no sabía de qué me estaba hablando. _

—_Eh… sí, bueno… no es para tanto. Sólo tuve que ponerme de cascos firmes — respondí, sacudiendo mi cabeza — No podía seguir así. _

—_Bueno, sea como sea, te funcionó. Y lo que es más, saliste ilesa. ¿En serio no te desquitaste?_

—_¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunté, encarándola con el ceño fruncido._

—_Oh, vamos, tenías una mirada muy tétrica las últimas veces que te vi. Era la mirada de quien pronto haría correr sangre. — respondió Eliza con un tono desagradable, como si yo fuera una bestia del Tártaro._

_Con que a eso iba. Giré mi cabeza y negué rotundamente. _

—_No, yo no soy así. Y nunca lo seré. No mientras tenga fuerzas para luchar. _

_Aquella contestación pareció decepcionarla, y comentó, fría y despectiva:_

—_Ah, no sé cómo lo haces, pequeña pigmea. Alguien te ha forjado un espíritu formidable. _

—_Así es. En la tierra de donde vengo no elegimos las soluciones cobardes. _

_Eliza soltó una risita. _

—_En ese caso, tu mundo sería una utopía para casi todos aquí. A veces… — la yegua clavó sus ojos en mí, tratando una vez más de comprenderme — ...siento como si estuviera con una criatura extraterrestre. Sin ofender… además, he oído los rumores en los pasillos. Eres un ídolo para las sirvientas. _

—_Jeje, yo sólo soy una poni. Una poni con un gran corazón y una gran sonrisa. _

—_¿Y crees que con eso puedes resolver cualquier problema? _

—_Bueno, no siempre. Los asuntos mayores requieren medidas mayores. _

—_Bien dicho, Pinkamena. ¿Eso quiere decir que Lebrero era un asunto menor? _

_Yo siempre trato de pensar lo mejor de todos, pero evidentemente ella me estaba mostrando su peor cara en ese momento. Al final, no sé si quería felicitarme o sólo portarse como una bruja._

_Solté un suspiro._

—_En cualquier conflicto, sin importar lo que sea, siempre es recomendable escuchar la otra campana. A veces es muy difícil, pero ponernos en los cascos del otro ayuda a comprender su situación y a buscar otro modo más eficiente de llegar a un acuerdo. Mira… al principio no entendí por qué Lebrero me hacía eso. Y sentí asco y odio y… pensé en cosas malas. Pero con el tiempo, entendí que su vicio era resultado de la presión que el sistema ejercía sobre él, una manera de proyectar sus frustraciones y calmar sus ansias de cariño. _

—_¿Ansias de cariño? — preguntó la secretaria, como a punto de echarse a reír. _

—_No espero que lo entiendas. Lo que yo hice fue simplemente decirle que si realmente se interesaba en mí, no tenía ninguna razón para obligarme a nada. Eso y le eché un par de cosas a la cara. No soportó el regaño y se fue sin decir nada. Pero sé que lo entenderá algún día._

_Yo ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con Eliza, y ella por su lado no dijo nada más. Permanecimos calladas hasta que desde dentro del despacho se oyeron gritos, y lady Amalthea salió apresuradamente de allí, con la cara contraída de rabia. Yo la seguí sin chistar, y no me despedí de la secretaria. _

-.-.-.-

_No se contuvo. Se dejó caer sobre un mullido almohadón nada más pasar la puerta de la glorieta del jardín, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto por unos minutos. Unos hipos y pañuelos después, la serenidad retornó con un largo suspiro, mientras sus ojos cafés apuntaban a la nada, y me explicaba sin que yo se lo hubiera preguntado:_

—_Ya no puedo salir de casa sin todo un ejército detrás. El Ministerio está hecho un caos, y temen que pueda haber un ataque de oportunistas. Le pregunté a mi padre si eso tenía que ver con el arresto de los cancilleres, pero no quiso darme respuestas y se puso muy hostil. Empezó con reproches y sermones, como si yo no entendiera la gravedad de la situación. Estoy harta de que me trate como una niña, ¡ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para entender el mundo que me rodea! Si él tan sólo supiera…_

_Yo la escuché en silencio, y cuando vi que había terminado de desahogarse, fui a sentarme a su lado y a tender mi casco en su hombro. Ella apreció eso con una sonrisa. _

—_Bien, vamos a lo que habíamos estado esperando. _

_Del escote de su vestido surgieron las notas de Amundsen, un poco humedecidas por el sudor. Me ofrecí a traer té y galletas, lo cual Amalthea aprobó con mucho gusto. La observé leer durante unos instantes, y luego me fui a la cocina, pensando en cómo ella se esforzaba en ser fuerte para concentrarse en las cosas que de verdad importaban. _

_Cuando regresé, trayendo cuidadosamente sobre mi lomo una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y un platillo con galletas de avena, trigo y pasas, sólo le quedaba leer una hoja. Eso significaba que o yo me había demorado mucho o ella tenía un ritmo de lectura casi tan veloz como el de Twilight. _

—_Entonces… — dijo lady Amalthea cuando finalizó, soltando un suspiro — ...Amundsen ha apuntado varias formas de _Manumissio.

—_¿"_Manumissio"?

—_Sí, quiere decir "Manumisión", es decir, el proceso por el cual el esclavo consigue su libertad. Uf, todo es muy estructurado. _

—_¿Cree que podremos…?_

—_Claro que sí — me cortó ella —, sólo tenemos que calcular bien nuestras posibilidades. El primer método es el _Manumissio per vindictam_, donde el esclavo discute su derecho de propiedad con el patrón, delante de un Magistrado. Si el esclavo consigue la concesión, el Magistrado lo declara libre poniendo sobre su cabeza un bastón. _

—_Eso quiere decir que yo tendría que preparar un discurso acerca de por qué tiene que liberarme, ¿no? No parece difícil. He aprendido mucho en este tiempo, y estoy casi segura de que todo puede salir bien._

—_Sí, pero el principal inconveniente… es que Ulster es el Magistrado del distrito capitolino. Y creo que por mucho que nosotras armemos el mejor debate que haya visto en años, Ulster encontrará el modo de invalidar los argumentos._

—_Sin mencionar que se molestaría de que usted quisiera devolver el "regalo" que él le hizo. _

_Lady Amalthea sonrió._

—_Tienes razón, Pinkie. Por suerte, ésta no es la única forma legalizada de manumisión. En el _Manumissio censu, _puedo hacerte inscribir en la lista de los censores como ciudadana alquiriana… pero no sé si realmente te gustaría eso._

—_Uhm, bueno… estoy empezando a entenderlos. Si ser ciudadana implica que puedo pasar las fronteras, no veo problema._

—_En ese caso, debería revisar la legislación para los libertos. No estoy segura de que realmente les den los mismos derechos y libertades que a los alquirianos. Para ser sincera… ni siquiera los pigmeos que viven aquí están en igualdad de condiciones. _

—_Eso es triste... es como si no hubieran cambiado nada en la última revolución._

_No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vi la expresión de Amalthea. Pero no estaba ofendida ni nada, sino más bien… parecía tener un sentimiento de culpa. _

—_Otra forma de las más antiguas es la _Manumissio testamento_, que podemos descartar tranquilamente, porque es liberación por medio de un acto de última voluntad. Y no creo que sea necesario hacer un simulacro de muerte. Luego se agregaron otros medios de _manumissio, _que sólo requieren la expresa manifestación, por parte del dueño, de su voluntad de liberar al esclavo. Como la _manumissio inter amitos_, que se realiza delante de un grupo de amigos, _manumissio per epistolam_, donde el patrón comunica por carta al esclavo su intención de manumitirlo, y _manumissio per mensam_, donde directamente lo invita a acomodarse en el banquete, con intención de liberarlo. _

—_La última de esas opciones parece ser la mejor, ya que no creo que necesite escribirme una carta o llamar a sus amigas para la manumisión. _

—_Ciertamente no… ellas ni siquiera entenderían qué es una _manumissio. _Además, no sé si contarían realmente como autoridades de respaldo. Me suena a que la _manumissio inter amitos _es para tipos poderosos, aquellos a los que nadie podría contradecir en un acto tal. _

—_Por lo menos, ahora sabemos que se puede. Aunque, con las cosas como están, no creo que haya una fiesta muy pronto… Pero, si es tan complicado, no me molestaría entrar en el Censo alquiriano. _

—_Ya veremos. Lo que puedo hacer es solicitar una audiencia y comunicar mi intención de manumisión para contigo. Si después de todo, es lo único que se necesita, pero considerando mi caso, debería encontrar argumentos mucho más fuertes que los mi padre o Ulster podrían ponerme. _

_Noté cierto desaliento en el tono de su voz. Porque en realidad, cualquier opción se hacía difícil, teniendo en cuenta que ni el magistrado ni el Sumo minister acogerían de buen grado que lady Amalthea quisiera manumitirme. Pero teníamos que intentarlo, sólo debemos ser fuertes y organizarnos bien. Costaría lograrlo, eso sí, porque los alquirianos maduros podían ser bien cabezotas si se lo proponían. En última instancia, nos quedaba huir, aunque eso sería una locura, ya que no llegaríamos ni a salir del centro del Capitolio. _

_Terminamos nuestro té en silencio. Yo pensaba en mil y un maneras de enfrentar el caso, mientras Amalthea releía los pliegos. Era increíble que ella se tomara tantas molestias por mí, y a la vez se sentía muy reconfortante. Por lo menos mi dueña era mucho mejor que los mercaderes de esclavos que me habían vendido. Ya no tenía sentido recordar eso, lo sé, pero es gracias a ella que superé todos mis traumas por el tiempo que pasé cautiva. Yo podría estar mucho peor de no haber sido entregada a ella, y en cambio estar en los cascos de alguien como Ulster, por ejemplo. _

_Era más que evidente que, incluso ahora, yo tenía una gran deuda con Amalthea. Quizá ella no lo reconozca, pero si supiera lo mucho que me ayudó a recuperar mi Elemento… Tal vez… ¿sería realmente necesario todo esto? Es decir, esto de la esclavitud y la manumisión parecen cosas más legales y superfluas. La libertad que se maneja aquí tiene carácter más bien jurídico, pero la verdadera libertad del individuo va mucho más allá de lo que un sonso libro de hace trescientos años pueda decir. "Libertad" son las decisiones que cada uno toma frente a las circunstancias de la vida, y yo aquí estoy en la circunstancia de servir y acompañar a una joven yegua que no lo pidió, pero que de todas formas le hace bien. Las amigas que tiene… no son verdaderas amigas. No tienen un vínculo sincero de amistad. Amalthea en realidad está muy sola, y he notado que en el tiempo que llevo con ella, ha sonreído más. _

_Echo mucho de menos a Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, y sé que ellas deben estar extrañándome mucho. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verlas. Sin embargo, creo que si yo tengo una misión aquí, es ayudar a lady Amalthea a aprender sobre la Amistad, y de alguna forma, transmitirlo a los demás alquirianos. Podrían pasar meses, o años, pero si volviera a Equestria, lo haría sabiendo que cambié la vida de alguien en Alquirión. ¿Pero cómo explicárselo a ella? ¿Cómo lo entendería? No podemos desdeñar la información que Amundsen nos consiguió, a pesar de que no sea suficiente para tratar el tema que tenemos entre cascos…_

_Para tomar aire, fui a devolver la vajilla de la merienda. El sol descendía lentamente, y oscurecería pronto. Una brisa fresca recorría los jardines, y muchas flores se lucían manchadas y marchitas. Los árboles siempre verdes se mecían liberando un coro de trinos, mientras que algunos pájaros iban de aquí para allá, luciendo los colores de sus plumas. Miré hacia la Residencia ministerial, adosada al Palacio de Gobierno. Un edificio siempre solemne y ufano, que nunca daba muestras del cansancio o la erosión del tiempo. Tenía un estilo arquitectónico más rústico, con preeminencia de tonos opacos o blancuzcos, lo que contrastaba con el colorido y el carisma del Castillo de Canterlot. El porte frío y alto del palacio alquiriano daba mucha cuenta del carácter de estos equinos._

_Sentí un escalofrío. Pero no era de terror ni nada, sino como una poderosa advertencia, una afirmación de que algo oscuro se cernía sobre el lugar. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, por lo que la charola se deslizó por mi lomo, derecho al piso. Sin embargo, el estruendo de metal y porcelana rota contra el piso de adoquines se oyó amortiguado, y cuando reaccioné, vi que a mi lado estaba Lebrero. Sostenía las cosas con un solo casco, y me apresuré a tomarlas, sonrojada. _

—_T-ten más cuidado. — me dijo, y se marchó a paso de correcaminos. No me miró con el ceño fruncido ni tampoco me habló mal. Pero lo más desconcertante fue que estaba más pálido de lo normal. Hasta parecía preocupado e inquieto por algo, y no pude evitar pensar que eso seguramente se relacionaba a lo que yo había presentido antes. _

_Cuando me dirigía de vuelta a la glorieta, Amalthea ya se retiraba para volver a la residencia. Yo la seguí sin decir nada. _

_-.-.-.-_

_Durante un rato, fuimos a revisar los experimentos del rincón en la biblioteca de Amalthea. La flor que había estado manteniendo con su magia se encontraba encorvada y mustia. Era comprensible que sin una adecuada dotación de luz y de agua, no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Los hechizos que la alquiriana le aplicó tampoco ayudaron, sino que más bien contribuyeron a su deceso, y ella soltó un largo suspiro, desanimada. Le sugerí que podía dejarlo para otro día, dado que su estado de ánimo tal vez influía para mal en el uso de su magia. Tuvimos que guardar todo apresuradamente tras oír unos ruidos de pasos en la biblioteca. Por poco y la fantasmagórica Oma nos descubre._

—_Señorita, la cena va estar casi lista, le recomiendo que vaya presentándose en el comedor. Y usted, Pinkamena, arréglese esas crines._

_Tan dulce como siempre, la vieja. _

_Nos pisó los talones en todo el trayecto al suntuoso comedor. Poco a poco se iba callando el ajetreo, cediendo al silencio como la calma que precede al huracán. No vivía un alma en el salón vacío, y la ama de llaves ya había desaparecido cuando traspasamos el umbral. Todo estaba dispuesto en la mesa, toda la fina vajilla puesta ordenada y sistemáticamente para una cena suntuosa. Desde las ventanas, la noche regalaba frescura y los primeros atisbos del cielo estrellado. Pensé en la princesa Luna, pensé si ella sabría que traía la noche no sólo para una fiel Equestria sino para un impávido Alquirión._

_Luego de que el Sumo Minister hiciera acto de presencia para ocupar su asiento en la cabecera, como todo patriarca, aparecieron los mozos. Sentí extrañeza al ver que padre e hija no se dirigían la palabra. Por lo general el alto ministro solía preguntar sobre avances en los estudios de Amalthea o comentaba cosas de escaso interés. Pero ahora sólo prestaba atención a su comida, con lentitud y parsimonia, como si cada dos bocados se pusiera a pensar, y después continuaba comiendo. De cuando en cuando miraba hacia su hija, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo de suma importancia. Había algo raro en su semblante, o por primera vez demostraba una preocupación real por ella._

—_Amalthea, lamento haberte gritado. — soltó de repente, con un sincero arrepentimiento — Pero tienes que entender… lo hago para protegerte. Sé que eres muy inteligente y tienes una amplia cultura, más eso no alcanza para dirigir un pueblo._

—_Yo ya soy mayor, padre. Puedo cuidarme sola. Además, nunca sabrás si tengo capacidad de participar en un proceso de gobierno si no me enseñas ni tampoco me das una oportunidad. — respondió lady Amalthea, con gesto duro. _

_Los ojos grises de su padre la examinaron por un momento, y algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. _

—_Tu madre era igual… _

—_¿Y eso es algo malo? _

—_No, por supuesto que no. _

_El gran ministro hizo una pausa, mientras Amalthea demandaba una explicación con su silencio._

—_Eres lo único que me queda, Amalthea — continuó él —No hay nada más que yo aprecie en este mundo que a ti, aunque no lo parezca._

_La joven yegua blanca no dijo nada, pensando y sopesando esas palabras._

—_Ya veo. No quieres que termine como ella, ¿verdad? _

—_¿Qué?_

—_A mi madre la envenenaron por ser quien era. Ella tenía un excelente estado de salud, no había razón para que tuviera una muerte súbita. Por eso, tienes miedo de que me pase lo mismo si trato de meterme en política, y prefieres mantenerme alejada de todo ese mundo. _

_Aquella exposición tenía una mezcla de comprensión y de sospecha revelada, algo que el Sumo Minister no esperaba para nada. Quedó muy chocado, tanto que juntó los cascos delanteros sobre la mesa, y permaneció con la mirada baja, haciendo muecas y murmurando por lo bajo. Era evidente que luchaba contra sus emociones, que le habían tocado el nervio. Como si todo lo que se había guardado por años aflorara de golpe, con la intención de derrumbar sus reservas. _

_Finalmente, pudo más el carácter austero y sobrio, carente de sentimentalismo._

—_Hay muchas cosas que no comprendes — repuso el alquiriano, las arrugas se pronunciaban en su pelaje cetrino, y se pasó un casco por la crin de un amarillo opaco —. Soy el ministro de mayor jerarquía, por encima de mí están la ley y la justicia, pero también hay todo un equipo de ministros especializados en los distintos organismos del Estado que trabaja conmigo. No puedo hacer lo que quiera, no soy un rey puesto aquí por herencia y gracia divina. A los ojos del Estado no soy más que un servidor, por ello no me corresponde tomar las decisiones a mí solo. La política, la _res pública, _es un mundo turbio, donde se requiere mucha fuerza, voluntad y valor para afrontar las responsabilidades del cargo que se toma. Siempre habrá alguien que aspirará a ese cargo, y hará todo lo posible para obtenerlo, por ello hay que cuidarse bien la espalda._

—_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi madre? — lo interrumpió Amalthea — Yo no pregunté por la organización del Estado, ¿por qué te cuesta hablar de ella? Es como si hubiera dejado de existir para ti cuando murió. _

—_No es eso, Amalthea, es que… _

—_Era una yegua que tenía sus propias opiniones y tomaba sus propias decisiones. ¿Eso era lo que les molestaba? Estaba del lado de los ponis, de los desfavorecidos, de los que no tenían voz. Y temían que ella te influenciase para que sacases proyectos que fueran en contra de los ideales conservadores, ¿no? _

—_No sabes de lo que estás hablando._

_La ira se asomaba en el rostro del viejo alquiriano. Esa ventilación de verdades no podía terminar bien, y sentí que debía interferir. _

—_Señorita… — dije despacio, apenas tocando el hombro de Amalthea, que tenía una expresión envalentonada como no se la había visto antes. Mi intervención dio frutos, ya que se relajó un poco, y adoptó una actitud más serena._

—_Lo siento. Ha sido muy difícil para mí estos años, tan sola y lejos del mundo. Hay tanto que quiero hacer…_

—_¿No eres feliz aquí? _

_Esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a Amalthea. Ahora era su turno de callar y perderse en reflexiones. Agachó la mirada, como si demostrara su indisposición para responder. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que sonaba muy desagradecida, o que daba la impresión de que nada podía conformarla. _

_Ante esa escena, la reacción del ministro fue tierna e inesperada, como si aceptase finalmente a mostrar su lado sensible. Suavemente, levantó con su casco el mentón de su hija, volviendo a encontrarse con esos ojos café tan preciosos, los mismos que había tenido su esposa, y le miró comprensivamente._

—_Tu madre tenía el mismo espíritu, esa misma ansiedad de realizar grandes cosas. Aquí se sentía muy limitada, y ahora veo que has heredado todas sus cualidades y deseos. Es casi un crimen del destino… cuando la conocí, me pareció que venía de otro lado, como si hubiera nacido para algo que aquí no había. Y tú, Amalthea, continuaste su legado. _

_Nunca oí a un alquiriano decir algo tan sincero y profundo. Y tras eso, se dio uno de los abrazos paternales más hermosos que vi en mi vida. La hija sollozaba en los hombros de su padre mientras éste la tranquilizaba, disfrutando cada instante de ese abrazo, sin saber que sería una despedida. _

—_Mi gran orgullo siempre serás tú, Amalthea. Y confío que si la vida entregara en tus cascos un deber muy importante, podrás hacerte cargo. A partir de ahora, intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda por ti. _

—_¿Tanto como para aprobar la manumisión de Pinkie Pie? — preguntó Amalthea, reponiéndose de su llanto. _

—_¿Pinkie Pie? — el Sumo Minister miró hacia el rincón donde yo me había mantenido parada, recordando que yo existía. _

—_Sé lo que vas a decir. Pero Pinkie es una poni excepcional, y ella merece volver a su hogar, con su familia y sus amigas. Conozco las formas de _manumissio_, y mi única voluntad es liberarla. Agradezco mucho haberla conocido, sólo hubiera deseado que no fuera en las circunstancias de la esclavitud. Por favor, padre, ya es momento de que todo eso sea dejado atrás. Alquirión no será nunca una verdadera República si admite la libertad de unos pocos._

—_Bueno… — suspiró el alto ministro — ...si realmente es lo que quieres, así será. _

_No parecía convencido del todo, y ya debía estar pensando en lo que le diría Ulster. Pero era un caballo de palabra, y la cumpliría. Una vez en el despacho, buscó unos formularios y nos pidió que los completáramos y firmáramos, lo cual debía ser el modo más moderno de manumisión. Quizá el libro que había consultado Amundsen estaba desactualizado. Finalizado el trámite, Amalthea y yo compartimos una sonrisa de felicidad, y ella agradeció a su padre con otro abrazo. _

_Fue cuando salíamos los tres de su despacho, con los papeles firmados, que se oyeron los primeros disturbios. _

-.-.-.-

Bueno, ahora sí empieza el cambio, el momento en que las dos tramas se volverán una sola.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a mi colega CSR, que siempre me ayuda a corregir todo lo que escribo.

Saludos, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. XII: Ataque al Capitolio

**XII- Ataque al Capitolio**

—_Quédense aquí, y no salgan hasta que yo vuelva. — nos ordenó el alto ministro, sin darnos tiempo de replicar._

—_¡Espera, padre! _

_Pero el corcel había desaparecido por uno de los pasillos. Empecé a sentirme muy nerviosa, sentía que había llegado la hora de esa calamidad de la que mi cuerpo me venía avisando. Ruidos y gritos comenzaron a llegarnos de todos lados, y Amalthea estaba entre encerrarse conmigo en la oficina o salir corriendo a ver qué sucedía. Intentaba permanecer en calma, sin embargo, su expresión se volvía más nerviosa, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia todos lados. Finalmente, ella tomó una resolución. _

—_Pinkie, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo. Alguien está atacando el Palacio, y no me quedaré aquí para ver lo que sucede sin hacer nada. _

—_Pero señorita, él dijo…_

—_¡No voy a dejar que le pase nada! ¿Vienes conmigo o no? — dijo ella, con resolución, mirándome por primera vez con una expresión severa. _

_Con un gesto de asentimiento, la seguí por el corredor en la dirección que había tomado su padre. No sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos, más no pensamos en retroceder. Por mucho que mi instinto me llamara a alejarme del peligro, yo no iba a echarme atrás, pues no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora. _

_Al llegar al vestíbulo, nos topamos con un salón hecho un desastre: puertas y ventanas forzadas, papeles y carpetas desparramados, varios muebles astillados o volteados. Y el Sumo Minister en medio de un duelo de magia con un individuo encapuchado, resistiendo los embates de la espada del enemigo con un campo de fuerza mágico. Su destreza y su nivel de respuesta indicaban que había sido preparado para esa clase de duelos, supongo que el entrenamiento mágico y físico sería parte del sistema educativo en Alquirión. _

—_¡Padre! — gritó Amalthea, y el aludido apenas pudo torcer el cuello para mirarnos, sorprendido. _

—_¡Les dije que corran! ¡Vayan a un sitio seguro! _

_Su adversario, difícil de reconocer por las ropas que cubrían casi la totalidad de su cuerpo para no ser descubierto, aprovechó aquel instante de distracción para arreciar en su ataque, al cual el corcel logró esquivar. El desconocido no sólo era un alquiriano unicornio, sino uno muy bien entrenado, por lo que parecía. Arremetió con nuevas estocadas, y el ministro debió hacer uso de todo lo que tenía a su alcance para defenderse, desde gruesas carpetas hasta el respaldo de una silla. Se puso delante de nosotras, para evitar que fuéramos objetivo del intruso, lo cual hacía más difíciles las cosas._

—_Amalthea, Pinkamena, se los digo: salgan de aquí y busquen ayuda. No podrán defenderse aquí. — nos dijo por sobre el hombro, sin quitarle un ojo de encima al otro._

—_¡No te dejaremos! — gritó Amalthea con desesperación._

—_Tienes que hacerme caso, Amalthea, yo estaré bien. No es la primera vez que unos terroristas invaden el palacio. ¡Ustedes deben ponerse a salvo!_

_Lady Amalthea no iba a ceder, ni siquiera cuando su vida estuviera en peligro. Eso significaba que amaba a su padre, a pesar de todo, y su espíritu combativo la inflaba de valor como para no dar marcha atrás. _

—_¡¿Quién eres y por qué estás atacándonos?! — le gritó ella al desconocido. _

_El encapuchado retrocedió unos pasos, sin bajar su espada. Por debajo de la tela que cubría su rostro, debía estar examinándonos, calculando sus posibilidades. Quizá no creía que Amalthea y yo podíamos llegar a representar mayor amenaza que la del cansado alquiriano que nos cubría, y elaboraba rápidamente un plan de ataque. La pregunta era, ¿cuál era su objetivo realmente?_

— _Mi identidad no es lo importante, el pueblo está cansado de su represión, Amadeo — respondió cambiando el tono de su voz para disfrazarla un poco, aunque no dirigiéndose a lady Amalthea, sino enfocándose de nuevo en el Sumo Minister —. ¡Hoy, finalmente Alquirión será libre de su yugo!_

—_Temo que debo diferir en eso. ¡Yo hago lo que puedo por la República! No puedo ser responsable de todo lo que ocurre, tanto aquí como fuera de las fronteras…_

—_¿Ésto es por el arresto de los cancilleres? ¿Porque se descubrió que estaban infiltrados en la red de esclavitud? — preguntó Amalthea._

—_Eso va mucho más allá de lo que usted cree, señorita — respondió el asaltante —. Y veo que su padre no ha puesto esfuerzo en educarla como se debe. Debería estar saliendo del peligro en vez de meterse de lleno en él, lo cual es típico de un espíritu subversivo… como el de su madre._

—_No te atrevas a hablar de Evelia — lo amenazó el ministro, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados._

—_¡Usted no sabe cómo me educaron en mi casa! ¡No conoció a mi madre! — secundó Amalthea, que no soportaba que nadie dijera una palabra en contra de su madre — Ella siempre pensó en lo mejor para todos, era muy noble. Además, ésta no es forma de solucionar la cosas…_

—_De hecho, sí lo es. Sólo una auténtica revolución puede cambiar a este impío país, a menos que vengan primero las Erinias furiosas. — replicó el encapuchado, alzando de nuevo su espada y adoptando una actitud sectaria. _

—_Ya veo, ¿y tú vienes de un grupo de extremistas que son fieles seguidores de criaturas de leyenda? — replicó ácidamente el ministro, con el seco escepticismo de sus contemporáneos._

—_No son una leyenda, ministro Amadeo, debería haberse fijado bien en las señales. ¡Ellas vendrán a segar la mala simiente de esta tierra!_

"_Otra vez la profecía" pensé. Pero me parecía raro que la captura de los comerciantes de esclavos en Equestria tuviera que ver con los eventos que presagiaba el vaticinio, ya que la tercera señal no había sido dada. Creer o reventar: ¿todo es una coincidencia, o evidentemente vendrían las princesas Celestia y Luna a declararle la guerra a Alquirión? _

—_¿Y cómo están tan seguros de eso?_

_El intruso no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues una pequeña explosión lejana tomó por sorpresa a todos. Empecé a sentir miedo luego de aquel interludio, ni Amalthea ni yo supimos lo que sucedía afuera pero, por lo que escuchábamos, no pintaba nada bien._

_El atacante levantó su larga capucha grisácea, dejando a la vista su cuerno. No parecía un alquiriano común y corriente, como los que había visto hasta ese momento. Tenía algo diferente en su mirar, un rostro joven. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, y luego sobre el alto ministro._

— _Porque ya ha comenzado. _

_La situación se puso mucho peor con la llegada de otro sectario, de menor tamaño que el primero pero con la misma resolución. Se fijó en éste, y tras un movimiento de cabeza, saltó hacia Amalthea y yo, listo para atacarnos con unas cuchillas que sobresalían de sus cascos. Sin embargo, fue detenido por una oleada de magia del Sumo Minister, el cual tuvo que ponerse en guardia inmediatamente contra el otro encapuchado. Ahora eran dos contra uno. Pero yo me resolví a hacer la diferencia. _

_Teniendo mucho cuidado con las armas de mi adversario, no le di tiempo de incorporarse, y salté propinándole una patada que lo lanzó contra un mueble, muy al estilo Rarity cuando defendía a Tom. Aunque mi movimiento sorpresivo fue exitoso, casi perdí el equilibrio. Aproveché el aturdimiento del encapuchado para darle una serie de golpes con mis cascos delanteros en la cara, y finalmente le propiné una coz que lo llevó unos metros más adentro de un pasillo lateral, que conducía al ala oeste del palacio. Me detuve, jadeando, para tomar un poco de aire, y observé al señor Amadeo, para ver si necesitaba ayuda._

—_¡Pinkie!_

_Lady Amalthea tenía la cara llena de sorpresa y preocupación._

—_Nunca me imaginé que supieras pelear…_

—_Bueno, en Equestria nos tocaba enfrentarnos a todo tipo de monstruos a diario. — respondí con una sonrisa de orgullo._

—_¡Cuidado!_

_El alquiriano de las dos cuchillas en los cascos se había recuperado rápidamente, y no llegué a verlo tiempo para esquivarlo, de modo que me acorraló contra un mueble, inmovilizándome con su casco derecho mientras con el izquierdo sostenía la cuchilla a pocos centímetros de mi cuello. La capucha se le había corrido bastante, lo que me permitió ver los moretones en su nariz y sus quijadas por los golpes que yo le había dado. Como verán, los Pie trabajamos con rocas, y con ello desarrollamos cierta fuerza en los cascos. _

—_Buena movida, pigmea — dijo, casi en un susurro, y con muy mal aliento —, pero no lo suficiente buena._

_Traté de librarme pero caí en la cuenta de que sería inútil y peligroso. No obstante, no dejé que el miedo me venciera. Incluso Pinkamena, en el fondo de mi conciencia, parecía estar inquieta ante la inminencia de la fría hoja de la muerte. "Si voy a morir" pensé, "moriré con orgullo, sabiendo que hice lo correcto. Moriré con los ojos abiertos". _

—_¡Déjala en paz! — el aullido de lady Amalthea no captó la atención del encapuchado, lo cual fue bueno ya que éste no se vio venir el tremendo empujón que ella le dio, seguido de una coceada feroz. Su vestido se rasgó un poco, pero a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo. _

_Su ofensiva no se quedó allí. Hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad cuando el alquiriano la embistió, invocando un campo de fuerza que aquél esquivó. Él intentó atacarla por el costado, pero Amalthea le lanzó un rayo de su magia de color ambarino, haciéndolo retroceder. _

_A pesar de no haber estado antes en un combate, Amalthea se dirigía bien en sus ataques. Siempre y cuando no se complicara la situación, y conmigo a su lado, podríamos salir de este aprieto sin mayores inconvenientes. Miré hacia atrás, para comprobar si Amadeo necesitaba ayuda. Y la verdad era que, cuanto antes nos deshiciéramos del segundo invasor, podríamos ayudar al alto ministro con el que lo ocupaba, ya que le empezaba a costar el mantener la pelea. _

—_Lady Amalthea, necesitamos un plan de ataque — le susurré._

—_De acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_Su boca temblaba, pero no así su voz, quizá aún estaba bajo efecto de la adrenalina. Su manejo de la magia era modesto, probablemente en condiciones normales no tendría la fuerza o la concentración suficientes para defenderse o ponerse a la ofensiva. Pero si algo sé, es que cualquier poni, sin importar su raza, puede sacar lo mejor de sí cuando se enfrenta a un momento de tensión extrema, y con una fuerte motivación como lo es proteger a un ser querido. Eso impulsaba a lady Amalthea a salir de su perfil pacífico y tornarse más violenta. El problema era que, sin tácticas claras de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, podía hacerse difícil enfrentar a un individuo más experimentado. _

_Y sin contar que el tiempo se nos acababa. _

—_¿Qué recuerda de sus hechizos de botánica? _

_Amalthea hizo memoria, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Pero no pudo ponerse a pensar mucho, porque el alquiriano de las cuchillas se había cansado de esperar y decidió volverse más agresivo. Con una veloz embestida, arrastró a la alquiriana blanca hacia afuera, y yo salí detrás de ellos en un pestañeo. Antes de cruzar la puerta pude oír la voz ronca del ministro._

_En el exterior, todo era un caos. El gran terreno que ocupaba la calle adoquinada por la que se accedía al edificio, los árboles, estatuas y la parquización en general habían sufrido graves daños por los disturbios. Bajando hacia la avenida, guardias y gendarmes sostenían una encarnizada lucha con los terroristas, y las bajas afectaban a ambos bandos casi por igual, tanto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia. Las viviendas y locales contiguos cerraban sus puertas apresuradamente, mientras muchos transeúntes trataban de colarse en ellos para escapar del peligro. Parecía que algunos oportunistas intentaban saquear tiendas o arreglar cuentas con los funcionarios que salían de allí sin protección, los cuales eran los menos. Miles de destellos mágicos iluminaban el cielo de la noche, que además se teñía de rojo por los incesantes fuegos que surgían de todas partes del Palacio de Gobierno, todo musicalizado por los tenores de gritos y explosiones. No quise imaginarme cómo debía de estar el jardín en la parte posterior, o la Glorieta... y lady Amalthea ya no llegaría a curar las flores manchadas. En la biblioteca de la residencia quedarían abandonados sus proyectos y apuntes sobre magia._

_Sin embargo, yo no tenía tiempo de pensar en flores ni libros ni en ayudar a nadie más que a mi benefactora. Mi prioridad estaba con la joven yegua que forcejeaba por su vida con alguien con más fuerza, y una cuchilla curvada en cada casco. Yo ya conocía ese tipo de forcejeo para saber a dónde llevaría…_

_No sé cómo sucedió, sólo sé que todos los malos recuerdos de mi experiencia como cautiva volvieron de repente. Fui cegada por una ira asesina, lo que debe haberle permitido a Pinkamena, por primera vez, servirse de sangre. Y luego volví en mí, retrocediendo para apartarme del cuerpo inerte envuelto en una tela negra, con el casco derecho retorcido y el cogote sangrando a borbotones. Mis propios cascos eran de color carmesí. No pude soportar esa visión y me los limpié con mis ropas, rasgándolas de un tirón y quitándomelas, profundamente repugnada. _

—_Pinkie… _

_Amalthea me miraba, muy preocupada por un lado, ciertamente aliviada, pero también sobrecogida por la escena que acababa de contemplar. No presentaba signos de heridas graves, pero su vestimenta no había salido airosa. Yo traté de hablar, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada con un nudo por la vergüenza. Yo le había salvado la vida, aunque a costa de la vida de otro, y eso no dejaba de ser un crimen. Mi vista se nubló repentinamente, y bajé la cabeza para ver cómo mis lágrimas se perdían en la verde hierba. Lejos, en un oscuro rincón de mi mente, Pinkamena se pavoneaba por la atrocidad cometida con mi cuerpo._

—_¡Amalthea! _

_El clamor del Sumo Minister retumbó en el área. Corrió hacia nosotras, cojeando, y Amalthea se apresuró a su encuentro. Cuando yo me les iba a unir, el alquiriano de la espada apareció al final de la escalinata de la entrada a Palacio, trayendo un raro artefacto en su casco izquierdo. Algo zumbó en el aire. Amadeo soltó un quejido de dolor, tanto que se desplomó a los cascos de su hija. _

_Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Definitivamente, no he visto a lady Amalthea tan enojada ni tan fuera de sí como ese momento. Con los dientes apretados, se adelantó hacia el otro alquiriano. La magia que emanó de su cuerno ya no era tan transparente ni mucho menos pura, sino de un color opaco y de tinte más oscuro. Observé atónita esa manifestación de magia, sin poder recuperarme de todas las emociones que me embargaban. Pero muy en el fondo, dentro de mí, sabía qué tipo de magia era esa. Especialmente al ver que los ojos de la alquiriana adquirían una expresión siniestra._

—_¡_**Mandrágora**_! — pronunció, con un tono grave que hasta sonaba gutural. _

_Apuntó al piso bajo los cascos del encapuchado, que murmuró algunas palabras de desconcierto. Entre el bullicio y la perplejidad, sólo pude distinguir que decía algo de "bruja" o "brujería". El suelo de adoquines tembló, de tal modo que se produjo un leve terremoto que sacudió los cimientos del palacio y sus terrenos. De repente, enormes enredaderas de espinos surgieron del piso, a una velocidad de vértigo, y atraparon al encapuchado instantáneamente. De nada le sirvieron su espada o su magia, porque la monstruosa planta cerró alrededor de su cuello una de sus anchas ramas, mientras muchas otras, en constante crecimiento y expansión, se apoderaban del resto de sus miembros, y otras tantas iban emergiendo hacia todos lados. Estaba claro que la terrible planta subterránea no iba a replegarse sobre sí misma para volver a las entrañas de la tierra._

—_Amalthea, ¿qué hiciste? — dijo la voz débil de Amadeo, lo que la hizo reaccionar repentinamente._

—_Venga, señorita, vámonos de aquí. — dije, mientras ayudaba al ministro a ponerse de pie, y Amalthea sin decir nada hizo otro tanto — No sé cómo lo hizo, pero no creo que su planta sea muy amistosa…_

—_Evidentemente, ya no podremos salir por la puerta principal… — señaló el Sumo Minister — Pero hay un túnel seguro que lleva fuera de los terrenos del Palacio, cerca de la caseta del Gran Sauce. _

—_Entonces vamos para allá. — sentenció Amalthea, con resolución, mirando hacia atrás para vigilar que nadie más nos seguiría._

_Entre lady Amalthea y yo llevamos en andas al Sumo Minister, quien hacía lo que podía para caminar solo. Mientras tanto, las enredaderas se iban extendiendo por todo el jardín frontal, tomando por sorpresa a soldados y sectarios, y respetando, si así se puede decir, a los demás árboles y plantas del predio. También nos iban pisando los talones, y nos apuramos cuanto pudimos para llegar al Gran Sauce, un árbol formidable de unos doscientos años de edad, a cuya sombra había una caseta algo derruida, donde generalmente se guardaban las herramientas del jardinero. _

_Cuando llegamos allí, el ministro se tendió en la hierba, incapaz de continuar. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, y Amalthea se inclinó sobre él para revisar mejor la herida en su hombro. Era una incisión profunda y delgada. La sangre fluía de allí tiñendo el traje de un rojo oscuro._

—_Para acceder al túnel deben remover la losa de la parte posterior, y saltar dentro… No pasará mucho antes de que las enredaderas lleguen. — indicó el ministro, luchando por mantener la lucidez._

—_Padre… — musitó Amalthea, al borde de las lágrimas. Intentaba buscar una forma de tratar la herida, pero sin los recursos necesarios, y con el jaleo que nos rodeaba , era técnicamente imposible. _

—_Sigan adelante, y no miren hacia atrás. Yo… hasta aquí las acompaño. _

—_No, tienes que venir con nosotras. Esto no puede terminar así, ¡te necesito!_

_Pero Amadeo, con la expresión resignada de quien sabe que no va a vivir para contar la experiencia, negó con la cabeza. Alzó su casco para acariciar la mejilla de su hija, lentamente, y disfrutando ese último instante, como tratando de grabarlo en su memoria, único patrimonio que pervive con un ser luego de la muerte. _

—_Por mucho que quisiera… no llegarían a tiempo para atenderme. Yo sólo tengo certeza de una cosa: que he hecho todo lo que he podido por mi familia y por mi nación. Por la República. Ahora, si debo marchar, lo haré feliz, y convencido de que he dejado una buena semilla para el mundo. _

—_Yo no quiero perderte, no ahora…_

—_Debes continuar, Amalthea. Tú y Pinkie… siento que pueden hacer algo grande por Alquirión._

_Aquella confesión sin dudas me sorprendió. No esperaba que el alto ministro dijera eso, a pesar de que desde la cena se había fraguado un gran cambio en él. Lo más triste, sin embargo, era que cambiara su actitud justo cuando le tocara morir unas cuantas horas después. Estuve por decir algo, pero entonces oí unos chillidos detrás de mí. _

_Vi que Lebrero luchaba con unas finas ramas enredadas entre sus cascos traseros. La ventana abierta del primer piso del palacio me dio la idea de que había resuelto escapar por allí de toda esa locura, seguramente sin alcanzar a prever la invasión plantífera. Sin vacilar, corrí para ayudarlo, arrancando a mordiscos la enredadera con cierta dificultad, pero enseguida el secretario colaboró, y estuvo libre rápidamente. _

—_P-Pinkamena… gra-gracias...— balbuceó el secretario, pero yo lo tomé del casco y lo arrastré para escapar de la trepadora terrestre. _

_Nos alejamos de la mandrágora, yendo hacia la caseta, donde lady Amalthea seguía tendida al lado de su padre, quien estaba mudo y dando ya sus últimos suspiros._

—_Sumo Minister… — musitó Lebrero, impactado por el estado de su superior. — Oh, cielos, esto no debería haber pasado. — Dijo, agarrándose de la cabeza, nerviosamente. _

_Lady Amalthea besó en la frente a su padre, recitó unos versos elegíacos, despidiéndose por última vez con ellos, y se levantó, con aspecto derrotado, sombrío y solemne. Vi que sus ojos, de un color tan intenso como del tronco del árbol, estaban apagados de tristeza. No manifestó nada por la presencia de Lebrero, quien efectuaba una respetuosa reverencia ante el muerto. _

—_Quisiera por lo menos, darle un entierro digno._

—_Lo lamento mucho, señorita Amalthea — expresó el joven alquiriano —; pero temo que si no nos apuramos en dejar este sitio, esas enredaderas del demonio nos atraparán. _

_Amalthea no respondió, mirando hacia el Gran Sauce. La historia de su familia, en parte, estaba muy vinculada a ese árbol, porque allí se conocieron Evelia y Amadeo, sus padres. Y sintió que tenía que hacer lo que quería hacer, por eso nos indicó:_

—_Ustedes abran la entrada al pasadizo, yo lo llevaré al pie del árbol. Si ven que la mandrágora llega antes que yo, y ustedes están dentro, no duden en poner la losa en su lugar._

_Y, con un esfuerzo sobreequino, usó su telekinesis para levantar el cuerpo de su padre, echarlo sobre su lomo, y llevarlo apresuradamente al pie del fastuoso sauce. Lebrero y yo nos apuramos a mover la losa de la parte de atrás de la caseta, vigilando constantemente nuestro alrededor, donde la infernal planta de las mil ramas reclamaba como posesión suya cada parcela. _

—_¿Lista? — me preguntó el secretario, que había perdido su timidez, quizá por el espanto de verse acorralado por la monstruosidad vegetal. Entre los dos, sujetábamos los extremos de la gris y mohosa pieza de piedra — Uno… dos… ¡tres!_

_Logramos moverla de su sitio hasta un poco más de la mitad, porque mis fuerzas declinaron al escuchar a Amalthea defendiéndose de la enredadera. Al mirar hacia el sauce, ella ya había colocado a Amadeo en la especie de cuna entre las gruesas raíces que sobresalían del árbol. Su proeza la había dejado casi agotada, pero se forzó a dar otra corrida para ponerse a resguardo de la mandrágora, la cual pareció respetar al difunto Sumo Minister, como si la muerte la espantara. _

— _¡Lady Amalthea! — grité, desesperada, al ver que quedaba rezagada a pocos centímetros de nosotros. Me lancé a ayudarla cuando una rama alcanzó su cola, enredándose con ella, y haciendo caer a la joven yegua. — ¡Agárrese de mí, no la dejaré aquí sola! — a esto, Amalthea me obedeció, abrazándose a mi torso, y yo traccioné como pude hacia atrás, hacia la entrada al túnel que nos llevaría a la libertad suprema. Pronto nos vimos en un complicado juego de tironeo, ya que la mandrágora se negaba a soltar a su invocadora, quien no podía soportar la presión del estiramiento sobre su cuerpo. — ¡Lebrero, ayúdame con esto! _

_Mientras tanto, Lebrero había conseguido remover por completo la losa. Al principio no supo cómo, pero cuando lo apremié para que reaccionara, me rodeó con sus cascos y empleó cuanta fuerza pudo, con un tirón final brusco pero satisfactorio. Amalthea dio un gran chillido, y yo sentí que me faltaba el aire, como si se me cerrara el diafragma. _

_Enseguida me invadió el mareo, sin llegar a tener completo control sobre mis miembros; sumado a la fatiga que tenía, pronto sentí que la conciencia me abandonaba, y la oscuridad lo cubría todo…_

_-.-.-.-.-_

— _¿Pinkie? _

_Una suave voz lejana, como el canto de alguna ninfa del bosque, me iba trayendo de vuelta a la luz de la realidad. Paulatinamente, cada nervio de mi fisonomía ponil se reactivaba, despertando a su vez el dolor y el cansancio de unas horas muy tensas. _

— _Pinkie, ¿estás con nosotros? — repitió la voz. Un suave casco pasaba por mi frente. Se sentía cálido y amigable — Eso es, respira. Respira profundo. Respira… ya todo está bien._

— _¿Amalthea? — pregunté, en un hilo de voz, entretanto mis ojos hacían un reconocimiento del sitio donde nos hallábamos. La penumbra cubría casi todo, salvo por la luz del cuerno de Amalthea. Nuestras voces producían un débil eco, probablemente estábamos en un pasadizo de tierra, por el olor húmedo y desagradable que llegaba hasta mis narices. No corría el aire, y a lo lejos podían oírse chillidos y movimientos extraños. _

—_Sí, Pinkie, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?_

_Reparé en su rostro, oscurecido por un tono terroso, y el cabello despeinado, desprendido en caireles. Su vestido tenía un aspecto deplorable, con un tremendo caleidoscopio de colores: verde por el pasto, rojo por la sangre, y marrón por la tierra, y rasgaduras en varias partes, algo que habría hecho desmayar de horror a Rarity. Además, lucía cansada, con el maquillaje corrido y las comisuras intentando vanamente esbozar una sonrisa. En una observación más perspicaz, dos finos surcos transparentes recorrían sus mejillas, como si hubiera llorado. Ciertamente, parecía haber salido de un frente de batalla. Entonces recordé de golpe todo lo sucedido después de la cena con el Sumo Minister y de la manumisión firmada._

—_Bien, estoy bien… — respondí, tratando de levantarme. _

— _¿Ya despertó? — una tercera voz, masculina y algo aflautada, interrumpió la conversación. Lebrero pareció emerger de las sombras cuando se acercó al círculo luminoso que proyectaba Amalthea. No se veía mucho mejor que ella, y su traje era un completo desastre. Dio un paso atrás cuando se encontró con mis ojos. — Ah… ya veo… Temí que… que… bueno, lo importante es que estás bien. _

_Miró hacia otro lado, tomando de nuevo la actitud reticente que había tenido conmigo los últimos días. _

— _Llegamos por poco, Pinkie. Bajamos al túnel como pudimos. Primero te llevé yo en mi lomo, pero cuando tuve que usar mi magia para cerrar la losa, te llevó Tiberius. Corrimos un buen trecho… _

— _¿Cree que la planta nos siga hasta aquí?_

— _No lo creo, aunque no tomó a bien que tapáramos el túnel. Ahora hay que recuperar fuerzas, nos queda un largo camino para salir de aquí. _

_Dicho esto, Amalthea se recostó contra la pared, dando largo suspiros. Cerró sus ojos, como meditando, reflexionando sobre todo lo vivido. Unos minutos después, se echó a llorar, realizando el duelo por la muerte de su padre, y a la vez cargándose de culpa por haber utilizado magia negra, así sin más, en un estado en el que no tenía control sobre sus pasiones. _

_Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba una amiga que le diera todo su apoyo. Por eso, no dije nada, y procedí darle un abrazo, que ella recibió de muy buen gusto. _

_-.-.-.-_

_Quiero agradecer a CSR Stories por ayudar en la corrección del capítulo, y desde ya a todos y todas quienes leen este fic. _

_En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se preparan las cosas en Equestria. _

_También quisiera comentar que hice un dibujo de lady Amalthea, el cual pueden visitar en mi perfil de Deviantart (FhixFimArt), y que probablemente estaré subiendo allí nuevos dibujos relacionados al fanfic, incluidos aquellos sobre las razas de los dorios y las de los alquirianos. _

_Saludos, y nos leemos pronto. _


	14. XIII: El heredero

**XIII: El "heredero"**

Aquella noche vio más de lo que esperaba ver en el castillo de Canterlot.

Por la tarde temprano, Livio había partido desde la casa campestre que ocupaba con sus padres, Ulises y Villuette, para ir a la estación de trenes del pueblo más cercano, y de allí partir a la gran ciudad sobre la montaña. Las últimas noticias habían conmocionado a la familia, especialmente al viejo patriarca alquiriano; aquel disgusto era contraproducente a su ya delicada salud. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, al saberse que habría una reunión de cancilleres en la capital, tuvo la firme resolución de ir hasta allí para ver si encontraba a los cancilleres de Alquirión para amonestarlos, pero su esposa y su hijo lo convencieron de que eso era lo menos recomendable. El anciano se convenció cuando Livio declaró voluntariamente que él mismo iría para allá.

De modo que allí estaba, parado en la boletería de la estación donde una no muy joven poni de pelo recogido y lentes le coqueteaba, dado su buen porte y estatura. Livio tenía un pelaje color vino, una crin siempre bien peinada, de un tono morado oscuro con vetas de un amarillo opaco en las puntas. Un rulo se formaba al costado de su cuerno, una vaga herencia del pelo ondulado de su madre, mientras que había sacado los mismos ojos avellana de su padre. Sin dudas, traía algo de exótico encanto, en su condición de híbrido de alquiriano y poni, y a muchos sorprendería saber que había pasado las treinta primaveras sin haber formalizado al menos una pareja. Por eso era muy conocido entre los pueblerinos, y más por ser uno de los grandes hacendados de la zona.

—Hasta luego, vuelva pronto — dijo la yegua detrás de la ventanilla, y agregó seductoramente — _Puede buscarme aquí si algún día quiere tomar una copa..._

Livio ya se retiraba al andén cuando oyó estas palabras, hasta casi pudo oír el suspiro de quien las había pronunciado. Era algo normal recibir esas invitaciones cuando salía de casa, y en mayor parte era su timidez lo que le impedía acceder a ellas, lo que no significaba que en tiempos más mozos no hubiera concurrido a uno que otro café, y más que eso. Le costaba mucho superar su incomodidad, la continua sensación de ser diferente, remarcada además por el hecho de que era un "flancos en blanco". No había descubierto su talento especial, a pesar de que poseía varios, y tal vez fuera la sangre alquiriana lo que impedía que obtuviera una cutie mark, cómo cualquier poni.

"Falta media hora para que llegue el tren" pensó, mirando el ticket, mientras acomodaba sus anteojos sobre la nariz. Otro indicio de herencia biológica paterna, aunque era algo reciente su leve disminución visual. Suspiró roncamente, reclinándose en el banco. El aire estaba como detenido en un aliento cálido, y la primavera se extendía por todos lados aprovechando a lucirse antes de que llegara el tiempo de traer el invierno. La estación se encontraba semi desierta, lo cual era ciertamente un alivio. El unicornio no estaba de ánimos para que viniera nadie a sacarle conversación.

Durante el viaje en tren, mientras los paisajes se sucedían de forma monótona e ininterrumpida, Livio reflexionaba sobre aquellos acontecimientos que desbordaban la paz y tranquilidad de la "Patria Generosa", como Ulises solía llamarla a modo de agradecimiento. Como todo acerca sobre la _Patria Madre Perdida_, Livio conocía a su abuelo, el difunto Laertes, a través de los relatos de su padre, que se había dedicado a escribir muchos libros donde ponía a resguardo del olvido todo su conocimiento y las memorias de su tierra. Escribir fue, desde su destierro, una forma de evadir el pasado, pero también de no perderlo. Tenía la esperanza de que aquellos libros sirvieran a los ponis de Equestria para entender a los de Alquiria, aunque últimamente estaba componiendo poemas para aquél reino, como una epopeya titulada _Equestraida_, y una _Lunaida_, dedicada a la princesa Luna, en colaboración con su hijo.

El principal motivo de Livio para ir a Canterlot era básicamente ver más de cerca a sus "parientes" del oeste, ya que no tenía suficientes referencias sobre la especie alquiriana. Había tanto para saber…

Pocas horas faltaban para el ocaso cuando el unicornio híbrido se bajó en la estación de la gran capital de Equestria. No conocía mucho la ciudad, pero traía un mapa de bolsillo que lo ayudaría a orientarse para llegar al castillo. La opulencia de los habitantes siempre le resultaba algo nuevo, en contraste con las costumbres pueblerinas de los ponis con los que había tenido contacto en su vida en el campo. Sin detenerse mucho en detalles, apuró un poco el paso hacia el centro, de modo que aún le permitieran la entrada antes del anochecer. Tuvo al casco una nota firmada por su padre para mostrarla a los centinelas de la puerta. Con respeto y diplomacia, Livio logró convencerlos, aunque le avisaron sobre la junta de cancilleres extranjeros, y que debería aguardar hasta que la reunión finalizara para ver a las princesas. "_Temo que tendré que pasar la noche en Canterlot_" pensó Livio, pero ya venía preparado para esa circunstancia.

En el salón de recepciones, una poni que cruzó de casualidad accedió a conducirlo al salón de reuniones, yendo a un trote ligero pues ella corría a hacerse cargo de otro asunto. Livio le agradeció muy amablemente una vez que estuvieron ante las puertas de dicho salón, pero ya la poni había salido a la carrera por el pasillo.

Sin saber mucho qué hacer, permaneció parado allí, oyendo retumbar las voces desde adentro. Intuyó que las Hermanas Reales y sus invitados debían estar discutiendo un desacuerdo, a pesar de que presentía que se trataba de algo distinto. Era difícil saberlo con certeza, porque la gruesa madera de la puerta y la composición de las paredes impedían que las voces pudieran ser identificadas. Temía que, por el asunto de los esclavistas clandestinos, las otras naciones creyeran que las princesas de Equestria habían sido cómplices, y las acusaran de mirar para otro lado.

No obstante, la energía, la tensión, las emociones fuertes que irradiaban los ocupantes del salón, alcanzaban a ser percibidas por Livio. En determinado momento, unas leves oleadas de magia le dieron a entender que se produjo un enfrentamiento mágico. El alquiriano retrocedió, temiendo que se desencadenara una batalla inesperada, mas aquello no ocurrió, para su alivio. Determinado a aguardar allí, se quedó pacientemente parado, hasta el momento en que la sala fuera abierta al concluir la sesión de las princesas alicornio con los cancilleres de los reinos vecinos.

"_¿Cuánto más tardará_?" se preguntó Livio, masajeándose el cuello. Empezaba a sentirse impaciente por hablar con la princesa Celestia.

Entonces fue cuando, con un movimiento brusco, las puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso a una caravana impresionante: soldados murciélago y soldados poni arrastraban, con cadenas, a tres presidiarios que Livio no podía dejar de mirar. Uno de ellos era un cánido, mientras que los otros dos, rotosos a partes iguales, eran equinos de mayor contextura, aunque consumidos, y además, eran unicornios. Poseían cascos más anchos, colores de pelaje más opacos, cabeza alargada y hombros anchos. Debían ser alquirianos, concluyó Livio, por las notables diferencias con los corceles que los llevaban presos. Iban cabizbajos, y tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Livio. Pero uno de los reos, que llevaba varios vendajes en el cuerpo, tropezó con sus andrajos, y al levantarse, o más bien al ser levantado por los guardias, lo vio, y se detuvo enseguida, pasmado, ignorando las órdenes de los soldados.

—_No es posible…_ — masculló en un idioma que Livio pudo reconocer a duras penas, porque si bien era el que su padre le había enseñado, sonaba muy distinto. Las palabras del alquiriano llamaron la atención del otro que iba adelante, el cual tampoco pudo evitar detenerse en seco al ver a Livio, quien se dio cuenta de que no lo miraban a sus ojos, sino más abajo, a su cuello. Se fijaba, al parecer, en una mancha de nacimiento que tenía allí, del lado derecho.

—Caballero… — una voz femenina lo sacó del trance, una voz que pertenecía a una alicornio azul de melena estrellada, y que el hijo de Ulises interpretó que debía ser la mismísima princesa Luna. Él no se encontraba presente la tarde en que ella y su hermana habían visitado al viejo príncipe alquiriano, por eso era evidente que la señora de la noche no lo conocía.

Intimidado por la severa mirada de la princesa, e incomodado por las de los prisioneros esclavistas, nuevamente atosigados para continuar el camino hacia las mazmorras, el unicornio mitad poni, mitad alquiriano desvió la vista hacia el sentido opuesto, sólo para encontrarse con otros dos pares de ojos que lo escrutaban casi sin sutileza. Esta vez se trataba de una pareja. Una yegua alquiriana de crines de un rojo fuerte, de cuyos ojos brotaban lágrimas silenciosas, soltó un respingo, y por su vestidura, lo mismo que el estoico y duro semental que la acompañaba, Livio dedujo que debía tratarse de los cancilleres de Alquiria. Entonces, millones de cosas por decir se le agolparon en la mente, pero la princesa Luna ordenó a la comitiva que se moviera, y así quedó truncado todo intento de hablar con ellos.

Y los demás ocupantes del salón se fueron retirando también.

-.-.-.-.-

—Lamento haber concurrido en horas tan tardías, su Alteza. Pero en el calor de la situación… necesitaba venir a hablar con vosotras en representación de mi padre. Os ruego que me disculpéis, y si así os parece, podéis despacharme en este momento, para poder concertar una entrevista mañana o cuando os parezca adecuado, Majestad.

"_Está bien educado este muchacho_", pensó Luna, oyéndolo hablar de forma tan excesivamente formal, y en una reverencia continua. Luego de saludar a los representantes de las otras naciones, según el protocolo, la princesa se reunió con el visitante, haciendo caso omiso del episodio acontecido con los prisioneros alquirianos. Mientras que Celestia se había retirado a sus aposentos, presa de las emociones de la jornada, y no deseosa de ver a nadie hasta que se hubiera serenado. Solicitó que le llevaran un servicio de té, y luego descansaría. Esto fue más que nada por insistencia de la propia Luna, quien comprendía que el asunto afectaba más a la princesa del sol por causas muy especiales.

Por eso, consideró muy pertinente la propuesta de Livio.

—Muchas gracias por su consideración, joven Livio. ¿Ha reservado alojamiento en Canterlot? — Luna prefirió mantener la formalidad, aunque sentía extraño tratar a alguien tan joven de esa manera. Por la edad que aparentaba Ulises, la alicornio lo creía ya abuelo, y habría tomado a Livio como nieto del mismo, de no saber que era su hijo. Más si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que el "heredero" no había formado su propia familia. Era algo chocante, sin dudas, sin embargo Luna entendió que debía ser un hijo tardío, y desterró ese pensamiento de su mente.

—Con las prisas, lo he olvidado. Pero no os preocupéis, que conmigo traigo efectivo para una modesta posada, por lo menos hasta dos noches, según mis cálculos.

—Hmm, temo que es un poco tarde. Muchos lugares ya han sido ocupados por los cancilleres, otros tantos manejan precios muy elevados, además ya ha anochecido… Permítanos invitarlo a pasar una noche en el Castillo. Pediré que le reserven una habitación.

—No es necesario, Majestad, aunque agradezco de muy buen grado su ofrecimiento. Confío en que la magna ciudad de Canterlot es segura para transitar en las noches. — negó Livio educadamente — Ya os he importunado mucho por esta noche, no quisiera robarle más tiempo…

—Insisto —, Luna lo interrumpió con un gesto de su casco — sus padres han sido muy corteses con mi hermana y conmigo cuando visitamos su residencia hace unos meses, y nos corresponde devolver la cortesía tanto a ellos como a cualquier miembro de su familia. Además, tome la invitación a quedarse como muestra de cortesía y respeto de mi parte hacia usted y su padre, por su composición del poema en mi nombre.

Ante la mención de la obra conjunta en progreso, el unicornio sólo esbozó una respetuosa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. El reconocimiento de la princesa de la noche lo motivó a aceptar, para no desdeñar así el honor que se le hacía.

—Muchas gracias, princesa Luna. De seguro no hay sitio más acogedor y seguro que vuestro palacio.

-.-.-.-.-

Mañana sería otro día, pero Livio no podía dormir. De hecho, era poco probable que lograra conciliar el sueño, dado que su mente se había entregado a hondas cavilaciones sobre lo acontecido hacía pocas horas. Una vez en la habitación que le habían asignado, guardó su bolsa y se quitó la chaqueta, masajeándose el cuello. Estaba más tenso de lo que creía. Pasó al tocador y estuvo mirándose un rato al espejo, luego de limpiar en un toque sus anteojos. En ese momento sintió todo el cansancio acumulado en el día. Pensó en sus padres, que a esa hora seguro habrían terminado de cenar, y pensó en lo que debía hablar con la princesa Celestia. En realidad, no tenía certezas de cómo lo fuera a recibir ella, nunca había tratado tan de cerca con una de las alicornios más prominentes de Equestria. De milagro los nervios no lo habían traicionado cuando habló con la princesa Luna un rato antes. Se sentía cohibido y maravillado por su magnanimidad, que le inspiraba un sublime respeto, hasta cierto temor, no sabía por qué.

Cuando salió del baño, estaba resuelto a dar una vuelta, previendo que tendría que lidiar con el insomnio. Eso también le ocurría en su casa, con cierta frecuencia, y un paseo nocturno por el campo era de mucha ayuda, como si al renovarse el aire en sus pulmones, se renovara también su espíritu.

Y justo cuando había salido al pasillo, se topó con una pequeña comitiva de ponis que se dirigía a sus aposentos transitorios en el palacio. Livio no pudo evitar llamar su atención. Ante las miradas curiosas de las potrancas, efectuó un saludo de cortesía, haciendo una leve reverencia al notar que la poni que encabezaba el grupo tenía, además de cuerno, alas, y por ende, debía ser una princesa alicornio. Lamentó no poder recordar su nombre, si bien sabía que una nueva princesa había sido coronada recientemente.

—Buenas noches, vuestra Merced y sus doncellas. Que tengáis un excelente descanso esta noche.

—Oh, muchas gracias — dijo la alicornio de color lavanda, ruborizada — Puedes llamarme Twilight, sin problemas.

—Disculpe, princesa Twilight, sólo que no me es propio tratar a la realeza por su nombre. Mi nombre es Livio Uliseo, para servirle — el híbrido finalizó con otra reverencia.

—No es para tanto… — repuso Twilight, un poco avergonzada. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a las formalidades de su nuevo estatus. Por suerte, una de las ponis que la acompañaba, de pelaje blanco y melena estilizada, tomó las riendas y habló por su amiga.

—Oh, querido, no se sienta despreciado. La princesa Twilight es muy modesta, eso es todo. Mi nombre es Rarity Belle… y veo que tiene muy buen gusto en el vestir. Reconocería una camisa Trot-a-Porter donde fuera. Si algún día desea hacerse un traje a medida con todo estilo, puede contactarme.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Rarity. Es un placer conocerle; de hecho, he tenido referencias de usted como una de las mejores diseñadoras de Equestria, especialmente de mi madre.

Rarity esbozó una sonrisita de orgullo.

—Y si algún día quiere probar las manzanas más deliciosas de Equestria, puede buscarme en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, en Ponyville. Mi nombre es Applejack, mucho gusto — se sumó a la charla una poni de acento campirano, pelaje anaranjado y crin rubia aplastada por un sombrero, que ella se quitó al hacer su presentación.

—Gracias, señorita Applejack, tendré en cuenta su recomendación… — fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar al unicornio, sorprendido por su presencia. No se veían ponis campiranos en un sitio como Canterlot.

—Jajaja Applejack, tú siempre haciéndote publicidad…

Una ráfaga leve de viento revoloteó la crin bien peinada de Livio. La que había hablado era una pegaso de color azul cian y crin multicolor, tenía una voz algo rasposa y sonaba, de alguna manera, soberbia.

—Yo me llamo Rainbow Dash, la próxima mejor voladora de los Wonderbolts. — Rainbow efectuó una pirueta en el aire a medida que hablaba.

—Y tú siempre tan presumida, Rainbow. — le espetó Applejack, y luego se volvió a Livio — Tendrá que disculparla, todo el tiempo quiere hacerse notar.

—A mi ver, no está mal tener un poco de autoconfianza, si se tiene un gran compromiso con la causa. — apuntó Livio con respeto.

—Muy bien dicho, el compromiso es vital para el progreso — aprobó Rarity.

—Bueno, en ese caso, Rainbow tiene _demasiado_ compromiso — concluyó la poni de sombrero, y las demás rieron.

—Uhm… — una vocecita aguda pudo oírse cuando cesaron las risas.

Livio observó a la única poni que quedaba sin presentar, una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y larga crin rosada, bajó la cual ocultaba su rostro. Pensó qué clase de poni sería ella, y cómo formaba parte de tan curiosa compañía para la princesa Twilight: una unicornio refinada, una poni terrestre campesina, una pegaso sumamente atlética, y cada una fuertemente diferenciada de la otra.

—Hola… — se animó la tímida poni, dando un paso al frente con tal demostración de coraje como si se fuera a ofrecer para enlistarse al Ejército en una guerra — M-mi nombre es… _Fluttershy_.

—Eh, disculpe, no le he entendido…

La pegaso tomó aire, y pronunció, esta vez más fuerte:

—Me llamo Fluttershy. Es… un g-gusto conocerle.

—Igualmente para mí, señorita Fluttershy — la poni aludida volvió a esconderse cuando Livio le dedicó una sonrisa.

El híbrido se sintió repentinamente a gusto con la princesa de la amistad y su comitiva. Su simpleza, afabilidad y tono desenfadado le parecieron cualidades muy atrayentes. La dinámica y la interacción eran muy fluidas, permitiendo a uno sentirse como un amigo más. En el momento de compartir los motivos por los que cada uno se encontraba en Canterlot, Livio se enteró de que, además de ser las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, la poni desaparecida, Pinkie Pie, era una de ellas, respectivamente el Elemento de la Risa. Esto conmocionó un poco al unicornio de crin purpúrea, quien expresó sentimientos de empatía y respeto por la situación que atravesaban.

Hasta que Rainbow Dash decidió preguntar:

—Oye, ¿y a qué nación representas tú?

—En realidad… — Livio estuvo contrariado para responder — ...vengo en representación de mi padre, Ulises, ex príncipe alquiriano…

Aquella palabra impactó a las ponis, y el corcel mitad poni temió que su buena relación con las ponis fuera inmediatamente cortada por la mención de su parentesco.

—¿O sea que tú eres hijo de uno de ellos? ¿Hay una familia de _ésos _viviendo en Equestria? — inquirió la pegaso color cian, frunciendo el ceño y con un tono muy agresivo.

—Espera, Rainbow, espera — la cortó Twilight — No creo que tenga que ver con los alquirianos que vimos esta tarde.

—En efecto, mi padre y mi abuelo llegaron a Equestria hace muchos años. Fueron excelentemente recibidos por la princesa Celestia, y hasta aún hoy le estamos agradecidos.

—Pero… ¿por qué ellos fueron… fueron… echados de su reino? He leído algo sobre la historia de Alquiria, las relaciones diplomáticas con Equestria no fueron las mismas desde la revolución que ocurrió allí. ¿Por qué su padre y su abuelo no pidieron ayuda a la princesa para…? — Rarity y Fluttershy detuvieron a Twilight y le señalaron la triste cara de Livio, que miraba hacia un costado, como lleno de vergüenza. Las sendas miradas de las dos ponis le bastaron a la alicornio para cambiar de tema. — Bueno… ¿entonces está aquí para hablar con las princesas?

—Por supuesto. — contestó Livio, afirmando su semblante — Mi padre quería venir directamente aquí, pero su salud no es muy buena. Mi madre hace lo que puede para contenerlo.

—Entonces… ¿eres mitad poni? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—Por parte de mi madre, Villuette, ella fue de gran ayuda en la recuperación de Ulises, mi padre, pero no pudo lograr que mi abuelo Laertes saliera adelante. Simplemente... no lo resistió.

No se necesitaron más palabras. Las ponis, en mayor o menor grado, tuvieron compasión por Livio, y la charla derivó en temas relacionados. Les sorprendió enterarse de lo viejo que era Ulises y de lo joven que era su hijo, como a Luna, aunque algunas, como Rainbow, no tuvieron la misma discreción de la princesa respecto al tema. Las reprimendas a la pegaso por parte de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar.

Dado que ya se había hecho tarde, las ponis y el híbrido de poni y alquiriano se despidieron amistosamente, deseándose las buenas noches y retirándose a sus habitaciones.

Antes de dormirse, Livio sintió que no por nada aquellas cinco ponis estaban unidas por la magia, ya que le habrían brindado armonía a su espíritu atribulado.

_Sé que no he actualizado esta historia hace semanas, pero estoy a mil con la universidad y el trabajo. _

_Nos trasladamos a Equestria por un momento, y seguiremos allí en el próximo capítulo, donde se dan las condiciones previas para la llegada de las amigas de Pinkie a Alquirión, que es justamente el punto en que ambas tramas se unen, cómo venía anunciando. _

_Un gran saludo para CSR Stories y Chesire Saxofone, por su gran ayuda. _


	15. XIV: Embarco hacia el lejano oeste

**XIV- Embarco hacia el lejano oeste**

—_Majestad… mi señora… por favor no tome esto como una impertinencia. No pretendo faltarle el respeto ni ofenderle… pero no he sabido cómo callar lo que me ocurre, cómo vencer esta pasión…_

-.-.-

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a la yegua regia del caudal de recuerdos en que se hallaba sumida. Se había perdido en el laberinto de la memoria y el brusco regreso a la realidad fue como si todo ese laberinto se desmoronara de repente. Un fuego ardía en una chimenea detrás de ella, que estaba sentada sobre un cómodo cojín de color púrpura. La sala era cálida y confortable, y tenía paredes decoradas con motivos solares. Era un sitio ideal para ensoñaciones.

—Princesa Celestia, ha llegado el visitante a quien mandó llamar.

—¿Eh? Sí… sí, que pase. — respondió Celestia a la criada que había en la puerta. Ésta se apresuró a cumplir la orden, sin preguntarse nada por la reacción de la alicornio.

—Permiso, su Alteza. Buenos días. Muchas gracias por permitirme este tiempo.

—No hacen falta tantas reverencias, Livio. Ven, toma asiento por aquí. Me alegra verte de nuevo, aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias…

Había visto crecer a ese potrillo, si bien con algunos saltos en el tiempo, pero la princesa Celestia procuraba enterarse de cómo se desarrollaba la vida de Livio, cómo se adaptaba a la vida en Equestria. Era parte de su responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de la última dinastía real de Alquiria, pero más que nada, como una forma de resarcir su deuda con la misma. Algunas noches recordaba a Laertes y sus melancólicos últimos años de vida, y entonces volvían las mismas culpas que la atacaban cuando recordaba a Luna antes de volver de su destierro. Ahora su hermana estaba otra vez a su lado… pero Ulises había quedado solo. Su padre había muerto y su hermano no quería saber nada de él. Y entonces llegó Villuette, y fue su gran consuelo. Unos años más tarde, tras muchos esfuerzos, Livio. A ella le parecía increíble que hubieran pasado ya treinta años de aquel momento, cuando vio nacer al primer híbrido de poni y alquiriano, un renuevo de la sangre poni del mismo.

"Pese a todas las contrariedades, ha crecido muy saludablemente…" pensó la princesa del sol, al admirar al unicornio bien formado que la acompañaba en la sala. Tenía la sensación de que, al igual que Twilight, Livio poseía potencial para llevar un gran cambio a Alquirión, por eso se había asegurado de que él tuviera una esmerada educación, enviándole a Ulises todo lo que necesitara para ello. Ella no se había equivocado con Twilight Sparkle, y sentía que con Livio tampoco. Sólo necesitaba… un empujoncito.

—Lo mismo digo, princesa Celestia. No es la mejor de las ocasiones, pero aún así le agradezco que me haya recibido. Mi padre quería venir a cualquier precio, pero no podía permitírselo, su salud no lo soportaría. Me envió saludos para usted y la princesa Luna, a quien he tenido el gusto de conocer la noche anterior.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al híbrido, que se apresuró a contestar.

—Pues… bueno, ha sido muy amable y atenta conmigo. Hace honor a su título y su realeza —. Livio se sintió tranquilo al ver la sonrisa de asentimiento de la alicornio mayor, ya que temía no decir las palabras adecuadas.

—Luna ha mejorado mucho desde su regreso, y me alegra mucho ver sus progresos. Ayer tuvimos una jornada extenuante, pero ella conservó el temple y manejó las cosas perfectamente. Temo que… ella no comprenda totalmente las implicaciones de este asunto con la red de esclavistas y Alquirión, después de todo, ni siquiera estaba del todo estatuido como reino cuando nosotras gobernábamos juntas. Casi puedo decir que he tenido constancia de su evolución a lo largo del tiempo. La primera embajada que enviaron aquí para establecer lazos, casi puedo recordarla con claridad, fue hace aproximadamente un cuarto de milenio. Al principio venían los propios reyes, luego enviados de suma confianza, y nuestro trato era la mayoría de las veces muy afable, sin embargo… dependía de quién estaba en el poder, pues algunos reyes siempre tuvieron envidia.

—¿Envidia? — preguntó Livio, sorprendido. Su padre siempre había resaltado que la envidia no era digna de ningún caballero, y que ningún gobernante debía envidiar la riqueza o el poder de otro, porque eso lo llevaría a la ruina.

—Por supuesto. Envidia de Equestria… envidia de mí… creo que heredaron de sus ancestros un "orgullo de raza" desmedido, y es ese orgullo lo que les impide aceptar o respetar la existencia de criaturas con atributos más… bueno, no creo que sea sólo el hecho de que tengo alas, y por ende el poder de volar, lo que suscita esa envidia. Ni siquiera Luna tiene idea de lo difícil que es tratar con los alquirianos. Pero, por suerte, había excepciones.

—Como mi padre, y mi abuelo Laertes.

—Exactamente, entre otros representantes que he conocido en otros tiempos. Y que eran realmente buenos alquirianos, luego estaban los jóvenes príncipes que fingían encandilarse con mi belleza para pedirme matrimonio. ¡Ah, no me animo ni a pensar en comentar cuántas veces me han propuesto matrimonio, cuánto derroche de retórica poética, preciosismo, y regalos inigualables he recibido de parte de esos astutos pretendientes! No podría decírselo ni siquiera a Luna, por mero pudor. — Celestia contaba esto con cierta desenvoltura que incomodaba un poco al híbrido, quien se mantuvo todo lo serio que requería la ocasión, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Oh, entiendo. Mi padre me contaba que las proposiciones matrimoniales eran una excelente estrategia para establecer relaciones de poder.

—Por eso yo nunca acepté proposiciones matrimoniales, a pesar de que príncipes (e incluso reyes alquirianos) arriesgaban demasiado para cumplir esa ambición. Hasta uno, consciente de mi longevidad, había hecho un arreglo con las otras familias de la nobleza, de modo que yo pudiera contraer, a su muerte, segundas nupcias con otro varón de la nobleza… ¡Un disparate total!

—Sinceramente, eso es casi un insulto a su pureza y a su honra. Debería haberle impuesto un castigo por tal impertinencia.

—Bueno, entenderás, con esto, de lo que eran capaces. Y si no se atrevió ninguno a intentar, de maneras deshonrosas, plantarme simiente, es porque tomé cartas en el asunto y envié de regreso con ese alocado príncipe una nota en la que solicitaba expresamente que se dejaran de artimañas y cesaran con sus estupideces, porque yo no accedería jamás a casarme ni con el más noble y caballeroso miembro de la casa real de Alquiria. Expresé claramente que su asedio era insultante y disgustante para mí, y que si ignoraban mi pedido, yo cortaría toda relación con su reino, declarando que tendrían prohibido totalmente el paso a Equestria.

Aquello fue dicho con tanta fuerza por la princesa Celestia, que hasta su invitado se sintió estremecido. A la vez, eso aumentó su admiración por ella, notando la fuerza de su carácter al defender su honra y su corona, pues era obvio que había sido completamente consciente de las intenciones tras las palabras bonitas y los regalos suntuosos. De ninguna manera se dejaría doblegar por amores falsos, y no perdería su poder ni su control sobre el reino casándose con alguien que seguramente conspiraría para apoderarse de eso. Aunque no parecía haber una ley explícita y escrita que estableciera sobre las Hermanas Reales un pacto de castidad absoluta, de forma que bajo ningún concepto podían tomar marido ni mucho menos tener amantes, se podía deducir que era más bien una norma implícita. Livio hubiera querido preguntar, no obstante, sabía que eso no era conveniente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue la reacción de los reyes de Alquiria?

—Pues, desistieron, y se olvidaron voluntariamente de aquello, sólo para hacerme creer que dejarían de intentarlo. Estoy segura de que habrían esperado el momento en que fuera coronada alguna nueva princesa, y así tender sus hilos…

—Sin embargo, con la… _revolución_, ya no se interesaron en seguir con eso, ¿verdad? Pues, estando de vuelta su hermana en el trono, y su alumna Twilight Sparkle que ahora también es princesa…

—Así es. Pero yo sospecho que no habrán olvidado las viejas mañas, y que si no se hubiera producido todo este… embrollo… sin duda habrían maquinado la forma de atraer a Twilight a sus redes, sabiendo que ella aún es inexperta en estas cuestiones.

—Es una suerte que la princesa Twilight Sparkle se vea libre de esos riesgos. Aún no termino de entender esa… obsesión. Sé que mi padre me lo ha explicado, pero… no concibo la idea de casarme con alguien sólo por atributos exteriores. Se supone que… debería ser distinto.

—Escucha, Livio —, repuso Celestia, en una actitud entre lo maternal y lo magisterial — sé que te cuesta entenderlo porque te criaste con parámetros que no son los mismos que tenían en esa época los alquirianos, igual que tu padre.

El unicornio híbrido, ante aquella mirada serena e indulgente, no se sentía nada más allá de un potrillo recibiendo una lección fundamental de su maestro. Contenía el aliento y mantenía una postura firme mientras la regente de Equestria le hablaba, quien le despertaba cada vez mayor admiración.

—En su cultura, ellos nunca aceptaron ser inferiores a nadie, no dormían tranquilos sabiendo que había otro que podía hacer cosas que ellos no. Y menos si se trataba de una yegua. De allí su obsesión por mí, ya que yo tenía facultades, como la del vuelo y la de levantar el sol, que estaban completamente fuera de sus posibilidades. Son una raza compulsivamente ambiciosa, y por esos años estaban librando importantes guerras en sus terrenos, muy relacionadas a eso. Tienen un espíritu conquistador que pretende abarcarlo todo, incluso lo inabarcable. No creas que yo los rechazaba por vanidad o por un juramento de celibato, sino por el conocimiento que obtuve de su especie. En el fondo, puedo estar segura de que la mayoría de aquellos aspirantes a pedir mi casco no iban a soportar tenerme por esposa. Y de no lograr su cometido, habrían confiado en la descendencia para dejar a quien pudiera relevarlos en su plan.

—Está bien, su Alteza. No… no necesita explicármelo. La verdad, todo lo que usted me ha dicho sirve para hacerme sentir orgulloso de tener sangre equestriana, ya que me siento mucho más cercano al espíritu equestriano y a sus valores. Eso… me ayuda a entender un poco más a mi padre y a mis ancestros, y sé que es algo que mi padre tal vez nunca me habría contado, a pesar de sus años. No porque él quisiera negarlo sino porque quizá no lo sabe… pero ahora que yo lo sé, temo que inconscientemente esa misma ambición aflore en mí…

—El problema no es la ambición, Livio, sino cómo la dominas y a dónde la encaminas. Aquello que es inherente a tu estirpe, aunque tengas la mitad de ella, no está para condenarte al mismo destino de tus antepasados, porque está en tu elección el seguir o no el mismo camino que ellos. Puedes creer que tienes lo mejor de tu padre y de tu padre, pero la diferencia la harán tu actitud, tu predisposición y tu visión de futuro hacia la vida. No tienes que ser igual a tu padre, ni a tu abuelo, sino que lo más importante es tener claro qué metas quieres alcanzar en tu vida.

—Muchas gracias, su Majestad. — Livio suspiró, para re oxigenar sus pulmones — Sólo que… lo vergonzoso en mí es que a mi edad no he decidido nada concreto sobre mi futuro. Ni siquiera sé, dado mi mestizaje, si tendré una marca de talento.

—¿Por qué te avergüenza eso?

—Pues… porque he visto que los ponis obtienen su talento y el designio de su destino siendo apenas potrillos. No sé si estoy cumpliendo las expectativas de mis padres, para serle sincero, y viendo su avanzada edad, temo que…

Conmovida, Celestia posó su casco en el hombro de Livio, lo que lo sobresaltó sin querer.

—Ah, disculpe, Alteza…

—Ya, ya… No te preocupes, Livio, esas cosas llegan a su tiempo. Verás, yo no podía estar segura de cómo sería el regreso de mi hermana Luna, e intenté no desesperarme por eso, hasta sentí que era llegado el momento. Y cuando llegó, supe exactamente qué hacer. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi alumna, Twilight Sparkle. El día que la envié a Ponyville para la Celebración del Sol de Verano, estaba mucho más preocupada por la venida de Nightmare Moon, que en hacer amigas, lo que era más importante en realidad.

—Me halaga mucho su comparación, princesa Celestia — dijo Livio haciendo una reverencia —. Anoche he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, y a las demás Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Nunca me había sentido tan honrado en un par de días. Debo decir que son ponis maravillosas y cada una hace honor al poder que se le ha otorgado.

—Oh, me alegra mucho saber que se llevan bien — expresó Celestia con una gran sonrisa — Si quieres aprender sobre la amistad, ellas son las ponis más indicadas.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Majestad, tomaré su consejo.

-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente el auditorio estaba siendo ocupado para una reunión, pero esta vez eran muchos menos los concurrentes: las Hermanas Reales, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus cuatro amigas, y Livio, invitado directamente por la princesa Celestia. Aunque no se sentía digno de estar presente ni consideraba que su presencia fuese relevante en la reunión, la alicornio mayor tenía buenos motivos para incluirlo de todos modos. Cuando ocupó el asiento que le asignaron, el híbrido permaneció quieto y callado, como un potrillo al que le hubieran ordenado quedarse quieto y callado.

—Bueno, es momento de pasar a la acción —, dictaminó la princesa del sol — ya hemos hablado lo suficiente y creo que tenemos las pruebas necesarias para definir un plan de acción. Probablemente Alquirón esté ya informado del arresto de sus cancilleres, y sus gobernantes deben estar escandalizadas por la trama de corrupción y negocios esclavistas.

Las ponis miraban de forma seria y con la atención fija en la alicornio mayor, esperando que continuase su discurso.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo en que se han avasallado todos los acuerdos posibles entre nuestros reinos, y de habernos encontrado en otros tiempos, es casi probable que hubiera estallado una guerra instantánea.

Luna se alarmó repentinamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Celestia?

—Espera, Luna, aún no termino. Entiendo que en estos momentos, especialmente por Pinkie Pie, todas sienten la necesidad de atacar inmediatamente. Pero sería ciertamente hipócrita por nuestra parte proceder así, además de insensato. Creo que ustedes entenderán — prosiguió Celestia, dirigiéndose a las cinco portadoras de la Armonía — que son el primer ejemplo de la Magia de la Amistad, y del bien que puede hacerle a los grandes conflictos, evitando así el sufrimiento de muchos con el inicio de una guerra. Los resultados que hemos obtenido en estos años han sido muy satisfactorios al respecto, y por ello Equestria ha mantenido su gloria.

—Pero, princesa… — interrumpió Twilight tímidamente.

—Abordaremos primero las estrategias diplomáticas — continuó Celestia, ignorando la objeción de su alumna —, intentaremos razonar con los gobernantes de Alquirión y llegar a un acuerdo al respecto, exigiendo que los responsables de la trata de esclavos sean capturados, enjuiciados y condenados. De agotarse todas las posibilidades…

—¡Ay, por favor, Celestia! — estalló Luna — ¿De verdad crees que va a ser tan sencillo lo que propones? Es más que obvio que no, ¡ya viste que sus propios diplomáticos son cómplices! ¡Está claro que hay una cuestión de poder aquí! Los alquirianos aprueban, al parecer, la esclavitud, y si no me equivoco, los esclavistas deben tener contacto con las familias poderosas. ¡Para ellos es sólo un negocio! ¿Y se supone que vamos a ir a convencerlos de que está mal…?

—Em, princesa Luna, disculpe… — interrumpió Twilight, tímidamente — Comprendo su postura, pero Equestria es una nación pacífica. Además, sé que con una preparación y argumentación adecuada podremos lograr que se combata el problema de raíz. La princesa Celestia tiene razón, debemos intentarlo al menos por vía diplomática.

Luna no respondió, sino que la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente, dio un suspiro y contestó:

—Las amenazas que ustedes han resuelto siempre han sido por medio de la magia, pero esto muy distinto. ¿Qué harán si los alquirianos no acceden? ¿Usar los Elementos de la Armonía y petrificarlos? No, estamos en una situación mucho más compleja, y no creo que podamos resolverla en un lapso muy corto de tiempo. Tal vez nos lleve años… en tiempos de nuestro primer gobierno no lo habríamos pensado dos veces, ¿verdad, hermana?

—Ciertamente. — respondió Celestia, que no parecía haber sido afectada por el exabrupto de la princesa de la noche — Y tienes razón en lo que dices, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que negociar con los alquirianos conllevará un proceso duro y extenso. Veo que has estudiado mucho sobre Alquirión y que no te equivocas. Bien sé yo lo obstinados que pueden ser… — y miró de forma cómplice a Livio, quien tenía una mirada preocupada. La alicornio azul notó este gesto sutil y clavó sus ojos en el híbrido, poniéndolo tenso en un instante.

—Tú tienes sangre de poni y de alquiriano, ¿qué opinión merece para ti este asunto?

Al verse incluido forzosamente en el debate, Livio ensayó su respuesta lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno… coincido con la mayoría de las opiniones expresadas por vuestras Altezas. No conozco tan directa y abiertamente el carácter de los alquirianos como vosotras, ni tampoco tengo conocimiento suficiente, a mi parecer, para poder dar una opinión concreta acerca de lo que debería hacerse en este caso. Lo cierto es que no hay que dejarlo diluirse, sino llegar al fondo del asunto, ya que en medio hay muchas vidas sufriendo en la esclavitud, y otras tantas sufriendo por la pérdida de amigos y familiares. Además, no es algo que afecte sólo a Equestria, y… pues, no sé qué exigen las demás naciones afectadas más que justicia.

—Muy bien, Livio. No te preocupes por lo que no sabes, ya que pronto podrás averiguarlo, y veo en ti un aire de diplomacia…

—Oh, muchas gracias, su Alteza — dijo Livio con una reverencia.

—¡Esperen, tengo una idea! — gritó Twilight, sobresaltando a todos — Podríamos elegir a Livio como representante diplomático, ya que tiene herencia de nuestras dos razas. Yo podría ayudarlo a preparar todo. Quizá, al ser mitad alquiriano, le hagan más caso…

—¿Y pretendes que vaya solo, Twi? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—¿Ustedes ya conocían a Livio? — preguntó Luna, que a diferencia de su hermana, no estaba enterada de eso.

—Eh, sí. — respondió Applejack — Nos cruzamos anoche en el pasillo de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—Ya veo.

—No, Rainbow, no lo dejaremos ir solo. Nosotras vamos a acompañarlo, pues no olvides que nuestra misión es recuperar a Pinkie Pie. — dijo Twilight, en respuesta a Rainbow.

—Eso ya lo sé — replicó la pegaso de melena multicolor, rodando los ojos.

—Por mi parte, siempre tuve deseos de conocer la patria madre de mi padre, pero no estoy seguro de que él hubiera consentido en dejarme viajar — comentó Livio, que necesitaba decir algo. La conversación había tomado un giro un poco incómodo para él.

—¿Y por qué no, querido? — inquirió Rarity — Todos merecemos conocer bien nuestros orígenes.

—Sí, señorita Rarity, solo que… — Livio recordó la escena de la noche anterior, en la que se había topado con los alquirianos, y el reconocimiento casi inmediato que ellos habían hecho de la marca en su cuello — ...es por mi seguridad. Cualquiera que me viera por las calles de Alquirión, sabría de quién soy hijo, y eso podría traerme problemas.

—¿Y cómo podrían saberlo tan fácil? Tú viviste aquí toda tu vida, y no hay…

—Espere, princesa Twilight. Es por… mi marca de nacimiento — dicho esto, Livio corrió el cuello de su camisa, exponiendo dicha marca — Mi padre, Ulises, cree que los alquirianos todavía recuerdan que los miembros de la familia real llevan el signo de su casa grabado en el cuello, y eso es lo que permite… reconocer a los hijos legítimos. No he querido cuestionar su creencia, ya que pasó tanto tiempo de… de…

—...la Revolución. — completó Celestia, con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión que delataba su intención de reprimir toda emoción y todo recuerdo acerca de aquel suceso fatídico.

—Sí. — secundó Livio, y se volvió, algo taciturno.

Un breve silencio inundó el salón. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, que ni siquiera había suspirado desde que iniciara la reunión, intercambiaron miradas que expresaban distintos pensamientos. Hasta que, en la mente de Rainbow, hubo una increíble conexión.

—Oye, Twilight… tú nos contaste sobre esa revolución. Dijiste que los alquirianos se sublevaron y que echaron al rey y a su hijo de Alquirión, y que ellos vinieron aquí. ¡Bueno, es obvio que Livio es su descendiente, y que además es un príncipe! Todo lo que está pasando ahora es porque le usurparon su corona, de seguro hay una tiranía allí, como la del rey Sombra en el Imperio de Cristal. Así que yo propongo que vayamos allá y le pateemos los flancos a los usurpadores, ¡y entonces le devolveremos a Livio y a su padre lo que les quitaron! ¡Le haremos justicia al verdadero rey de Alquirión! — exclamó Dash con potencia, incluso había saltado de su silla y descrito volteretas impresionantes en el aire, que acompañaban a su discurso.

—Es un halago, señorita Rainbow Dash, pero yo no soy un príncipe, mi padre lo es. No creo tener…

—No importa si tu madre es una poni normal. ¡Mira a Twilight! Ella es princesa, y no por eso es hija de reyes, pero tiene mucha nobleza.

—En realidad, Rainbow, no es tan así… — dijo Twilight — Si bien es cierto que la nobleza no es mera cuestión de parentesco, hay culturas que privilegian ante todo ese aspecto. Pero no podemos ir y simplemente poner a Livio como rey, porque tendremos mucha resistencia no sólo de los que están gobernando sino hasta del propio pueblo.

—Ciertamente — aprobó Livio — además, mi padre me dio la mejor educación que pudo, pero no creo que me haya entrenado para ser rey.

—Bueno, como mínimo, tendría que ganárselo, ¿no?

—Me temo que Twilight está en lo cierto, Rainbow Dash. — dijo la princesa Celestia — No es nada simple lo que propones. Ha pasado… demasiado tiempo desde la revolución, y el tipo de gobierno que se ha implantado ya no responde a los preceptos de una monarquía. Actualmente el Estado alquiriano está regido por un gabinete de Ministros, cada uno se encarga de una sección determinada, como la economía, la educación, la salud… En ese sentido, es muy diferente a Equestria. Se hacen llamar una República.

—¡Pero eso lo hicieron los que se robaron el trono! — insistió la pegaso.

—No está en nuestros cascos imponer a nadie una forma de gobierno —. replicó la princesa Luna — No tenemos derecho a interferir en esos asuntos, y mal que mal, tenemos que respetarlo. Lo que nos preocupa aquí es de otra índole. Además, como ya dijo Celestia, el panorama ha cambiado mucho en Alquirión, y nada nos da la autoridad para destituir arbitrariamente a ningún funcionario.

—Siéntate, Rainbow. Recuerda que esto lo hacemos principalmente por Pinkie.

Al final, la pegaso color cian decidió hacerle caso a la alicornio lavanda. La conocía bien, Twilight no aceptaba que alguien cuestionara a las princesas. Pero detestaba no tener la razón, y la charla sobre aquel tema se extendió un poco. Hasta Livio estaba de acuerdo con la posición general, mas Rainbow creía que si él quería, podía luchar para recuperar el trono de su padre, y de esta forma restablecería el honor de su familia. Era comprensible que adoptara esa postura, ya que los pegasos, desde tiempos inmemoriales siempre habían tenido un sentido muy fuerte del honor como también de la defensa del mismo. Y el concepto del honor, para los ponis de las nubes, estaba muy ligado al de Lealtad, elemento al cual ella representaba.

Por su parte, Twilight se ceñía fuertemente al plan original, ya que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en destituir a nadie, sino que era deber y responsabilidad del Estado alquiriano. Applejack y Rarity argumentaban en base a sus experiencias, pero no aportaban mucho al debate en general, mientras que Fluttershy permanecía escuchando. Las princesas demostraban conocimiento de causa y mucha sabiduría. Entretanto, Livio se había enredado en su propio debate mental, por eso se mantenía al margen de las discusiones.

—Lo que yo quisiera que ustedes entiendan, mis queridas ponis, es que sería muy arriesgado para Livio ejercer como diplomático en Alquirión, porque podría levantar sospechas… los hijos de Nereus podrían encontrarse gobernando ahora, y lo verían como una amenaza…

Aquellas palabras de la alicornio del día suscitaron sorpresa incluso en Luna, pero la reacción a la que más le prestó fue a la del híbrido. Celestia comprendió que había cometido una imprudencia al mencionar a Nereus, ya que no sabía cuánto le podría haber dicho Ulises a su hijo sobre aquél. Livio pestañeó, y la miraba con ojos ávidos de interés, como si quisiera saber más. Esto parecía confirmar la teoría de Celestia.

—¿Quién es Nereus?

—Nereus… fue cómplice de la sublevación de los alquirianos. Era el hermano mayor de Ulises, y hasta el día de hoy… — el recuerdo de aquel día en la playa, cuando encontraron a Laertes y a su joven príncipe, en un estado tan lamentable, volvió a ella con fuerza, y sintió que le costaba continuar, porque remitía a algo personal también — ...me cuesta creer lo que hizo, el punto hasta el que fue capaz de llegar. No sé si realmente actuó por cuenta propia, o si todo fue una oscura conspiración contra la familia real.

Celestia relató, entonces, cómo había vivido en los tiempos en que Alquiria había sufrido ese golpe tan duro. Nereus había estado al borde del fratricidio y del parricidio, de la traición a la propia sangre, y eso era cien veces más abominable que lo que la princesa del día se había visto obligada a hacer mil años atrás. Pero lo que a ella le carcomía era una culpa secreta que no podía confesar abiertamente, y tenía que ver principalmente, con Laertes. Procuró que no flaqueara su semblante mientras hablaba, y Luna se dio cuenta del difícil proceso que atravesaba su hermana, por lo que puso un casco en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

Poco a poco, los rostros de las ponis se llenaron de congoja. Rarity lagrimeaba silenciosamente, cargada de pañuelos, y le prestaba otro tanto a Fluttershy. Rainbow sólo entendía sentirse más indignada, y Applejack se había quitado el sombrero. A Livio le parecía increíble y maravilloso el poder de empatía que demostraban, y no podía evitar contagiarse de sus emociones. Ciertamente, su padre no le había contado demasiados detalles sobre la traición de Nereus, pero ahora no sabía si era más terrible enterarse por otro que por él mismo. Estaba más que impactado, en dos días había experimentado una variedad de sentimientos y emociones abrumadora, y sentía que se le aclaraban los ojos, que se abría ante él la puerta a una realidad nueva, donde había cosas nunca antes vistas. ¿Serían estos los pasos previos en el camino hacia su destino? Mientras las ponis se serenaban e intercambiaban sus pareceres, el hijo de Ulises reflexionaba profundamente al respecto. Todo lo sabido hasta ahora había ampliado su entendimiento, y gracias a ello podía conectar muchos puntos que no tenía claros sobre su vida, sobre su padre, sobre casi todo en general. Pensó si todo aquello tenía que ocurrir, si de verdad él estaba destinado a hacer algo por Alquirión: ¿podría su cutie mark llegar a tener relación con eso?

Un nuevo espíritu de aventura y determinación surgió en él. No creía que fuera casualidad que estuviera allí, en Canterlot, en un salón del palacio real, y entre aquellas ponis tan ilustres de Equestria. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con la de la princesa Celestia, quien, como si supiera lo que él había estado deliberando, asintió silenciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El Puerto de Vanhoover, anterior a la ciudad homónima, era uno de los puntos geográficos más vinculados a la historia de Equestria, cuyas evoluciones habían sido paralelas. Fue de allí desde donde salieron los ponis peregrinos que se instalaron en el continente del oeste, y por donde llegarían siglos más tarde los representantes de Alquiria. Desde el puerto podía apreciarse la azulada extensión del _North Luna Ocean_; en el horizonte, lo separaba del cielo una delgadísima línea divisoria, a tal punto que en tiempos antiguos los navegantes creían que no había nada _más allá_, sólo un abismo donde el mar caía cómo en cascada y se terminaba el mundo.

Aquella mañana, fresca y apacible, los rayos del sol bañaban al establecimiento portuario casi en su totalidad. Paralela a la explanada a la que estaban amarrados unos cuantos barcos mercantes de distintos lugares de Equestria, había una fila de edificios donde funcionaban las dependencias, los depósitos de la aduana, la oficina del cuerpo administrativo, había una hostería que ofrecía alojamiento y restaurante, y más allá, la estación de ferrocarril, a la cual se conectaban todas las ramas del sistema ferroviario ecuestre, de modo que al puerto llegaran tanto mercancías como pasajeros.

Entre los barcos dispuestos a zarpar, había uno bien preparado. En sus velas estaba grabado el estandarte oficial de Equestria, era de color blanco con bandas azules, y su tripulación trabajaba casco a casco para poner todo en orden antes de partir, mientras se colocaba la escalera que permitiría a sus pasajeros ascender. Varios soldados de la guardia solar se encontraban allí monitoreando cada movimiento, entretanto llegaban otros cuantos para subir también.

A pocos metros una nube de humo se alejaba, la locomotora proveniente de Canterlot se marchaba. Un grupo de seis ponis hacían inventario de las cosas que llevaban, y un bebé dragón lo tildaba en una larga lista. A pocos metros, había otros tres equinos, contemplando la embarcación y el asombroso paisaje que se podía ver desde allí.

Uno de los gustos de Ulises había sido el olor del mar, la sal, el viento. Pero luego de su destierro obligado y el lamentable desembarco en esa amorosa patria, no pudo volver a disfrutarlo de la misma manera. Cuando se casó con Villuette, iba a la playa de todas maneras, pese a los efectos que ello le traía. Era como si al pisar la arena, reviviera cada segundo del choque contra la bahía, la desesperación en busca de ayuda, la hostilidad de los soldados… todo se desvanecía cuando los cascos de su esposa lo rodeaban. Entonces volvía el calor, la pasión, la serenidad, y miraba el dorado de la arena fundirse con el azul marino.

En ese momento, nuevamente se enfrentaba al mar con el corazón inquieto, y lo contemplaba con aprensión. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no podía negarle a su hijo la oportunidad de encontrar a la otra parte de sí mismo. No podría impedir que su sangre retornara a la Patria Madre.

—Padre… — la voz de Livio trajo al viejo príncipe de vuelta al presente. El pelaje del alquiriano estaba deslucido, colgaba en algunas partes ya que estaba muy flaco, aunque sus huesos todavía poseían fuerza para sostener su cuerpo. No obstante, debía tomarse mil cuidados al andar. Villuette, por su parte, todavía conservaba el vigor de la juventud, aunque se notaban en ella los signos de la vejez.

—Sé que entiendes mis preocupaciones y lo que esto significa para mí, así como yo entiendo tus motivaciones. Yo ya estoy viejo… sólo quiero, de llegarme la hora de partir, la vida me dé la oportunidad de abrazarte una vez más. De corazón, espero que consigas tu propósito, Livio, no puedo estar más agradecido de haberte visto crecer y desarrollarte… — miró a Villuette, con los ojos humedecidos, y pasó un casco bajó su cuello — Ambos estamos agradecidos, y orgullosos de ti.

—Mi niño… — dijo Villuette, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo con una sonrisa que su marido acompañaba — Pasó tan rápido el tiempo, recuerdo como ayer el día que naciste. Luchamos por ti incluso antes… es una lástima que estemos tan viejos…

Livio abrazó a ambos con ternura y cuidado. Se permitió inundarse de su esencia por unos minutos, eternizando ese momento en su conciencia, por si al volver, faltaba uno de los tres. La emoción le quebraba el habla, pero se contuvo.

—Los amo. — dijo. Quería decirles eso antes que nada.

—Nosotros a ti, hijo, que tengas un excelente viaje — respondió Villuette. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro cuando se separaron.

— Buen viaje, Livio — secundó Ulises —Sólo deseo que encuentres lo que buscas, y que puedas ver la belleza de Alquiria tal como yo la conocí.

—Lo haré, se los prometo…

Alguien a lo lejos llamó a Livio. Ya iban a partir. El hijo del alquiriano y la poni permaneció en cubierta, saludando a sus padres y estos a él, hasta que pronto se desdibujó el perfil del Puerto de Vanhoover.

Equestria fue quedando atrás...

-.-.-.-

Y aquí otro capítulo... Quiero agradecerle a CSR Stories por ayudar en la corrección. Nos leemos pronto ;)


	16. XV: El Ave Índigo

**XV- El Ave índigo**

Sobre lo alto del Monte Coligio, el más bajo de la cadena de los Montes Uranios que corría de oeste a norte, se alzaba un edificio casi milenario, de un estilo gótico-clásico. Sus tres pisos se disponían en forma escalonada, y los pisos superiores contaban con amplias terrazas. Ocupaba una superficie rectangular, y estaba emplazado en un punto estratégico, donde había una alta energía mágica; tiempo atrás fue allí donde se fundó la primera Logia de Hechiceros, y ya en la época de los dorios, los brujos se reunían allí para rituales y encantamientos. Era un sitio con gran historia, por ello los fundadores del Instituto Volkerball no habían dudado en construir su escuela allí. El río Bolgo, que descendía de las montañas, discurría por el precipicio izquierdo, donde se ubicaba el ala norte de la construcción.

El castillo del Instituto tenía un diseño arquitectónico sobrecogedor, con sus arcos de medio punto, cúpulas en sus cuatro vértices, puertas y ventanas con marcos untuosos, con un concienzudo trabajo de los detalles: en la fachada principal, una ancha franja tenía talladas, como en un templo, las representaciones de los saberes fundamentales: Astronomía, Matemáticas, Letras, Filosofía, Jurisprudencia, y artes, técnicas y ciencias que podían asociarse sin problemas a la práctica de la magia. De hecho, había una importante simbología grabada todo a lo largo y ancho del edificio, cuyos significados se remitían a tradiciones, cánones y mitos que los alquirianos habían rescatado de los predecesores dorios. El primer piso era ocupado por las aulas, el comedor, la biblioteca y las distintas dependencias educativas, mientras que en el segundo lo ocupaban las habitaciones de los alumnos, y el tercero contenían los despachos del director, del Consejo Institucional, el salón de reuniones y el Salón Ilustre, donde se exhibían los cuadros de importantes directivos y estudiantes a lo largo de la historia del Instituto.

En la cima, desde el despacho del director se tenía una vista panorámica de las tierras circundantes. Por sus amplios ventanales entraba una gran cantidad de luz diurna, y eso permitía ahorrar en velas. Además, se conectaba a una amplia terraza, donde corría el viento montañoso y casi se podía tocar las nubes.

Saragog Nereusioro, el actual director del Instituto Volkerball, usaba con mucha frecuencia la terraza, y no permitía el paso a ella a casi nadie. Parado cerca del borde, su crin gris con destellos rojos era mecida por el viento, lo mismo que su túnica, del color de la brea con bordados de plata y cuello ancho, de forro azul oscuro, lo mismo que su capa. En el centro, ostentaba un medallón de oro, insignia de su cargo. Esto combinaba con su pelaje color índigo y sus ojos amarillos, como los de un lobo. Era alto y fornido, herencia de buena estirpe, y sus capacidades como unicornio le habían merecido el puesto en el que ahora se encontraba, si bien últimamente no era fácil dirigir la educación de los jóvenes alquirianos.

Detrás de él, entre las montañas emergía el sol, bañando con su luz los terrenos que abarcaba su mirada.

Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, Saragog cerró los ojos, concentrándose; su cuerno emitía un débil brillo. Segundos después, tomó carrera y saltó por encima del barandal de la terraza. En un destello azul, se había convertido en un imponente pájaro del mismo color que su pelaje, aunque las plumas de su pecho hacia su vientre eran grises. Su pico era negro, y tres largas y grises plumas coronaban su cabeza.

Describió un rápido semicírculo para observar hacia el noroeste, dominado por el río Crucios, desde donde se podía ir a las tierras rocosas de los rhynos, al altiplano seco de las llamas y hacia la zona norteña de Alquirión, en la que se ubicaba la Academia Strasser, otra institución educativa de gran prestigio a la que Volkerball no tenía nada que envidiarle. Por allí estaban el puerto y la feria de esclavos. Dándole la espalda, Saragog bajó algunos metros en picada hacia el Valle, siguiendo el curso del Bolgo que se internaba en los bosques. Pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles, tan tupidas que era difícil ver algo, y enfiló directamente hacia el Sur, la parte más poblada, y donde estaba la joya de la nación, el Capitolio.

Ascendió nuevamente cuando la vegetación se volvió más rala, y empezaba una amplia llanura cercada de barracas, que la separaban de la orilla del mar, que refulgía a aquella hora de la mañana. Las ciudades costeras iban despertando, lo mismo que los pueblos diseminados en la llanura. Saragog los observaba desde el aire como las maquetas que construían los alumnos en el colegio, y en horas pico parecían hervideros de hormigas.

El cielo estaba casi despejado, con alguna que otra nube desmenuzada por el pájaro, que tomó el rumbo de la Ruta de las Frutas una vez que la divisó. No dio demasiada importancia al espectáculo de colores que ofrecían los manzanares, los perales, las plantaciones de cítricos intercalados con cultivos de trigo, alfalfa, girasol, soja o maíz. En aquella zona se repartían varios ríos y arroyos que eran afluentes del Bolgo, y eran altamente aprovechados por los agricultores como fuentes de agua. El Ave Índigo apenas se fijó en los campesinos, que estaban levantados desde muy temprano para hacer rendir el tiempo, y se movían de aquí para allá en sus territorios. Algunos potrillos traviesos lo veían desde tierra y lanzaban gritos al tiempo que lo señalaban, y no faltaba el que le lanzaba una piedra para ver si le daba, como si Saragog fuera cualquier pájaro común y corriente.

La Ruta de las Frutas se conectaba la llamada Ruta Republicana, un camino que había sido trazado ya desde tiempos de la monarquía, y que se bifurcaba en dos ramales, uno hacia los Montes Uranios, y otro hacia la Costa, y tenía mucha más llegada que las vías del tren a las regiones de Alquirión. Los alquirianos lo habían recubierto de una mezcla de cemento y alquitrán que facilitaba el transporte particular y era estéticamente adelantado. En ese sentido, la otra ruta era mucho más rústica. Había una gran rotonda en la que convergían estos caminos, y el gran pájaro prestó especial atención a todo carro que fuera o viniera por alguno de ellos. Pero él no era el único que vigilaba celosamente el tránsito: varios grupos de oficiales estaban controlando las salidas y detenían a todo aquel que circulara por allí, así se tratara del más humilde peregrino. Había varias filas de individuos esperando para ser registrados y obtener autorización de continuar la marcha.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar nuevamente a medida que Saragog entraba en el éjido de la ciudad capital, donde había parcelas de terreno vacío que servían como espacios de recreación o simplemente no se les daba ningún uso. De cuando en cuando había algún taller o una instalación anexa, o depósitos con diversos fines. No había señales de movimiento, de hecho, podía observarse la soledad de aquellos sitios, como si de repente no hubiera nadie que trabajara allí.

El Capitolio, visto desde las alturas, parecía erigirse como en círculos concéntricos de población. En los más periféricos, donde pocas almas se atrevían a salir de sus casas, vivían en su mayoría ponis, alquirianos sin cuerno y mestizos. Aquí abundaban construcciones modernas, al contrario de los círculos más céntricos, donde la mayoría de las residencias era más antigua, pero no por ello menos acaudalada. La ciudad estaba emplazada en una elevación del terreno, y las casas y los edificios se hacían cada vez más refinados a medida que subía. En el punto más alto se encontraba el Palacio de Gobierno, que antes fuera el hogar de varias dinastías de reyes, y por detrás de éste, a pocos metros, un empinado barranco llevaba a las arenas de la costa, de modo que se contaba con una vista privilegiada al océano y a los pocos balnearios que había allí.

La capital de Alquirión había pasado una noche trémula e inquieta, y eso se notaba a plena mañana. Saragog reparó en las ruinas humeantes, los escombros de todo tipo, trozo de vidrio, de puertas y basura de todo tipo; no quedaban a la vista cadáveres o cuerpos de heridos. Había zonas que, por el daño recibido, indicaban que se habían producido duelos mágicos. Casi todo el centro estaba intransitable, y el paso estaba cortado, pese a que había algunos alquirianos intentando convencer a los centinelas de que los dejaran pasar.

El Ave índigo, como lo llamaban aquellos que lo veían volar en lo alto sin reconocer de qué especie era, reparó que el Palacio de Gobierno era el principal foco de movimiento. Por poco distinguió su estructura, casi cubierta completamente por una enredadera, a la cual combatía sin descanso un comando de alquirianos unicornio, pero la monumental planta les ofrecía demasiada resistencia, pese a que había dejado de expandirse.

Entonces, evaluando rápidamente las circunstancias y sus posibilidades, bajó en picada en aquella dirección. Saragog había ideado una maniobra arriesgada, pero ya había identificado el punto débil de la Mandrágora. Fue regulando la velocidad de su descenso, y cuando ya quedaban pocos metros para tocar el suelo, volvió a su forma equina y lanzó una potente carga mágica al centro de la planta. Se oyó un crujido y pronto todas las ramas convulsionaron, secándose rápidamente y agrietándose de tal manera que perdieron tres veces su volumen. Lo que quedaba de ellas eran ramas marrones y consumidas. La Mandrágora estaba por fin vencida.

Al aterrizar con firmeza, Saragog destrozó una gran cantidad de esas ramas. Quienes lo vieron, además de aplaudir y vitorear, se sorprendieron de que no se hubiese hecho daño alguno con semejante aterrizaje.

—Ah, muchas gracias, señor… esa maldita planta nos estaba dando un montón de dolores de cabeza — agradeció uno de los alquirianos, ataviado con un equipo especial. Se quitó la máscara, su rostro tenía facciones rígidas y determinadas, una nariz prominente, ojos verde claro y crin rojiza recortada a lo mínimo, su pelaje era amarillo opaco. Acercándose a Saragog, hizo un saludo reverencial y le tendió un casco respetuosamente —. Muchas gracias por venir a tiempo, señor Saragog. Usted pensará que somos muy ineptos al no poder controlar a esta enredadera gigante, pero sabrá entender que no es el único problema al que nos enfrentamos…

El director del Instituto Volkerball asintió, y le echó una mirada inquisitiva al corcel.

—Ysengrin Scalígero, es bueno ver que a tu egreso del Instituto hace cinco años escalaste a la posición de Auror. Felicitaciones. — Dictaminó Saragog sin cambiar su semblante. El ex alumno quedó sorprendido al ver que Saragog lo había reconocido, y sonrió petulantemente.

—Je, no pensé que se acordaría de mí, señor Saragog, pero muchas gracias…

—Perfecto, ahora nos dará la lata todo el día con eso — rezongó una voz cercana, y otro alquiriano unicornio se unió a la conversación. Tenía crin marrón, pelaje anaranjado y ojos azules —. A ver si me reconoce a mí, así podré ufanarme yo también de que el director Saragog me recordara de mis años en el colegio.

—Ulrico Siriano, sigues tan impertinente como siempre. Así y todo, fuiste recomendado para Auror al terminar tus estudios, y creímos que el entrenamiento te cambiaría ese carácter, pero es evidente que no bastaron siete años.

Ysengrin rió por lo bajo, y Ulrico se quedó mudo de repente. Desvió los ojos para evitar la dura mirada del director. Otros miembros del equipo se acercaron; éstos eran algo más antiguos en el oficio, y sonreían de manera cómplice mientras se hacían señas silenciosas. De alguna forma siempre encontraban algo con qué burlarse de los novatos. Era parte de la cultura del oficio. Se dispusieron a retirar rápidamente el ramaje, separando unas muestras para hacerle unos exámenes y armando montones que luego serían incinerados.

—Dejémonos de reconocimientos — ordenó Saragog, sin prestar atención a la escena, y procedió a examinar los restos resecos de la planta — ¿Han podido averiguar quién conjuró esta Mandrágora?

—Eh… no — respondió Ysengrin con un resoplido — La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos quién las hizo. Nosotros vinimos a acabar con esta cosa, no hemos tenido tiempo de investigar mucho. Desde anoche que han venido todos los servicios especiales para combatir todo el caos que se generó en la ciudad, y el número de muertos y heridos no termina de definirse, lo mismo que los desaparecidos. Sin mencionar todo el proceso de identificación…

—Es muy probable que aquí haya estado una Wicca, porque si alguien hubiera querido infligir un verdadero daño al Palacio… —comentó Ulrico, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.

—¡Por última vez, ya te dije que es imposible que una de esas brujas se hubiera podido acercar siquiera a la ciudad!

—¡Y tú qué sabes, Ysengrin! ¿A quién sino se le ocurriría hacer aparecer una mandrágora de la nada? Además, muchos de los atacantes estaban camuflados, es muy probable que hayan traído a esas hechiceras del bosque para que los ayudaran.

—¿Y te crees que los ayudarían sólo porque se lo pidieran, que saldrían del bosque para venir a atacar el Capitolio, que se atreverían a poner un casco fuera de su hábitat? — replicó Ysengrin, señalando hacia el norte — ¡Piensa un poco, idiota! No hay otras pruebas de que haya habido wiccas en la ciudad, sólo aquí. Además, no es como si los hechizos botánicos fueran desconocidos o prohibidos, y serían fáciles de hacer para cualquiera…

—Ah, llevamos toda la noche discutiendo esto, estoy cansado de toda esta mierda y quiero ir a relajarme y no pensar en mandrágoras y brujas del bosque. Yo creo que lo hizo algún desesperado que no tuvo mejor idea, seguro algún jardinero.

Sin perder el tiempo, Ulrico se disponía a marcharse, sin importarle si todavía lo necesitaban o no. A Ysengrin todavía se le notaba la molestia de sus fallidos intentos de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no abandonaría su puesto hasta que se lo ordenaran, pese a que estaba exhausto y adolorido por luchar contra la mandrágora toda la noche. Entre tanto, el alquiriano azul había examinado minuciosamente el punto de donde aquélla había emergido.

—Bien, señores Scalígero y Siriano, si han aprobado _honestamente_ las evaluaciones de Auror, creo que el verdadero trabajo comienza aquí.

La voz grave y autoritaria de Saragog dio a entender a los dos mencionados que su antiguo director del colegio esperaba verlos en acción, y tragaron saliva, intentando mantener la postura. Cerca de ellos, los Aurors experimentados sonreían para sus adentros, y evitaban mirar, haciéndose los desentendidos, para que ninguno de los novatos creyera que tenía oportunidad de pedirles ayuda.

—Sí, sí… a eso íbamos — mintió Ysengrin, carraspeando y lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Ulrico.

—¿Qué procede? — preguntó Saragog con calma.

—¿Qué…?

—Estoy preguntando qué procede, cuál es el primer procedimiento que se debe realizar para saber qué hechizo se conjuró aquí — explicó el alquiriano de túnica, endureciendo sus facciones, lo que puso nerviosos a los jóvenes.

—¡Ah, claro! Bueno… lo primero es comprobar si hay magia residual, que es el primer indicio de que se utilizó magia y no otra cosa — respondió Ulrico, trotando torpemente hacia la raíz de la mandrágora.

Después de examinarla, hizo brillar su cuerno y cubrió toda su superficie con un aura mágica, la cual fue absorbida y cambió instantáneamente de esencia, volviéndose más gris y ascendiendo rápidamente al cielo. El unicornio de crin marrón abrió la boca para expresar su parecer pero Saragog se dirigió al de crin roja, inquiriendo qué pista podía obtener de allí. La mañana había avanzado y, aunque no hacía demasiado calor, los dos alquirianos empezaban a sudar.

—Pues… — Ysengrin se rascó la nuca — Creo que este hechizo se realizó de forma… em, "involuntaria", es decir… que quien lo hizo no tuvo la intención de hacerlo.

—Muy bien, ¿y por lo tanto, señor Siriano?

—Ah, que, por lo tanto… ¡estaba muy exaltado! Sí… no tenía dominio sobre sus acciones, y sólo reaccionó…

—¿A qué creen que reaccionó?

—No sé —Ulrico se encogió de hombros, pero inmediatamente agregó —¡Digo… seguramente lo estaban atacando! Tal vez lo tenían acorralado… y quizá no sabía mucho sobre hechizos de defensa…

—Oh, eso es interesante. ¿A usted qué le parece, señor Scalígero?

—¿Que se trataba de un alquiriano joven? — aventuró Ysengrin, casi seguro de que no había acertado.

—Exacto — aprobó Saragog, con algo de satisfacción —. Un alquiriano con poca edad, sin mucha experiencia en combate mágico, y en medio de una situación de vida o muerte, es muy probable que no tenga dominio sobre su magia y que haya recurrido a una medida desesperada.

Los muchachos empezaban a sentirse aliviados, creyendo que casi habían impresionado a Saragog. Pero el examen no había terminado.

—Sin embargo — puntualizó —, hay algo que no parece cuadrar. ¿Por qué una mandrágora? ¿Por qué no algún hechizo más potente, algo más inmediato, que tuviera efectos instantáneos?

La alegría desapareció de los rostros de los ex alumnos. Por un momento, se quedaron sin respuesta.

—Veamos, ¿recuerdan en qué curso se estudian los conjuros botánicos?

—En tercero, creo — se apresuró a contestar Ysengrin.

—No, seguro es en cuarto… o quinto… recuerdo que me costó un mes y medio hacer crecer un miserable aloe — contradijo Ulrico.

Antes de que se iniciara cualquier discusión al respecto, Saragog continuó.

—No importa, ahora sabemos que se trata de un hechizo pasional e involuntario. Pero fíjense en la dimensión, en la magnitud de esta mandrágora… ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que un potrillo tenga suficiente nivel de magia para crearla, pese a su estado emocional?

Entonces, fue la primera vez que los Aurors novatos se cuestionaron sus propias teorías. En toda esa instancia de evaluación informal no se había hecho referencia a ninguna wicca, y razonado hasta allí, tenía menos sentido que una de esas legendarias hechiceras hubiera utilizado su magia para atacar a nadie. Pero era cierto que la mayoría de los alquirianos, en sus años mozos y en cuanto a magia botánica se refería, no tenían suficiente talento como para hacer emerger una planta más alta que un arbusto. Era como si su magia no estuviera configurada de antemano para intervenir mágicamente en la naturaleza, aunque tampoco le daban importancia a eso, ya que les interesaba dominar otros tipos de magia. Solía ser más propio de las alquirianas eso de querer influir en las plantas, y les salía con mucha más naturalidad. Eso estaba demostrado casi históricamente con la existencia de las wiccas, por eso Ulrico sostenía que había sido una de ellas la autora del embrujo, pues parecía una especie de protesta contra el Capitolio, contra el Gobierno mismo (pese a que se habían enfriado la antiguas disputas con las hechiceras del bosque, los prejuicios sobre ellas continuaban).

De repente, Ysengrin tuvo un momento de iluminación. Sabía que su conjetura era arriesgada, pero no perdía nada enunciándola.

—Espere… si esto es un hechizo botánico de gran magnitud y conjurado en un estado emocional muy fuerte por un unicornio menor de edad… y suponiendo que no hubo ninguna wicca aquí, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya hecho una potranca? Sé que es un poco absurdo, pero… si es una con mucho carácter…

—No voy a discutir eso, — coincidió Ulrico — cuando una alquiriana se enoja hasta los volcanes se agitan. Una vez tuve una novia que casi me incendió vivo cuando se me escapó que me gustaba su prima…

Sin embargo, el director Saragog ya no les prestaba atención, porque había interpretado rápidamente los indicios y en su mente sólo había una prioridad: saber sobre el estado de la familia del alto ministro. Oportunamente, un Auror de espesa barba y crines ralas se acercó diciendo que había algo que debían ver, y ordenó a otros tres que se pusieran excavar en la raíz de la mandrágora una vez finalizados los peritajes. Al ser liberado el suelo en una gran parte, descubrieron a pocos metros de allí varios rastros de sangre, algunos coincidían con el cadáver hallado en aquella zona, pero había otro que llevaba hacia el viejo ombú.

Los dos alquirianos mayores fueron seguidos por los jóvenes, que iban en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada, y acumulando una pregunta tras otra en sus cabezas. El viejo Auror explicó que una particularidad de la enredadera era que parecía respetar a los muertos y a los árboles, ya que lo cubría todo menos eso. Debajo del ombú habían hallado al Sumo Minister, fallecido por una herida en el hombro, y en una posición que sugería que alguien lo había dejado allí. Ahora estaban realizándole una autopsia para determinar la causa exacta de muerte, pero según los forenses, podía deberse a una aguja venenosa. Cuando Saragog preguntó con voz gélida si sabía quién lo había hecho, le explicaron que aún no hallaban al asesino, mas no descartaban que estuviera muerto antes que fugado a esas alturas. Al oír esto, el semblante del director del Instituto Volkerball adquirió una mayor rigidez, su ceño se fruncía con mucha frecuencia y se volvía menos comunicativo. Por momentos sus ojos parecían reflejar una auténtica preocupación, especialmente después de que le comunicaran que no había rastros de lady Amalthea, la hija del Sumo Minister. Sólo habían hallado retazos de su vestido y varios mechones de su crin; por lo demás, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Antes de retirarse, considerando que ya sabía suficiente, Saragog se volvió al capitán de los Aurors y dijo con severidad:

—No deje de informarme sobre cualquier novedad que tenga de ella.

Y en un visto y no visto, desapareció con un destello de magia azul.

-o-o-o-o-

Anochecía en Alquirión. Se habían extendido como reguero de pólvora los rumores sobre el ataque a la capital y sus consecuencias, de igual forma proliferaban teorías acerca de las causas más seguras. Pese a los esfuerzos de las autoridades por tranquilizar a la población, la inquietud sólo aumentó, ya que varios comenzaron a decir que era otra señal más de la pronta caída de su nación, de que llegarían las Erinias Furiosas a cumplir la misión largo tiempo profetizada. Así, nuevos desórdenes se generaron a lo largo de todo el territorio alquiriano, en una especie de efecto dominó que se expandía de sur a norte, y las prensas trabajaban a toda máquina, produciendo tiradas de ejemplares muy inusuales.

Caledania, Argentia, Buenavento y los asentamientos agrícolas más cercanos al Capitolio ya respiraban tensamente. En la costa este, Bahía Fresca, Maremodium, y otras ciudades muy visitadas turísticamente vieron marcharse a miles de visitantes, y por poco sus propios habitantes no sucumbieron a la histeria. Al norte, llegadas las noticias a Huaiquena, Junania y Monto Grisio, cerca de la cual se hallaba la Academia Strasser, la sobriedad duró un poco más, pero no por eso estaban menos preocupados.

Precisamente en Caledania, la ciudad más próxima al Instituto Volkerball, había un palacete casi retirado de la urbe, al estilo clásico anterior a los tiempos de la revolución. De dos pisos y de lujoso estilo, las habitaciones del piso superior daban una vista muy hermosa hacia los bosques y el río Bolgo, una de cuyas ramificaciones entraba en la ciudad. Además, desde ella se podía ver la oscura y austera silueta del castillo Volkerball, situado en lo alto del Monte Coligio, que paulatinamente iba siendo cubierto por la sombra de las montañas a medida que el sol se deslizaba detrás de ellas.

Desde la casa, apoyada en el alféizar de una ventana ancha y abierta de par en par, una yegua madura escudriñaba el paisaje, a la espera del regreso de su marido. Su crin lacia y voluminosa, peinada con esmero, caía sobre sus hombros como un velo fucsia, con un mechón blanco de cada lado, a tono con su piel lila. Los ojos del color de la lavanda recorrían la línea del horizonte, de las Montañas Uranias hasta la ciudad capital. Pómulos algo hundidos, cabeza flaca y lánguida que terminaba en una nariz fina y un mentón apenas visible, la alquiriana soltaba gemidos de impaciencia pero mantenía una actitud decidida. Poco le importaba si alguien la veía asomada sin arreglar y en un camisolín de tul color salmón. No podía estar tranquila hasta no ver que llegaba el Ave Índigo, hasta tener a su amado de vuelta en casa.

Sabía que vendría en su forma alada, porque la diligencia había pasado por allí para dar aviso del retraso del señor Nereusioro. La señora de la casa, si bien estaba acostumbrada a sus retrasos, jamás quedaba conforme y acumulaba reproches para cuando él llegaba. Ella no le perdonaba que no tuviera bien establecidas sus prioridades. Había un horario para estar en el trabajo y uno para estar en la casa. Así y todo, soportaba su soledad a mucha honra, y dejaba los romances adúlteros para las novelas sentimentales. En cierta forma, era un consuelo leerlas y sentirse, por un momento, en los cascos de las protagonistas.

A un lado, sobre una mesita, se apiñaba una gran cantidad de periódicos y gacetas. Leer era una de las mayores distracciones de la señora de Nereusioro. Pero las lecturas de ese día no habían sido muy felices, y no había tenido ánimos de hacer nada más. Oía las habladurías de las criadas y eso no la tranquilizaba, por lo que procuraba evitarlas, y al atardecer se encerró en su cuarto y les ordenó que no la molestaran.

Comenzaba a refrescar cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Váyase, no estoy para nadie — respondió la yegua, con voz áspera, sin moverse de la ventana.

Sin hacer caso de su orden, la puerta se abrió, pero en vez de aparecer por ella una de las mucamas, una figura alta y fornida ataviada con una pulcra túnica entró en la habitación. Saragog se quitó la túnica y la colgó en un maniquí a un costado del gran ropero de roble. Se lo notaba cansado y con poco humor.

—Saragog — llamó su esposa, acercándosele. Los reproches que iba a dirigirle se atoraron en su garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido y abrazar a su esposo, aliviada de verlo —¿Dónde has estado?

—Ah, Lucrecia… — respondió el alquiriano de crin gris — He estado todo el día en el Capitolio, y no hay buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Lucrecia, compungida.

Separándose del abrazo de su esposa, Saragog se recostó sobre la cama. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas luego de todo un día de hacer averiguaciones de todo tipo, y tenía demasiadas cosas para contar. Lucrecia se sentó a su lado, haciéndole unos masajes en el cuello y los hombros, pues sabía que eran las zonas donde su marido acumulaba más tensión. Éste relajó el semblante, agradecido.

—Amadeo, el alto ministro, murió. Fue una de las tantas víctimas fatales del ataque. — contestó tristemente.

—Es una lástima... ¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente?

—Asesinado por un dardo venenoso. Recibió el tiro en el hombro, y al parecer no llegaron a suministrarle el antídoto. No sabemos quién más estaba con él, porque fue hallado al pie de un árbol. Cuando llegué, el palacio de gobierno estaba cubierto por una enorme mandrágora. Ni yo en mis años como director del colegio he visto algo así. De allí me fui a la morgue, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve hasta que me atendieron. Solicité ver a Amadeo. Me llevaron a verlo cuando ya habían terminado la autopsia. Se veía bastante mal…

—¿Saben quién lo mató? ¿Pudieron averiguar algo?

—El asesino fue hallado bajo tierra, atrapado entre las raíces de la mandrágora. Traían su cadáver cuando yo salía de la morgue. Comprobaron que fue de su arma de donde salió el proyectil…

—¡Ah, Iscariotes! — saltó Lucrecia, que sabía que ese clan de alquirianos era el principal fabricante de ese tipo de armas — ¡Siempre fueron traicioneros como serpientes, bien lo decían mis padres! Por eso, ningún miembro de nuestra familia ha aceptado casarse con alguno de ellos.

—No podemos estar seguros de que fue un Iscariote, Lucrecia… Mañana iremos al funeral de Amadeo, están reteniendo su cuerpo hasta que encuentren a Amalthea, pero sólo pueden aplazarlo hasta mañana por la mañana. No conviene dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh… la pobre Amalthea! ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

Saragog calló por un momento. Esa cuestión era la que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto. Cuando había visto el cuerpo de Amadeo, no podía entender cómo había sido tan débil, cómo podía ser que muriese de esa forma, dejando desamparada a su hija. Deberían haber huido los dos con vida… ¿qué pensaría Evelia? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que su hija estaba desaparecida, probablemente perdida o secuestrada por quién sabe qué maniático? La rabia se revolvía en su interior, pero era absurdo enojarse con un muerto. Hasta la noche, había sobrevolado todas las zonas posibles, había solicitado información a todos los equipos, se había recorrido parte de la costa, y sin hallar ningún indicio de ella por ningún lado. Le tenía tanto afecto como si fuera su hija… de la misma forma que le había tenido a Evelia.

Luego de que Saragog la pusiera al tanto de sus averiguaciones, Lucrecia compartió su sentimiento de tristeza. Conocía a la hija del Sumo Minister y le tenía gran estima, daba por sentado que sería una gran dama. Pero ahora podía estar en peligro, asustada, desorientada y sin saber qué hacer, ¿cómo encontrarla?

-.-.-.-.-.-

El túnel era algo estrecho para que fueran los tres juntos, por lo que se vieron obligados a ir en fila. La humedad era casi sofocante, y la oscuridad era muy densa. Podían sentir a las alimañas rozando sus pelajes, algún chillido lejano de una rata, y el eco de sus respiraciones daba a entender que faltaba mucho para salir a la superficie. Tampoco era muy alto, y había zonas en las que tenían que agacharse, lo que hacía incómodo el avance.

Al ser la única capaz de producir luz, Amalthea iba adelante. Le seguía Pinkie, y finalmente, Lebrero, aunque un poco rezagado. Él era el que menos hablaba de los tres, si bien iban en silencio, temerosos de decir más de dos frases por seguridad. No se habían detenido desde que Pinkie había recuperado la conciencia. Caminaban sin prisa pero sin pausa, aunque eso no podía evitar que la sed y el hambre comenzaran a acuciarlos, y la falta de aire fresco hacía otro tanto. De vez en cuando, Amalthea se paraba para comprobar si había alguna salida en el techo, aunque no tenía suerte. Pinkie sugirió la posibilidad de cavar.

—Debemos estar a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra — respondió Lebrero, saliendo de su mutismo —, y no sabemos si arriba no hay alguna construcción. O una napa de agua.

—Es cierto — asintió la alquiriana rubia —. No se detengan, sigamos. He leído sobre estos túneles, fueron utilizados como vías de escape en muchas ocasiones. Hay toda un red debajo de la ciudad, unos pocos se conectan entre sí, o con las…

Amalthea se interrumpió bruscamente cuando tropezó con algo, al mismo tiempo que iluminaba lo que parecía una enorme bóveda… llena de esqueletos. O más bien, esqueletos desarmados, porque los huesos estaban apilados prolijamente, y sobre éstos se hallaban cráneos alargados y amarillentos. Ella reprimió un grito. Pinkie se esforzó por no gritar. Lebrero dio un respingo, aunque se quedó quieto. En el ambiente se podía sentir el olor a muerte encerrado por siglos, y a pesar de que no corría viento, los pelajes estaban erizados.

—Las catacumbas. — completó Lebrero, recordando instintivamente todas las historias de terror que había oído acerca de ellas.

—Cielos… todos esos huesos… — susurró Pinkie, abrumada por ver tanta osamenta junta de repente.

La luz del cuerno de Amalthea irradiaba sobre el lugar, al no hallarse más dentro del pasadizo. La joven yegua se enderezó y retomó su valor, y avanzó iluminando las paredes para ver si hallaba una salida. Sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio, luchando contra el terror repentino que les producía aquella caverna, construida centurias atrás para depositar los cadáveres excedentes de las pestes o las matanzas. Avanzaron con especial sigilo, orientándose a partir del hueco del que habían salido, y pronto descubrieron que no había sólo una salida posible, sino varias. Cuatro, para ser exactos.

—Mer… ¿cuál tomamos? — masculló Lebrero, con una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

—Creo que hay que guiarse por las marcas… — dijo Amalthea, acercándose a los huecos para tantear si algún viajero subterráneo había tenido la amabilidad de señalar los caminos en su exploración, pues nunca faltaba algún valiente que se abocaba a esa atemorizante empresa. Probó con la primera salida que tuvo al alcance, pero no halló nada pese a raspar la polvorienta pared. Lo intentó con la segunda, con la tercera… hasta que en la cuarta, divisó lo que parecía un árbol. Mientras tanto, el silencio apenas era cortado por las respiraciones de los tres equinos, que deseaban internamente ser ellos los únicos seres vivientes en ese espantoso lugar. —Por aquí, vamos.

—Espera, ¿qué viste? — preguntó Lebrero — ¿A dónde nos llevará ese pasadizo? No creo que nos podamos fiar demasiado…

—Sé que es por aquí, puedo sentirlo. — replicó Amalthea — ¿Qué opinas, Pinkie?

La poni rosada tuvo de repente unos espasmos y su cola se agitó. Eso era señal de que su sentido Pinkie estaba despertando otra vez.

—Yo también siento que debemos ir por ahí. Nadie habría grabado allí un árbol si no fuera porque ese túnel lleva al bosque.

—¿Al bosque? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Ellas no le hicieron caso al escepticismo de Lebrero, y se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato. No era ni el lugar ni el momento de ponerse a discutir, y el alquiriano decidió que prefería arriesgarse a seguirlas a quedarse allí, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia que lo ignoraran.

¿Sería realmente el camino correcto? ¿Cuánto faltaba para salir a la superficie? En ese instante sólo podían confiar en su instinto...

-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí estamos nuevamente, con otro capítulo. Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a CSR Stories por su ayuda en la revisión.

En este capítulo nos introducimos un poco más en la geografía de Alquirión, por eso pueden parecer un poco densas las descripciones, pero tener una idea del terreno será importante para los próximos capítulos.

Para el siguiente vamos a continuar con la travesía de Amalthea, Pinkie y Lebrero, donde cada uno descubrirá nuevas cosas de sí mismo. Nos leemos pronto ;)


	17. XVI: La Wicca del Bosque

**XVI- La Wicca del Bosque**

_Nada podía compararse a la felicidad de salir de esas horrendas y hediondas cuevas, hacia la luz del sol amaneciente y el aire fresco. Después de que siguiéramos a Amalthea por el camino señalado, no puedo estar más feliz de haber confiado en su instinto. Tiberius no estaba muy convencido, pero no se quedó atrás. Creo que su escepticismo será algo con lo que tendremos que lidiar. _

_Avanzamos casi sin detenernos. Nos encontramos con otras cámaras repletas de huesos, y tuvimos que recurrir al mismo método para saber por dónde seguir. Yo me sentía muy ansiosa, este viaje subterráneo era como visitar lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree en la más oscura noche, respiraba con desesperación y temor de que nos pudiera salir al paso alguna monstruosidad que hubiera estado viviendo aquí desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y Lebrero no tenía mejor idea que comentar sobre las escabrosas historias que se contaban sobre estos túneles, en las que la mayoría de los protagonistas no salían vivos; pero cuando le ganaba el miedo, se quedaba callado. _

_En un punto, nuestro camino se vio complicado por un tramo donde hubo un desmoronamiento, y al parecer hubo alguien que se encargó de hacerlo transitable, aunque no logró dejarlo recto. De modo que debimos avanzar con cuidado y despacio…_

_Finalmente, una leve corriente de aire nos indicó que la superficie estaba cerca. A pesar del cansancio, apuramos el paso, decididos a detenernos una vez que el sol diera sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo estaba un poco preocupada por Amalthea, la oía resollar cada vez más fuerte, y temía que se descompensara. Ella había soportado demasiado, y me sorprendía que fuera capaz de aguantar tanto. Pero entonces llegamos al final de nuestra apurada travesía, porque la salida de la caverna apareció ante nosotros después de doblar un recodo, desde el que ya podíamos percibir el sonido de una cascada de agua que tapaba la entrada. Había musgo todo alrededor, y a través de la cortina líquida casi se podía ver el exterior. Estábamos sedientos, y ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar el impulso de poner la boca bajo el agua, dejándonos refrescar y saciar por ella. _

_De repente se me ocurrió atravesar la cortina de agua, y pude ver que la caída no era muy alta, apenas tendría un par de metros. Así fue como mi instinto de diversión me empujó a saltar, soltando un "¡Wiii!" mientras oía el grito de Amalthea. Sé que fue arriesgado saltar así, porque no sabía a qué profundidad caería. Y tuve suerte, porque después de hundirme un poco en el agua, emergí rápidamente a la superficie. Solté una risa de alegría. Al mirar hacia arriba, vi las cabezas de Amalthea y Tiberius asomándose por la cascada._

–_¡Pueden saltar, es seguro! _– _les grité, mientras flotaba hacia la orilla. _

_Amalthea no dudó en seguirme. La vi saltar cruzando la cascada como si surgiera del agua. Se dio un buen chapuzón, pero cuando noté que le costaba nadar hacia la orilla no dudé en ir a prestarle un casco. Por suerte la corriente no era muy fuerte y pude ayudarla hasta que tocamos fondo y caminamos hasta la orilla, para echarnos en tierra firme y descansar de todo el esfuerzo realizado. Pero entonces recordé que faltaba alguien._

–_¿Y Tiberius? _

_Me levanté y vi que aún seguía en la entrada a la cueva. Le grité que saltara, que no era tan profundo, pero parecía petrificado. Entonces le insistí hasta se animó por fin, aunque su salto no fue muy bien planeado y cayó torpemente al agua. Después nadó hasta la orilla con una cara como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un lagarto gigante. Se arrastró hasta tierra firme y se tendió sobre la hierba, jadeando de manera intensa. _

–_¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Tiberius! – lo felicité, pero él me miró con los ojos desorbitados, y los cerró. Entendí que debía dejarlo descansar._

_Permanecimos un buen rato tendidos. No podría decir cuánto, fue el tiempo suficiente para que recuperáramos fuerzas, mientras el río susurraba a nuestro lado y los árboles le contaban sus secretos al viento. La luz del día se colaba entre las copas verdes, y nos daba en el cuerpo, se sentía como un masaje. Creo que hasta me dormí, pues iba cayendo en un sopor dulce propiciado por el hermoso ambiente que me rodeaba, y la felicidad de haber salido del túnel. Me volvieron los recuerdos de la bella Equestria, de mi querido Ponyville, de los ponis a los que hacía sonreír cada día…_

_Un chillido interrumpió mi ensoñación. Amalthea me chistó, dijo que teníamos que escondernos. Lo mismo le dijo a Lebrero, que parecía roncar a casco suelto. Tuvimos que zamarrearlo para que despertara._

–_Hay que esconderse, ¡rápido! – insistía Amalthea, muy apurada. Yo no entendía el porqué de ese apuro, pero no iba a cuestionarlo. – Vamos, por aquí, entre los arbustos…_

–_¿Por qué tanta urgencia de esconderse? Yo no oigo nada. – dijo Lebrero, bostezando._

–_Yo ya lo escuché, y no debe encontrarnos aquí. _

_A poco de habernos ocultado, el chillido volvió a retumbar por el bosque, y esta vez alcancé a divisar, en lo alto del cielo, un pájaro azul que se alejaba. _

–_¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Lebrero – ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un ave?_

–_No es un ave cualquiera… después les cuento. – respondió Amalthea – Ahora tenemos que seguir…_

–_¿Seguir a dónde? – interrumpió otra vez Lebrero – E_ _stamos en un bosque, probablemente sea el Bosque Oscuro, y no es un sitio seguro tanto de día como de noche. Ni siquiera sabemos hacia qué lado está el poblado más próximo. _

–_Mientras permanezcamos juntos, no creo que haya problemas – dije yo –. Además, este no me parece un lugar peligroso. Sólo debemos evitar molestar a las criaturas que viven aquí. _

–_Las bestias serían el menor de nuestros problemas._

–_¿Por qué dices eso, Tiberius? – preguntó Amalthea, mirándolo extrañada. _

_El alquiriano giró la cabeza hacia ambos, como comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca. ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? _

–_Ya saben, por las… wiccas – pronunció la última palabra en un tono más bajo. _

–_¿Qué son las "wiccas"?_

–_Son las brujas del bosque, niña. – me respondió Tiberius – Viven aquí desde hace muchísimo tiempo, son malvadas, peligrosas, y no les gusta que nadie venga a perturbar la paz de la naturaleza. _

–_No creo que sean tan malas como dices. – replicó Amalthea, levantando una ceja – La mayoría de las historias que he oído sobre ellas son inventadas para que nadie se meta al bosque, especialmente los potrillos. _

–_Te sorprendería saber cuántas leyendas para potrillos realmente son ciertas. _

–_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y has visto alguna vez una wicca? ¿La has visto hacer algo malo?_

–_No, pero… bueno… – tartamudeó Lebrero. La contestación de Amalthea lo había dejado sin argumentos._

–_Hace muchos años que no se tienen noticias de las wiccas – continuó ella –. Según lo que sé, son consideradas descendientes o intermediarias terrenales de las ninfas que habitaban estos territorios. Sus poderes vienen de la Naturaleza, ¿cómo podrían tener maldad alguna? _

–_Pero quizá no todas son buenas…_

–_Ese no es criterio para tenerles miedo. Antes creo que conviene tenerles respeto, lo mismo que a la Naturaleza. _

_Lebrero bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Me parece que decidió mantenerse al margen, o bien no tiene mucho talento para sostener una discusión seria. Tenía el rostro cansado y una expresión de fastidio, además de una mirada gélida._

–_Bueno, por lo pronto, deberíamos buscar algo para comer. Tal vez podamos descansar otro rato y pensar qué dirección tomaremos. _

–_Lady Amalthea…_

–_Ah, Pinkie, ya no necesitas llamarme así. Ya no eres mi sirvienta – respondió ella con un sonrisa._

–_¿Qué, era tan pésima en el servicio que la despediste? – preguntó Lebrero, arqueando una ceja._

–_No – le contestó secamente Amalthea – Decidí que ella merece ser libre, es una poni muy grandiosa como para ser sirvienta de alguien. _

–_Habría que ir a ver si podemos encontrar algún fruto silvestre que sea comestible. ¿De casualidad no has leído algo de eso en la biblioteca, Amalthea? – dijo yo, para cambiar de tema y aliviar las tensiones. _

–_Conozco varios frutos del bosque totalmente aptos para ser comidos, y otros venenosos. Además, hay raíces con las que se pueden hacer sopas o té. Se pueden reconocer por el color o el sabor… Andando._

_Arriba el sol iba ascendiendo lentamente, y sus rayos colándose entre los árboles daban un espectáculo de luz, como cortinas translúcidas. Nos llegaban el olor del río, el de los eucaliptos, los pinos, y otros árboles, la frescura de la mañana y aromas traídos por la brisa. Primero caminamos sin separarnos de la orilla del río, buscando algún sendero oculto y atentos a todo. Al rato ubicamos una zona más regular, como si alguien hubiera transitado frecuentemente por allí, y a pesar de la desconfianza y las negativas de Lebrero, tomamos ese sendero._

_Empecé a tener el presentimiento de que nos encontraríamos con alguien, pues este bosque, de alguna manera, estimulaba mis sentidos. Oía a los animalitos esconderse a nuestro paso, unas ardillas recolectaban nueces, alguna araña tejía con paciencia su tela, algunos roedores pasaban por delante o por el costado, y a los lejos alguna criatura más grande daba un rugido. Estoy segura de que Fluttershy estaría aquí tan contenta como una potra en una pastelería, y entonces recordarla ya no fue algo triste, sino esperanzador. Creo que haber salido del Capitolio y sentirme libre del trabajo que me habían impuesto, además la buena compañía de Amalthea, ayudaban mucho a recuperarme._

_Yo venía perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que noté que los alquirianos se detenían. Al principio no supe de qué se trataba, pero cuando me adelanté, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que nos hallábamos en un sitio muy bonito. Era un claro circular cubierto por las sombras de la vegetación circundante. En el centro, había una gran roca plana, y sobre ella, variedad de frutos y cuencos con líquidos humeantes; alrededor había sillas muy bajas de madera, con grabados a color, que representaban flores que yo nunca había visto. Siete lazos de enredadera se unían en el medio, los insectos transitaban por éstos sin problemas. Me dio la impresión de que por las noches, las luciérnagas venían en bandada para iluminar aquí. Un detalle que me encantó eran las motas de polvo bailando en los haces de luz solar, producían un efecto de ensueño. Al mirar a mis compañeros, vi que Amalthea también estaba encantada, pero Lebrero se veía más indiferente y desconfiado. _

–_Este sitio es hermoso… casi como lo vi en mis lecturas… – musitó Amalthea. _

–_Un punto de reunión de wiccas. Deberíamos irnos antes de que vengan…_

_Antes de que Amalthea y yo pudiéramos replicar, una voz surgió de la nada. Me recordó bastante a Zecora, aunque sonaba mucho más envejecida. _

–_El Hijo de la Urbe no cree que vosotros sois bienvenidos en el Bosque, más ya sabíamos de vuestra llegada y os hemos preparado este refrigerio. _

_No tengo ni idea de dónde apareció, pero cuando alcé la vista, una yegua alquiriana muy alta, de pelaje amarillo pálido y colgante por las arrugas, ojos de un verde esmeralda, y una cabellera verde claro que casi tocaba el suelo, nos miraba fijamente. No sé si era su abultada crin, o si traía una capa fina, quizá tejida a mano, que la cubría hasta los flancos. Era una unicornio también, y en su oreja derecha se había atorado un geranio, aunque tenía características muy peculiares, y no desentonaba con su portadora. Viéndola a primera vista, inspiraba respeto, confianza y tranquilidad, y no tenía aspecto de ser una bruja malvada. No obstante, Lebrero retrocedió como si viese un fantasma. _

–_¿Cómo sabía que veníamos? _

–_El Bosque es un ente siempre despierto. – respondió la misteriosa anciana – Venid y alimentaos, que su viaje apenas ha comenzado. _

_Ya con ver aquellos frutos, yo sentí un hambre increíble, y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta que había pasado varias horas sin probar bocado. Miré a Amalthea, esperando su confirmación, y ella se acercó a la mesa para observar lo que allí se ofrecía. Examinó los frutos y señaló que eran aquellos que se podían comer en el bosque, e identificó en los cuencos algunos tés de hierbas sobre los que había leído. Pero de repente se detuvo bruscamente. _

–_Oh, disculpe nuestra mala educación. No le hemos preguntado…_

–_Me llamo Sibila, servidora del Bosque y guía espiritual de las wiccas. _

–_Pensé que era la última de ellas – comentó Lebrero, que permanecía a prudente distancia del círculo. _

_Otra vez, antes de que Amalthea y yo abriéramos la boca, Sibila se nos adelantó._

–_La Urbe ha criado a sus hijos en el temor al Bosque y a las wiccas. – respondió en el mismo tono neutro y sereno – Pero más que temor, es considerable tener respeto al Bosque, él ha sido cobijo de los Primeros Ancestros. Sólo la experticia lo convencerá de aprender a confiar, como muchos de los visitantes lo aprendieron._

–_¿Los Primeros Ancestros? ¿Se refiere a los dorios? – preguntó Lebrero, ceñudo._

–_Exactamente. La mayoría de ellos no tenía la misma actitud hacia la wiccas, guardaban respeto y sabían mantenerse alejados, otros tantos se acercaban al bosque para disponer de sus frutos. _

–_Los dorios eran supersticiosos, hoy sus creencias no son más que mitos. _

_Sibila meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué le tendría tanta paciencia?_

–_Para ser hijos de dorios y de ponis, razas antiquísimas y muy sabias, los alquirianos son más tendientes a los vicios y a la indiferencia del mundo espiritual que les rodea. Sólo cuando su alma toca con los talones el borde de su abismo, encuentra sus alas para sobrevolarlo._

–_No entiendo nada de lo que me dice. Todo eso son supercherías. _

–_Oye, Tiberius, ya cállate y ven aquí a comer. ¿O tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación rechazar lo que se ofrece amablemente? – lo reprendió Amalthea, hostil. – A menos que te quieras morir de hambre en el camino, y ser pasto de parásitos. _

_Rodando los ojos y dando un bufido, el alquiriano de pelaje marrón avanzó a regañadientes y se sentó, lo más lejos de nosotras o de Sibila. Tomó una pera salvaje, la que se le presentó más confiable, y dio una pequeña mordida. Yo resolví desentenderme de él, y devoré un membrillo. Estaba tan bueno que no pude evitar comerme dos o tres más, luego ataqué a las papayas, unas moras de un color como el de la crin de Twilight, y me animé a probar un té. Amalthea había empezado con los cuencos, alternando con frutas y comentarios sobre las propiedades y los beneficios de los mismos, y Sibila los confirmaba o refutaba. A mí me maravillaba esa disertación, y la wicca de cuando en cuando me recordaba a la cebra que vivía en el Bosque Everfree, aunque aquella no hablase en rimas. _

_Fue un almuerzo muy agradable, en parte porque Lebrero guardó silencio, estaba más ocupado saciando su hambre. Lo estuve vigilando, y comía vorazmente, pero no probó nada de los cuencos. Al final le dio sueño, supongo que por tener el estómago lleno. Recostó la cabeza sobre los cascos delanteros y se quedó dormido, dando débiles ronquidos que no distraían a Amalthea o a Sibila de su charla. En el fondo, aunque me molesta su actitud, es comprensible que por la crianza que recibió, no se le diera mucho eso de sentirse cómodo con alguien de quien le dijeron cosas malas. Es como si, por ejemplo, me tocara compartir un espacio con un changeling o una mantícora, hasta que poco a poco aprendiera a tenerles confianza o cariño. Creo que a eso se refería Sibila cuando decía "_Sólo la experticia lo convencerá"_. Las experiencias que vivimos con los demás nos acercan a ellos, y Twilight cuando nos conoció a nosotras, es un ejemplo. Desde que vino a Ponyville, ha aprendido a abrirse con los demás ponis. _

_En un momento yo también me sentí presa del sueño, dado que había dormido poco y nada al salir del túnel. Y si contamos todo lo que había comido, podrán darse cuenta de que también me acabé echando un sueñito sobre la mesa. _

-.-.-.-

_Fue muy emocionante compartir todo ese conocimiento con Sibila. Incluso desde que mi mamá me habló por primera vez de ellas, de una forma distinta de la que retrataban los libros, tuve el deseo de conocer a una. Hace un tiempo creía que sería imposible, y ahora se sentía como un sueño cumplido. Me deslumbraba su sabiduría y su tranquilidad a la hora de hablar, además de su paciencia con Tiberius. Cuando se lo comenté, viendo que él dormía profundamente, ella sonrió._

–_No es la primera vez que trato con un alquiriano. Llevo muchos años viviendo aquí, y en mi trayectoria he conocido a distintos corceles que en mayor o menor medida han perdido los prejuicios que la ciudad ha puesto en ellos. _

–_¿Por qué habla de la ciudad en general? No creo que todas las familias alquirianas tengan los mismos principios de crianza._

–_No, es cierto. Sin embargo, cada uno de nosotros no es más que un microcosmos, una parte del gran Cosmos, y nunca crecemos aislados de su influencia. Por eso matar a alguien es romper una parte del universo. La Urbe actúa como un ente cuasi orgánico que convence a sus eslabones de que son entes meramente individuales, y así corta casi de raíz su relación con el mundo espiritual, con la naturaleza, y con su propia alma. Quienes, sin embargo, logran burlar los mecanismos invisibles de ese ente impiadoso, y descubren las conexiones profundas negadas antaño, son tomados como elementos a eliminar. _

–_Como mi madre… – suspiré. – No he tenido claras las circunstancias de su fallecimiento, pero siento que no fue natural. Es que ella era muy diferente, y no se preocupaba por encajar en los estándares de la esposa de un ministro. Pero eso nunca podría haber sido motivo para…_

_Me detuve cuando mis ojos se anegaron. Recordarla siempre me llenaba de nostalgia, y me parecía injusto que siendo tan buena tuviera tal fin. Y ahora se le sumaba el dolor por la muerte de mi padre, pues estaba sola… bueno, no del todo. Tengo a Pinkie para darme fuerzas. Y Tiberius… espero que cambie de actitud, tiene suerte de que Sibila se porte mejor que él. _

–_Mi madre era doria. Soy una de las últimas wiccas hijas directas de la antigua estirpe._

–_¿En serio? Pero los dorios… – no terminé lo que iba a decir. Parecía naturalmente imposible vivir tantos años, pero quizá era otra cosa vivir en este bosque. Sibila sonrió, como si supiera que yo había entendido – Entonces… ¿hay otras wiccas…?_

–_Las que ha llamado el Bosque en los últimas centurias son mestizas, si bien siempre tienen alguna ascendiente wicca, y heredan su espíritu y sus poderes. Viven un tiempo en la ciudad, para descubrir que su lugar no está allí… así es como sienten el llamado, y no tardan en incorporarse a nosotras. _

–_¿Y cómo se dan cuenta de que son wiccas? _

–_Jeje, no lo descubren en la primera instancia. Es un largo camino de conocimiento y autoconocimiento. Y por supuesto, tiene sus dificultades. Por lo general, hay varias características comunes en nosotras._

–_¿Como cuáles?_

_Sibila me miró fijamente. Pese a la edad, sus ojos verdes transmitían una vitalidad increíble, y un espíritu sobrio y lúcido. Casi me sentí un poco intimidada, debo admitirlo. Creo que no por nada era la guía de las wiccas._

–_Tienes los ojos de tu madre. _

–_Oh, muchas gracias, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo – sonreí tímidamente, mas cuando iba a preguntar cómo sabía eso, ella dijo:_

–_Ojos de Wicca. _

_Aquella afirmación me dejó perpleja, y no supe qué decir en ese instante._

–_¿Wicca… yo? – susurré. _

–_Acompáñame. – dijo Sibila, y enseguida se levantó. _

_Antes de seguir a Sibila, miré hacia atrás y vi que Pinkie también se había dormido, y decidí no despertarla. Dejamos el claro y nos adentramos en el bosque. Ella me guió hacia una planta de tres hojas, la segunda estaba más mustia que las otras. Me preguntó si podía hacer que esa hoja volviera a estar tan saludable como sus compañeras. Hice memoria del hechizo que estaba utilizando para revivir a mi flor, escondida en el anaquel de la biblioteca de mi casa. Por lo menos podría usarlo para curar a una planta, aunque no fueran las flores del jardín del palacio. Efectué el hechizo con éxito, ya que la hoja se había recuperado bien. Me sentía muy satisfecha con ese resultado._

–_Muy bien, Amalthea. ¿Qué otras cosas has estado practicando? _

–_Pues… ayer, cuando atacaron el Palacio de Gobierno… – di un suspiro – asesinaron a mi padre frente a mí. Sentí tanta rabia, tanta impotencia... que convoqué a una mandrágora. – confesé, bajando la cabeza._

–_¿Una mandrágora? – preguntó Sibila, aparentemente sorprendida. _

– _Fue algo descomunal, lo hice sin pensar, y se me salió de control… a estas horas debe haber cubierto todo el Capitolio. Me arrepiento tanto…_

– _Estabas en una situación emocional muy fuerte, querida. Muchas veces, nuestros sentimientos tienen una poderosa influencia sobre la manifestación de nuestra magia. Pero no te preocupes, la mandrágora ya no es una amenaza seria para la ciudad._

–_¿Cómo lo sabe? _

–_Las conexiones en la tierra están mucho más cerca de lo que uno cree. _

_Aquella respuesta parecía difícil de comprender. De todas las hipótesis sobre lo que eso podía significar, hubo una que se me hizo la más plausible: de alguna forma, Sibila pudo sentir cuando yo usé aquel hechizo para traer a la mandrágora a la vida, y quizá, probablemente, haya sentido si la mataron o no. _

–_Sólo habrían podido vencerla si tú te hubieras alejado y tus emociones se hubiesen apagado. _

–_Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco. Pero pudo haber sido muy peligroso, cuando escapamos del palacio, casi… Supongo que si eso me hubiera pasado estudiando magia en el Instituto Volkerball, aunque no acepten potrancas…_

–_No creas que has hecho poca cosa. Además, los estudiantes de magia son poco capaces de invocar una plantífera más grande que un arbusto. _

–_¿En serio? _

–_Los alquirianos no han profundizado lo suficiente en la magia botánica, te imaginarás por qué. _

_Asentí con la cabeza. _

–_Y esto… ¿cómo tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Realmente… soy descendiente de una Wicca? _

_Sibila sonrió, y me pidió que la acompañara a dar una vuelta porque quería contarme una historia. Yo no entendía bien cuáles eran sus intenciones. Me sentía muy confundida por descubrir que yo tenía tal conexión… ¿cómo era posible que yo me enterara de esta forma y tras tanto tiempo de esto? Sentí que era cuestión de confiar, sentía que podía darle a Sibilia la oportunidad de guiarme si yo era una Wicca. Después de todo, ¿no reúno las condiciones necesarias? ¿No sentí que mi rol estaba más allá de lo que mi padre pretendía para mí? ¿No he demostrado tener aptitudes suficientes…? Bueno, tal vez en esto último no creo estar muy segura de si es así. _

–_Hace unos cuantos años –, comenzó Sibila – llegó al Bosque un explorador alquiriano. Era joven, ávido de conocer, y la gentileza habitaba en su corazón. Veía todo con ojos de niño, y a diferencia de los de su clase, fue rápido para olvidar todo prejuicio. Quería descubrir los misterios velados de la naturaleza, aprender las costumbres de quienes estaban más allá, pisar con sus cascos nuevas tierras y abrir su mente a nuevas sensaciones. El único problema era que su salud no favorecía toda la experiencia, y muchas veces estuvo a cargo de Morgiane, una de nuestras sanadoras. Con el paso del tiempo… la llama del amor se encendió. _

–_¿Se enamoró de Morgiane? _

–_Así es. El explorador tardó mucho en darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, lo invadió el temor de ser rechazado por Morgiane y echado del bosque. Creía que podía contaminar a la sanadora con su pasión. _

–_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la wiccas dan un juramento de pureza? _

–_La pureza sólo debe mantenerse mientras se esté al servicio de la Naturaleza. Pero si se perdiera la pureza antes de entrar, tenemos métodos de purificación. Por otro lado, al salir, una wicca debe saber que es algo sagrado, y que sólo se debe entregar a quien haya demostrado ser digno y fiel de ella. _

–_Oh, entiendo. ¿Qué pasó después?_

–_Llamé al explorador para hablar con él. No tenía sentido que sufriera de esa forma. Fue sincero, pues sabía que no podía mentirme. Le preocupaba mucho todo ese tema, y me habló de su deseo de volver a su casa. Sentía que no podría nunca amar a otra que no fuera Morgiane, pero sabía que su familia no la aceptaría. Yo le recomendé que hablara con ella y le expresara sus sentimientos. Que decidiera a partir de ello. _

–_¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Morgiane? _

–_Ella correspondía esos sentimientos, pero también estaba atemorizada de confesarlos. Por supuesto, yo hablé con ella también. Finalmente, el explorador tomó su decisión. Antes de partir, le prometió que volvería por ella, no importaba el tiempo que le tomara. Usualmente, esto pasa con frecuencia, pero no todos vuelven…_

–_Oh… supongo que no les es fácil… o se olvidan…_

_Sibila asintió con la cabeza. _

–_Nuestro viajero volvió, justo cuando Morgiane casi había perdido la esperanza. Habían pasado años y no teníamos noticias de él, no obstante, relató que, después de pensar muchas formas de que Morgiane fuera incluida en su familia, resolvió decir la verdad. Tuvo que luchar mucho con la oposición familiar, mas cuando se convirtió en dueño de su herencia, hizo oídos sordos a las pretensiones a las que lo habían sometido. Se casaron aquí mismo. _

_De repente, tuve la sensación de que en algún lado, hacía muchos años, había leído una historia similar, nada más contada de una manera distinta. De hecho, recuerdo algunos libros que mi madre me leía, muchos de ellos parecían encuadernados de forma artesanal, y más porque no pude conseguirlos en ninguna librería. Entonces, se me ocurrió preguntar algo._

–_¿Y de casualidad… aquel viajero no escribió libros sobre lo vivido en el bosque con ustedes? _

_La sonrisa y la mirada de Sibila me parecieron suficiente respuesta._

–_¿Cómo se llamaba el explorador?_

–_Ifigenio. ¿Lo conoces de algún sitio?_

–_Si, creo. Ese era el nombre del abuelo de mi madre... Pero, si él se casó con una wicca, ¿cómo es que nunca se supo en la familia? ¿Cómo es que…? _

_Unas voces se oyeron a los lejos, interrumpiendo la charla. Ya era hora de volver, y sin embargo yo tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que acababa de enterarme. ¿Yo era descendiente de una wicca? Resolvía varias preguntas pero también me generaba otras._

_Y al parecer, no es casualidad que yo haya venido al Bosque después de todo._

-.-.-.-

_Me pareció haber vivido una locura al despertar. El caos en el palacio de gobierno, la planta trepadora gigante, la visita a las catacumbas subterráneas… todo eso era digno de un libro de aventuras fantásticas. Habría pensado que me había dormido después de beber tanto licor, y que lo había soñado. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la mesa de piedra, el techo de hojas verdes y todo ese paisaje natural, me di cuenta de que continuaba en ese sueño tan loco, pero que era real, tan real como mis propios cascos. _

_Ahora que estaba perdido en la mitad de la nada y lejos de cualquier comunicación, no podía sentirme tranquilo ni cómodo de ninguna manera. Pensaba en mi madre y en sus nervios. Yo no tenía forma de hablar con ella ni decirle que me encontraba con buena salud. A estas horas las noticias deberían haberse expandido por todos lados. Tampoco me tranquilizaba la compañía que me rodeaba, pero no sé si es mejor que estar solo. _

_Sigo vivo, y por lo que veo, no había nada raro en la comida. No tenía idea de la hora que era, bien podría ser ya la tarde. Era difícil saberlo cuando apenas se puede ver el cielo. Así y todo, no experimentaba ningún dolor ni malestar. Me paré y di unos cuantos pasos, respirando profundamente. No voy a negar que este aire silvestre me sentaba bien, tanto tiempo me acostumbré a los ambientes viciados del ministerio._

–_Oye, Tiberius… ¿has visto a Amalthea o a Sibila? _

–_¿A quién…?_

_Al voltearme y ver a la pequeña potranca rosa, algo se estremeció en mí. Odio esa sensación. Es incómoda, incierta. Nunca sé cómo manejarla, y me siento un estúpido. Hubiera querido no ver nunca más esos ojos azules o esa melena rizada, pero el azar es tan cabrón que me ha puesto en la misma situación que esa poni. _

–_Ah, ya despertaron. – dijo una voz de anciana. Frente a nosotros aparecieron Amalthea y la bruja del bosque. Si no tuviera todas esas arrugas, la vieja se vería más confiable. Nada más sus ojos le daban un aire solemne. _

–_¿Están bien? – preguntó Amalthea. Parecía más sosegada, y tenía una palidez extraña. _

–_Sip, por lo menos yo estoy bien – contestó Pinkie – ¿Y tú, Tiberius? _

_Sé que no era momento de protestar porque la enana me llamara por mi nombre. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, y sólo asentí en silencio. Lo que yo más deseaba, para estar verdaderamente bien, era mi casa, la comida de mi madre, y mi cama. La seguridad y el confort del hogar, aunque… tiene su precio, como los reproches de mi madre o las exageraciones de mi padre. Hace mucho que no lo veo, y no es como si yo deseara realmente verlo. _

_En ese momento, sentía un desasosiego general. Mi trabajo estaba perdido, mi hogar lejos, y mi traje, sucio y apestoso. Me importaba muy poco cualquier cosa más allá de mí mismo. Por eso, cuando la wicca habló de un baño purificador o algo así, no le presté mucha atención, a pesar de que eso era algo que mi pelaje pedía insistentemente. _

_Fui caminando detrás de las tres yeguas pensando en todo y en nada. Las oía hablar sin captar ni retener ninguna palabra. Observaba al pasar el follaje. No sería mal lugar para venir de vacaciones si no fuera por la agitación en la capital. _

_Después de un tiempo andando a través del bosque, volvimos a ver el río. Esta vez la orilla estaba despejada de juncos, en su mayoría estaba cubierta de rocas que dejaban ver el fondo. Alguno que otro pez se acercaba por allí, y sus escamas emitían destellos por la incidencia del sol en el agua, que se deslizaba serenamente, y era clara y celeste por el reflejo del cielo. Miré más allá, y me pareció ver a lo lejos que el río terminaba de forma abrupta, y escuchando con más detenimiento se oía una especie de murmullo. _

–_Bienvenidos al Salto de Fe, que trae corrientes nuevas y lleva toda impureza hacia las sales del mar, donde van a disolverse. Sólo depende de vosotros que el agua fría se torne caliente. Depende de vosotros soltar aquello que corrompe y lastima vuestra alma, para volver a conectaros con vosotros mismos y abrir nuevos nexos naturales con el espíritu del universo. Además os servirá para fortalecer los vínculos con su prójimo. _

–_¿Por qué se llama "Salto de Fe"? – preguntó Amalthea, y a mí se me hizo una pregunta muy interesante, aunque temía la respuesta. _

–_Debéis confiar, pese a las apariencias. _

_Ah, ya… ¿qué tanto le cuesta a la doña ser directa al responder? Yo no tengo paciencia para nadie que hable de forma tan críptica. Mi mente no está diseñada para resolver acertijos todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, cuanto más miraba el agua más inquieto me ponía. Empezaba a tener la certeza de que toda esa fruslería conllevaba hacer alguna cosa absurda, como tirarse al río y dejar que te arrastre hacia una catarata de veinte metros… Creo que Pinkie o Amalthea suspiraron, no sé. Permanecimos en silencio no sé cuánto, probablemente la señora esperaba que uno de nosotros tres diera el paso al frente. A mí que no me vean, soy valiente pero no idiota. _

–_Ven por aquí, Hijo de la Urbe – llamó la wicca. _

_Seguro que la muy perversa me leyó el pensamiento, por eso me eligió a mí primero. Madre, padre, si no los vuelvo a ver, espero que les entreguen mi cadáver pronto. Con paso tembloroso, me acerqué a la orilla, y me paré a prudente distancia de la anciana, mientras esta retomaba su discurso. _

–_Antes de entrar al Salto, deben despojarse de toda vestimenta. Las fibras retienen mucha mala energía, bien sabéis vosotros por dónde habéis andado. _

_¿Que tengo que quitarme el traje? Maldición, es uno de los mejores, mal día escogí para usarlo. Vacilé un rato, porque no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría con mi ropa. Cuando se lo pregunté, la señora de las arrugas insistió en que era necesario desprenderse de lo irrelevante material, y que luego de la experiencia no tenía sentido volver a apropiárselo. ¿Para qué rayos quiere mi ropa? ¿La va a purificar aparte? ¿Y tienen que estar mirándome mientras lo hago? Les di la espalda y procedí a quitarme el saco, luego la camisa, desprendiendo cada botón con cuanta lentitud me permitieron mis cascos, y de vez en cuando miraba por sobre el hombro. Sé que era algo tonto, pero no me gustaba sentirme observado. Finalmente desaté mi corbata, y la dejé sobre la camisa, que había doblado delicadamente, lo mismo que la chaqueta. No me di vuelta, sino que me quedé de cara al agua, juntando valor para lo que fuera que me tocara hacer. _

–_Se entra al río como se entraría a un templo. Con pasos tranquilos, seguros, y respetuosos. Cualquier pensamiento de temor, ira, incredulidad, debe ser echado de la mente. El frío sólo será una percepción, no debe confundirlos ni alterarlos. Deben avanzar hasta el centro, y sumergirse sin desesperación, dejándose elevar por su propio peso, y no abrir los ojos al llegar a la superficie…_

–_No me parece que sea tan fácil como usted lo plantea – interrumpí – ¿Qué hago si me hundo en el fondo y no puedo emerger? _

–_Confiar, muchacho, confiar. _

–_Ajá, como sea, ¿qué sigue? – traté de no sentirme exasperado, no podía entender el sentido de todo esto. _

–_Permite que emerja aquello que quieres liberar, aquello que te ata, que te frustra. Todo aquello que quieras echar de ti. _

_La miré de lado un instante. Aquella wicca de rostro impasible parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía, de alguna forma también transmitía seguridad. No sé por qué, pero sentía que me animaba a continuar, como si conociera mis temores. _

"_Bueno, Salto de fe, ahí te voy…." pensé, decidido a ver hasta dónde podía llegar. _

_Apenas me introduje en el agua, sentí un frío inmenso. Parecía como agua de glaciar, y tuve el impulso de dar la vuelta. Entonces recordé eso que dijo la vieja de que dependía de mí hacer que se tornara caliente. No tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo, si solamente confiar bastaba. ¿Confiar en qué? ¿En quién? ¿En mí mismo? Es lo más probable. A pesar de que una parte de mí se negaba a continuar, porque consideraba que todo esto era un absurdo, no sé por qué pero me determiné a tomarlo como un desafío, y sólo así podría probar que la wicca era confiable. _

_Mientras avanzaba traté de vaciar mi mente, algo bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta el contexto. Me concentré como cuando tenía que estudiar para los exámenes del colegio, ignorando a todo lo que estuviera a mi alrededor, incluso el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para no distraerme, para no pensar ni sentir que el agua me cubría, y así no desesperarme y arruinarlo todo. Nunca me agradaron los cauces profundos, mucho menos un chapuzón imprevisto, pues no soy buen nadador y he pasado malos veranos. Mis primos me lanzaban a la alberca como quien lanza una piedra. O a veces me obligaban a permanecer sumergido, y más de una vez creí que moriría ahogado. Tal vez por eso tengo aversión a cualquier curso de agua. Mi madre los regañaba pero para ellos era una gracia, decían que no había otra forma en que un potrillo se convertía en corcel, que a la fuerza. El resto eran "mariconerías". Mi padre insistía en que yo debía aprender a defenderme solo, que la vida es dura y no regala nada, que cada uno se maneja por su instinto… ahora que lo pienso, hablaba en un estilo similar al de la wicca. _

_Entonces llegó el momento en que perdí casco de repente, porque el lecho del río al parecer se ahondaba bruscamente. Tomé aire antes de que me engullera la profundidad. Sentí el mismo frío líquido envolviendo mi cabeza. Y luego era flotar, flotar y flotar hacia arriba, sin mover un músculo, de manera horizontal, hasta quedar suspendido rostro arriba, con la luz del sol dándome de lleno. Respiré y abrí los ojos. Debía seguir confiando._

_Crecí sin muchos amigos. No de esos amigos que uno llega a considerar hermanos… Pasé gran parte de mi vida solo, o con alquirianos en los que nunca se podía confiar plenamente. Los años de estudio en la Academia Strasser fueron muy estresantes. Fui el primer año con la mente llena de las exigencias y recomendaciones de mis padres. Era la presión del hijo único, que al parecer nacía con la obligación de cumplir lo que sus progenitores no habían podido en su juventud. Mi padre siempre había aspirado a un buen puesto político, mi madre quería verme triunfar. Nunca me preguntaron lo que yo quería. Me habría gustado… no sé, recuerdo que me leía todos los libros de casa, los de cuentos o novelas, y los reinventaba o inventaba otros, y los dibujaba. Mas no podía darles el valor que realmente tenían, en mi casa eso era perder el tiempo. A veces me atraían las muestras de arte, especialmente la escultura, me intrigaba saber cómo podían modelar el yeso, la piedra, la madera, aquellos alquirianos de aspecto estrafalario. Llegué a pensar que eran genios incomprendidos. Recuerdo que una vez me pasé horas dando forma a un jabón, pero mi madre me descubrió y me castigó. _

_No era mal alumno en la Academia, pero a veces llegaba un momento en que ese ambiente me asfixiaba. La biblioteca no tenía libros tan atractivos para leer. La mayoría de mis compañeros eran cretinos y engreídos. El único con quien yo me sentaba y compartía tiempo y estudio, era Hirulo, un potro menudo, inseguro, más dado a escuchar que a hablar, y alérgico a casi todo, por eso era como una farmacia ambulante, con ungüentos, pomadas y demás. En ocasiones lo pasaba peor que yo, me daba pena y en cierto modo, lo comprendía, salvo por el hecho de que sus seis hermanos habían pasado por la Academia, y lo hartaba que lo compararan con ellos. El estigma del hermano menor._

_No sé por qué, yo lo acompañaba a cada hora para evitar que los demás lo molestaran, no siempre funcionaba, y más de una vez me fui a los golpes. Era mucho peor cuando yo volvía a casa lleno de moretones y notas de sanción, y de vuelta al colegio… pero no podía sentirme peor que Hirulo. A cada año se volvía más gris y taciturno, hasta que en sexto… decidió acabar con todo. Era temporada de exámenes, y no eran exámenes cualquiera, porque de sus resultados dependería nuestro futuro laboral. Él no lo soportó. Dejó una carta en su casa diciendo que iría al río a entregar su cuerpo a los peces, pues estaba seguro de que no servía para otra cosa. No encontraron su cuerpo, si es que por lo menos lo buscaron._

_Pero la verdad es que… yo realmente lo consideraba un amigo, y él… me tenía más cariño del que yo creía. Era… diferente. Me quedaban sus recuerdos… incluso el de ese día. Ese horrible día… Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa… no, no lo fue… simplemente tenía un problema... pero yo no sabía que Hirulo tomaría esa decisión. No pensé que, de todas las cosas que le habían tocado pasar, no soportaría vivir con mi rechazo. Pero yo no era así, yo creía que Hirulo sólo estaba confundido. Bueno, no resulta fácil cuando no puedes ver una potranca en kilómetros a la redonda…_

_Así y todo, cuando supe de su desaparición, lo que me había dicho unos días antes me dejó una incógnita._

_Una ola de recuerdos me estremeció. La garganta se me cerró y por un momento parecía que el agua me tapaba los ojos, y el corazón me daba tumbos en el pecho. No sólo eran recuerdos de Hirulo, de los buenos y los malos momentos, sino del resto de mi vida hasta hace unos días. Enamoramientos fallidos de potrancas inalcanzables, visitas a lupanares cuando no había opción, intentos de convencerme de que yo era normal, de vencer esa duda que me había quedado después de la muerte del único alquiriano al que apreciaba. Jamás tuve el valor de confesar a mis padres lo ocurrido, aquello que durante el último año en la Academia Strasser no podía dejarme dormir, y yo estudiaba con vehemencia sólo para ignorarlo. Cuando me gradué me di cuenta de lo mucho que detestaba esa Academia. _

_Transcurrieron los años y las buenas calificaciones recibidas me permitieron un puesto en el Palacio de Gobierno, al principio tuve uno menor, hasta que escalé al puesto de Subsecretario en el Ministerio de Regulaciones Legales, con Ulster. Era un trabajo de diez horas que me volvió casi insensible a cualquier sentimentalismo o cuestión interna. Mi duda fue quedando atrás, lo mismo que todo lo que estaba por fuera del círculo profesional que yo había elegido (obligado) para desempeñarme laboralmente. Creo que me convertí en una especie de máquina que iba de aquí para allá, cargando memos, carpetas, archivos, siempre pensando en cosas exteriores. _

_Pero nunca podía esquivar la necesidad de desahogo, por eso intenté establecer relación con algunas de mis compañeras de trabajo. Sin éxito, claro. Con cada fracaso, me quedaba la sensación de que eso no era para mí. Volvía a acordarme de Hirulo. Al salir del trabajo me compraba cuantas botellas pudiera de aguardiente de naranja, y bebía hasta desmayarme. _

_Y entonces me fijé en las sirvientas. Más fáciles de dominar. Pero el vacío seguía allí. Ninguna de ellas tenía nada de especial. Aunque Pinkie… sus ojos celestes… su melena casi roja… esa vocecita aguda… _Sus ojos. Su melena. Su voz.

_La vergüenza. Torbellino de emociones. El éter se revuelve. De repente, todo es espuma, como el falso placer que me daba la poni._

-.-.-.-

Como siempre, agradezco a CSR Stories por ayudar en la revisión del capítulo. Y agradezco a todos/as los/as lectores y lectoras que me han animado a seguir la historia, especialmente a Volgrand.


End file.
